From Dust
by Merra
Summary: A simple soul born from dust will attempt to survive in the world of Remnant, who will they meet and will they help them? Will they discover who they are, or forge their own identity? Will they ever meet another simple soul like them? Can they stay the same as darkness begins to creep across the world? Well one way or another it's time to grow up. Might as well make the most of it!
1. Chapter 1: Evigilans

**Disclaimer:** All Rwby content belongs to their rightful individuals. I only own OC's, cover art, and AU material. Thank you Monty for giving us the wonderful world of Rwby. Please R.I.P.

 **A/N**

Ello all! This is my first FanFic so I'll appreciate any ideas. I would like to say that after having read several fanfics, I became inspired to write my own, so hopefully I can do the same for someone else! Now then on to the First chapter!

PS I do expect to rewrite some of this down the road as I get better.

* * *

Prologue Arc:

Ch. 1: Evigilans

~ _ **I will make this wish come true**_ _.~_

* * *

Unknown POV-

It was dark as well as warm. Time seemed to pass for a long time. There was something rumbling in the distance, but it was only on occasion.

This was a… peaceful time. I curled up and enjoyed the warmth for a little longer. Once again I began to fall back to sleep, when suddenly the rumbling became louder and the world shifted, furthermore it became brighter than I have ever experienced. I couldn't ignore the light anymore.

It was **painful!** I finally opened my eyes to see….? Where am I? This isn't home? I raised my eyebrows questioningly at my surroundings, but it was still too bright for me to make out anything. I tentatively confirmed what I knew. I was sitting. I was on something soft. It was still painfully bright!

...

There was a cool smell in the air, and it was… what's this feeling? My pants are sticking to me and I'm slightly cold, but my body is keeping me warm.

The urge to panic is beginning to rise in me since I can't see, but I decide that there is too much going on right now and I'll figure it out when I finish my nap. I confirm that the area behind my back is soft and settle down.

I get shocked again and find that not just my pants, but now my back is having this cold, but warm feeling. After calming down again I discover that the ground is the cause of this sensation, another mystery to solve once I wake up.

I roll over to my right side and settle my head on my right arm and begin to empty my thoughts and fall asleep again.

The brightness delayed my sleep so I put my left arm over my head and finally fell asleep.

The void was a comforting thing to dream about, you could expect the same experience from it. It was the only thing that occurred when I fell asleep. There was a feeling of nostalgia, and something was wet?

I promptly woke up to realize I there was something coming out of my eyes. What is this? It won't stop.

This goes on for a while, but it finally stops coming out of my eyes. Great… now my eyes sting a little.

Speaking of which!

I take a look around my position and realize it's not nearly as bright as it was before. Well that's something to be thankful for.

So then… I'm in a very old room of some kind. Yup like I thought, definitely not home.

There were things softly glowing near me, some were red, blue, white, yellow, green, and purple. It was like somebody had put together all the color I knew and attached it to these things. I reach out toward one near where I am sitting and touch it. It's a little bit sharp and solid. It was beautiful seeing them all over.

I take in the view for a long time and commit it to memory, I haven't seen something like this before. I begin to feel a hammering sensation in my chest. It feels good so I don't worry about it. I wonder what else is out there. I roll up and am now sitting on the soft stuff from earlier. It's short, curly, plus it has a dark green color to it. Ok… so green stuff, some colorful rocks around me and a room I don't recognize.

All right then. Time to explore my surroundings I stand up and Woah! I fall back down on the ground. Strange, seems I'm having trouble standing? I take a look at my legs and make sure everything is alright. Yup all good so why? I try again and only succeed in falling again.

"…"

ok... This is harder than it should be. I crawl over to a wall and lean against it as I stand. Oh… I suddenly understand what's wrong. My legs are simply weak at the moment.

Alright then… I slowly walk my way around the room and get used to the sensation of walking, occasionally taking a break on the green stuff. The Room is softly illuminated in a hew of colors. Otherwise it's perfectly easy to see. I sigh and take five to process this and finally give in to my curiosity.

Making my way along the wall I enter a hallway and proceed to follow it a come across a dilemma. I can go left or right. Deciding to try left I come to a cavern. It had been overrun by those glowing, sharp things. I stay away from them as I fear falling onto them given how shaking my walking is right now.

I turn around and make my way back to the pass and decide to go straight to try the last possible direction. I avoid the sharp things as they are on the walls, but thankfully spaced out. After ducking under one I trip and fall on the ground for the third time.

Ugh. Ok Mr. excited, slow down. You will find out what's at the end of the hallway eventually. I rise once more and continue my journey.

I Realize that I'm walking up an incline and have to steady myself once in a while otherwise I might slip and fall back down. It doesn't help the grey soft ground turned into white ground that my feet sinks into with a crunch and is slippery. I look over my right shoulder and realize I can't see the bottom of the incline anymore, even with the lighting.

Alright falling would be really bad right now. I lean on the wall and decide to rest a little bit. I'd rather get wherever I'm going in once piece.

I begin dozing off and remember where I am. Nope. Not. Happening.

I get up and begin making my way up the incline once more while steading myself against the left wall. I gaze up and see if I can make out the exit from this. No signs of the exit yet.

I continue my ascension, while my thoughts begin to make a checklist of what I know, which is very little about my present situation. Grimacing, I realize that I'll still just need to keep walking if I want to know more, and so I walk.

* * *

It's been a long time since I started. I'll admit, I'm wondering which will happen first. Will I tire out and slide back down, or make it to some kind of resting place?

OH. perhaps I won't need to wonder.

I see that the color of the wall has changed. I pick up the pace and make my way up and am suddenly no longer on an incline.

I collapse and decide to take a slight break as I can now rest, before settling in for a nap I see a bright light coming from further down the hallway.

Ok. enough adventure for now. I stretch, despite feeling fine now, it's hard to stop sleeping when that's your primary activity. So I settle against the wall, curl into a ball and make use of my right arm as a pillow again.

I dream about the void once again, and remember how much it puts me at ease, just conscious of floating, but not much else. Eventually all good things must come to an end though and reality must be faced.

I wake up and discover that it is significantly warmer than I remember it being. The white ground I had been on is now just solid and gray like the walls. Curious, this didn't happen when I previously went to sleep.

Another mystery I'll need to look into. I slowly get up and feel my body ache, I stretch until that sensation is gone and confirm that I can walk normally then time to find out what is outside this place. I make my way toward the exit and…

wow….

ok I'll need to remind myself that beauty is more than one thing ,because while the lights inside are nice. This is a different type of beauty.

There is something blue in the distance that seems to be flowing a certain direction and is surrounded by more of the green stuff from earlier. Wait no. I walk out away from what I now know is a cave and notice that this green stuff is a little bit taller and not as curly. It itches slightly, but is still something I won't mind sleeping in.

I look and see that there is something large and white in the sky, but it appears broken? Why would the ball in sky be broken? I notice that the sky full of little specks, are those other parts of the ball scattered throughout the sky? They are much smaller, almost little dots.

I stand entranced for a little while and move my view back down to the greenery that's near the blue line. I notice some is much taller than others and has something brown between it and the ground. I lightly jog over to one and tap it and discover it's harder than the greenery, but softer than the walls from earlier. I notice that there are smaller bits of brown coming out from the central part.

Can I climb that? Well time to find out. I jump towards the central portion and jump off it onto one of the parts that branch out from the center. Alright I can climb this easily. I grin and repeat my earlier action until I'm much closer to the top. I take a look and see that there the blue thing snakes along the ground for a, until the land just vanishes?

Ok that needs answering, but let's see what's on the other end of blue thing. It comes out of a large green, brown, and white mound near the center of this place. There also appears to be giant spires of those shining things from where I started. Satisfied I hop out of the tall green thing and land on the ground.

Looking to my right I see the place I came out from and decide that I'd rather not go back inside and descend with the risk of slipping down. So….. time to head over to the blue thing. I bend my right knee and stretch my left, then do the inverse, after hopping a few times I start jogging.

I take in the various unknown smells and sights while making my way to my objective. Eventually I can't keep down this surging feeling in my chest and jump and rebound onto a branch of the tall greens. Now I jump from branch to branch for a short while, stopping myself before I get to the next branch. Satisfied after repeating this till the broken ball moved halfway through sky. I returned to the ground and walked over towards the blue thing.

Time passed and it gets brighter, I realized the little parts of the ball in the sky are no longer visible, but the ball and the large parts are. I'm almost at the blue thing and with some pep in my step I skip towards it. Upon reaching it the first thing I notice is that the blue thing is a liquid, similar to what came out of my eyes. Taking a better look at it I realize something is staring at me.

I reach toward it and realize it is doing the same! I jump away, then slowly walk back to it. I see that thing appear again. I begin to back away as it does the same. Wait, could it be?

I pump my hands above my head and realize it is doing the same thing. OH so that's me. Curious I take a look at my face and see a sleek white exterior with a copper and rust greenery stemming from the top. There are two circles below it. A brown, no wait gold color in them? Is it brown or gold? I get blinded by something and realize another ball just appeared in the sky. It's a painfully brighter than the broken one. I look back down and see that the circles are gold now. Getting the idea. I protect my eyes from the full ball and see the orbs turn brown. Alright so light changes the color of them.

I begin to search for a place to sleep as this level of light is still something I'm not used to. But then I realize something, I have something warm wrapped around my neck. Could I use this to block the light and keep exploring?

After thinking about it I decide against it as it would only cover my head and block my vision. Hmm that might help with sleeping though.

I go ahead with the idea after assuming a sleeping position on the greenery. The void greets me as I nod off once more.

I float in the void just enjoying the sensation as I calm myself down and rest here. I almost wake up at one point, but just curl up tighter and enjoy the sleep.I rouse to a red sky, the full ball has moved to the opposite side of the horizon and it is not deathly bright anymore. Standing up and putting the thing on my head around my neck and fold it down. How long it will take me to get to the edge of this place?

Alright, there is something I understand now. This place is huge. I've been following the blue thing for about twelve naps worth of time.

Sure I'm not exactly in a rush, as I've been easily amused by the things I pass. Namely all the different colored greenery with little things sprouting from them, various colors and smells emanated from them. I was guilty of deciding to nap in such places. Hearing the sounds blue made it even harder to avoid my pastime. Awakening from what was another restful nap. I decide on something.

I can explore the rest of this place later. I need to know where I am. I get ready to run as fast as I can. I launch myself as I calmly set a pace. It's refreshing. Take a step, glide for a little bit, then take another. Harder to do when there're tall greens in the way, but I only see short greens in front of me.

I begin to accelerate myself even further, starting to get careful of tripping as a spill would not be what I want right now, considering how my legs acted up when I first got up.

Thankfully it appears my worries were unfounded. I was nearing the edge of this place and after 2 more bounds I had arrived and stopped myself near the edge. Wow…. Ok good news.

I had been worried about this place being the edge of the world. That was no longer an issue.

The bad news is that the rest of the world is WAY below me. I hesitantly peer over the edge, then behind me. I still have questions about this place. I don't think I'll answer all of them, but let's see what I can find, but first a nap, kind of went overboard getting here.

I begin to settle down and feel a breeze. "!" I jump back up and walk away from the edge, then plop myself down and get some hard earned rest.

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello all! This is part one of my prologue. The next chapter will conclude the prologue arc and you see the beginnings of the story I'm going for. Till then hope you have a pleasant day!

-Merra


	2. Chapter 2: Nihil

A/N

Ello all! Thanks for continuing to read my work! I look forward to sharing my writings with you as they come out!

Here's to hoping you enjoy CH2.

* * *

Prologue Arc:

Ch. 2: Nihil

-Who's? –

* * *

Unknown POV-

Alright. I wake again and resist falling back asleep for the third time. I suddenly shiver, wow its cold. I open my eyes and look around. Where am I? It's completely white? I reach out and try to grasp at… whatever this is, but my hands passes through it, generating swirls and only getting wet?

I notice that I'm wet from sitting on the ground. Great I'm in a white void and it's cold. I pinch myself. Ok so this isn't a strange version of sleep. I get up and see something darker in the distance. I take a step forward and stop.

Ok where am I? The ledge is somewhere to my right soo let's go left. I slowly begin my trek into what is once again the unknown.

This is somewhat nerve wracking. I mean I know, I mean I think the edge is behind me, but I can't say I'm sure of that. I try and keep my direction by positioning the darkness to my right. I vigilantly look both ways and push onward into the abyss.

Crack.

I jump backward only to find I stepped on a fallen piece of the tall greens. I make an exasperated sigh. It's been like this for who knows how long. I keep fearing falling off the edge so I walk slowly.

My vision has gotten worse to the point I can't see my hands in front of my face. My memory goes back to when I was climbing out of the cave. I grin slightly and think about how similar this situation is to that one. I never seem to know my then I had one direction and could see, but now… Oh well no use, wait could I find something similar to a wall?

I smack my head. There's no use searching for it, because I can't SEE. I silently wish I get wherever I'm going just a tad faster. Then the sky starts changing colors.

Wait what?! The white void is retreating from the black void! Throwing caution to the wind I start running away from the dark void. The black is approaching me and it only gets colder!

KAAABOOOOOM

. Something bright and loud goes off behind me. I accelerate myself and dash into the white. Suddenly I'm out of the void and OHHHHHH

SMACK…..

Uuuuuugh….what? OW. Why do I hurt all over? Wait where, when?

I slowly shake off the cobwebs in my mind and realize I feel like I got hit by something big. I'm splayed out on the ground.

Groaning I take a look around and after looking down I groan again. Slumping my head back down I start laughing quietly. Whoever granted my wish is a jerk. I stare down at my likeness on the wall.

Yes, splendid. No more wishes. I begin to roll over to my right so I can stand Tch!I fall back down in pain.

Ok let's rest a little bit, I move myself along the ground and lean my back against the wall. Well since I'm chilling here, lets see what I can. I begin to take a look and note a few objects of interest.

There's another area to climb to. What is with this place and climbing? I mean really?!

Sighing I continue my search and see a valley off to the right, it seems to go down and to the right? Then there is a …. Ah what's the word…..? Um…Con- no building!

There's a Stone building in front of me? Wait HOW?! I ran through that spot!

"…"

huuugh I give. This place doesn't make sense anymore. I'm up in the sky, being chased by the abyss, buildings appear out of thin air, no wait I probably just missed it, but Still!

Alright where to first?

Well the building is closest to me so I should start there. I make my way over to it and stop at the archway just a little before the entrance. I look up and see some more of those luminous things embedded in the walls, they look like they are staying there, but I'll keep an eye on them.

Venturing into the building I discover that the interior is a simple dome. I frown as this is underwhelming for me, but it appears that there is something on the wall. There are drawings on the wall, instead of the unfamiliar ones back where I started.

I recognize a few of them… No…

My knees go weak and I collapse against the ground softly.HOW could I forget! The one thing this place is lacking! People! I've been here for who knows how long and I have yet to see a soul!

I begin to feel an excruciating loneliness. Have I been avoiding this thought the whole time? It would make sense given how I feel now. With a stricken face I abandon my exploration of the building and make my way out and pass the arch. I race back to what I now remember is a stairway and climb, slowly making a spiral to the left.

I hate having to remember these things, makes the world feel like a worse place once you know more.

The way up lasts awhile, but I can see that I'm slowly getting a better view as I climb. I finally realize where I am. I'm on the tall green, brown and white thing…. The word evades me still. I continue the climb and eventually start having to step on the crunchy white stuff, but it won't stop me. I fear falling, however I fear not knowing if I'm alone out here far more.

The shattered ball has moved from one end of the sky to the middle by the time I get to the top. I take the final step and reach the top of the world. Why does it take forever to climb in this place?

I take in the view of the small place in front of me. There is a small arch that leads into a clearing with pillars surrounding it. It would also seem there is a small circle of blue in the middle which leads away from the center and down the side. Oh?! That's where the blue comes from!

Slapping my face I remember why I came here and head to the side of the platform and see if I can spot any signs of people. Nothing. Not a single sign of another individual. It was mortifying to say the least, this entire place as far as I could see, was devoid of life. I am… alone, perhaps the world is like this too? I feel a pain in my chest and fall to the ground, curling into a ball. The last thing I see is a blinding light.

* * *

I awaken groggily for the second time to realize that the ground is glowing. I can see lines spreading out from the blue origin to the rest of the platform I'm on. My vision adjusts to this lighting and I stand up with some feeling of weakness in me.

Something feels wrong, but I can't place my finger on it.I make my way to a pillar near the edge and look out to see that these lines extend throughout the entire piece of the world I'm on…. Ok that's new, where did the sky go? I scan the skies to confirm that neither of the balls are present.

For that matter the sky is completely black. Is it moving? It….is?

Something bright goes off in the distance and I see a jagged line of light hit the ground. A loud rumble echoes throughout the land. I start to see a dance of light as multiple lines begin to hit the ground. Then something white starts falling onto the area below, seems like little rocks that break when they hit the ground?

Wait a minute. Rocks falling from the sky? I look up to confirm that I'm safe. Nothing yet, but I'm not safe here. I decide to leave this place and begin to follow the path back down. I seem to be either making better time or this path is somehow shorter. I frequently hear those lines in the sky as they continue their dance near what I believe is the edge.

Hold up. I stop for a moment to confirm something. Is there something else out there? Just darkness so why? Why am I feeling this sense of dread? I scan the void one more time and begin reaffirming that there is nothing out there when I notice something. The darkness is swallowing the land. It's just disappearing! The lines in the sky are the only thing holding it back, and they are competing for territory.

I see the lines on the ground still in the darkness fade away from sight, possibly to never be seen again…. No Nononononono! I will not disappear! I frantically begin to run down the path with nothing but my instincts guiding me. I finally arrive at the ground level and look out to see what has become of this place and see that the blue has largely vanished along with several of the luminous towers.

The cave….. is gone. My gaze rests on the fading land for a while, my feelings shifting from fear to determination. The stairway leading into the ground is where I must go. Time to find out what is below.

I have run for a fair distance now. I should arrive wherever this is taking me soon, or at least I hope so. The sound of the skylines is getting closer, so the darkness must not be far behind. Thankfully the lines on the ground are serving as my guide.

This has allowed me to ponder my situation a little bit. I have questions, but somehow I just know I don't want to be anywhere near the darkness. I wonder why, but given how fast it was moving across the land I wouldn't have time to test it before becoming part of my experiment.

Finally the land levels out a little and I see more of those luminous rocks in a large cavern. I lose myself in their wondrous beauty for a moment, were they always so bright? I walk around and see that this room is strangely familiar. Wait is this? OH YOU ARE KIDDING ME!

This is that cavern I didn't want to explore! I mean it's overrun in with these things! I humph in frustration for a moment before cooling down. Well then let's see if there is anything I missed when looking from the other side of this place.

Hmm, apparently there is a podium covered by some various rocks near the middle. Inspecting it I find a multicolored ball inside a small indent on top of it. Curiosity getting the better of me I pick it up to insect it, when suddenly the room begins shaking. I fall to the floor, almost bashing my face on the podium, but I grab it and stabilize myself.

I look around and realize that the area surrounding the podium (with me included) are now rapidly descending though a tunnel. I'm almost floating so I tighten my grip on the podium and wait for the ride to end. It finally does, but it was too sudden for me to react so I introduce my face to the podium and almost black out.

With the sudden inclusion of a killer headache I try and get my bearings. The place I came from is now just a dot of light above me, and I'm now in front of a large bridge that seems to be built on top of arches. The room the bridge seems to be in is a giant cavern, taking a second look I discover that the cavern has some rectangular blue rocks placed evenly around the cavern.

It's kind of peaceful, providing a sense of safety. I slowly walk toward the bridge and begin to cross it. I reach out and rest my hand against the stone rail that is to my left. The bridge is too wide for me to touch both sides so I just tap my hand against the side of the railing, it has small gaps between itself forming plenty of rectangles with little square crowns.

Trying to take in this place is too much, I look up and then peer over the ledge. Huh, seems I can't make out the top or bottom of this place. Glancing back up and in front of myself I notice something that wasn't there before, or perhaps I was too preoccupied with the cavern to notice it. The bridge several lines running across from one side of the bridge to the other, and they converge occasionally, only to break up again. I begin to lightly skip my way towards the other side, slightly accelerating myself.

This isn't a place I want to run as I'm actually enjoying the vibe this place gives off. A change occurs when I hear the sky lines approaching. It sounds like they are somewhere above me, perhaps at the entrance to this place? I feel safe here, but my mind says I shouldn't feel that way. I'm being chased by a shadow in an underground cavern. I chase away the ramblings of my mind with my feelings about this place.

I'm safe here, can't explain why, but I am. Oh! There's the other side! I look behind me at the bridge that extends into the darkness from where I came with a small smile. I would sleep here, if time permitted. Taking my vision back towards my destination I arrive at the other side. I see a giant pillar going up into the sky, and realize that the area in front of me isn't there. Wait what?

Breaking my pace, I stop and inspect the area and find that the lines from the bridge do connect to something. I increase my grip on the rail and take a tentative step forward to have my feet meet something? The lines from the bridge get brighter for a moment before I see a series of circles in front, with one inside the other.

Hmmm, this is something I can stand on? I extend my leading foot a little more, and after confirming its solid I finally begin to walk. The pillar is now right there, I reach up to touch it and see my hand…..go into it? Wait is this blue? It is! How is blue doing that?

One last mystery, why not? I notice that this place is strangely similar to the platform at the top of this land. Could it be connected somehow? I mean I can't make out the ceiling. It's possible I think to myself. Hmm I turn around only to get tugged back towards the pillar. I raise an eyebrow at the pillar and realize my hand won't leave the pillar. Great. What else can throw my game off?

KA-KABOOOOOM.

"…"

I had to ask. I look behind to see that the skylines are somewhere across the bridge and approaching my position. Accepting my predicament and after considering my options I take a deep breath and venture into the blue.

Odd, that's how I would describe this experience. It's similar to the void I first knew, but I can see beyond it. But my primary concern is that the darkness and by extension the skylines are almost upon me. It's halfway across the bridge. Has crossed the bridge, now I can only see the blue and the skylines right outside it. Ok not sure which is the more immediate problem now. That, or the fact that I'm running out of air. Losing air it is. No longer able to restrain myself I breathe, then gag, and lose conscious as the world fades to light, are those hands?

* * *

Elsewhere

Jacques was drawing up a plan for the New Year with his staff and directors concerning many things, business arrangements, both internal and external, and plans for his family.

He had just finished moving the topic from management of the labor for his companies' sites and was finally getting to the schedule for the staff of his manor. Lessons needed to be planned, along with the finalization of removing his eldest from the position of Heiress. It had been a matter years in the works then plans had to be changed, re-prioritized, and sometimes outright cancelled.

It was frustrating to say the least. He, thankfully, had another to shift the responsibility onto. "Sir, might I suggest we take a brief recess and resume the meeting in 20 minutes?"

Lowering the hand he was rubbing his brow with Jacques nodded. "Perhaps a brief break will help us prepare for the next portion of planning." Everyone pushed back their chairs from the conference table and exited the room.

Jacques was reviewing the work of the staff to see if anything was amiss when he indeed found something. There was a hooded individual with a cloak sitting in a rocking chair on the patio.

Sighing at the lack of attention security was paying to allow someone inside he decided to approach the individual as he prepared to notify security of their latest mistake after pulling his scroll from his breast pocket, however upon getting in front of the individual to confront them he was for once confused.

Nobody was wearing the white cloak that was now just hanging against the chair with a child around his youngest age. The child was wrapped in a blanket and there were clear signs that it was being held by someone moments ago, the handprints were still there, and the chair was still rocking.

Jacques stopped dialing security as calling them for a child was unsuitable, instead he began to call his butler. Just before dialing the number he spotted a letter next to the child that was partially under one of the folds of the cloak. Raising an eyebrow he reached for it without disturbing the child and read it. Somehow the eyebrow receded further into his hairline.

The letter suddenly disintegrated into light. All was silent for a moment and Jacques made a decision. He called his head butler "Sir?" "Al I need you come pick something up for me on the front patio, I want you to put the contents in room R-Four". "Right away sir" ", also have the staff prepare some coffee for the conference I suspect the meeting will go on longer than usual." "Already done sir" "good that is all". Ending the call Jacques left the child for Al and returned to the meeting. Things were going to change this year.

A/N

Ello all! This concluded the prologue of my story. I'll admit it felt bumpy getting here. In fact I was struggling with the writing. It was hard having a one man show pov, but the prologue is finished and I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes!

Cheers until next time!

-Merra


	3. Chapter 3: Puer Unus

(Secret) Arc:

Ch. 3: Puer Unus

~ ** _Those you expect~_**

* * *

 **In a Manor**

Alfred had seen many things during his service as butler to his old friend and employer, Jacques, but when he was called to "pick something up". He wasn't expecting to find a child awaiting him on the front patio.

This however didn't mean he lacked experience with children, he had personally raised one in this household and was busy with overseeing the care of another. Alfred took a moment to sort out the intentions of Jacques. Since he had asked for room R-four that would mean he intended to let the child stay here for the time being.

With a practiced motion he picked up the child without waking it up and folded the white cloak over his left arm.

He then began to make his way toward Room R-four, which required him to go up the stairs on his right upon entering through the door, past several paintings.

The trip was quiet given that most of the staff was either in the kitchen downstairs or in the conference room which he just passed. Alfred rounded a left corner and spotted some rooms.

One was behind him .The others were down the hallway, mirroring each other before taking another turn to the left. Taking the few steps toward residence four he turned left and opened the door.

Inside was a queen size bed with some of the usual accommodations you could expect. Dressers were to his left with the beds headrest against the wall on his right. The wood table was on the far side of the bed facing the right wall with a leather chair tucked under .Finishing the room were 2 sets of windows which white curtains concealed.

Alfred nodded after having confirmed everything was where it should be,then he frowned. He needed to childproof the room later.

"First let's take care of you"

Looking at the still sleeping child. He walked to the opposite side of the room and set the child and cloak down on the table. He then proceeded to fold the three sheets on this bed down.

Once everything was prepared he picked up the child and put them to bed. While he knew he should remove the blanket, he also knew that would likely result in rousing the one wrapped in it. A few things needed to be prepared before that occurred.

Confirming once more that everything was set up correctly.

He exited the room and made his preparations. At this point the scroll in his left breast pocket buzzed. Pulling it out he discovered that Jac had messaged "this isn't temporary"

"Cryptic as always"

Alfred smiled. He knew that if his old friend has messaged him about this during the meeting it meant he was worried. He would need to make some more permanent accommodations then.

There was food, lessons, and…

"oh dear, I believe we don't have anything that will fit."

Frowning he pulled out a pocket watch and checked how much time he had before he believed the child would awaken.

"Thirty seven minutes, plenty of time".

Alfred pulled out his scroll and punched in the numbers for the store he frequented when buying for the children.

" _Hello Alfred, need something for the young miss? She destroy another set of clothes?"_

 _"_ Ah no. We passed that stage a while ago. I need to make an order for a young, ah hold on"

Alfred realized his blunder and walked back to the room and walked back in to find the still sleeping child. Raising his hand a white light emanated from it before dimming.

 _"Al?"_

 _"_ Nothing to worry about Fredrick. I need clothes for a young boy, for reference he's about the same dimensions as the young miss, I will go with the usual three styles, in the usual pairing."

 _"Anything else?"_

"I need it delivered in under thirty minutes"

" _You don't say Alfy?!"_

Alfred smiles a little bit at the younger man's enthusiasm.

"You can make it I presume?"

" _But of course, just let me off the line, got a record to set!"_

Alfred ended the call, Fredrick seemed to be having a good day.

"I should drop by sometime"

Looking over at the child he noted an idea to suggest to Jac.

"So thirty minutes eh?"

* * *

Alfred made his way down the stairs and made his way past the foyer. He then went deeper into the manor and prepared to make a right turn, but stopped.

He gazed over at a portrait of a young woman with white hair that hanged over the hearth.

"Good day, Madam"

He bowed slightly and continued to the kitchen. Once at the door he knocked on the door three times, he could tell the kitchen was busy due to the sounds emanating from it.

The time was nearing the break for lunch that would occur for the conference meeting. They had been at it for five hours now if you didn't include the break they had.

While he was certain Jac could go for another three hours without food. Alfred knew the others weren't quiet as durable, especially . That man's temperament completely changed once he got Kitchen staff _should_ have that under control as they were prepared now.

The door opened to reveal a large older woman with short black hair in a traditional chef's attire.

"Al?"

The woman stared at Alfred inquisitively, probably as he normally didn't disturb them during the conference meetings.

"Hellen I need you to make me a creamed potato. "

The woman folds her arms while taping the air with her steel ladle.

"Al, I keep telling you to call them mashed potatoes"

"I'll take that as a "right away sir"?

Hellen sighs lightly while rolling her eyes, then casting a look at Alfred.

"Yes, is the young miss sick?"

"If you mean sick of being cooped up then yes"

"You really need to let the girl out" Hellen said somewhat protectively.

Alfred frowned for a moment and rubbed his chin thinking about something that had crossed his mind earlier. "There might be an opportunity in the near future that I can use to convince Jacques."

The large woman actually stopped lightly swinging the ladle and looked at him seriously.

"I'll hold you to that, I'm serious, that girl _**needs**_ to go out. It's been months since she did something that wasn't planned."

This time it was Alfred's turn to look seriously at Hellen. "Hellen, we both know how that man is about his daughter. Trust me I can make it work. Now I think that's enough. I need the creamed potato outside room R-four along with a glass of milk. "

The cook lightly growled out "Mashed potatoes, I'll have them there in Five minutes" and walked back inside the still lively kitchen.

* * *

Alfred had a neutral expression on his face, but he was happy having the woman around as it kept him from being _too_ professional.

He made his way past the hearth, stopping to think about how the woman on the wall did the same for Alex at one point. Sighing, Alfred made his way up the stairs and winded his way back to the residence hall and continued down the hallway to Room R-four.

He continued past the rooms and went to the end of the hallway. A corner turned left to reveal more doors, but his objective was behind the door in front of him.

Alfred stopped in front of the door and reached into his right coat pocket and retrieved a key ring from it. He gripped it with his left hand such that all the keys were in his palm, with his thumb hooking over the key ring, He began to flip them over his hand with a practiced motion, using his right hand to flip the keys to the back of his left.

Alfred found the key he was looking for and inserted it into the doorknob. With a twist he unlocked the door and deposited the key ring back into his coat front was a walking closet full of old items that he had taken the time to organize for the Madam.

They were originally meant to raise the young girls, but Alex didn't want to look at them anymore given his wife's... state. To avoid them being thrown out, Alfred stored them in here.

"Let's see I need..."

Alfred walked into the room and after about five minutes walked out with a rather large white and blue bib with an apple design. The words "I'm a princess" were sewn into was also carrying a blue gown for children.

Alfred made his way back to the across the hallway and came across a food trolley with a plate of creamed potatoes,a glass of milk, and some coffee. Alfed nodded with satisfaction at Hellen's efficiency and courtesy. He then set down the Bib on the tray that the plate rested on. Next Alfred opened the door to see that the child was still sleeping. He quietly pushed the trolley into the room and after taking a left turn with it he left it near the end of the bed.

 _Rustle_

Alfred turned to look at the bed to see a wide eyed child with golden eyes staring at him and… crying? This puzzled Alfred, but he straightened his back and walked over to the child.

* * *

 **Childs POV-**

I don't know how long I have been asleep since drowning. I've been in a white void for a while now, but can't really say how long. It was really warm, I almost didn't want to wake up were it not for the smell of something nice suddenly rousing me.

I woke up and saw that the world was white? No that's a blanket on my face. I moved it out of my way to see where I was.

 _Rustle_

I was in a room of some kind, it felt familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

I ignored inspecting the room to find the source of the smell, which was something new to me. I found the source of it, but something immediately shifted my priorities. It was a person…. and he was now staring at me. It was an older man wearing something black and white. He had a patch of greenery above his mouth, some wrinkles, and some white greenery on his head. Wait that's the wrong word…. was it hair?

Glad at the new revelation I almost missed what the man said to me.

"Hello young lad"  
I stared at him to see a pair of red… eyes staring at me gently. He pulled something white from his shirt and wiped at my eyes.

!

Ah the liquid was coming out of my eyes.

"I don't know why your crying child, but I can assure you you're in one of the safest places in Remnant, there's nothing to fear here."

I nod at the man and stare at him expectantly. He gives off this calming vibe that makes me believe what he's saying.

"Alright now I think before we get to know each other a little better here, you probably should have something to eat."

Eat?

I cock my head to the side staring at the man questioningly. The man returns an amused look and walks over to the end of the bed to pick up the source of the nice smelling thing and sets it down in front of me.

* * *

 **Alfreds pov-**

I set down the tray on the bed. "Wait one moment" The child nods to me again and keeps his hands in his lap. Good boy, seems patient despite being hungry. I pull off the bib from the trolley.

"Lean forward please" The child leans his head in my direction and I quickly secure the bib to the child.

"Thank you"

The child smiles happily at me. I re position the tray of food onto the child's lap.

"Take your time eating"

The child looks at the food and gives me that stare again. Could he not know how to use a utensil?

"I'll demonstrate what you're supposed to do" I pick up the spoon.

"you hold it like this". Alfred takes a small scoop of the creamed potatoes.

"and do this" I look at the child who nods understandingly.

"You then do this" I bring the spoon to his mouth.

"open your mouth" The child reacts as instructed and I place the contents in his mouth. I used my left hand to close his mouth and pull the spoon away and set it down on the plate.

"That's all there is to it" I stare at the child to find him in a state of shock?

I raise an eyebrow at him. Ah he started crying again. I wipe away his tears again with the handkerchief.

"Are you alright young man?" The boy notices my presence again and nods vigorously, but is now eyeing the plate differently from before, replacing a curious look with one of wonder?

"Do as I demonstrated" the boy reaches for the spoon and takes a scoop similar to the one I took.

He then holds it out toward me? I smile at him

"thank you, but you're supposed to eat the food. I already have something"

Alfred walks over to the trolley and picks up the cup of coffee. He then rounds the bed and approaches the table, after pulling out the chair he sits in it and begins to enjoy the coffee Hellen prepared him.

Alfred looks up to the child who's now eating the food as instructed, but is clearly struggling from eating faster. Good he also has restraint and follows instruction, should make things easier.

I take my coffee and watch the blissful child with a small smile on my face.

* * *

 **Childs Pov** -

My mind stopped thinking for a little bit when he put the "food" in my mouth.

It wasn't that I became unable to think, but I became preoccupied processing all that was occurring in my mouth.

I had reflexively swallowed it after savoring the sensation. I was now "eating" as quickly as I could, mimicking what the man had done, but was taking the time to savor it.

I occasionally took a questioning look at the man, who was keeping his eyes on me while bringing something that smelled differently from my own food to his mouth and inhaling it?

I stared at him inquisitively. He responded by smiling by saying "I don't think coffee would be a good idea for you just yet, try the milk you have"

he nodded to "milk" that sat on my tray.

Ok then, let's try that. I put down my spoon and reached for the milk with both hands and remembered how he inhaled it. I brought it to my mouth and did the same.

"Cough"

I gagged slightly and then stopped for a moment.

"Take it slower child, the milk isn't going anywhere, just swallow, no need to inhale the milk"

I take a sip of the milk this time and realize how soothing the sensation is, different from the potatoes, but no less pleasant. I set down the milk and look back to my potatoes. I took a slightly larger serving of the creamed potatoes and after I put it in my mouth I realized my mouth was hot!

I started bouncing with an expression that hopefully read "help!" to the man. Thankfully he understood.

"Drink the milk again"

Was he smiling slightly? Must be my imagination. I ignored that thought as there was a far more pressing issue in my mouth.

I reached for the milk and took a larger sip this time. That did the trick. My mouth was no longer burning. I looked at the man thankfully and bowed slightly.

"your welcome"

 _Buzz_

?

The man reached for something and pulled out a thin rectangle.

"yes?"

The block made a series of sounds

"Ah I see, I'll head down immediately"

The man stood up and looked at me

"Finish your food and wait here, don't leave the room, or the bed, am I understood?"

I salute the man and he smiles.

"Good. Now enjoy your meal."

* * *

 **Alfreds Pov-**

Alfred left the child to finish his meal. There were some worrying things he had observed about the child, but fundamentally the boy was a good and thankfully obedient child.

That would make things easier when convincing Jacques of the plan he had in mind.

Before heading down he took off his left glove and tapped the floor with his hand, then put the glove back on.

Alfred made his way down to the front patio and opened the white door to reveal a familiar young man sporting a red cap and shirt. A white T-shirt is underneath it and blue jeans with white sneakers.

The man was holding on to a cardboard box while looking at the sky.

"Twenty one minutes, I think that's my fastest yet, Oh hey Alfy"

Fredrick meets Alfred's gaze.

"You can set it down Fredrick"

The younger man sighs and then grins as he sets the box on the ground. He then wipes off a bead of sweat on his face with his right arm and looks over at Alfred.

"So who's the new kid?"

"A guest"

Fredrick's grin widens. "You don't say? So is this "guest" going to be staying awhile?"

Alfred nods in response." There is a good chance of that being the situation, thus I would like to plan long term. I will be needing other orders later, but those will require more preparation"

Fredrick nods knowingly. "So definitely staying awhile, very well I can make those preparations, I'll just need the sizes sometime. That way I can get it just right." Fredrick pops out a small canteen and drinks from it. "One thing in life you can never go wrong with Alfy is water, keeps everything running the way it was meant to. I hope the boy can do the same for the young miss, she's… lacking in the friends department, part of the family job description I know, but seriously."

"Relax Fredrick, I have some plans in mind, and I may be dropping by with the kids."

"Great!" Fredrick suddenly looks back from the canteen to Alfred with a serious expression that breaks into a smile.

"I'll make preparations, just give me a one hour heads up."

Alfred pulls out his scroll and types in a few commands, then Fredrick's pocket buzzes. He ignores it.

"I take it that's my ticket to leave, take care Alfy! The man waves and begins to jog over to town. Alfred looks down at the box and taps it with his left hand. The box then vanishes in a flash of light.

He then watches a red ball cap vanish over the horizon. Alfred then makes his way inside and up the staircase to where the boy is. He get to the door to find the cardboard box right where he was expecting it.

"Alright time to get you sorted proper"

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello all! Had a good week jamming out future ideas, hope everyone is doing well! I leave you with a cliffhanger of sorts. Look forward to part two!

-Merra


	4. Chapter 4: Puer duo

(Not so Secret?) Arc:

Ch. 4: Puer duo

- _Oh then how about we grant yours? **-**_

* * *

 **In a manor**

Alfreds Pov-

Alfred made his way back into the room to find everything where is should be. The boy was still sitting on the bed had finished his food. He was looking around the room, but once the door opened he directed his golden eyes to Alfred. "It seems you enjoyed the meal" The young lad nodded his head vigorously. Alfred walked up to the child and inspected him. "You did well, but you missed a few things" He then points to the bib. The child follows the gaze to discover that a small amount of creamed potatoes were on it.

A conflicted expression adorns his face. "Just lean forward" Alfred reaches out and unties the bib from the boy's neck. He then places it on the tray and makes sure to grab both ends such to avoid dropping the food it holds. The butler then takes a moment to deposit it on the trolley.

"Alright then which shall we do first, have our talk or get you dressed?" The boy inspects themselves by lifting the sheets and then puts his hand to his mouth contemplating, eventually he lifts two fingers.

Alfred nods "alright then, you may get out of the bed."

The child carefully folds the sheet away to their right. He then swings his legs to the left and lightly hops out of bed. The butler inspects the boy to find that he is wearing a terribly damaged and stained set of clothing, what was once a nice white cashmere turtleneck and black silk trousers.

…

Alfred gave an appraising look at the clothing.

"Perhaps I can have Fredrick repair those" The boy nods sheepishly while scratching the back of their head.

At some point Alfred had pulled out a small book and was writing in it.

"Take off the clothing and put it on the bed, after that I'll hand you something to try on."

Alfred made a move on the box and began to unload its contents, which consisted of white silk pajamas, a formal attire consisting of a white morning coat, grey vest, a dark blue tie, white trousers and wing collar dress shirt. Completing the current wardrobe for the boy was a crisp white polo, khakis, grey wool socks, and black topsiders. The Undergarments were set off to the side.

Choosing the third set for the boy, Alfred removed it from the box. He then placed it on the bed and glanced at the boy who had now removed his old articles. The copper headed youth had just finished taking off a black turtleneck undershirt and underpants.

The boy appeared perfectly healthy at a quick glance and… almost radiant? Alfred noted a thin scar along the boys left rib cage about two inches long. The butler made a few more notes in the book and placed it in a pocket on the inside of his coat.

When he looked up the child had silently moved up to him and was staring up at him with an expectant look. Alfred pointed to the clothes he had set down.

"That is what you will wear for now, you have a formal attire and something to sleep in as well, but those are in the box. I expect you to sort them into the dressers behind me."

The golden eyes shifted from Alfred, to the box, then the clothes on the bed. The boy gave a thumbs up and began to put the clothes on.

While he's doing that I need to go grab one more thing. "lad, I'm running a quick errand to grab something, don't leave the room." The boy was currently putting on the white polo. He had his left arm through the shirt and was still getting the rest on, but gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Alfred exited the room and made a left turn, making his way to the walk in closet from before "thankfully the miss was prepared for most things that would happen to her children, I'd rather avoid heading down to Dr. Aquarius's office for now." Alfred once more ventured into the room and shortly thereafter, came out with a small red plastic box with a white cross on it.

The butler carried the box by a handle and stopped right in front of Room R-Four.

 _Bzzzt_

Alfred pulled out his scroll to find that Jacques had messaged him. " _We are breaking for lunch. The schedule changes are finished, the heiress position has been transferred, and I've included the document for it. You and I will meet once the conference is over to discuss the child, but for now their existence must remain secret to the rest of the board._ "

The graying eyebrow rose toward the Caesar cut that was on the butlers head.

" _Understood_ "

Alfred sent his reply and looked at the boy who was already sorting the clothes into the dressers. Alfred nodded with approval and looked back to his scroll. He opened the document that Jacques had sent and he briefly scanned it. Most of it he was familiar with as he had taught the now previous heiress it. Alfred knew the young miss wasn't going to be happy hearing about the fight between her sister and father.

Perhaps a preemptive strike is in order. I will need to get the children to meet before her mood inevitably sours, it might act as a buffer. The young miss should be doing her assignments on Mathematics and World history right now, thirty minutes from now she has singing class and then dance lessons, after that there's review for her assignments and then will be issued an assignment for business strategy.

Well that's the first half of the afternoon schedule. I'll see if I can fit something in. First I need to talk to the boy though and see what he knows.

Alfred enters the room and finds the boy. The white polo fits him almost perfectly. The child had loosely tucked the polo into his khakis and was wearing his grey wool socks and black topsiders. He was now staring at a picture of the family emblem.

"Child"

The boy looks over towards Alfred ,Gold eyes meeting red.

"We need to talk about a few things now, take a seat over there."

Alfred points to the side of the bed facing the table and chair. The child somewhat hesitantly moves over to the spot designated and sits there, displaying the first sign of discomfort since arriving here.

Just like I thought…

Alfred moves over to sit across from the boy in the leather chair.

"Alright then I'll start things off, I'm Alfred Clutch, you may refer to me as Mr. Clutch."

The boy extends his hand where normally a _Hello Mr. Clutch_ would do, confirming Alfreds suspicions.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you unable to speak?" The boy visibly stiffens, with a trace of fear in his eyes. The butler smiles softly.

"Relax it's just a question, I need to know so I can help you to the best of my ability" The child nods very slowly.

"Alright well then let's work out what you can do." Can you write?" the boy nods "Can you demonstrate for me?" The boy looks around for something.

"Here" Alfred hands the child the book he was using and a pen. "Write your name and age here"

The boy presses the end of the pen with his thumb and writes down the requested information. He finishes and, after pressing his thumb on the end of the pen again, hands both of the items back to the butler who inspects them.

The writing is very nice and clean, but a problem immediately presents itself to Alfred. He didn't know the writing system the boy used.

"This is English?" The boy nods questioningly. Alfred continues reading and finds the number nine next to some of the symbols.

"So your nine years old?" The boy gives a thumbs up and grins a little.

"Ok we have a slight problem, but it's nothing we can't handle" A worried expression plasters itself across the face of the still unnamed boy.

"Your writing system, while it uses the same spoken language, is written differently." The worried expression turns to one of horror on the child, but he calms himself down as he waits for the butler to finish.

"Do you know mathematics?" The boy nods "good, then we have something to work with, I'll arrange for you to be taught how to write using our system, additionally you will be taught sign language. Now I need you to extend your hand towards me."

The boy complies "now I'm going to take a small blood sample alright?" The boy briefly hesitates, but then nods.

"Good lad"

* * *

Alfred sets down the red box on his lap and releases a clasp that is facing him, after that he opens it to reveal some adhesive wraps, bandages, a small pair of rods for stints, rubbing alcohol, disinfectant, cotton balls, and a syringe.

All of these items are placed in separate bags that are sealed

"Seems that someone was keeping this med-kit stocked, I will need to thank the doctor later". The boy eyes everything in the box, but seems to relax when he sees the contents.

This child….

Alfred removes the rubbing alcohol, disinfectant, two cotton balls, a bandage and a syringe from their bags.

"I'm going to take a small blood sample alright? "The boy nods and presents his right arm palm up.

Alfred then after taking the lid off the brown container for the alcohol and pours a small amount onto the cotton ball, making it damp. He then reseals the alcohol and puts it back in the bag, closing it securely. The butler then rubs it on a vein on the boys arm, he then sets the cotton ball aside and checks to confirm that the needle is clean and not requiring the disinfectant. He prepares to insert the needle, but looks up at the boy. "

You may close your eyes if you wish" The boy shakes their head and takes a deep breath, visibly relaxing their body and looks up at the roof. Alfred quickly, but with a practiced hand inserts the needle and draws the blood. The butler then removes the needle, and stores the syringe in the med-kit, he then applies a bandage to the vein that is bleeding slightly. The boy to his credit, didn't flinch.

"Good work lad that made it easier for me." The boy who was looking at their arm, looks back to Alfred and gives a salute with it, noticeably stiffening at the slight amount of pain that would linger for a while.

"Take it easy now I'm going to ask few a yes or no questions to confirm a few things, then we will get started. Ready?" The boy, focusing on Alfred, nods slowly. "OK, do you know who your family is?"

The boy nods, but then a puzzled expression crosses his face, the boy starts looking to the sky as if it will help them answer the question, when he looks back at Afred, tears were running down the child's face. Alfred has alarms going off in his head as he's realizing he made a rare and terrible mistake by leading with that question. Alfred stands up moves to retrieve the white robe.

"Whoever was taking care of you, cared about you, they did their research and left you with the Schnee family, we will be taking care of you for the time being, so have faith in their decision." The boy nods, but is still crying.

"This cloak, your old clothes and that blanket over there are among the few things you have from them, so take care of them ok?" The child nods a bit more vigorously this time. Alfred sighs with relief.

Good, it's a pity the child can't speak, but it kept the board from hearing about him right then. He should also now have something to work towards. "Young man, for the time being focus on learning to write and sign, aside from that you are free to do as you please around the house, but you may not leave it, and if instructed to stay out of a place you must follow instruction. Do I make myself clear?"

The copper headed youth stands up and hugs Alfred. Alfred raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was that he said that got that reaction out of the child. Sighing mentally, he places his hands on the shoulders of the boy and begins tapping the right shoulder.

"I need you to stay in this room for the time being, we have guests and it would be problematic for us if they found out about you. I will be heading out to find a few things, also in the near future I will introduce you to a potential friend, so be on your best behavior."

The boy had a shocked expression that the young miss would make if she was told she had free time if she passed the requirements for her assignments. So he might have been growing up in a similar environment to the young miss, or at least was isolated, possibly due to the inability to speak. Alfred walks to the door and opens it to leave. He makes his way down to the conference room and knocks on the door lightly. "Enter!" Alfred walks in to find the board finishing their lunch break.

* * *

"Why hello." A voice sings out. "Evening Ms. Jude" A green eyed woman with a calculating look naturally found on the board members softens at the sight of Alfred. "Al, I hope Jacques hasn't been working you to the bone?" Jacques throws a mock offended look at Ms. Jude. "Well excuse me if he's always the best man for the job, do you want me to tell him to be half the man he is?"

Alfred lightly coughs and puts his right hand up to his mouth. "I'm fine with my current workload madam." "So what brings you out here Alfred?" The butler turns his attention to the oldest man in the room, Director Baud. "I'm here to check that the staff is doing their job correctly, I hope the services they have provided are adequate?"

"Quite, you trained them well." "I had a good teacher" Mr. Peat spoke up. "As much as I love the atmosphere we are setting up right now, I believe we are due to get back on with the meeting." Everyone gave a harsh glance towards the speaker.

"What?! It had to be said. We are already ten minutes behind schedule, and I have my daughter's wedding to attend. "

Jacques raised an eyebrow at this. "I thought I stated that everyone should clear their schedules for the conference?"

Mr. Peat throws his hands in the air "I did, but then my daughter up and surprised her family by declaring she's going to marry her boyfriend one week ago! I can't dissuade her into changing the timing for it, and if I'm not there to walk her down the aisle, my wife will kill me!

The room gets noticeably colder as the board is well aware of the one thing that can calm and scare a raging Mr. Peat, his wife. "Director Peat, I believe that would fall under a contingency you didn't account for. Your daughter has been dating that man for several years."

Mr. Peat looks at Jacques. "It's my job to know these things about my staff. When is the wedding?"

Director Peat deflates. "Seven PM Jacques."

Jacques contemplates the situation for a moment and speaks up" Well isn't it just a simple matter of rotating to your presentation? Keep in mind that your opinion on the other presentations will be absent, but those you have attended will be noted. Go prepare your presentation. You have ten minutes." "Yes sir!" Mr. Peat stands up and walks out of the conference room. The atmosphere which had at some point gotten chilly warms up at this point.

"Well handled sir" "please, a child could see the solution to that one. Why he didn't is beyond me. "Director Baud looked over to Jacques. "Jacques, it was likely that he was worrying about his furious wife. A woman can change a man, no offense Julie"

"None taken, however I'd like to add that any human being can change another. Just like you changed Alfred, and as he changed me." A cheery atmosphere that rarely appeared in the board meetings surfaced, likely due to the current board members who rarely met these days.

Alfred's merry smile turned into a serious look that rarely made an appearance. "Sir, we need to talk, now."

Jacques raised an eyebrow, but it then settled as he stood up. "Tell Director Peat he has an additional ten minutes. I trust this won't be an issue?"

Everyone else in the room nodded "We will be fine here, go talk with Al Jacques." Jacques gave a curt nod, but was obviously grateful in the eyes of the board members. Alfred walked over to the door and opened it, after Jacques passed through he followed and began making his way down the hallway alongside his friend towards the residence rooms.

"Is this about the child?" "Yes sir" "what can you tell me?" "Firstly it's a boy sir" Jacques stopped. "Really now? I thought we were dealing with another girl given the skin and face." "Yes I will admit the boy is radiant, but that isn't the primary issue, I believe the child is mute."

"Were there any physical indicators?" "Negative, there is no scar tissue that would indicate damages that would render the child mute. I believe that the child is naturally mute, or was rendered mute at a very young age. "Speaking of which, what is your estimate of the chi-boys age?"

"Nine years old, additionally I discovered that while the child can understand me and dictate numbers, they are unable to read and write using our writing system." "How so?" "Sir the child can write well, but he's using a different writing system for English, one that I am unfamiliar with. Additionally I believe that his mute condition has made him very afraid of isolation, something that so long as we extend a hand, will bind him to us."

"This isn't why you called me out though is it? You could have waited until the conference was over." "Correct Jacques, I believe that the current board, minus Mr. Peat, should know about him." Jacques narrows his eyes and then gives Alfred a critical look.

"I believe I specifically stated that **_nobody_** should know about the child. "That you did, however, I also believe that we are no longer in your fathers days. Jacques noticeably stiffens at the mention of his father.

"I would also like to think that and will be receptive to training him. Ah I almost forgot, I took a blood sample of the child, since hopefully this would enlighten us about who he is. I will require the cooperation of Dr. Aquarius."

"That can be arranged, but I fail to see how this relates to the board?" "Sir I have a hunch that the child will be undocumented" Jacquesanders eyes widen. "Sir do you see the potential of a man who doesn't exist?" "I…..might" Alfred knew that he had his old friends consent at this point, pity it took the business route to convince him and not the benefits to the child, his wife would have approved, but bringing that up would be akin to Alfred shooting himself in the foot. It would only worsen things.

"I can arrange for him to meet the board once has left, I will test him before hand by letting him grade the young miss's math assignments." And by extension get the boy to meet her before she hears about the transfer.

"Alright, **but** this is your pet project, I won't have much time to be with the boy except when I would be in the company of my daughter. "Sir you might have time for a game of chess" Jacques slowly threw up their hands in the air.

"Fine Alfred, so did you like leading me around by the nose?" "This time yes" "That was well done" "Well I've lived with a man who has been doing that most of the time, I'd say the skills were taught by demonstration." "That so?" "Yes sir" alright I'll make my way back to the board meeting, I imagine Mr. Peat is in quite the hurry to get back home." "Go easy on him sir, His wife actually does put a pretty tight leash on him" "Well it keeps him punctual, most of the time. Now go prepare the boy" "of course sir." Alfred does a slight bow, folding his right arm and placing the hand on his chest." Good luck sir" "Don't believe in it, don't need it, but thanks" Both men make their separate way down the hallway.

 **A/N**

Ello all! I know it been awhile since I updated, but I've been dealing with a stomach virus, not the best set of days I've had, still getting better. I'm bedridden at this time, so once I could muster enough energy I got to work on chapter four! Hope you enjoyed the big reveal, now I imagine some of you already put it together, and for those people, you get a strawberry cookie, everyone else gets regular. Now hide it from Ruby!

P.S. You might have trouble holding out against her puppy dog eyes. Find out why next chapter!

Till next time!

-Merra


	5. Chapter 5: Studium Particeps

**A/N**

Ello all! Slight tech update here, I've run into a problem with my computer and am currently not able to access it. I had to rewrite the CH 5 the files onto another device and am operating from there. It may effect my ability to write(hopefully it doesn't) but I felt that I needed to drop the warning. Who knows with nothing else to do except write, I may now produce more for a time! Now somewhere in here your going to find the reason that you may give red that cookie you currently hold, so don't eat it yet!

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 5: Studium Particeps

~ ** _Will they be alright_** _?_

* * *

 **In the Manor**

 **Alfreds POV**

Alfred made his way back down the hallway and rounded the left bend towards the residence hall. He was glad he had managed to sneak his actual objective of helping the children under Alex's nose. The man thought he noticed the ruse, and was partially correct. Alfred however was still following a request to look after the children from the madam before she lost herself.

"I suppose this may now include the boy?" Alfred mused to himself.

I wonder what she would think about this. The head butler then smiled. "I suppose she'd tell me to let her handle him".

She probably would have read him a story instead of setting up a lesson. Alfred raised a hand to his chin and debated setting up a little bit of "free time" for the young miss.

Alfred continued down the hallway until he got to room R-Four. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but then stopped and reached for the gold door knob. He lightly opened the door to see that the child was sitting in the chair with the cloak around them asleep.

"oh"

Alfred had been meaning to ask about the family of the boy, but had thus far seen no major indicators outside of the boys behavior and currently tattered clothing.

I imagine Fredrick must be home by now. I glance over to the white cashmere turtleneck and black silk trousers. The boy had apparently left them folded on the bed. I walk over to pick up and then deposit them in the cardboard box that had previously held the newer attire for the child. I'll can arrange for one of the staff to mail it to Fredrick.

Having tended to that I glance at the boy, debating how to wake them up when something catches my eye. I... may never know anything about the boy's family, but whoever their guardian was certainly "somebody" .

The cloak was on par with anything he usually saw while working here. It was a white, almost silver full cloak with some silver vine embroidery. An obsidian black shoulder cloak adorned this, with the left shoulder coming down to what would be the hip on an adult. On the right shoulder was a silver chain that hung around the border. There was a second chain near the right chest and a small plate that looped downward and attached to what I assume is another plate on the left side of the chest.

The Hood was double layered such that the boy could pull up the white inner hood which would cover their head leaving a slight point at the cowl. The second layer had some gray fur outside a black hood which seemed to cover part of the white hood… was there some clear fabric in there?

I shook my head. I'm getting far too engrossed in the cloak, but I suppose I did learn something about the guardian.

I look back at the boy, debating on how to wake them when I see one more detail that makes me raise an eyebrow. The child had not raised the hood and the evening sunlight had just started coming through the window and played across his copper hair, which now after a few minutes of this, had a slight rustic shine to it?

This day was a first for a few things indeed. I've picked up a boy on the patio, and now said boy's hair is naturally changing color in front of me.

I sigh for once, then smile. "Well, he certainly makes a unique impression."

I walk over to the child and cough after raising my right gloved hand to my mouth.

This was enough to rouse the boy who groggily cracks an eye open. He then brings an arm up ,which implies there is a sleeve somewhere in that cloak and wipes his eyes and looks up to me… now having brown eyes? The sunlight moves a little more and that appears to do the trick with waking the child as he waves at me with a smile.

Uck! That smile is a weapon, boy would be a killer at selling items, or convincing me… I sigh internally at the struggles I know I'm going to have with this child.

The child continues to give the smile, waiting.

"I have arranged for you to meet with your potential friend for the time being, afterward you will be meeting with some important individuals who will help with your future living situation.

The boy has a look of fear painted across their face.

"No we are not moving you out of the house, just there are people you need to meet". The boy nods once more.

"Ok get yourself prepared." The boy unfastens the cloak from them and hangs it on the chair.

He then looks out the window a moment, psyching themselves up for what's to come, and he nods then looks back at me.

This kid, despite his inability to talk, is like an open book.

"Now stay behind me and don't wonder off." I make my way towards the door and once I arrive, twist the gold doorknob and exit the room.

* * *

The child follows me out and inspects the hallway, but then looks at me patiently… or not, I notice him holding his hands behinds his back, probably to restrain himself.I smile and make a left turn down the hallway.

"Follow me". I make my way down to the walk in closet and make a left turn.

The hallway, which has additional doors setup like the previous one and leads down to a right corner which I follow. There is then a staircase that leads downward to yet another hallway.

My charge and I make our way down to hit the intersection that could lead us to the left, forward, or right.

I lead off to the left and spot the single door at the end of the passage.

Once we make it to the door I turn and lay a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Your going to need to wait here while I sort a few things inside. "

The child nods, apparently thinking about what's to come. "you're fine , just use that winning smile of yours".

I pat the boys shoulder one more time before facing the door again and silently opening it.

There's the young miss working on an assignment at the desk facing towards the window catching the evening light, she had opened the white curtains as was her preference.

I silently followed the blue rug up to where she sat and peered over her shoulder. Ah so that's what Gregory had her learning, not a bad topic, I glance right over to the completed math assignments.

Thankfully Gregory left her with an extra copy on the off chance she "damaged" her assignment, personally I thought there was no need for that kind of behavior towards the young miss, but I was thankful for the extra copy as I could use it to test the boys mathematical aptitude.

I look around. I need the extra- there's the chair.

I walk over to it and pick it up silently and set it down slightly to the right of the girl who is constantly taking notes that Gregory will use to judge how comprehensively the young miss understood the designated material.

If Gregory is following the format I instructed he will then give her a written exam. I inspect the room and see that the study's bookshelves to the right and left had been used by her as she has procured a few smaller copies relating to her history topic.

Well done, don't just use the assigned work.

It shouldn't be a problem if I leave the boy with her given the progress she is making.

I back up a little from the young miss to avoid startling her once I make her aware of my presence as she is too engrossed in her writing.

I run a mental check one last time and realize a problem, I can't properly introduce the boy.

I frown. It should work out.. It will.

"Young miss"

* * *

 **Wiess's POV-**

I had been working on Mr. Zimmers assignment for?

I glanced upward toward the clock that stood near the end of the desk.

Two hours, I look back at my work thus far feeling uncertain that I had taken enough notes given the amount of time I had put in, I knew that I was partially to blame for that as I had repeatedly remade my notes as I wasn't satisfied with them yet, but I ended up losing time this way.

Time that bled into what little free time I was allowed at the end of the day if I completed all assignments and got graded well on time. Something I always seem to be lacking in.

I stared at the assignment for a moment, as if somehow that would make it write itself, but the paper just simply sat there , without a care for my plight.

One that seemed to get worse with each passing day lately. I was accustomed as much as one could be to the workload, but the pace, amount, and difficulty of the assignments had spiked in the last month and a half.

Now father was here with his board discussing "business" again.

I'd like to teach him a thing or two about family economics. You don't show up in the house, just to not say a word. Normally I would prefer that, but I was expecting a reason from him regarding my current workload.

My father, of course, wouldn't care for my preferences.

I sigh and make to grab my pencil with my left hand when a voice coughs.

"Young miss".

I panic,almost closing the book with my other hand.

What's Alfred Clutch , my fathers right hand man and the head butler of the Schnee family doing here during my study time?!

I stand and slowly peer over to the black haired man, his Caesar cut just as I remember it. Ember red eyes look at me and I peer up at him and attempt to hide my nervousness from him.

"Yes, Mr. Clutch?"

" I have some news for you, as well as an additional assignment. I will run these by Mr. Zimmer's at a later time."

Internally I sigh at the ever increasing workload the world seems to want to hand me.

"Yes Mr. Clutch , since you came personally , I assume these are important for my continued education?

A smirk? Ohhh no. Mr. Clutch is smirking!

"Very much so , but this assignment is more like a long term project that I'm sure will keep you busy for the next few years."

I shatter internally as I listen to any free time I have bid farewell to me. I unclench my hand behind my back and exhale, hopefully without him noticing my frustration.

I doubt it would matter to him, but I won't break regardless of how much work they throw my way. Alfred nods, likely having noticed my feelings on the matter.

Honestly… I can't hide anything from him. I was hoping I had gotten better since I last saw him, he's always with father so it had been awhile.

Apparently, I'm still far below him.

"young miss?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at the Head butler , who had an eyebrow raised questioningly at me.

"Yes sir?"

"I told you that you would also be having a study partner for this.

"Sir!?"

Ahhhhhh! I don't need a study partner, which is likely one of the staff!

Despite my study time being devoted to working, its one of the few times I'm allowed to be by myself!

Mr. Clutch looks sternly at me.

"I will be having them review your recent material and then get them up to speed on the rest of your assignments, I plan on having them assigned to most of , if not all, of your classes. "

Goodbye cruel world. I close my eyes and reopen them staring at the taskmaster, bidding goodbye to my free time and defiantly waiting for this partner to appear so that I may know which staff member will be fathers spy for the next few years.

"Young man you may enter" A Small black topsider peeks behind the door?

Nobody that I know has shoes that small…. My thoughts stop as the rest of the figure walks out with a smile on their face and I look to see a well dressed boy sporting a white polo and Khakis.

He has curly short copper hair and brown eyes that are practically radiant with how happy he is as he looks right at smile somehow becomes even more radiant and he continues to walk right up to me and he abruptly stops, then places his right hand on his heart , his left leg slightly behind his right and he bows. The boy then finishes the bow and returns to an upright position and smiles at me as he extends a hand waiting.

I don't know what part of that whole "introduction" did it , but I start giggling uncontrollably. The boy puts their hand down and just smiles at me. Mr. Clutch is raising an eyebrow as us, but I don't care for once.

This partner is too far outside my expectations, and add in that display from earlier! I eventually get my giggling under control but am still laughing a little.

I grab both ends of my celeste skirt that thankfully works well with my white blouse. I bow my head slightly and perform a curtsy.

I then reach out with my hand.

" I look forward to working with you. "

The boy raises his hand and loosely grabs my hand , which he gently holds and then shakes. He let's go first to my chagrin, but I'll have this little radiators company for a few years according to Mr. Clutch so I quickly forget about it.

I then look at the Butler who has a poker face?

"Mr. Clutch if you could introduce me to my study partner please? I also ask that you explain the details of this assignment"

* * *

 **Alfred's POV-**

I looked at the young miss who had a small smile on her lips.

Dam.

Normally little caught me off guard, but I was overwhelmingly shocked at what had transpired.

I was expecting a outburst from the young miss, instead I got giggles, something I have never even considered hearing in my lifetime.I glance at the boy.

Well, the boy certainly had a winning smile if he could defrost even Wiess with a simple smile and bow.

Speaking of which I didn't teach him that , meaning it's another indicator of his upbringing perhaps?

I redirect my attention back at the youngsters to see one of them restraining them self by locking their hands behind their back. The miss is tapping the floor with her shoe, waiting for me to explain, one being outright incapable of doing so, the other following protocol.

I raise a hand to my chin.

"As you have heard from me, you two will be working together on assignments, however that is just because both of you will be getting assigned the same material, which you must turn in separately. "

* * *

 **Wiess's POV-**

I nodded at this as it made sense since he had said study partners earlier, not assistant.

"the assignments you will have being added are writing lessons and sign language."

I look questioningly at Mr. Clutch , wanting to say that I already have writing lessons and ask why sign language?

Red eyes narrow as they seem to discover my question even without me saying it.

"The reason for that young miss is that your partner cannot read or write."

I glance over to the boy next to me who reveals another large smile at me and nods. I don't even..

"So the first lessons are to teach him?" "Correct" I smile slightly, well it is technically review for me so- "your grade in this will be dependent on how he performs" what! I look over at the boy whom I see is looking at Mr. Clutch , he then looks at me with a serious look and gives a thumbs up. Is he deliberately not speaking to me?!

I worry somewhere that this potential future could already be falling apart before it was even built.

"Young miss"

I meet Mr. Clutches gaze.

" The reason he hasn't spoken to you is not out of choice, the young man is unable to speak , a mute. "

Something clicks in my mind and I gaze back at the boy and wonder how someone with so many deficiencies could have introduced themselves to me , Wiess schnee , they way that he did. You had to be really brave , a big dolt, or crazy.

I suppose you could have a big heart too… I shake my head and look back at Mr. Clutch "So is this the reason for the Sign language lessons?"

"Correct. Now let me be clear. The boy understands English, you have probably noticed this , but it needs stating, additionally we do not know his name."

I gaze once more at the boy who has a playful pout that reads "I know my name thank you!" or at least that's what I imagine it to be.

Alfred nods " I'm aware young man , but as I stated to you earlier, I cannot read your writing.

I perk up. "May I see it?"

* * *

The black haired man looks at me , but then nods and pulls out his red notebook and opens it.

He flips to a page and hands it to me.

I peer at the page and find a beautifully written line similar to cursive writing that has a flare to it ,but like Mr. Clutch I couldn't read it.

I found the number nine below it.

"Is nine your age?"

I glance towards the boy who smiles and claps softly.

I smile back and re-assess the boy whom I now know to be a year younger than me, happy that I got some information about him from looking at the notebook.

I hand the notebook back to Mr. Clutch , who then places it in a coat pocket.

"any additional question young miss?"

"Yes, when do we start?"

The butler reaches for the chairs and pulls them back "Right now I want him to test on mathematics so he will take a dry exam."

Mr. Clutch then pulls out the second copy of the exam I had just taken.

"Young miss you are not allowed to help him, this particular exam is important as we haven't assessed his capabilities yet you and him are finished, you're to report to for singing lessons. I will be altering your schedule slightly, thus everything will be delayed by twenty minutes today. "

"yes sir"

Mr. Clutch pulls out his scroll and after a series of strokes puts it away.

" All is arranged, take care young miss" He then makes his way to the door and once on the other side closes it, leaving me with my new study partner.

I look over to the younger boy , whom despite not smiling, still appears radiant." Well-".

As if sensing my gaze he looks over at me innocently and smiles.

He then reaches over and grabs my hand. "ah.." My question on what to call him catches itself in my throat as I don't quiet know how to handle this person.

I'm far more used to the rules my father puts in place and has drilled into me. Talking to the adults of another family that is trying to appease mine is an element I'm familiar with, as I've had to attend a few balls so far.

This boy is outside said element though.

I decided on two possible names , but go with the first one that came to mind.

"Since I've no idea as to your name, I will be referring to you as Heiter."

The boy stops and looks back at me. Well, do yo- said boy proceeds to envelop me in a hug, squeezing me tightly.

Something catches in my chest at the sudden embrace and I almost yell at the idiot.

Then I notice he's silently crying tears of joy and has that smile on his face.

I peal him off me and hold his shoulders, while I look him in the eyes.

That was a mistake on my part as the smile killed any resistance I had left.

"I suppose that was your way of saying that you approve of the name?"

Heiter extends his hand towards me and mouths "hello" . I softly grab his hand.

"Hello Heiter , I am Wiess Schnee. I look forward to working with you."

I smile, which is something I don't think I have truly done in quite some time. Heiter smiles and then turns around and leads me to the chairs .He pulls back the one I was sitting in and waves his right arm.

"Thank you Heiter" For all of his simplicity he has manners.. half the time, not that I mind, as I find it refreshing.

I reach behind myself and hold my skirt forward as I take my seat and situate myself.I then reach up with both arms and put them behind my neck, I pulled back any hair that would get in the way of studying.

I then glance to the left at the boy. "I'm fine now we need to get to work or we will be late for Mrs. Dion's lessons"

Heiter nods, finally replacing the smile with a focused expression as he takes the seat to my right and looks at the paper Mr. Clutch left for him. I look back at my own notes on Mt. Glenn and continue taking notes, but about thirty seconds into it I'm tapped on the shoulder.

I look over to my copper haired partner inquisitively.

"We really need to get this work done, if we get a bad grad-" I see the problem.

Heiter doesn't have a pencil to write with. He's drawing in the air as if to demonstrate the absurdity of his situation. I giggle slightly, then point to the right dresser. He puts both hands together and lightly bows.

He then looks over to his right and goes over the contents of the dresser. He retrieves a mechanical pencil.

He finally gets to work and I sigh, but then smile at the thought of having a "partner" not a "spy" with me.

I finally begin tackling the rest of my current workload refreshed and positive about the future.

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello all! So there we have it. Finally introduced Wiess, but there was a twist! Hopefully it was enough for you to figure out why you shoul- oh dear "Merra scurries away" I'm not ready yet!

 **Ruby** : umm hello? Did you see someone in a dark robe? They were cooking for the festival we hold every four years and I was hoping to ask if they could hand me some strawberries, or cookies, or strawberry cookies! Oh they went that way? Thank you! Hmm?

"sniffs the air and becomes distracted"

Ummm "looks both ways, then up at you" are you holding a cookie? "has puppy dog eyes" can I have your cookie if you don't want it? I mean its your cookie, but… "looks down at the ground ,kicks the dirt lightly, then looks back at you" could you please let me have it? "unknowingly using puppy dog eyes again"

 **Me: (** saves self by not looking or listening **)** : soon Ruby, I just need more time. "whispers" anyway everyone hope you have a good time! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Pruinosus Particeps

**A/N**

Here's Chapter 6! straight from my tablet. So i won't have my computer for a week now. I'll manage somehow. Onto the story notes. First try at including music here. When the OST marker comes along listen to it please, it will allow you to see what I'm going for. just put it into your search engine and you should find the one I wanted you to. Enjoy!

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 6: Pruinosus Particeps

-For now, nothing is ever truly safe.-

* * *

 **In the Study-15 minutes later**

 **Wiess's POV** -

I had been focusing on my assignment regarding the history of the Mt. Glenn settlement. My footnotes consisted of why Vale attempted to establish it . How they managed to construct it, The defenses, both naturally accruing and employed, such as huntsman. There was then the disputed reasons for why the grim continued to mass and attack Mt. Glenn.

Then.. there was the fall and the sealing of the settlement. As Mr. Zimmer said i can do that section at a later time. I will take him at his word.

The after effects of the failure to establish Mt. Glenn were severe.

Finally there was the Oma Siege.

Years later a Huntsman coalition consisting of multiple teams including STRQ, led by the huntsman code named "One man army" aka Oma, began clearing out and retaking the tunnels that led to Mt. Glenn.

The "Siege on Grim" lasted ninety-three day's and several teams were lost, the exact number lost as some of the combatants had not been formally trained and therefore registered at an academy.

The result, however was that Mt. Glenn was retaken and both a museum and tomb were built. The monument stands in the town.

Oma also established a huntsman training center. This used part of the ruined city as a training ground that led out into the wilds.

Vale this used in conjunction with Beacon academy. Oma had seen to the bolstering of the defenses and establishment of what amounted to a huntsman border guard that consisted of seven teams upon founding.

This number had increased over the course of time. Oma established one rule that is still observed in Mt. Glenn.

Every citizen had to serve two years in the HSU or Huntsman support unit.

They received two years of training as well as a standardized armament. Upon finishing their term, they could continue to serve and have the working conditions that the HSU provided, which were good as medical care was provided free and they assisted with paying for attending any of the academies. This came with the condition that you would need to return and serve with the HBG for four years.

Oma oversaw all of this and due to pushed for the establishment of a sister settlement, known as Misty Glenn. It was to be established southwest of Vale, in the shadow of the mountain was to be positioned near a river system that led to the coast.

The Vale council was hesitant to allow Oma to establish the settlement, but due to the expansion of the population of Mt. Glenn and the large popular opinion Oma and the Huntsman center commanded. The council couldn't say no.

Thus Misty Glenn was established. It initially served as a logging town, but upon the discovery of the second largest deposit of Dust known in Remnant things changed.

Oma contracted an agreement with the SDC that provided more materials and dust for beacon, Oma's supposed Alma Malter both Glenns and two Dust grants to promising huntsman teams.

One was randomly given out, while another was rewarded to the team that won the Vytal festival.

Oma used both popular opinion, the funds and man power that came with the position they held to begin the establishment of the first ever Grim free zone. It became known as Misty Peak park.

Both the HSU and HBG of each town were reformed into the Glenn Task force.

Both of the towns had been sectioned into divisions that each had their own separate section of the wall so that sections could be sealed off to be retaken later, thus far that measure had not come into effect as nothing had penetrated the outer perimeters of the defense line.

There was a state of marital law implemented as drills, but other than that the operation of the revival and operation of the new Glenn's served to demonstrate how much efficient management of logistics and political maneuvering could be when organized under one leader.

There had been tensions for a long time between the Glenns and Vale given how Vale had "given up" on Mt. Glenn, but Oma had smoothed over that by again demonstrating their ability to maneuver the political arena.

They had brought descendants of the original Mt. Glenn as well as families of the huntsman from vale who retook Mt. Glenn to a meeting at the Glenn office in Vale. For Seventeen days he brought these families together with those of the council and revealed to the world that they were distant relatives.

Vale may have issue with taxing the Glenns, but it did lower the pressure it had on managing its own populations as large amounts could move to the Glenns.

Statistically speaking , having previous infrastructure to start with, had grown to house as many as Vale, the little sister of the two had a population of two thousand.

Current media have made several books, movies, documentaries, and games based on the Rise of the Glenns.

It was also a popular topic for students given it was the first real case of humanity taking territory back from the Grim and served as an example of what the huntsman could do when they banded together, it also served to immortalize the myth that was Oma.

Oma had retreated into the shadows for the past three years, and despite pleas to the huntsman center of Glenn, as well as their Task force, they only stated that Oma had gone on a long term mission and nothing more.

The "myth" of Oma comes up as there is no documentation to state that they actually exist, despite all of the accounts that they do, Oma's gender isn't even publicly known.

I will go into detail and break down what is known about the glens, as well as Oma in another assignment as the objective you assigned Mr. Zimmer was to summarize the revival of the Glenns.

I finish reviewing the paper and look back at my varying notes which to me appear better than the paper, but that's just because I have a preference for bullet points.

Finally no longer distracted I look at the clock, blocking the sunlight that's coming through and realize we need to leave.

* * *

I direct my attention to my study partner "Hei-" I stop calling his name as something else grabs my attention.

What am I looking at?

I've sat here for thirty minutes, and my partner has been switched out with another person?

The completely rust haired individual is finishing the math assignments for Heiter while the sunlight dances across them. He finishes and sets down the pencil with a sigh.

He then looks over at me to reveal gold eyes. This person then cracks a radiant smile that I'd associate with… "Heiter?"

the boy nods "Just checking". I'm not quite sure how to bring up the fact that my friends hair and eyes changed in the last thirty minutes, but then decide to just state it.

"Heiter, your hair changed color, along with your eyes. You feeling alright?" Heiter for his part displays no surprise at my statement and simply smiles.

"I guess this is just another day for you?" Heiter put both hands in front of him and started waving them side to side in opposing directions as if to say "No!"

"oh then explain that to me ah wai-" I remember he can't speak!

Heiter has raised an eyebrow, but then puts his hand to his chin, debating something. He then points a thumb to his chest ,then his eye, and then me?

"I'm not following you" The rust haired boy sighs and then points both hands at himself and waits "you?" Heiter nods. He then makes binoculars with his hands arounds his eyes. I squint at him and take a guess. "….see?" he shook his head and made a sawing motion with his hands. "Saw?" He then nods again.

He then points both of his hands to me. It suddenly gets harder for me to think once I realize what he "said".

I look down at my skirt, holding the edges of it. "You?" Heiter claps , oblivious to my inner turmoil that he caused.

Come one Wiess you're a Schnee! We don't fall to simple compliments!

My inner thoughts are about how most compliments are meant to benefit those who speak them...

Heiter doesn't strike me as that kind of individual, perhaps that's the reason for my state? Something taps my shoulder and I look up. Heiter has a serious look on his face as he stares at me, he then puts a hand on his forehead, while putting the other on mine.

I sigh with exasperation.

He certainly is a gentle dolt with no incentives attached ….. and he's my partner for the next several years.

I smile,remove his hand and then stand up. " I'm fine .I take it we are finished here?"

Heiter looks back at his paper, then back to me and nods. I gracefully make my way over to the door. "Well then we shouldn't Keep Mrs. Dion waiting. I make to open the door when suddenly Heiters hand is on the golden knob.

I glance at the rusty haired boy who opens the door for me, beckoning me to lead on. I bow slightly "Thank you ,but-" I smirk, reach over and tentatively grab his right hand.

" I believe you don't know your way around here do you? I haven't exactly seen you before."

Heiter reaches with his left hand and scratches the back of his head, which he then shakes sideways.

A small smile parts my lips. "Then I'll show you the way. Just make sure to get the doors."

I lead my study partner down the hallway to the intersection that on the right leads back up to the residence hall.

I take the left turn toward the hallway. I look back and notice that Heiter is marveling at the paintings on the hallway that had long since lost their luster to me.

I stop and look at one depicting sunflowers that had seemed to have gotten his attention.I instantly recall it as i've had to "showcase" the house before. "This was drawn by Claude Monet before the great war. My grandfather has procured much of the artwork that is currently inside the Schnee manor. I feel a pride swell in my chest at this and satisfied that for once I'm not just posturing to one of fathers friends.

I'll need to show him around the house sometime. "I'll give you a tour of what artwork we have at a later time, we really need to get to Mrs. Dions lesson on time."

Heiter pouts in response to this. I sigh , but then a plan formulates in my mind. I let go of his hand and lift it in front of him and extend my fifth digit. " I promise to show you as much as I can around the house at a later time, in exchange you help me with something later as well. Deal?" His golden eyes meet mine, then look at my hand, a smirk plays across his face and he finishes the pinkie promise.

I resist the urge to grin. "Now no more distractions!"

I let go and offer my left hand, keeping it face down. He bows slightly and takes my hand. I continue our journey to Mrs. Dions lesson, which is held in a building past the garden.

I lead and smirk at having played him into letting me show him around. I also always wanted to do a pinkie promise, but none of the other ladies at the ball were suitable , nor were any who visited the house as all of them were fathers friends. I had to uphold the Schnee image after all.

Hmm. I'll also need to think about what i want him to "help me" with. I should probably save that favor until later.

I reflect on that for a moment until I realize that Heiter is holding the door that leads out to the garden.

I nod in gratitude and continue onward. We pass several rows of flowers as we wind along the stone path that bends slightly to the right. We cross a white wooden bridge over the small man made creek my mother designed that runs throughout the garden.

My partner and I make our way through some columns and arches that have benches near them. My partner stops again,Taking in the view we have from the slight hill we are on.

"My mother was the architect for the garden" I say with pride. I point to the fountain that is in the center of the stone intersection we now find ourselves on. "she would come here and look over the garden while my sister and I had free time to play" I say with some fondness for times long past.

Heiter smiles, but then tugs my hand with his right and has a questioning look on his face. " Right we need to head to the White Rose. I point down the intersection we were following to a large circular building made of marble with arches along the exterior which makes up the flower.

It is connected to a rectangular structure that is one story shorter and has an oval shaped garden on the top of it that was intended for parties. This is supported by columns that line the exterior. Pride once more swells in me.

"that is also something my mother came up with." We arrive at the large structure and make our way into the entrance near the stalk of the building and are greeted by a large arch that leads to a foyer with two brown oak doors. One on the far right, while the other mirrors it on the left.

My footwear clicks against the marble flooring until we get to the blue carpet in front of the right door, which Heiter opens for me.

I thank him and then direct us to the third room on the right. We can hear the sound of a flute coming out from inside. Heiter looks at me and brings a finger to his mouth as if to say "shhh". I slowly nod. He then quietly opens the door and walks in behind me.

I see Mrs. Dion is about to start singing, but she is facing away from us currently . The room has a circular table in the middle with some sheet music on it. The piano is on the far side of the room.

I beckon to Heiter to follow me as we quietly take a seat in the chairs against the right wall and wait for Mrs. Dion to start as I anticipate this, I rarely get to hear her sing as she's usually teaching me. I recognize the music as the opening to "My heart will go on" One of her more recent hits about the Japetus.

* * *

OST- Céline Dion - My Heart Will Go On (Around 2:49)

I hear the last crescendo from the flute before she begins

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on"

The guitar lightly resonated with her at this moment.

"Far across the distance

And spaces between us"

The Flute made another appearance, seemingly perfectly placed.

"You have come to show you… go on"

"Near…..,"I notice the support singers begin to make an appearance. "far…., wherever you are

I believe that the heart does…. go on"

I begin to notice the violins in the background following a melody.

"Once more.. you open the door

And you're here in my heart

I look over to the right to see that Heiter has a distant look in his eyes now, but he seems to notice my gaze.

And my heart will go on and on"

He looks back and gives a small sad smile.

What could possibly be making him sad?

The flute makes its appearance again.

"Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime"

Now a guitar begins to commit itself to the performance.

"And never let go 'til we're gone" The guitar sends out a series of notes again as the support repeats last words

"Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on"

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on" The support appears again with a decrescendo "why does the heart go on?"

"Once more you open the door

At some point I had started swaying slightly to the rhythmic guitar and drums

"And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

I smile at the return of the flute and the strings

Mrs. Dion turns around and walks our way making eye contact with us and starts walking out way.

Then Mrs. Dion turns up the power alongside the now crescendoing music, seemingly resonating with my soul.

Heiter briefly and quietly claps. He has a serious in his golden eyes, but he's smiling more convincingly now.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on…"

* * *

finished by humming the tune. she turns to us with a smile on her face.

"thank you."

I stand up alongside Heiter.

"No, thank you! I had been hoping to listen to you sing, you were marvelous! The piece will surely be a classic."

"Thank you Wiess. Now Alfred contacted me a short while ago saying you would be later than usual, but your still on time." "Ahh yes, I just really don't want to be late for your lessons"

"Is it because its one of the few where you can be yourself?" "ah no I'm always-" "

Wiess, I've known you since you were a little girl, there is no need for you to always be what somebody else labels as perfect.

"but-" Mrs Dion cuts me off again.

"I know you want to not embellish the Schnee name, but Elizabeth would simply want you to be happy, speaking of which I notice your in a far better state of mind upon entering the class, while I would like to think the music and I had something to do with that, I believe your rusty haired friend is partly responsible for this?"

"I am allowed to be in a good mood once in awhile!" I stammer.

"so the boy had no effect on your mood?"

Mrs. Dion has a knowing smile on her face. " I said-" I notice that Heiter has a hurt look on his face as he stares at me with those golden eyes. "-maybe" Mrs. Dion leans forward and pats my shoulder.

"Wonderful, Liz would be happy to hear that you got yourself a friend. Now then I got the information from Alfred. You can understand me, but are limited in expressing yourself in a way that we understand?" Heiter nods, but smiles as if that doesn't matter.

"Right you are. Those challenges you can meet with time. Now then what to call you.."

Heiter perks up at this and points to me.

"Ma'am , he already has a name"

"I know, but I can't find out that name and I feel it would be wrong to call him "you" for the time being."

"No I mean his name is Heiter"

raises an eyebrow and a small smirk appears on her lips. In response i feel something go cold in me.

"really now, and how did you find that out?"

"ah, um"

I feel my face heat up with embarrassment a the situation I threw myself into, unsure how to walk out of it. I notice Heiter doing something, but can't focus on him.

"Really now? She named you?" I look up to see a smile on my teachers face and Heiter beaming at me.

"wonderful naming sense Wiess, it fits him perfectly. I'll make sure to update Alfred about his nickname, don't worry I'll say I came up with it."

"Thank you Mrs. Dion" I feel some unknown pressure lift off me.

" Now then we need to get on with the lessons. Heiter since this is a singing class, you can just have the job of listening." The lady beckons me over to the small semicircular wooden stage she had set up for me to stand on. "For now just start with your breathing exercises, then we will get to the practice songs."

* * *

 **Heiters Pov-**

I watched Wiess go off to have her lessons and begin to debate what had happened earlier. I really am happy here, but it hurt not knowing my parents. I had managed to keep it under wraps by first sleeping with the cloak.

I then was too preoccupied by meeting a friend, whom happens to be the white haired girl in front of me now performing warm up exercises…

...Oh...

She has a nice voice.

She also named me Heiter.

No idea what it means since Mrs. Dion said it means something, but its another sign that I can stay here!

I go back and recollect how I actually was happy to see my homework assignment. Math being one of the few things my caretakers and I had in common thankfully, although it was on the lower end of what I was taught.

Wait…. Who taught me math? I narrow my eyebrows as a fog comes up in my memories.

Strange. I know things, but **why**? This is exactly like what happened when Mr. Clutch asked me about my family. I know I have one. I can feel it, but when I try to think about anything specific, I come up with nothing.

I sigh, I need to take care of the cloak like Mr. Clutch said. I also need to take care of my ability to stay here. I look up at Wiess who is focused on the lessons that Mrs. Dion is teaching. Right now they are testing the upper and lower limits of her voice.

Reminds me of something, but… haaa.. I shake my head. Nothing. Its aggravating. Always feeling like something is out of my reach. I put my hand out in front of me and grasp at the air. I may not remember my past, but I am who I am.I am just overthinking everything. Probably, but- No…. calm down.

You **are** overthinking things. More to the point it doesn't help.

I look over to Wiess as she is gently swaying as she sings, her short hair following her. Mrs. Dion then stops her by raising a hand. "you need to be in control of your actions, this includes the swaying, while it may feel nice, it needs to always be something in your control."

The young girl nods "yes ma'am" . I lean back in the chair and close my eyes as she continues her exercises, wondering what other activities Mr. clutch has planned for me.

He did say I had to meet some people…

* * *

 **1 hour later**

 **Wiess's PoV**

Wiess had just finished her singing as requested by Mrs. Dion.

"well done, I think we can move on to the next stage" I perk up at this.

"Mrs. Dion , can you inform me on what that would entail?" The lady shakes a finger at me. A smile on her face.

"I'll tell you next time we meet in class. I believe that we should head over to the dance hall. You may want to wake your sleeping friend over there. Mrs. Dion lifts her hand to point at Heiter, who is indeed sleeping.

I stare at him and then it hits me that he fell asleep during an instructors lesson. "Ah Mrs. Dion I apologize for his behavior!" I stammer.

"Its fine dear, take it as a compliment. He fell asleep to your vocal exercises about forty minutes just your voice. He did exactly as I asked. He listened and cast his opinion. Tell me does that look like a bored sleeping position?"

I look at the boy again and realize two things, one he is peacefully sleeping like a baby, and that his hair is copper colored again. My angry expression softens upon seeing the boy as i first met him.

"No ma'am. I appears that he is sleeping quiet comfortably."

" Then that is his first impression of your voice, "Great to fall asleep to"one of the better verdicts you can get."

Something click in my head. "Ma'am?" Mrs. Dion turns to face me

"yes dear?" I look at her questioningly "Did you plan this?"

My instructor grins. "Why only the part where he listened to you. I have no control over his opinion of you."

I look away.

"please stop."

"stop what?"

"teasing me."

"you think I'm teasing you?"

I look back at her.

",but you are!"

"dear if I wanted to tease you ,I could, but I'm just telling you the truth as a singer. His initial impression of you is good, now please if you would, go wake him up. I have need of him for the next lesson. "

I sign in defeat, but then respond cheerfully. "Yes ma'am! I then walk over to wake up my study partner.

* * *

 **A/N**

ello all! made a few first attempts at things, i think it worked out quite nicely. I got to say it feels great writing this. The lyrics was certainly a new experience as i had to re listen to it a few times as i wrote this. Learning so much about writing. I'd like to say thanks to all who helped me get interested in this project! I'll continue to write as i can. So see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Ballo Particeps

**A/N**

Ello all! Glad to have you here, still working on my tablet (somehow) I should be getting my computer back, but the shop said they couldn't fix it due to the parts being all the way in china (who knew?) I'll continue to try and get these out as I can so till then enjoy CH 7!

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 7:Ballo Particeps

~ _ **But we did what we could for them**._ ~

* * *

 **In White Rose: Room 3**

 **Heiter's Pov-**

I was slightly confused.

One moment I was watching Wiess do her exercises.

The next moment I blinked , heard a small clap , and then she teleported in front of me.

I stared at the light blue eyed girl who had just performed this miracle as if nothing had occurred.

Her face turned an unhealthy shade of pink and then she spun on her heel , back facing me.

"Your up now? Good, head over to Mrs. Dion. She has need of you for the lesson."

Wait what?

Didn't we already cover this? I can't speak!

I sigh and reach for my knees with both hands. I then push them as I stand up and begin to follow Wiess towards Mrs. Dion.

"Glad to have you with us Heiter. Now we can continue with todays lessons."

Umm hello?

I point at my throat , then flap my hands in front of my mouth to demonstrate something coming out and finish by crossing both my arms to form an X. (cue incorrect answer SFX)

"I'm well aware of your mute condition Heiter. I do not expect you to sing."

I relax at this.

"What you can do, however is partake in the dance lessons."

I make a small O with my mouth and then wait for instruction from her.

"Now Heiter before we start I need to know something. What level of experience do you have in dancing?"

Wiess seems lost in her own thoughts , but then she follows her- our instructors gaze and expectantly awaits my answer.

I think for a moment and for once the fog doesn't come up.

Oh that's new. I think a little bit deeper...

hmmm. I squint my eyes and cross my arms as I dig deeper and realize something profound.

I know _absolutely_ _ **nothing**_ about dancing.

The look of enlightenment on my face then freezes at this realization.

I slowly look back at Mrs. Dion,then uncross my hands . I then with a little flair, raise my right hand forming a O with my thumb and pointer finger as I whip my wrist slightly.

"You have no prior experience with dance then?"

I give a thumbs up and smile, but then follow up by pointing at her.I then clench and lift my left fist and hold it in place, following this action I bring my right hand next it horizontally and move it in a semi-circular motion relative to my left hand and then point both hands at my feet.

The instructor smiles with a merry light in her eyes.

"indeed I will".

Wiess frowns and looks lost as to what transpired.

I repeat the motions I just did and then point towards my partner instead of myself.

Mrs. Dion nods and looks to the girl. "Dear, he originally said that I would fix his lack of experience with dancing."

"and the second time ma'am?"

"he wanted me to fix your understanding about what was "said", speaking of which you do communicate pretty well for someone who can't talk Heiter."

I grin and point my thumb at myself. I then put both of my hands on top of each other and then spin them around in a circular motion , eventually releasing by raising my hands in the air with a shrug.

A knowing light appears in Mrs. Dion eyes as she smiles.

"that you do."

I point towards Wiess again who is once again squinting at me.

"dear, you really have been hitting the books too much haven't you?"

The girl snaps to her head up in attention and looks at the instructor.

"pardon me ma'am?"

"Your partners way of expressing themselves is thus far limited to known phrases and images.

I hope you have heard the phrase "I roll with it"? if not would recommend studying up on some of the phrases us common born use".

Ohh now that would have had a sting to it if Mrs. Dion didn't lightly pat the back of her student with a smile. Said student was caught off guard by this.

"why should I study slang?"

Her teachers pats her once more while shaking her head.

"Because my dear, you want to understand what is being said by your friend, else he's going to have repeat himself for you."

I got you Wiess.. I clap briefly to get their attention, which works.

I then proceed to point my thumb at myself once more. Guess that's going to mean "I" until a substitute for my current method of communication is learned. I soon after follow with my crossed arms forming X, and finalize my message by tapping my index finger against the top of my skull.

Wiess looks at me for a moment as I look back, hopefully encouraging her. She then coolly looks back at the singer.

"He doesn't mind."

I grin at the girl and twitch an eyebrow playfully at Mrs. Dion. Who then proceeds to chuckle a little.

"I see, well don't take advantage of your partners generosity dear. On that note, I'm going to need you to lead in the lessons. Consider it a pop-quiz.

"excuse me?"

Ok… I've seen her become multiple shades of color. First red , now. I've seen her pink,and I've seen her confused. I have **not** seen her a act like someone froze her.

Speaking of which is it cold? Must be my imagination.

I think of what to "say" but it's a little complicated so I go with something simple for now.

I extend my right hand and make a victory sign with it. Wiess looks back from me to her instructor.

"Right…well then Mrs. Dion what would you like me to start Heiter on?"

"I will leave the instruction to you, I will not be commentating on how you teach him until you have finished. This **will** ,however be a full review however of the basics."

Mrs. Dion begins to walk over to the line of chairs we were formerly using.

",Until then I will stand over here"

I suddenly feel like I was left to out of some greater plan and now the joke is on me.

Well then… I glance my to my partner,whom appears to be concentrating on the floor while holding their chin with a hand, all ears on what I'm supposed to do.

* * *

 **Wiess's Pov-**

Terrific.

Completely and utterly appalling.

That is a less than adequate portrayal of the position I have found myself in.

I was hoping to demonstrate my own dancing capabilities, but now I'm having to teach a complete novice how to dance. To add to my compounding predicament I'm being graded!

I shake my head slightly.

Ok Wiess time to consider what I'm being judged on. This is a _full_ review, by definition I need to teach all of section one from my dance lessons.

I should also be graded on how I tutor Heiter.

This should mean that his performance will not effect my grade, rather the quality of instruction will.

I spot a pair of black topsiders as they enter my sight.

My vision turns upwards to see the boy with both hands in the pockets of his grey khakis. His brown eyes gaze at me , giving me his full attention as he awaits my instruction.

I walk past him. "Follow me." I quip and continue towards the stage I was practicing on earlier.

I ascend the three steps that lead to the wooden stage. My hand raises and points to the back of the stage.

"Stand against the wall, I will demonstrate a series of steps that I want you to repeat."

Heiter walks past me and sticks out his left hand with the thumb up.

He reaches the wall and puts the right foot behind his left and twists to the right, pivoting on his position until he faces me.

I file away that he knows an about face.

"Good, now that you are in a suitable position to learn from me I would like to stress a few key points before we begin.

First I will need your continued and complete attention." To this Heiter puts both hands behind his back and spreads his stance slightly, with his shoulders back taking what is apparently his attentive posture. It appears militaristic in nature.

His eyes are meeting mine with what could be the first serious look I have seen from him… never mind he still has the grin.

I make an unnoticeable sigh .Guess that's what I'm going to get from him for now.

"Good, we will cover three types of steps that will make dancing much easier for you to comprehend. the Box step, the Triple step, and the Rock step. These three elements, when combined with forward walks and backward walks will be used to make up the dances that we will use."

I turn around and face my back towards Heiter.

"For now I will be starting with my left foot, just to simplify the process. The first element I will teach you is a box step. It is very simple. Even a dolt could learn this with no problem. The box step is exactly what it sounds like, a box."

I begin to slowly move as I dictate my instructions.

"You take a forward step with the left, side to the right and make sure your feet come together. You will now want to shift your weight so that you are standing on your left you stand back with your right foot and go backwards, then side to the left and bring you feet together once more."

"I will demonstrate again. Its forward , side, and together , then backwards, side , and together. If I counted off the steps for you there would be six counts made. Here I go again."

I take my step forward "One,"

Then step to the right "Two ,"

I bring my feet together "Three ,"

My right foot goes backward. "Four,"

My left takes the side step across the box I''ve made. "Five ,"

I finish by bringing my right foot together with my left "and Six."

I spin back around toward Heiter.

"A common mistake made by beginners is forgetting to shift your weight, and then stepping with the same foot twice. I can hope you imagine why this wouldn't work."

Heiter narrows his eyes slightly. A look of comprehension appears on his face as he now returns his attention to me.

"Now I have also just taught you two dances with just the box step. Heiter tilts his head slightly, but continues paying attention.

I have taught you how to perform the Waltz and the Rumba. They are both based on the box step. "

I raise my right hand with one finger extended.

"The one difference being the tempos you use."

I now flip my right hand and curl a finger, beckoning Heiter to come toward me.

He almost bounces his way over, but slows upon getting near.

* * *

"Now we will demonstrate this, but in order to dance you must know how to hold your partner."

I open the palm of my right hand and hold it in a two o clock position relative to my facing.

"You will want to grab my right hand with your left and keep it in roughly a Ten o clock position in relation to you."

Heiter moves forward and tentatively grabs my hand, looking toward me for confirmation.

"Next you will put your other hand on my back, near the left shoulder blade, not the hip."

I lift my left arm and he slowly puts his right hand on my back as he holds me, at least he isn't rushing like some and almost slapping or jostling me.

I then lower my left arm and lay it on top of his, following the bend in the arm. I now get a firm grip on his upper arm.

"Now we will begin, please remember to start with your left foot. I will start with my right and will count off each step. Since this is your first time we will start things at a slower pace. "

"One." I slightly tug at Heiter as I take my step backwards and he follows with the left.

"Two" I take my left step and focus on my own portion of moves.

"Three , we come together, remember your weight. Four"

I take my left step forward. "Five"

My right foot heads out to our final destination "and six."

We bring our feet together and stop." Now this in of Itself is not one of the two dances I mentioned. The dance isn't so much about what your doing, but how.

We can be going with a motion of lowering ,swinging , and raising ourselves for the Waltz, or we can use a swaying motion and let our legs settle. This will have us doing the Rumba. Now they look different, but are actually the same footsteps.

Now go wait on the wall again, I will be demonstrating the second mentioned step.

Heiter takes a few steps to the back while his left hand crossed and right holding his chin, clearly trying to remember what I said, or at least that's what I hope he is doing.

He then faces me and continues to hold his current pose, but is watching me. I once more turn away from him.

"now I will again start with the left foot and use a triple step. You will take one, two ,three steps to the left. My weight is now on my left foot. My right will be usable. I can now take three steps to the right. Please make sure to keep your steps short and concise , these are not lunges, just steps."

I then perform the triple step a few times to the right and left, switching each time I finish one.

"Tri-Ple-step , Tri-Ple-step, Tri-Ple-step , One-Two-Three, Four-Five-Six"

I now have my weight on my right foot.

"Now a dance that uses the Triple step is the Polka. All you will do is use the triple step to got across the floor and occasionally rotate the group that consists of you and your partner as it is based on a rotary motion. I will leave that one as a bonus for you to figure out."

I don't mention it, but I dislike the polka as most of my partners have stepped on me, or at least those in my age group.

* * *

"The last element is the Rock step. I will again use the left foot."

I send my left foot behind in a eight o clock position relative to my right and put my weight on it.

"you will take one step backward, and put your weight on your left foot. This frees up your right foot so that you may now shift your weight to it. Now replace the weight"

I shift forward and begin to alternate between having my weight on my left or right foot.

"The rock step is extremely simple as it only has two actions. The rock step can go forward, back , left , or right. It can actually go in any direction. Now if you would join me again."

Heiter lightly skips forward in a motion that follows the triple step pattern and stops in front of me with a grin on his face once more. I lift both of my hands up to him in the eleven and one o clock position.

"Now grab my hands and we can get started with the next portion."

The boy reaches out and holds my hands.

"One thing I would like to state is that when in a partnership dance, which is what we have been doing, the partners mirror each other. If I'm stepping with my right, you are moving your left. This is different from freestyle where you don't need to worry about stepping on your partner, in this case, me. "

I raise an eyebrow. "I'm sure you don't want to step on me?" Heiter vigorously shakes his head with a worried frown plastered on his face. My lip curls upwards into a smile.

"good boy. Now then we will rock forward and two one Start."

I step back with my right and he his left, but we don't let go. We then pull ourselves back together as we begin to rock.

"Rock-step ,Rock-step ,Rock-step. This swing is simple for us to perform. Now if we expand on this and add in the triple step."

I guide him to the right as we begin to use the triple step.

"tri-ple-step"

I return to where we were and add in the newest step for him .

"tri-ple-step. Rock-step"

we continue to quietly repeat the motions. "We are now.. performing the swing, or the jitterbug. If we remix those two steps again, say a triple step rock step triple step rock step."

We take a triple step to the right and rock in his direction then triple step back to our origin and rock in my direction.

"We can do the cha cha, now as you can see by now everything I have taught you is interchangeable."

I let go of him and continue.

* * *

"You now know the Box step, triple step, and rock step. The dances you know of are the Waltz, the Rumba, the Polka, the swing and the cha cha. You have Five dances built off of three steps. I would recommend practicing sometime to get used to the motions."

I look at my partner and notice his eyes are tracking something behind me.I pivot and turn to see Mrs. Dion had silently gotten on the stage at some point.

"Ma'am I finished my lesson, may I ask how I did?"

The lady ponders for a moment and looks back at me. "Ninety-Five" I stifle a response against the woman.

"The reason being is that you forgot to mention the distance that partners need to maintain." Mrs. Dion redirects her gaze towards Heiter.

"The ideal distance you need to try to maintain is one where your clothes are almost touching when moving around. Wiess here actually kept a little too much distance this time, something I assure you she can and will work on."

I'm reflecting on my mistake, unable to figure out why I made such an error. I then feel a hand on my right shoulder and turn to see Heiter looking at Mrs. Dion. He tilts his head, points at himself with his thumb ,something I recognize as "I" now, and then does an imitation of using a wrench, after that he points at me.

"Yes dear, you may help her" "Ma'am I don't-"

Heiter brings up his X to symbolize that something was interpreted incorrectly. He repeats the prior actions and then tilts his head, points to me, then himself and does the wrench.

"you want to help each other?"

Heiter smiles and takes a step forward and is now next to me. He nods in response to our instructors query. I feel that I did something wrong, but like earlier I can't figure out why.

"Very well, I can arrange for you to do more joint exercises. If you do well enough I can make additional arrangements for you two."

I perk up at this. "What will these be?"

Mrs. Dion's grins in response to my question. "to quote your sister , its classified."

I lightly smile at this as I think about Winter. "yes ma'am."

Heiter suddenly straightens up and walks toward the edge of the stage. From there he hops off it.

"Heiter?"I look at him as he walks around the table and up to the door, pulling it open. Behind the door is a redhead who's straight hair comes down to their shoulder.

I recognize her as one the maids, Suzie Cereza if I recall.

She is staring at Heiter in surprise, "umm" but redirects her gaze towards us and bows. "ah evening , miss Schnee. I apologize for the timing here, but Mr. Clutch sent me here to pick up the boy."

Heiter gives me a look that says "for the last time, I have a name! help!"

I narrow my eyes and look back from Heiter to the maid. "Cereza his name is Heiter. I would advise that you remember it" the words flow off colder than I expected them to , but I don't apologize.

The maid continues bowing ."yes mylady" She then straitens herself and looks toward Mrs. Dion.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your lesson ma'am? My instructor shakes her head.

"You did not. We had just finished our lesson. You may take him. " The maid nods and looks toward Heiter then back to Mrs. Dion." Mr. Clutch will be asking for updates as he gets the schedules updated."

"Understood, now don't keep him waiting." The maid bows once more" Yes ma'am."

* * *

She gestures for Heiter to follow her and they exit the room and take a left , likely towards the main building.I gaze at the exit and feel a hand on my shoulder at some point.

I restrain myself from jumping and look up to Mrs. Dion. "Ma'am?"

My instructor is smiling at me, but shaking her head. " My dear, I have rarely seen you that tense. I know I gave an impromptu quiz, but that shouldn't have made you stiffen like that". I realized that indeed, my muscles were all tensed up.

Wait why? Mrs. Dion stairs at me knowingly.

"Ma'am do you know the cause of this? I don't wish for it to get in the way of my performance."

"I may."

"Please tell me that this isn't also classified?"

"actually it isn't"

"well?"

"A certain copper haired boy was part of the cause, I believe the quiz brought out the rest."

I cross my arms at this. "excuse me? I'm used to both impromptu quizzes as well as boys ma'am. I have met several at the balls father has had me attend."

Mrs. Dion's eyes soften at this, but she still had the knowing smile.

"Wiess, there is something your forgetting, I believe you always came back from the balls stating how you never liked the company, I assume that I'm correct in say that you didn't like any of the boys?"

My complexion pales at the implications of what my instructor just said.

"M-Ma'am you mean to tell me that I like that radiator of cheerfulness? Something is catching in my chest.

The lady has an almost smug look, which she somehow makes look graceful.

"I would believe so, you named him, and gave that flattering description of him just now, there were also other signs, but I won't just tell you all the answers. I do believe that the combination of this and the impromptu quiz made you want to prove yourself. That caused you tense up. That is my analysis as your teacher and friend."

I give my instructor a serious look "what do I do? How should I handle this?"

"Just be yourself. You will do fine dear. I'll see if I can't help you a little by arranging an outing for you two, just continue to give me your full attention in the lessons" I straight myself ,take a breath,and look back to my instructor. "Yes ma'am!"

"That aside Mr. Clutch contacted me while you were teaching Heiter. He wanted me to tell you that any additional lessons for today were canceled as they will be altering your schedule tomorrow. Expect to get up at Six-Thirty.A.M. is what he left me. There will be no additional lessons, but he did instruct that you would be needed for a meeting prior to going to bed, so I would recommend keeping yourself available.

I did request that he give you ten minutes of heads up. You will be having dinner served in your room at Seven P.M." I nod at all of this stunned. I have hours of free time. I simply don't know what to do with my time.

Mrs. Dion looks at her watch and back to me. "I would recommend paying a visit to the CAGE center. You exercised you mind mostly today, perhaps some physical excursion would do you some good. Some training time with your new weapon might also be in order. You can set up the arena to a configuration you like. you could also just take your time off and find something else to do."

I nod at this.

"Thank you for the suggestions Mrs. Dion. I might go practice in the CAGE for a little bit.I think I'll pay the library a visit after. I need to find some books on sign language as well as a teaching manual for entry level English."

"Sounds like you have a plan, well I need to head home now. I will see you next time, please practice in the mean time. You need to work on that stiffness, so get Heiter to work with you on that. He was worried about you the whole time during the lessons because of the stiffness. He might have thought he did something wrong, or something was wrong with you. He does seem slightly on the clueless side, might be a side effect of being your cheerful radiator."

I huff. " your teasing me again, aren't you?"

"Yes" "

Please stop."

"One day" I narrow my eyes.

"when?"

"Classified"

I sigh in response to this.

"Well good luck dear. I have to go now." I see Mrs. Dion make her way towards the exit and wave to me as she makes her way out, leaving me in the room. "I should head over to the CAGE now, ah but I need to go get Myrtenaster from my room first In the main building."

I arrive at the door and begin to start my afternoon activities that for once I decided. I stop for a moment and note that this is a first. I enjoy the feeling that comes with that revelation and make my way out of White Rose towards my room in R-3 .

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello all! Finding that I'm learning quite a bit as I write this. if any of you have ideas. Feel free to PM me! Just a word we will be in this arc for awhile. Now that that is out of the way I need to go back to finding cookie dough that Ruby hasn't already pilfered. That little red is fast! Its really hard to get to it before she does. I think she has a bloodhounds nose for cookies. Wish me luck. Till then take care!

-Merra


	8. Chapter 8: Reditum ad negotium

**A/N**

Ello all! got some updates here, one my computer is almost fixed. I might be stuck on the workstation now though as i have **everything** on it. In regards to me poofing for a few days. I moved locations first and am having to set things up again for my studies.I Don't know how that will effect my ability to write, but this doesn't mean that i wasn't thinking about this! I've been doing plenty of planning for future developments! Whohoo! gonna jump to the story now so everyone please enjoy your stay!

-Merra

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 8:reditum ad negotium

-Now we need to wait and let time show her hand-

* * *

 **Heiters Pov-**

I follow the girl name Cereza as we make our way across the hallway to the wooden door. I remember what Wiess requested that I do for her. I probably need to do that for everyone right?

Ugh this place has so many rules. I **do** want to stay however so… I skip around the right side of girl and grab the large handle on the brown door, which I proceed to pull until my back is touching the wall.

I then move around the door as I hold it against the wall with my back and look towards Cereza. In response to this the girl smiles, but shakes her head.

"thank you, but you don't need to do that."

Wait why? I was told to open the door by Wiess and now im being told not to?

"you're a guest here. I should be the one doing that for you."

What does me being a guest have to do with it, wouldn't that mean that Wiess should get the door for me?

Wiess was alright with me doing it, but not Cereza isn't.

What the difference. Why- You know it doesn't matter i'll figure out the "why"s later.

Wiess said I should get the doors. I also like the feeling of being thanked.

I grin defiantly at the redhead and meet her gaze. Hmm.. she has red eyes like Mr. Clutch .

She looks back and stares me down.

"..."

is it that wrong? I felt good, but now...

"Well I will insist that you let me get the doors for you."

I nod,stare at the floor. trying to come up with a way out of this the silence that follows I hear a clicking sound as an idea comes to me.I straighten myself and then tap my wrist a few times as I raise an eyebrow.

"Ah Yes we do need to be on our way." My eyes watch her as she passes me and I follow her out as I close the large door.

I walk along the polished stone that leads to the arch. It has the emblem that I've noticed scattered around the house. I skip across the floor as I try to remember what this stone material is…..marble if my memory is correct.

Well at least I'm getting better at recalling things. It would have been embarrassing to refer to grass as greenery. Then again its not like anyone will hear me make that mistake. The closest thing that could occur will only be possible once i have learned how to read and write, something i'm uncertain how long it will take. Speaking of which i wonder how long it will take me to recollect something about my family.

I start paying attention again as we are passing the fountain. I look back to make sure Cereza is still with me.

"…."

I have noticed something about the people that live here, they walk the same way. This girl is no exception to this that some other rule I don't know? I stop skipping for a moment, but I feel wrong shortly after. I mean the weather slightly chilly, but its so nice! If i could stay out here i would for sure.

I would then probably proceed to fall asleep as the … umm.. oh dear I know it has another word…. Well the big ball would probably be able to move through the sky as I napped. Then again Cereza probably wouldn't let me right now as we need to be somewhere. I'll just need to come back when i have alone time. That's something to look forward to! Then again... i would probably need to ask? I'll get out here at some point. It's not like i've had any trouble talking with- I sigh at myself. I'll probably be communicating with myself a lot. Otherwise I'm stuck with trying to signal my thoughts to others. Not like i've had any problems with... No just... no. i'm not repeating myself. I quietly laugh to myself a few times then clear my thoughts about my problems as i skip down past a stone bench.

I can't help but skip like this. I hear a hear a quiet chuckle and turn to the right so that i may see the girl. I raise an eyebrow at her and point to my thumb left and bop my head in that direction few times. "Yes we are heading back to the main building." I nod my head and wait for her to catch up. I then proceed to skip to a pace that matches the speed she is setting.

I tuck my arms behind my back as I just enjoy the moment and catch the nice smell in the air. The bridge is not that far ahead in the bend. I decide to skip ahead to it and wait at the top of the it. I walk off to the right side of the bridge and lean my back against the railing.I look off to the left and see that Cereza is roughly here, I clip my shoes together and almost make another move ahead, but spot something green and white out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

Is that Wiess?

I stop moving and turn to the left and find that Wiess is a little bit behind us, she stopped near a rectangular stone chair supported by two small square pillars. She stared down at it and smiled , but then looked out to the inner portion of the must be enjoying the view. move over to her , but then stop and face Cereza who is walking away.

I clap twice quickly. The redhead turns around to see me and, by extension where I am now pointing my finger.

Her eyebrows go up briefly in recognition of what I'm pointing , but then settle as she walks toward Wiess.

"Lets see what the young miss needs, and please don't run this time"

skipping is running?

I shrug, but obey her. I walk behind her as we.. you know what. I can still do that. I pass the girl as I walk quickly, **almost** skipping. I see Wiess in the distance slowly walking toward us, but looking out to appreciate the view. It is a good view after all, if I didn't have to follow Cereza around I would be out here for sure. The smells could lull me to sleep well enough. scratch that they are.

I approach Wiess from in front as I stretch. I wait for her to finish taking the view, before she turns to face me and almost walks into me.I avoid this by reaching up to stop her and grab her shoulders. Why the look of surprise? I tilt my head to the side why keeping an eye on her. She seems alright. I pat her shoulder and let her go as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Hello Heiter, I didn't expect to see you again so soon... please tell me when your going to stop in front of me." I pull up my right hand and wave it briefly,but in response to her request my waving hand suddenly is on my face. really? I lower it slightly so i can see her through my fingers. "I didn't mean to-" I silently laugh a little as i wave my hand downward. Its not big treated me nicely thus far. I straighten myself and then point my thumb towards Cereza who is approaching us. The white haired girl narrows her eyes.

"Did something happen?"

I shake my head and point my thumb at myself. I proceed to direct my hand towards my eye then her. To add to my message I Point my thumb at myself again and then my mouth as I whip my hand away from it a few times. I finish by pointing at the Redhead,and then put both hands behind my back as I wait.

"hmm , so you saw me, then informed her?" I give a thumbs up.

"so then the question is… oh…"

A look of enlightenment crosses my partners face as she looks at the one who is now here.

"Cereza, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're here because you assume I'm supposed to be reviewing my materials?"

The older girl nods.

"yes young miss, has there been a change to your schedule or are you… "she almost stops talking right then, but then continues "being absent in attending to your duties?"

Wiess raises her hand and looks at it as she continues.

" has seen it appropriate that I be given the rest of today off, you may contact him if you have any questions."

She finishes and then redirects her gaze toward the girl.

"Speaking of which you have a delivery to make to him."

"that I do, but the young miss takes precedence over guests, you know this rule."

Ah more rules. I nod a few times to this. It's something about guests and young miss, however I'm not happy with the way this conversation is going.

"I'm well aware, but you should know by now that if I **did** have a lesson I would be attending it."

"Protocol dictates tha-

I clap,successfully getting their attention. I point to them and then the bend that leads back to the bridge. I begin to make my way towards it, hopefully giving the message.

It's quiet behind me for a few moments, but then I hear Wiess speak up.

"Lets not keep Mr. Clutch waiting longer than necessary."

"and as for you young miss?"

"I will go where I please."

I hear a clicking sound behind me as somebody approaches on my left. I turn my head to the left slightly as I see Wiess slow down beside me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see that Cereza is following us as she pulls out the block similar to the one that Mr. Clutch had and taps it a few so important about that block? Another mystery.

I glance forward and once again realize I'm crossing the bridge, but I don't stop this time as I'm keeping pace with Wiess.

For her part she seems to be happy. This is a nice place to walk- Oh right there was that other pathway I could take, I'll need to see where it leads sometime. Wait didn't I promise Wiess that…. I… did. I sigh, but smile.

A promise is a promise.

I'll need to be patient. Ah there's the door. Hmm lets see. Tri-ple-step. Ah wait no lunges. I arrive but shake my head.

"I'll assume you remembered what I told you, but A for applying it outside of the lesson."

I look over to my partner and sheepishly grin and beckon her through as I open the door. She passes on through and then Cereza looks like she's about to say something to me but then glances beyond the door and closes her mouth as she enters.

I follow behind her and see Mr. Clutch walking down the end of the hallway.

* * *

He probably just rounded it, otherwise Wiess would have done something. Speaking of which-"hello Mr. Clutch, I trust I didn't keep you waiting too long?"

"That you did not young miss. I trust you have some plans for today? Is it something I could help with?"

Wiess puts both hands behind her back.

"I appreciate the offer sir, but I should be fine today. I need to head to my room to pick up my weapon, if you have need of me you can always contact me via scroll."

Scroll? Like the thing you read? How would that work?

"I trust Cereza has conducted herself correctly?

"sir I believe that she will always conduct herself as you have taught her."

"I See, well then Cereza you may return to your duties.

"yes sir"

the redhead bows to us as a group and then continues down the hallway and takes a left. Everyone had been watching her as if waiting for her to leave.

"Well then, I believe that you have a name that I can use Heiter? I nod, wondering how he knew despite nobody telling him, only Wiess and Mrs. Dion knew my name so far…. And I'm pretty sure Mrs. Dion didn't pass me so how?

My confusion must have been noticed as answered my question.

"I was contacted by Mrs. Dion child." He then looks to Wiess " truly interesting that you two would come up with a name because you ran into this issue, but it fits."

Ok I get that the name fits, don't know why, but how did she contact him? I raise my hand until they both look at me.

I point at myself with the thumb, do the X then tap my eye as I imitate someone singing by holding my hands on my chest as I gently sway.I finish by taping my mouth then pointing to Mr. Clutch.

Everyone is staring at me with a strange expression, I then hear a question from them at the same time.

"Heiter. Are you familiar with what a scroll is?"

! Why the looks? It's a perfectly normal question. I pout as I shake my head and then place my hands on my hip as I wait for them to tell me.

I see and Wiess pull out those blocks and understand before they tell me that this is the "scroll" ,but I still don't get how a block allows you to inform someone.

"This scroll allows one to access a large range of technology that is used, additionally this device can be used for leaving messages or speaking with another who also has a scroll.

Soo.. it just simple does that?

I will arrange for you to get one, but perhaps I can arrange for the technician to teach you about them as everyone else is busy."

I see Wiess perk up at this.

" If I may."

"go ahead young miss"

Wiess calmly begins to speak.

"I believe I'm best suited for teaching him as functions that I know are more applicable.. "

"I'm going to need more than a belief young miss."

"Firstly I can correct his mistakes as he learns , rather than leave him wondering the answer between sessions, Even if he had the technician on call they won't be available as frequently as I would be.

"And this wouldn't get in the way of lessons?"

"Would him trying to call the technician not get in the way? For that matter Heiter can't speak so he would need to text both the question, possibly the context of his situation, and what he wants the scroll to do."

Oh right that's a thing.I deflate and I see Wiess looking at me then back to Mr. Clutch .

"Its much easier to have someone who is in regular contact with him assist. I do believe that a technician is incapable of this. Finally your forgetting that I'm his study partner. Matters that concern my partner must also involve me as partners are part of one unit."

It seems like an alright argument, but I can't read Mr. Clutch's face

"…. Alright then, I'll make some further adjustments to the schedule"

Wiess tilts her head in response to this and raises an eyebrow" Is it not complete?"

"not at this time. The adjustments are on rather short notice, thus planning and implementing them will take time. This has left the schedule as a possible draft."

"For how long is it just a draft?"

"Until tonight is over the draft cannot be completed given that it is pending the decisions made in board meeting."

"The board shouldn't have any influence on my schedule"

"That would be if you weren't Heiter's partner. The board will be deciding what to do with him." The atmosphere chilled right then. Wiess lowered her hands and seemed relaxed despite the sudden chill. Ok not my imagination my partner actually can make it colder, perhaps the teleporting thing is also true? if so that's awesome!

"I believe you told me that he would be my partner for a few years …. was that information false?"

i suddenly feel colder at this revelation and something tightens in my chest.

 **Wait** I'm being kicked out!He said that I-

"Young miss the boys schedule is being partly influenced by the board, but he will be staying here for the foreseeable future."

A sigh escapes my lips. I then suck in a breath and pump my fists upward. I feel a gaze and look back down at the two in front of me….. Its slight, but they are grinning at me.

What! I can only express myself this way! Can't talk ,for that matter if I could I probably wouldn't stop talking. I reflect on that thought for a moment until I hear Wiess again.

"Well is there a way for me to influence the schedule?" The man looks at Wiess for a long time and then reaches for his scroll and taps it a few times.

 _Bring_

I hear my partners scroll make a sound in her pocket as she begins to pull it out.

"I would recommend sitting down to read . I sent you the current iteration of the schedule and the document format used to make it. If you can satisfy the conditions of the document and create one I may… include it among the rough drafts, however you have until tomorrow night to finish this.

I would like to also add that your schedule for tomorrow is still unknown so I would recommend making the best use of any free time you may have. Am I understood you miss?"

"Crystal"

Umm.

"Good now I will be on my way. Heiter if you would follow me. I believe the young miss has other matters to tend to."

never mind… Well I need to get going. I clap and count my blessings. I get to stay! I wave to Wiess, who nods and returns her attention to the scroll that she is carrying.

* * *

I look to my right and begin to follow after Mr. Clutch whom is waiting at the intersection. He spins around and makes his way back to where I first met Wiess. I note the sunflower picture on the wall again and make my way past Mr. Clutch as I slowly get the door for him while glancing at him. He nods approvingly at the gesture and makes his way in. So i can open doors? When I tail behind him I see that he is already at the table with the papers we had on the table sorted.

He pulls out the two chairs " take a seat Heiter" He beckons to the one on the left as he sits in the other.

I make my way over and mimic his action.

"Now I did tell you that there would be important people you needed to meet.

I nod and lightly clench my fists.

"That will be occurring shortly, however we still have time to get some additional information. I also need to brief you on who they are. Firstly the math assignment you finished"

Mr. Clutch reaches over to the table and hands a paper to me. I look over it and realize that this is my assignment and then look back at him.

"is just an elementary test to get you started. Since you did manage to get all the questions correctly We can step it to the next test to see if your ready for higher order math."

I nod at this as it makes sense. Math is one of my few strongpoints that I can demonstrate right now, before they teach me "their" English.

Wait but couldn't I still "read" it. I think on that and raise my hand.

"yes?"

I close my hand to only have one finger up as I stand up. I grab the journal that had my math assignment and flip through the pages as I see questions and some word problems that I can't decipher right I find the formulas and spend more time on them as I note the numbers, likely chapters that are associated with the formulas I continue flipping until I have gotten a good grasp of the contents of the folder.

I then set it down and look back at Mr. Clutch as I sit down once more. I look around and find something I had missed earlier when I came in the first time. Another door is in front of me. Its between two of the bookshelves on the right wall. I point behind the black haired man, whom doesn't even look before answering my question.

" That is the main library, where additional information is stored, normally the staff changes out the books on the bookshelves in relation to what assignments the young miss will be taking.

Given that the next lesson isn't known they have generalized the studies books for now."

Mr. clutch puts both hands together as he leans slightly forward. I catch the seriousness in his face and mimic him.

"I digress however from our original purpose in coming here. Just know that the older man is Mr. Baud the younger one is Ms. Jude. They are both members of the Board that Wiess's father owns." Oh so they help with... things... I wonder what they are like…..

Well the only people I have met here are..one…two…three. oh wait four.

All of them have been good to me and three of them work for Wiess's father so the rest must be as nice right? I smile at the idea of meeting more people. To think I was scared yesterday about if I would ever meet people….. I quietly dwell on that, however my thoughts return to the man sitting across from me as I hear him call my name.

"The purpose of this meeting is to just introduce you,and depending on how this influences the board they will make adjustments to your future schedule. The primary part of this that you will be involved with is introducing yourself as your… limited in how you can contribute to the meeting."

I lift my arms into an X and look at him as I alternate between a thumbs up and the X.

"I'm aware you can do yes or no questions, however only board members are in attendance so some of the details they speak of will be things you will need additional time to understand.I have yet to review your understanding of history, thus you may be lacking a key understanding of what the SDC and Schnee family once you can read, this will change. I do hope your up to the task."

I meet his red eyes and break out into a grin as I give a thumbs. I then hop out of the chair and walk towards the door, before looking over my left shoulder and at the man behind me. "The advice I offer is the same as last time. Lets wait here unti-" _bring…_

Mr. Clutch reaches for his scroll and glances at it before walking to the door as he puts it back in its pocket. "It is time"

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello! I'm considering renaming the Schnee arc to something else. I know it does the job, but i might shift it for other reasons. So if there is a change in arc in the future know we didn't shift to another arc. Till then see you next time and have a pleasant day!


	9. Chapter 9: Occurrens aestimandum

**A/N** ello all! glad to have you here for this. I really enjoyed writing this and to mark the final single digit chapter I included a gift for everyone. enjoy!

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 9: Occurrens aestimandum

~ _ **that's…..**_ ~

* * *

Heiters POV-

I follow after Mr. Clutch as we make our way out. He was a little faster than me this time so he got to the door and opened it for me. I wave, walk outside and begin to run down the hall, but come to a stop as a thought hits me. I have no idea where I'm going. I look back and see approaching me.

"It would be best if you follow me and not run ahead, otherwise we will be wasting everyone's time."

That would be bad… ok! I nod my head and stick him to as we make our way back to the intersection and take the right up the staircase. We then round the left corner that follows and are back in the hallway that leads back to the one where I first woke up. I look at the rooms as I pass them noting they have gold plated signs on the doors with figures I don't know,a line, and numbers!

I notice Mr. Clutch is already heading down the other hallway so I quietly run after pass my room and then continue toward a large door. I haven't been this way before. I slow down and start looking at where we are heading.I was expecting to open the large door, but instead he takes one more bend to heads to the right.

I walk with the black haired man until he stops outside a large set of white double doors. There are some voices coming from the other side of the door. I pay attention to see if I can make out what they are saying.

"…"

I pick up the voice of an older man.

".. Now that Director Peat is out on his way to prepare for his daughters wedding. We should move on to the next item on our list…. Jacques?"

I hear the sound of a chair moving and footsteps approaching the door. "I have.. an unscheduled item that we need to discuss."

Now a ladies voice joins the conversation. "Ever the man to bring us an unanticipated development. As much as I enjoy the suspense, I like to get wind of these details so that I may grasp what we will be discussing prior to the meetings. It defeats the purpose of us assembling here Jacques."

"Ms. Jude, believe me when I say I would, but I only became aware of this issue while this meeting has been ongoing, specifically during one of the breaks."

"What would this "issue" be then? I'm sure we can solve it." "Ms. Jude it's actually at the recommendation of Alfred that we discuss this as it is the first time I have come across this situation. Additionally-

I see the door move away from me and now spot two people sitting around a table. I then notice a well dressed man with a funny mustache it almost looks like a bow tie huh... whats a bow tie? Guess I reflexively used the word?

"It's who, not what we need to talk about.

"oh gee whiz put me on the spot why don't you! Alfred at least let me walk myself in!

Ok what to do… lets see Mr. Clutch said- I smile and walk into the room and bow like I did when I met Wiess.

"raise your head young man" I respond to the older voice and look at him. He is an elder with gray hair and blue eyes, wrinkles etch themselves onto his face , but his eyes have the intensity of someone much younger…. That's pretty cool actually!

I smile at the elderly man and look around to see a young woman with shoulder length dark green hair and purple eyes. I can't read her face, but I smile all the same.

"Since your meeting for the first time I will bring you up to speed.

Mr. Clutch motions with his hand to me.

Heiter here is what I believe to be an undocumented individual. He is mute as well as illiterate, however he does understand our spoken language.I would like to add that he is knowledgeable on mathematics.

He then flips it in the direction of the woman.

Heiter this is Ms. Jude, Director of Vale operations and Mr. Baud ,Director of Veteris operations

"is that so Al?"

I notice is clenching her hand , but she releases it and stands up from her spot, walks around the table to where I am currently standing and crouches. I look at her not quiet knowing what to expect as she... inspects me?

"you found him today?

"Jacques found him I believe. Heiter this man right here is , head of the schnee family and schnee dust company"

I perk up at this and look to the right at as it is my first time learning of it.

"Jacques, what do you know of this child?

"Not much I came across him on the front patio and decided to take them in."

"that's all?"

"that is all"

"Well pardon me for saying this, but this is a first from you. I didn't take you for a humanitarian."

"None taken Mr. Baud , lets just say the mood struck me, I believe Ms. Jude said anyone can effect another human? Well lets say I was thinking about **her** for once."

"And this boy just conveniently appeared in the front patio?

"I know what your thinking and i'll state it one time, he is under my care."

I feel hands on my shoulders and look up to see Ms. Jude is behind me.

"President… will we be the ones taking care of him?"

" Yes..that does remind me you were like him once?" "Until your mother took me in and put me under Al's tutelage. For which I am ever grateful as I doubt I would have survived as I was all things considered. Heiter here seems to have not lost his… innocence yet unlike me at that time.

I need to state this now.

I will provide full support behind teaching him, but I may be biased to his situation."

" noted, however Alfred will be overseeing the first stage of his education. We need him to be competent in some of the basic standards we would expect from a Schnee's shadow."

Mr. Baud leans back in his chair slightly with an amused expression "Jacques? I thought you wanted him to be a future board member?"

Mr. Schnee redirected his gaze to and met his eyes.

"no.. when Al said undocumented he wasn't referring to a lack of part of his history, rather a complete absence of information on him, his family, everything. This makes him suitable to be trained for the job."

Ms. Jude spoke up at this point

"Jacques do tell me then how we learned Heiter's name if he can't speak?"

Jacques looked at me then Mr. Clutch.

"Actually that isn't his name, it's a nickname Mrs. Dion and the young miss came up with to address the lack of a name."

"Speaking of which I was notified that my daughter is.. unscheduled?"

"Yes sir, I'm currently giving her incentives to work harder in preparation for her new workload."

"My daughter has no need for such things Alfred."

"I'm aware sir, but you forget that she is only human, how many times have I had to bring you coffee in the dead of night? You would give Beacons headmaster a run for his money during your all nighters.A dust of outside help is all someone needs at times to realize their full potential"

Jacques slowly claps in response to this.

" and that…. is why your still in my service, in fact its why most of you are. Only people in my company who have enough mettle to actually disagree with me are those in this room."

Mr. Baud coughs briefly and everyone else looks at him.

"Now Jacques you forget that a balance of the two is necessary. On that matter I believe we are at an straying from our newly appointed topic. Lets have everyone else return to their seats so that we may begin proper."

Ah that's right everyone except Mr. Baud is standing… haha ah no laughing right now.

"Very well lets return to matters. Heiter you may leave, we have much to discuss."

* * *

"Actually Jacques I want the young man to linger a little."

"…. I will allow that at your suggestion. Heiter take a seat. " I see the adults begin to make their way to where they they originally were.

Umm perhaps between Ms. Jude and Mr. Baud? I follow the green haired woman to the left and continue past her chair and stop at the one next to it.

I pull back the back chair ,hop onto the seat and place my hands in my lap as I gaze around the room. Its rectangular like the rest of the rooms I have been to.

There is a large table that has waaay more chairs than we do people, the double door which is on the opposite side of the table from me now.

Mr. Schnee is at the far end of the table to the left near a window with white curtains. The light comes in and ….. does the room make us look at him? Actually no its too bright I can't make eye contact.

I look back at the table as my eyes readjust. It's made of wood in the center and has something black and reflective around the edge. "I believe that everyone is now accommodated , Alfred if you would link Heiter's terminal to Ms. Jude's and pass control to her, we don't want the session to be interrupted by.. curiosity."

I widen my eyes and pull back my hand that I had extended to the edge of the desk, and place them in my lap. "Very well sir" I see Alfred do something with the scroll again. He did say something about accessing.. I see the a blue glass form from the table and it floats? I reach out to touch it and my hand stops for a moment, but passes through… so not glass? More mysteries.

"It's a hologram Heiter, something we will teach you about later, for now just listen"

"Alfred you mentioned that the boy is illiterate?

"That I did Mr. Baud."

"For the written information I would recommend that the boy use a TTS program." "but then he wouldn't be able to properly hear-"

"Doesn't matter a shadow, child or not, needs to be able to multitask. If your serious about that then its best we start now. I would like to add that your attempting to use common sense again Alfred. That sense has served you well, but it makes you far too cautious.

This company and family were not built on that, but a balance of the two. "

"I'm aware , but I have yet to fully assess and teach him"

"The teaching started the minute Jacques decided to take him in. Heiter under the table is a drawer, open it and on take out the item labeled TTS then put it on your right ear."

I reach under the table and feel around until I find a handle that is slightly to the right of me. I pull it out and see the item mentioned and pull it out. It looks somewhat like an ear? A polished hand enters my view and points at parts of the item " you wrap that part around and insert the circular part into your ear." I look up at Ms. Jude ,smile in thanks and then attach the item like so?

"Ms. Jude the boy-"

"has likely never interacted with technology given the way he was surprised by the hologram. A few pointers never hurt"

"fair point"

"Jacques would you care to explain what you intend to do with this boy as a shadow?"

" he needs to be capable of bearing the long shadow of this company. Of course he will only begin to do so once he has actually finished his training under everyone here. His other responsibility will be to support my daughter as heiress."

"pardon me for bring this up Jacques, but given everything you have mentioned isn't there the chance he is a spy?"

I raise my hand as I've had enough of not knowing the terms I'm hearing.

"Mr. Baud . I have already vouched that the boy is not a corporate saboteur. I'm aware that there was one several decades ago that my father had to root out, and I have already considered that possibility prior to taking him in. I'll take on the burden of worrying about his past, you concern yourself with what you will need to do once he is under your tutelage. I would like to direct your attention to him right now in fact.

The boy is either a master at acting, or has no clue what the words spy and corporate saboteur even mean. I'd wager on the latter option. Heiter if you don't know any terms just hold your questions for now. You will be learning all of this in the future."

I lower my hand back into my lap shift myself in the chair and continue listening.

"It's long overdue that we begin raising a shadow for the next generation as our current ones have served for two."

"So you intend for him to replace me in Veteris?"

"No. I want him to not be tied down to a set location. He will be raised to manage the other shadows as well as start setting up the next generation of shadows and there agents."

"Mr. Baude correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't they be upset about having their position taken from them?"

" the shadows are completely loyal to the company. You only recently were allowed to know about their existence. I would like to add that they will understand as nobody lives forever. Being able to leave something behind is something us elderly folk like to do so my concern would be that the boy chooses or is given command of those whom won't question him and will follow him without the intent to take his command.

This is something the younger generation has trouble with unless bonds are formed at an early age as they become susceptible at a later age to more base desires. Disciplining will not always change the fundamental nature of an individual so our selection process must be strict. That or we will have to leave the decision to the boy here once he is judged to be capable.

" I see. So Alfred we have a rough assessment of his mathematical abilities. What should we prioritize for his assessments?"

"I'm going to play it safe and start with the physical assessments as he is illiterate. I also have yet to finalize my draft for the schedules as this may involve the young miss so I have to make changes to her schedule as well."

"After that?" "After that I will have to wait until he has learned to read and write before I can assess and teach him the basics. Once that is done I will pass him on to you to begin his field training.

Considering the possible range at which we hit these checkpoints it could be anywhere from a year to several before we have to concern ourselves with that stage. I would prefer if you are ready to begin at a moments notice so I will begin communicating his progress with you once I have started. would you like me to do the same for you?"

"That will be unnecessary Alfred. I won't change my methods to suit him, it would also be a little late for you to expect me to change my ways so I will stick to my field of expertise. Just send me the report when your done with him. I'll have my preparations made once I return to Veteris. Jacques with so little knowledge about the boy there is only so much planning we can make right now. Even if I looked into my network I would know nothing about him at this moment as we have no medical records to start with. "

"I'm going to put something together in the near future with that, but I will be keeping Heiter away from public and military hospitals. I will have one of the staff look at him." "very well and as for his combat assessment?" "I won't begin formal combat training until he can communicate with us."

* * *

Suddenly the table lit up and a... room appeared on top of the table?

 _Training room._

I hear a strange womans voice pop up in my ear.

 _It can be reconfigured to test multiple environments. This model was earned during the Misty Glenn Quarry deal with the Glenn government. unlike standard models that are traditionally utilized by academy's it can create simulated opponents. Only Five of their kind are known to exist._

 _Two are divided between both Glenns. Two more exist in Signal and Beacon academy respectively. The last one is in the Schnee Winter Retreat. All Simulated training rooms exist within the registered territory of Vale as per the Glenn / Atlas arms agreement._

Well that's... new. Since the lady in my ear stopped talking i pay attention to the conversation and Ms. Jude are having.

"Alfred wouldn't it be best to just allow the boy to demonstrate what he can do? I know you prefer your regimens especially when you trained me ,but given his condition this would be the best way to get information sooner and we could encourage good behavior while instructing him on what not to do."

"We will need to adopt a more free form teaching style with him until we have dealt with the his illiterate status. This is to avoid him wasting away while we try and get past that."

"That does make sense…. but, I don't see how- "

"instructing someone who is illiterate with a regimen designed for those who aren't isn't what we need to do. Everyone right now needs to focus on what we can do. Heiter you would feel best choosing one of the courses i have planned for you tommorrow right?"

I look back at Ms. Jude and nod, but then rub my eyes as they feel kinda cold. I feel something and look up to see studying me again before she looks to everyone else.

"I really shouldn't be repeating myself here. The boy, yes, the **boy** needs to first get some sleep as anyone actually paying attention to him would notice that he is obviously tired. I'm sure that everyone here has long since forgotten what that looks like as they drink coffee and live on four hours of sleep at most, but I do know the look and the boy has it.

Somewhere I think that four hours is a horribly small amount of sleepy , but i just don't react to it visibly.

"I request that he leave while we discuss the rest. Heiter be prepared for some physical activity tomorrow morning. "

I look over at Ms. Jude and smile at her sheepishly.

"Very well Heiter I trust you can find your way back to your room?"

I nod to Ms. Jude

"Then please do so and avoid any detours along the way. You will want the sleep. "

I stand up, stretch with a yawn and make my way around Ms. Jude.

"Heiter"

I look over at Mr. Schnee.

" I want to be perfectly clear, although I know of your limitations I forbid you from talking with my daughter about being a shadow. She has to learn of it on her own. That is a test that she must pass alone, if you assist her in that regard It will hurt her. I believe hurting her is something you would avoid yes?"

I nod sharply and make a motion of zipping my lips. I avoid laughing at the irony of what I just did and meet his eyes.

"Good, now get some sleep. Your now taking up my time, something I'm in short supply of." alright.. I make my around the table and open one of the doors as I make my exit.

* * *

 **Alfreds POV-**

I watch Heiter leave and after a few moments of silences Mr. Baud speaks up.

"He isn't suitable"

"I agree with him on this Alfred. The boy shouldn't be learning about the dark side of this company."I look at the two directors and frown.

"at the end of the day its up to Jacques on what should be occurring."

"Precisely Al, everyone while I do see your point given his innocent nature. It is precisely because of that that I want him as a shadow.

For now lets just consider this a test. If he fails we can just discard the idea and find a suitable position for him.I don't see us making him into a spokesman though so let's never bring that up.

I would like it if his role remain a secret to everyone outside this room."

"So we have no intention to mention this to Director Peat?"

"Not at this time and please don't force my hand. I would be more than displeased"

"and his cover story Jacques.?"

My friend looks from Mr. Baud to me.

"well Alfred?"

"He is set to be the study partner of your daughter for the time being"

i notice my friend stiffen for a moment and the room gets quiet.

"Have you told my daughter this?"

I hear my friend drum his fingers on the table for three times.

oh right forgot the man was like this... well I dug this one myself might as well...

"Yes sir"

He sighs, then puts both hands on his head as he leans back in the chair "AHhhh Al… if you have plans about my daughter bring it up with me first!

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello all!

So day one in the schnee household is coming to a close now! When i was originally planning this I wasn't expecting it to evolve into something that would take more than three chapters. honestly it feels weird sometimes. I want to get somewhere, but at the same time i'm content to enjoy the ride. Right now i can say that my past bit of brainstorming has left me with plenty of material to work with so I'll be continuing this during the school year. Hope everyone else is enjoying the ride as much as i am. On a different note I have been running into an issue with Mr. Clutch. For some reason the doc just loves to forget that I write his name. I think i cleaned it out this time, but if i do miss it just pm me please, otherwise i'll catch it myself. OH! to celebrate the finishing of this first day i wanted to give everyone those deserts i was making!

 _Merra pulls up a silver serving tray and begins handing out cookies to the readers. Merra then spots something red in the distance._

"Ruby! is that you!"

 _The red ball vanishes and appears next to Merra in a flurry of rosebuds and hugs Merras leg._

"please can i have?"

"Dear please use full English when speaking."

 _The little hooded girl takes a moment to steady herself and looks up Merra and raises a hand._

 _"_ May I please have a cookie?"

"Of course dear."

 _Merra takes a small plate of cookies off the tray and passes it over to the now ecstatic Ruby._

"thank you!

 _She begins to somehow inhale the cookies as she eats them._

 _"sph wht wu yo drg hrrr"_

 _Merra looks at the audience , shakes their head and looks back to Ruby._

"Dear if you want me to understand, slow down on the cookies. I have more for you. You might enjoy the cookies more if you eat them slower.

 _by some miracle the girl stops devouring the small cookie mountain Merra baked and looks up at merra, whom is now sitting next to them._

"sorry~ so what were you doing here?"

"oh nothing much just finishing some writing and a little bit of recording. in fact my audience can see you... right now."

 _Ruby dashes behind Merra and peaks out at the camera that the cloaked figure is pointing to._

"haha, they aren't bad people i assure you Ruby. Even if they were I have ways of protecting you from them.

"like?"

 _Merra pats Ruby on the head and roughs up her hair a little as she squints her eyes._

 _"_ hey!"

"relax dear. so how was the festival?

 _Ruby puts a finger to her mouth, thinking about the question_

"Oh it was fun.. I got to.. eat cookies in a contest that i won a small prize.I also won a race! but there were too many people though... is that bad for me to-

 _Merra pats rubies head again and just smooths it down this time._

 _"_ dear it's nothing to feel bad about, everyone has a stage where they are uncomfortable around others, how long that lasts it something that depends on the person and frankly your fine as you are. so what about your sister?"

 _Ruby's eyes light up at this._

"She had a blast! there were all these competitions she got to beat people at , but the one that i think was funniest was when she failed to hit a target and dump Uncle qrow into the bucket of jelly. She was so mad that she ran up to the sign and punched it!"

Ah sounds like Qrow is having taking care of them alright.

"Well we can keep chatting here Ruby, but i need to have you home before your mother shows up. so say bye to everyone I need to cut the signal now."

 _Ruby looks over at the camera again and does a small wave._

"bye everyone..."

Cut


	10. Chapter 10: Primo mane

**A/N**

ello all! took some time to fine tune some future arc material so now that its done i can get back with the usual writing.

changed Helga's name to Hellen. Sorry about that, but it was necessary past chapters should reflect this change.

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 10: Primo mane

-the part that hurts the most?-

* * *

 **Heiter's Pov-**

The void is something I was very happy to enjoy again as there had been plenty of things that had occupied my thought. It felt nice to just let it go and relax. The void was black and warm as I remembered it. I couldn't feel myself and just… floated? It was a pleasant sensation for me, but perhaps I failed to contain my excitement that had been growing since the I had met someone as I felt myself waking up.

"..."

"..."

I roll over to the right and open my left eye. I notice a blue color coming through the window and see the outline of a tall green.

That's… probably also the wrong name since greenery was grass.

I gaze at the item in question for a moment then close my eyes…...

Tall grass?

"..."

I sigh and decide that it's not important enough for me to worry about it, but feel that I'll worry about it later. Gazing back at it in irritation I try for something temporary.

"..."

Hard green?

"…."

wait….. isn't it made out of the same material used in the table?

I open both eyes and prop myself against the white pillows as I try and remember the word I used to describe the inner portion of the table.

I fold both arms behind my head and use it as an additional headrest while I make a slight pout.

"..."

No luck.

OK. What about the entire sequence?

" _and that…. is why you're still in my service" ….. "Actually Alexander I want the young man to linger"..."Heiter take a seat."_

if I remember correctly I inspected the room, then the wood table after…

AHA!

I nod as I finally have the word I was looking for, but then raise an eyebrow.

Now what smarty pants? Are you sure that thing out there is called wood? Yes, it feels off, but right at the same time.

I sigh one more time and unfold my hands, grip, and pull down the soft white sheets.

Tall wood will do for now.

I gaze out and note that it's still early in the day. They did say I need to get prepared in the morning. I wonder how early they meant? Might as well as get ready? I swing my legs to the right side of the bed and hop off it.

So what should I do to be .. prepared?

* * *

I put my left hand to my chin and look down at myself at the soft white clothing I had decided to put on before going to bed.

Guess I need to get back into one of the other outfits?

My shoulders drop slightly. Well that's probably not the only thing I need to do, but it is a start.

I look to the chair in front of me and see the robe still where I left it right next to the desk.I like it, but it's far too big for me. It does make for something good to sleep in though if I don't use the bed. Perhaps I can use it for midday naps? The clothes I put on yesterday are no longer in the chair though.

I shake my head. I have more of what I need. I walk over to the left and reflexively step over the box the clothes were in only to notice that it also isn't there anymore.

Well that's something to be thankful for.

I reflect on last night how when I got back to my room I got dressed and accidentally tripped on it when I went to put my clothes away. I decided afterward to just go to bed as my face had made contact with the chair.I rub the spot with my right hand and make sure it didn't hurt. yup all good.

I stop in front of the dresser across from the bed and pull open the second drawer from the bottom. I grab another set of the clothes I wore yesterday before closing the dresser. I lay them out on the bed and take off the white pajamas. I then put on the white shirt, brownish pants, and grey….socks.I fold up the pajamas and put them… back on the chair I suppose? I walk around to the right of the bed and set down the clothes I slept in.

Alright all set. Next?

I look outside and see that it's slightly lighter now, but it's still mostly blue. The part of the building I'm in is casting a shadow currently so that might be it.

Ok sightseeing done, don't want to keep anyone waiting. Where is the "test" being held? Well i guess I'll need the shoes? I glance over to the three pairs of black shoes I have under the slight gap below the dresser as it stands on four legs. I walk back over to it and get on a knee as I take one of the pairs before standing up again. I then sit on the wooden railing of the bed as I put on the shoes.

With that done I hop off and make my to the left of bed and approach the door. I look back at the room and think if I missed anything and run a mental list.

Clothes check.

Time is hopefully ok.

Dresser is closed.

Bed is… not made… oh dear.

Somewhere I know I'm supposed to make my bed.

Well thankfully I didn't disturb it that much just need to pull up the sheets and tuck them under the bed right? I proceed to follow those actions on both sides of the bed, mimicking the style used by the lower portion of the bed and having to push the top under the pillows. I finish and gaze at my handiwork. Not quite as good as I found it upon returning to the room, but it's better. I smile , turn on my heel and make my way to the door. I reach out to it and pull it open to the left and step through into the hallway.

Its… really quiet in the morning. I wonder what I should do now, perhaps find someone or wait outside my room. I still don't know my way around this place so they will send someone for me right?

* * *

 **Weiss's Pov**

I gazed at the computer screen, satisfied with the schedule I had constructed.

Mr. Clutch's requirements were as strict as usual, but I had been economic about meeting them as I had learned that was the trait he appreciated most.

I hadn't been pleased with my work last night, but worked on it for several hours before turning in for the night. I had woken and addressed some issues with my refreshed intellect.

This document would be another testimony to me being my generation's genius. That is if I didn't have cause to hide it from my father.

I send the document to Mr. Clutch's account and close the laptop, after which I push back my white leather chair and gaze over to my bed. I debate going back under my blue satin sheets and getting a rare chance to enjoy the down stuffed pillows and their white cotton casing.

As tempting as it would be to get some supplementary rest I decide against it as I feel I could make better use of my time.

I sigh, rise from my chair and deposit my white night gown on the bed and head to the silver armoire in one of the corners.

It has mirrors for its facing, which I use to briefly inspect myself before grabbing the handles. I pull them open, scanning the variety of clothes prepared for me inside.

I then direct my attention to the drawers within the doors of the armoire. I make a decision to go with white undergarments, a white skirt with silver vines and blue blouse with a matching pattern.

I find them and exchange my current black undergarments for the white, after which I adorn the skirt and blouse.

I shut the door to the armoire and confirm that my choice of wardrobe suits me, even though there is no reason it would fail to do so, it never hurts to check. I beam slightly as my appearance and turn away to pick up my scroll which I left on the circular table in the adjacent corner of the room next to left window.

I begin sending a message to Mrs. Gretel and look over it one more time.

"Mrs. Gretel have the staff prepare an early breakfast for me in the study within ten minutes. Include coffee as i intend to stay in the study for some time."

I send the message and put on the blue flats I had pulled from one of the drawers earlier as I make my way to the door on the side opposite the windows.

I look back over the room and check for anything I will need. I nod as everything is where is should be or will be once the staff clean the room and make my bed. I open the door to see my study partner standing in the hallway with his hands behind his back waiting. He waves to me with his left hand.

He must have been sent to wait for me. Seems Mr. Clutch is assigning him to me until his schedule is determined. I don't appreciate him not telling me, but... it's acceptable. I smile and meet Heiters gaze.

"Good morning Heiter, follow me over to the study.

We will be served something before we start." I turn to the right and make my way towards the study.

* * *

 **Heiter's Pov**

Finally some information! It seems that we will be "served" in the study, after that the test starts.

I keep up with Weiss as we make a left on the corner and a right at the end of the following hallway. We hit the bottom of the staircase and I begin to pick up on the smell of something from the study.

I move ahead of Weiss to get a better sense of it and open the door the door at the same time.

Once I follow her inside I stop on the blue rug that spans the room as I see the source of the smell. It's a dish and drink on a tray, although i don't know what it is? I look to my partner whom seems to be frowning at the dish?

She types into the scroll she has in her left hand and then holds it to her ear? I hear a beeping sounds from it then the scroll speaks?

 _"Young miss?"_

"Hello Ms. Gretel I have need of one of your staff to bring another set the previous order, were you aware that I was having company?"

I hear some shouting from the Ms. Gretel then her voice clears up.

 _"young miss if you would repeat yourself?"_

"Were you aware i was having company?"

" _No can't say I have heard anything from Mr. Clutch "_

 _"_ figures _"_

 _"come again?"_

"Nothing thank you for your help."

" _enjoy the crepe and vanilla sorbet young miss."_

Weiss lowers the scroll and places it on the table before looking back at me.

"your meal will arrive in short order. Now then..I believe you have something to do for me?"

she has an expectant look on her face as she stares at me, then the chair….

oh right! With a start I hop and move over to pull back the chair for her. With a downward wave of my right hand I gesture for her to sit. She nods with a slight smile and takes the seat.

I look for the other chair that was here previously and find it against the wall on the far side of the room between the large arch of the window and the right bookcase.

I walk around the right side of the table with my left hand trailing on the table until I round the corner on it and move to retrieve the wooden chair. It's a little heavy. I lift it until I can place it next to the table on the side opposite Weiss. I smile and then take a seat.

OK so what now… and what is that smell? My eyes widen as I look back at the dish and… no it's the drink that smells bad.

"Heiter"

I ignore the drink, look back over to the white haired girl and raise an eyebrow.

"Did you get enough sleep?"

I pull my right hand out of my lap and give a thumbs up, before lowering it onto the table.

"Now I believe that was your first night in this residence correct?"

I raise my right thumb, but leave the hand against the table.

"I see so you are new here"

how's that important? I cock my head slightly to the left. She looks over to me with an amused expression.

"I was just thinking about the tour i promised you."

ooohhh. A small smile crosses her face as she puts both elbows on the table, puts her hands together and rests her chin on them. Her blue eyes stare at me as she rolls her head slightly to the left.

"did you forget Heiter?"

umm. I raise my right hand and show a small space between my thumb and finger.

"a little bit?"

I nod.

"well then…"

she looks down toward to the table.

"We can't have you forgetting promises when it's only been one day in."

She looks back at me.

"I'll forgive you as you are my partner after all, we will have plenty of time to work on this. Speaking of work, I was of the mind that we should work on your reading abilities first while we have the time."

I nod as this does seem like an important thing for me. She leans back into her original spot on the chair and looks over to the bookcase.

"We will start with some basic spelling, I want to get you familiar with the alphabet as soon as possible. We will get started on tha-"

* * *

A knocking sound comes from the door and I notice my partner straighten her back.

"Enter"

I see another new face that I'm unfamiliar with carrying a silver tray. A large man with short spiky blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes and some… fuzz on his chin. He's in a white outfit of sorts,but his most prominent thing is this aura of... energy that's around him.

"Miss the food you requested is here."

Weiss turns to the man.

"I know that Mr. Brennen now if you would set it up and be on your way I believe your expertise is needed by your staff."

"that they will so!"

Mr. Brennen walks around to my side of the table and places the food down.

"here you are sir! I was told to give you something simple so I had staff prepare Mash potatoes and milk for you again and yes young miss this was an order from Mr. Clutch."

I didn't show it, but I was glad I was served the mash potatoes and milk.

The strawberry crepe with vanilla sorbet looked good, however I had no idea how to eat it and I **really** did not want the other drink.

"thank you Mr. Brennen I trust you have met the usual accommodations?"

"but of course! I'll bid you two good day then."

The blonde bows slightly and exits through the door. After it closes Weiss looks back at me with a look of concern on her face.

"Heiter is your meal to your fancy?"

I give a hard shake of the head and smile at her.

The current expression on her softens into a smile of her own.

"I see, well then enjoy yourself."

I search for the thing I eat with and can't find it. I look over to Weiss and see she also doesn't have one oh… It's in the paper thing.

I reach to the right of my food and pick it up and find the items inside which i note Weiss laid out next to her plate before placing the paper in her lap? I repeat her actions and once done reach for the food item that has a circle at the end.

I begin to take small scoops from my food as I want to avoid burning myself like last time. I occasionally purse my lips and blow on the scoops before putting it in my mouth. On the occasions where I almost mess up I make sure to grab the milk.

I occasionally sneak a look over at Weiss's food as it seems interesting. "would you like a share?" I straighten my back, accidentally gag and swallow the mashed potatoes which now burns my throat.

I'm almost crying as I grab the glass of milk with my right hand and raise the left to shake it side to side.

"I….. think I'll believe your prior actions. Heiter normally it's against the rules to do this so…..." At her silence I look back up and see a circular item like the one I'm using to eat the mash potatoes with some of her own food on it. " you owe me."

I look at her blue eyes, down to the ..Crepe? then back to her. she makes a humph and pouts. "

"it's rude to make me wait Heiter." Alright alright I just didn't want to take your food…. I open my mouth , sample the offered bite and….

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

What? What is this?! It was so good I completely missed how it tasted! I look back to Weiss with an wowed expression. She just stares at me amused for her part.

"It would seem you have taken to the crepe. I'll make sure to let the staff know you can eat it."

I put both hands together and attempt to bow thankfully as this "crepe" is definitely something I liked.

Weiss puts a finger to her lip and has a thoughtful expression.

"however the strawberries for it will be hard to come by at this time of year".

I'm saddened at this, as it was a good thing.. guess I'll have to wait till its not this time of year.

"I said hard not impossible Heiter. I'll find a supplier of strawberries and some nourishing goods."

I brighten up at this and then look back to our food noticing that we finished them.

Sooo what now? I direct my attention back to my partner.

"normally we wouldn't need to do anything as our instructors would take care of anything getting in the way of our studies."

Oh so what do we do now? I stare inquisitively at her.

"Thankfully I foresaw this and arranged for them to leave a cart outside the door for us to place our trays."

I see.

I get up and grab my tray as I walk around the table and meet up with Weiss whom has her own tray. I make my way to the door which I open with my left hand while balancing the tray with the right.

Yup there's the cart and….. a Man with puffy Blue hair coming down the hallway? I deposit the tray, go back and hold the door for Weiss.

"thank you"

she then leaves her own tray on the cart and looks to the approaching man with the curious hair. "Dr. Aquarius to what do I owe the… pleasure?"

* * *

"I need the boy next to you."

Weiss folds her arms in response to this.

"His name Dr. is Heiter and you don't just take my partner whenever the mood fancies you."

The slim man redirects his gaze to me and touches his glasses. "Ah yes Mr. Clutch did mention something about your name, most curious. Well Heiter I have need of you before your tests today so come along now."

Wait what I thought I was supposed to be with Weiss? I glance over to my partner whom is equally confused for a moment before regaining her composure.

"and I was going to be informed of these changes when Dr.?"

The Dr. raises both hands outwardly.

"I don't know or care. The boy comes with me either way. If you want to ask someone ask those overseeing his tests. Heiter come."

"Dr. I advise you show my partner and I basic respect."

The man starts walking back down the hallway, but stops to look over his shoulder to us and narrows his eyes.

"Your father hired me to respect one thing. My patients. Right now you are not one of them. You are however, wasting my time **and** the time of my current patient."

He then looks at me.

"It would be best if we get my tests done before your physical is administered by the others."

I'm not liking this.

I reach over and grab Weiss's hand with my right then look back to the doctor whom sighs.

"Very well. She can come along, just don't get in my way."

I smile and start making my way with Weiss after the doctor whom walks very quickly. We somehow keep up with him as he makes his way past the intersection. I don't think I've been this way yet. I look around and see more of the paintings on the wall until we stop about halfway through the hallway with a large white door to our right. The Dr. Grabs the golden doorknob which he pushes inward.

We follow him into what i can only describe as a clean room.

The flooring has a polished black and white pattern. There are two beds behind white curtains to our right they face the wall opposite.

On the wall immediately to my left is a shelf with jars and other containers. Below is a counter that spans the wall until it meets a closet.

Next to the counter is a circular chair supported by four metal pieces that have a circular piece running through all of them. at the bottom are a set of wheels.

Moving to the wall actually on the left is a large set of two grey doors with no apparent doorknob, just a giant bar on the middle running horizontal.

On the wall opposite me are more.. tech things is my guess.

The doctor walks over to the counter , stops near the chair and picks a folder off the counter. He flicks his left hand against the folder before speaking.

"I have very little on you right now so let's fill in the rest of the basics. If you would stand underneath that please."

He points to a ruler on the right near the door that I had missed. There is something else next to it ,but I ignore that for now as i follow the doctor's instruction.

"Back against the wall. stand straight,remove your shoes"

I turn around, take a knee so i can get my shoes off, which i place next to the ruler and stand underneath the ruler. I notice I'm not centered on it and position myself so that I am.

"good"

The doctor moves up and looks at something above my head

"One hundred thirty eight centimeters it is, just two shorter than the girl. Now if you would stand on the scale."

Dr. Aquarius is pointing to the device next to me that i had previously ignored. I move over to it and step on it and see something in front of me light up with numbers. It speeds up into the seventies and then stops at seventy nine. I hear the doctor writing before he speaks up again.

"Now sit on the bed we can finish the basics, then I have to do some tests of my own."

I move to site on the bed, but before doing so move the curtain so that i can see.

The doctor moves back to one of the things on the far wall and brings something on wheels over.

He reaches for my right arm. Wraps something around it and grabs what I can only describe as a blue egg with rings. He then squeezes it multiple times as I feel pressure build up on my arm. I bear with it and sit there waiting for it to be done. He slowly releases the pressure over a period of time, before letting it go and releasing my arm from the wrap.

He then pulls something out of his white coat which he proceeds to attempt to hit my knee with. I move my knee so that he misses. The blue haired man looks up at me. "Don't. Move."

yes sir. He then hits my knee which results my leg kicking out. The doctor writes more in his folder. He grabs something cylindrical from his pocket with a black head on it. "Open your mouth." I follow that order, to which he shines a light in my face, but then directs it at my mouth. After that he grabs my head with one arm and turns it on way before putting something in my ear. The doctor lets go at some point and writes more down.

"Now flip over to your back and lie on the bed."

I do so and wait not knowing what he will do which is somewhat discomforting, but oh…

out of the corner of my eyes I see a him reaching for my back.

"..."

why is he rubbing my back?

scratch that why is he massaging my back?

Thankfully my partner whom is against the wall between the two beds saw my expression.

"Dr. Aquarius can interact with anything made of water with his body. Since most of you is water. That means he can inspect and operate below the skin."

Oh so he can do water magic. that's cool, except for the part where you told me magic is a thing!

I sigh as I moderately fear the doctor's wrath if I started jumping at how awesome that is. It does feel kind of… odd though. I can feel his hand below my skin as it moves around from muscles to my heart which he leaves it against for a moment before taking his hands off and writing down more.

"You may stand up."

I perk up at this and stretch, before hopping of the bed.

"Now that we have the basics. We can head over for testing. Of course i will be in attendance so follow me."

The doctor has already made his way out of the door so I rush after him with Weiss, but dash back inside to put on my shoes.

"Heiter!"

I hear Weiss and pop my head out the door and see her waving to me from the junction in the direction of the study. I run to catch up and see where we are heading.

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello world!

I'll be working on ch 11 now, but just putting out that if any of you have ideas feel free to pm me! I'll see if i can make it work as we are still very early in this project.(if your reading this later, the offer will still stand)

Till then see you and have a pleasant day!


	11. Chapter 11: Ego ludere mens ludos

**A/N**

Ello all!

So life has decided to increase my workload as of late so I've been busy the last couple of days. Glad to get this out finally as it's been sitting half completed for awhile now. In other news my best friend since the third grade decided to propose to his Girlfriend and she accepted! I may be busy for the next few days with the details as I need to find out when the wedding is. It's the first real wedding from the people I know so…. kinda big life moment in a way. I was literally bouncing off the wall and yelling at the sky when I found out about this. Well that's it for what's going on my end. Hope you have a good day and enjoy the reading!

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 11: Ego ludere mens ludos

- _Who are you_?-

* * *

 **Heiter's POV**

I see Weiss disappear behind the corner before I make it to the intersection. Once there I look to the right to see that she is already making her way down the hallway to the bend as it curves to the right.

We then hit a circular room which has some…. windows for the roofing?

How did I not notice this before?

I stop for a moment and look around the room as I realize I must have zoned out previously when coming through here yesterday.

There are sliding glass doors on both sides of the room and some white benches with blue cushions.A circular silver table stands on a pedestal in the middle of the room with an unlit candle on it.

I look up to see that Weiss is already at the end of the hallway and rounding the bend to the left.

My curiosity will have to wait a little bit I suppose.

I walk around the table and through the opened door.

At the left bend i run as I remember the door is up ahead and I need to get the … forgot the previous doors too.

when I it to the end of the hallway and see Weiss walking quickly as she approaches the door. I run but try to be light on my feet as my shoes hit the rug softly.

I make it just in time to reach around the left side of Weiss and open the door outward as I grab the the knob. I had to lean around Weiss a little bit in order to push the door, but I made it. My partner nods thankfully and makes her way outside after which i follow her.

I catch a little bit of the colder morning air before seeing a small light out to the right.

Ah it's the big ball coming.

"Heiter, please" I hear a tired plea from my partner. Right no more distractions.

I run up to her and keep pace with her as we follow the bend to the right on the stone path.

"What detained you back in the doctor's office?"

I point down towards my shoes then lift my right hand towards my partner. I make it walk for a moment ,before pointing to the feet of it with my left hand. My partner looks at me a moment and then back to the front.

"Well now you're here, try not to fall behind as we need to keep the doctor in our sight."

Speaking of which we had past the bridge and were a bit behind the doctor, but I could actually see him now.

He hit the end of the bend at the fountain before taking a left to the White Rose.

Thankfully we aren't too far behind so we can keep up if we walk quickly. my thoughts wander over to the state of my surroundings as it's the first time I've been out this early.

The air is fresh and I can hear something making a chirping sound that almost sounds like music, then there's the sound of the water fountain and my partner's shoes clicking on the stone as we pass it. We might be speed walking, but it's very quiet.

I smile as an idea forms in my head. Perhaps I can go for morning walks? It would be something to get my day started and I could explor- it comes back to the part where I need a tour from Weiss….. A grimace forms as I need to know when the tour will be.

"..."

It will happen, besides i'm busy right now. I redirect my attention from my thoughts to the doctor whom is staring from one of the large brown colored doors at us as we get off the stone path.

We pass under the large arch onto the marble flooring with the familiar emblem embedded in it.I Still don't know what it is, but it's important as I've seen it everywhere I mean even the thing I ate with had it.

Weiss and I finally caught up with the doctor whom just continued to stare before turning around.

"took you long enough, please try to keep with me this time."

He said it almost in passing before opening the door inward and briskly going down the hallway.

I move ahead to keep the door from closing and hold it for Weiss. She smiles thankfully and heads on after the doctor. We keep with the doctor as we make our way down the hallway on the blue carpet. I look at the varying bit of furniture that occupy the marble walls. Some paintings, glass cases with a lot of gold items in them. Some are shaped like people that are posing.

The three of us eventually hit the end of the hallway. The doctor opens the door and we follow behind him. We find ourselves in a tunnel that has four for doors divided between both sides. The tunnel itself leads to an upward ramp which we take until we find ourselves in a gray room with a door on the opposite side of us.

A square wooden table sits in the center of the room with two chairs on opposite sides of it. A woman with shoulder length dark green hair whom I recognize as Mrs. Jude is sitting in the chair opposite of us with a folder in front of her.

Her purple eyes look at the us, but then focus on Weiss.

"morning young miss,doctor I need you to take her to the next room , Heiter I need you stay here and take a seat."

The doctor makes his way to the door , but my partner stays.

"Are you the one conducting Heiter's test?"

looks over to Weiss and calmly speaks.

"I'm but one of the individuals overseeing and administering his evaluations today. You can get a more detailed answer in the next room from Mr. Schnee. "

"I see. thank you for your help Miss?"

"Director Jude young miss."

"Well I'll not hold you up then director."

Weiss curtsies and then heads into the next room.

Ms. Jude then looks to me and taps the table with her hand.

Oh right.

* * *

I move up to the table and pull back the wooden chair before sitting. After scooting forward in the chair forward I look to Ms. Jude expectantly.

A relaxed smile appears on her face.

"sleep well?"

I give a firm nod and smile, It was some good sleep especially since i got to be in something so comfy.

"Good, now as we mentioned yesterday we will be conducting some tests. After some discussion-" she places four red and white cubes between us "-we decided to start off with some games."

Oh yes! I lean a little forward , look down at them then back at her. She places a book with a ringed binder in front of me on its side after flipping to a page that also has the red and white cubes on it.

"The objective is to recreate the pattern you see on the paper with the blocks as quickly as possible, you may start when I flip the page, are you ready?"

I nod.

Ms. Jude then flips the page.

I look over at the paper for a moment, memorize the pattern as it's just a red arrow over a white background and make the blocks look like it before putting my hands in my lap.

I hear a light beep from something in Ms. Jude's hand before she writes something down and rearranges the blocks.

Her purple eyes look at me again

"ready?"

I nod. She flips the page to a rough outline of a white house with a red background. I look down at the blocks and recreate it a little faster as I have slight idea how the cubes are colored per each side now. I finish again and hear the beep accompany it.

"good"

she repeats her earlier action of jumbling the blocks before looking at me.

"ready?"

I nod again and she flips to the next page. The next one is simply a red block in the top left and bottom right corner with white blocks in the other two. I reach for the cubes again and move them around on the table and flip one of them as i had one too many reds.

I hear a now familiar beep from the item I have decided is the source in her hand. Ms. Jude finishes writing and looks back to me and I nod before she asks. She smiles ,reorganizes the cubes and flips to the next page.

Oh a red hourglass over a white background this time. I look down to the cubes and organize them to look like the copy on the paper. I finish this version hear the beep which i now believe means i'm being timed and wait for Ms. jude to finish writing after which she looks back to me .

I give a thumbs up and she flips to the next page after setting up the blocks.

Interesting, It's like the first one, but it's missing the pointy part. I take a brief moment then tackle this one a little bit faster as I'm a little more aware of being "tested" now, yes it's fun , but a test is a test.

Having finished I wait and look to Ms. Jude for instructions as she notes my time, at least that's what I think she's she's done she looks to me.

"One more then we will be making some adjustments"

Oh? Well then let's see what they are. I nod and she moves to the next page which has red and white stripes going diagonal.

This should be fun. I work on this one, it takes a little more time as i have to keep flipping the blocks as most of them are not what i need, but i finish at a normal time.

Ms. Jude stops writing and reaches below her, when she comes back up she has more cubes…. five to be exact. " we will now expand the test a little , the next pattern you replicate will be a bit larger.

Ok...well then no time like the present! I motion with my right hand for her to continue.

Ms. Jude reveals the next page which has what i can only describe as a red hook. It does take more time since it's larger, but i think i did alright. I look at my tester and she returns the look after she has everything prepared.

I motion again and the next page has four white arrows pointing inward, the pair on the top and bottom are touching while the horizontal pair are a little further away.

I commit the picture to memory and copy it onto the blocks in front of me. After finishing Ms. Jude takes the blocks back and puts them away into what I assume is a box containing testing supplies perhaps?

* * *

She flips through the binder to another page and shows it to me. It has some butterflies on it in a two by two box.

The bottom right one is missing. The butterflies themselves are all small and blue.

"next we will be assigning what goes into the empty box based on what is in the others. Show me what would go here?"

Ms. Jude taps her left finger against the empty picture. I look at the bottom and see that number one has a blue butterfly. I raise a single finger and look at Ms. Jude, whom nods and writes down more info.

I decide to stop watching her write and just wait for her. She looks at me and flips the page. This one has two cats on the left and a dog in the top right. let's see dog is .. number three.

When we move on to the next page i find an adult pair on the left and a boy on the top right next to the man. So.. Girl… Number five.

This particular test part goes on for awhile as i start to lose my focus, but keep with it.

"Ok one more then we will switch"

This snaps my attention back to full and I look at the pattern. It has A Red ball and line in the top row. The bottom Row has a green Triangle and .. oh boy.

There's another triangle ,square,line and squiggly line. they are all in color options of red, green,blue and yellow. Ummm well what's the pattern here? what does a red circle have in common with a red line?

Ok they same color, I knock off everything except green as an answer.

Next…. Circle and Line… what would a triangle equal? Not line since circle is that so… squiggly line?

No a squiggly line would be the circle if that thought process was true, leaving the triangle to a straight line.

Number of sides? I mentally shrug as I'm out of 's worth a shot.

I go with the green triangle which is number seven.

"good now let's take a break, you can stand, walk around the room and then we will continue in five minutes"

* * *

I nod thankfully and stand up after pushing my chair back. I stretch my legs by standing as straight as possible and then walk around the room for a bit. I wonder what the next problem will be as they have been getting tougher. I think I'm still understanding them, just taking more time than I would like.I want to get the answers right.

"Heiter"

I look over to my tester with an expectant look, oh is break over?

That was fast.

I walk back over to the chair and take a seat. Ms. Jude hands me a blank piece of paper and a pencil.I feel my skin crawl for a moment.

Writing?

or is it numbers? it has to be right?

I'll settle on her explaining. Actually i have to.

I smile at having caught myself there and look at my tester questioningly.

She then reaches for a yellow binder that she has to her left. She flips through and it lays a drawing of shapes in front of me.

" I want you to draw this on your paper."

oh ok.

Well guess i was wrong on both ideas. So drawing… I look at the picture and see lines, circles,circles,triangles,all kinds of shapes drawn with some even being shaded or having stripes run along them.

This could take awhile to draw. well let's give it a good look. I make sure I just stare at the page itself and avoid focusing on a particular part before turning to the blank paper and put- oh. I reach with my left hand for the pencil and begin to draw. The thing about drawing is that my hand is not exactly the best for this stuff.

Well Ii mean I can't draw quickly if i want it to look anything like the picture. I'm sure i'll get better with time and understanding of how to draw, but that moment is not now.

I'll just need to use the time i have right now and make sure i get it down correctly, I occasionally glance back to the paper I have as an example to make sure i'm copying it down correctly.

Right now I've been breaking it down into sections so that i can focus on one part.

The last section right here…. and done.

I set the pencil down and push both copies of the paper back to Ms. Jude. Her white hand reaches over to grab the papers by the corner and puts them back in a blue folder that's to her right.

Guess that's where she's putting my results? I can't think what that tested though….

* * *

I frown a moment, but then smile out of curiosity at the next test.

Ms. Jude hands me a paperback journal of sorts that she has flipped to a page number.

"in here are some numbers on the top of each page, they relate to a figure, I want you to look at each row of figures and write in the row below it what numbers they represent. You will go from this page as far and fast as you can before i call time."

Oh so i'm getting my time measured again? wait no she said i'm getting timed meaning there is a time limit!

Ok challenge accepted. I look over at her and pick up the pencil with my left hand again.

"ready, begin" I look down to see numbers in nine boxes that associate with images of stars, hearts,is that a clover? There is also a flower, dog, bird, person, square and circle.

OK got the code so….. 13,2,8,5,3,85. One row done, next.

As i go through them I keep my right hand ready to flip the page as this part is just translating and i'm actually making an ok speed with this.

Shortly after i've flipped the seventh page I hear a beep from Ms. Jude , I finish the current figure and stop writing.

I take a deep breath as that required a little bit of focus and pass the test to Ms. Jude.

She takes the paperback and puts it away after writing something down. She hands me another blank piece of paper?

umm?

"I want you to redraw the picture from earlier without looking at the original copy"

Oh OH...ok so that's what it's about. Well then let's get to it just need to try and think about what it looked like.

Lets see there was this here…. A line there.. Really now my hand is starting to hurt. I take a moment to relax and see Ms. Jude reach for the paper before I put up my right hand for her to stop. She pulls back and waits.

I switch the pencil to my right hand and continue where I left off. Once finished I return the completed copy to her and wait. She stares at the copy for a moment and puts it away.

Next Ms. Jude hands me another blank paper?

" This time Heiter I want you to listen to me as i call out numbers. Ok. I set down the pencil and wait. Ms. Jude then begins to clearly speak each number. "1,4,2,12,13,85,1,5,3,3. Now i want you to write down those numbers." "..."

I nod my head. Ok got to use my head again here. what was it? 1,4,2…..12..13.. yes 13, then 85...1 3 no it was 5 then two 3's? I put my pencil down and look back at her and she slides another paper to cover the ones i had just written

"now write down the numbers that you used from the coding test in order of Right to left. " oh you… well i did say challenge accepted. I sigh and begin to write down the numbers. lets see. I pick the pencil up once more and begin to rewrite the numbers i had written for fourteen pages.

13, 5,2,8,85,6,3,9,0. Much easier, i mean i wrote down the numbers a lot, so just needed to remember what i referred from as a code. "now i want you to organize both groups of numbers by least to greatest. " Fine, i'm here now so moving on! 0, 1,2, umm 2? guess i'll record both?

After writing down the numbers as best as i make to hand it back , but she raises her hand

"one i want you to write down the numbers that were among those i spoke and not in the code. "

She did say last one so here goes! 1, 4, and 12 If my memory is wrong so help me.

Not having reference material is making me think too much. I pass the paper to her and she hands me another blank paper?

"Draw another copy please."

I roll my eyes playfully and stare at her.

"We have three more tests then we are done here. Oh well then guess i can hold out that long. I straighten myself in the chair and get to drawing. Once i finish my third and hopefully final copy I hand it back to her.

* * *

"Thank you, now i want-" she places an item i'm unfamiliar with. "- you to hit this button with your finger as fast as you can, you may start with your right or left, but we will be switching between the two a few times, this will also be timed."

I nod and extend my right hand to the item and rest my finger on it.

Once she clicks the device in her hand which makes a beep i start tapping as quickly as i can. I notice that a number is moving along at the bottom from zero to.. I hear the beep and stop with the item at number seventy-seven .

She writes down something and then touches something on the other side of the item so that the number goes back to zero. "again" get ready and hear the beep. I hit it harder this time and for my troubles get number sixty-five.

oops. why was that lower?

I think about why. what was different….. me?

I snap my fingers at the realization and get ready for the next test. The beep sounds and i hit it as lightly as possible, just enough to give me a tic. Once she tells me to stop i finish out at one hundred three.

"alright now the other hand." having proved my idea felt good, now I just need to do my best with the left hand, best doesn't equal hardest i suppose.

I hammer away at the device three different times with roughly similar scores to my rights high score.

My final score ends up being one hundred five.

With that out of the way I flex my fingers as they feel weird after having done that, but the feeling goes away and i wait for my second to final test.

* * *

Ms. Jude replaces the item with some cutouts. A single shape and color are on them with a number ranging from one to four on in the top right corner. Red,Green,Yellow and Blue, these colors are paired up with stars,squares, circles and triangles against a white background.

"I'm going to lay some down to start, but afterwards I want you to tell me where they should go after I present it to you. I will then tell you if you're correct or wrong, but not why."

I nod and she begins to place them.

The first one has a Red Triangle and the number one on it.

The next one that Ms. Jude drew was a Blue Star with the number three. She placed it away to the right of previous card and went to draw the next card which is is a blue Circle with the number three. Ms. Jude laid the card on top of the last card.

Ok… so blue goes with blue? or is it the number?

I see a white hand lay down a card with a Red Square and the number one on top of the First card, hiding it underneath.

Still don't know… maybe two things need to match up?

The following card is a Yellow Star with the number four which she places off on the far right. She then places a Green Circle with the number two between the red and blue cards at the center left position.

"Heiter"

I look up and see with a card that has Yellow Circle with the number three on it.

Oh my turn… well… I look at the cards currently laid out and try to see a pattern. Red went with red, they had the same number , blue was also the same. so Number or.. Color… I bring a hand up and rub my forehead for a moment and then decide between putting it on the Yellow or Blue pile. Ok which color do you like more?

Wait a minute…. I don't know? No not time to debate that!

Ok which have you seen more? I mentally smack myself at that one as it's obvious.

Blue it is. I point towards the blue pile and wonder how my luck is holding out as she places the card.

"Correct."

I clench my right fist in victory as I know that the number is what i'm looking for, but… if that's the case why the deck of cards?

Ms. Jude then shows me a Red Star with the number four on it. That would go on the Yellow Star with the number four?

"Correct" alright that would mean….

I look at the next card which happens to be a blue Circle with the number two on it.

I tap the Green Circle with the same number on it.

"correct". The next card is a Green Triangle with a one in the top right corner. My left hand moves further outward and taps The card with the number one and a red Square.

"incorrect" Eh um … I take a breath as I lean back try and think of what was wrong.

I look at the next card which is a yellow star with the number two. I then close my eyes and recall how the cards have played out so far. By the previous rule I should go with the number, but that was wrong…. so shape?The blue Circle would from earlier being correct would point to it, so let's try that rule.

I point to the Red Star with the number four and look at Ms. Jude questioningly.

"that is… correct"

I give a firm nod of the head and grin a little as I have the current rule.

The next card shown has a number one in the top right corner and a Green square in the center. I look back at the current pile and realize a problem with my rule.

* * *

From left to right the cards read out as Green Triangle #1, Blue Circle #2 , Yellow Circle #3 and Yellow Star #2. I can't pair my square with another.

I straighten myself in the chair as i lean over the cards. Does that mean the rule changed right then? If it did then my best bet is on the far left…. Ok here goes. I tap the green triangle and wait.

"correct."

Ms. Jude then shows me a Blue Triangle with the number two.

Ok so no triangles to put it on and based on the last round… the rule is either color or number.

I tap the second card from the left.

"correct".

The next card is a Red Circle with the number four.

"..."

great another problem. No Reds or Fours that would mean the yellow circle?

"incorrect".

Wait how?! There is nothing else that would work?! Ms. Jude taps the table with the next card which regains my attention.

A Green Star with the number two. Well I have a Green a two and a star that i could place it on… Unless the rule changed again then shape is wrong so it's either the first or second option. So it comes back to choosing two random colors…

Green or Blue…. Well I chose blue last time so it might be bad for me to do so again. Alright then.

I tap the Green square on the far left.

"correct".

Lucky!

Ok so current rule is definitely color.

Ms. Jude shows me a Red Circle with the number one on it.

That goes on the previous red Circle.I reach over with my left hand to show where it should go.

"correct".

The card that follows is a Yellow Star with the number three.

I point to the far right pile and the similarly colored symbol that has a two.

"correct".

Ok then… what's next is a blue square with the number three.

Ok so you go.. with the blue triangle at center left. I rest my left hand in front of it to show where I think it should go.

"that is correct".

Ms. Jude draws from the deck to show me a Red Star with the number one.

That would go with the Red circle…. which also has the number one.

Ok noted.

"correct"

The next card I'm shown has a Green triangle with the number two.

I point to the leftmost card which is a green star that also has the number two.

"correct"

Ms. Jude then pulls a yellow square with the number four on it.

"..."

Ok honestly I feel like I'm getting how this test works, but if I'm right then it means no matter what I answer for this one.

I'm wrong. Either this is going to be really rude, or i'm right…..

I'll go with it too many of my previous answers have been right and I think we shifted to numbers at the red star. I lean back in the chair and fold my arms behind my head as i look Ms. Jude in the eye and shake my head. "Heiter you need to choose a spot" I feel a warming pressure in my stomach in response to this, but i shake my head again and look at as she meets me with a serious gaze. Internally I flinch, but i keep my face calm, benefit of sleeping all the time I at least know that face.

After a few moments Ms. Jude places down the card, writes something down in her folder I don't know if I "won" that or just got points off for not participating… Ms. Jude.

She then draws another card which she shows to me a Yellow Triangle with the number one.

I unfold my arms and point to the red circle with the same number on it.

"correct"

She places the next card onto the table which is a Red Circle with the number three… Not this again.

* * *

I look over the current pile to see a Green triangle #2, Blue Square #3, Yellow Triangle #1, and Yellow Star #3. No reds or circles. The number Three is in two spots.

This is another no win scenario again isn't it? I stare back at Ms. Jude Timidly, but put my hands behind my head again as I lean back.

"Heiter it would really benefit you if you would fully commit yourself to the test."

The Feeling in my gut comes back and I get uncomfortable again. No you committed to this so just suffer for a little while Heiter, your right, this test is just wrong!

Ms. Jude reaches for the journal again and writes down more in it.

When she looks back at me I visibly flinch this time, but narrow my eyes as I'm not in the wrong here.

She then draws another card which has a Blue Triangle with the number Three on it. I have Blues, Triangles, and threes…. lovely either this game is becoming unplayable or i need to just roll with it.

well if I did answer, my best bet is either the triangles, or the threes. if i get it right i'll be lucky and figure out what the rule is immediately.

Ok so last time i went with Blue, then Green so… the next closest thing is the Yellow, but Yellow triangle or Star?

OK Triangle is closer to the others so i guess? i mean i have nothing else to go on. "I tap the yellow triangle with the number one on it.

"correct".

AAAAALLLRIGHT! I put both hands up in the air. The current rule did change and it's shapes! I then lower my arms as i look over to Ms. Jude who is waiting on me.

She's… serious right now... What happens if I do poorly on this test….? Do I.. get… kicked out? No they said I wouldn't, but what if….- I straighten myself as I watch Ms. Jude place a Green Star with the number four on it.

So… where should i put this? I tap the Similar shape on the far right.

"correct".

Alright next is the same card? No, it has a number three instead.

Let's put you on the same spot. I tap the far right area again.

"correct."

The card that follows is a Red Star again, ok don't even need to read the number.

I tap the right area for a third time in a row.

"correct"

I guess I only need to look at the shape for the time . Jude then draws a Yellow square which I point to the center left position.

"correct".

She then draws a Blue Circle with the number Four.

"..."

No Circles, or Fours. Did the rule change to color? No wait that would mean I've been wrong about my gut feeling this whole time…..

We are still on shapes. Which means this is another no win answer. I mentally review the cards that have been placed so far and see if my logic holds.. and it does.

Sorry …. I lean back in the chair again.

"You shouldn't refuse to play whenever the mood fits you."

She places the card down to the side and draws another which turns out to be a Yellow Circle with the number two.I lean forward as I take a moment to review what I think I know.

* * *

According to the logic of this game… We just shifted to another rule.

it lasts for four rounds, then switches to a Seven round rule. The rules so far if i'm right have been number, shape, number, color, number, and shape. So… the new rule is… number again and the next rule is Color? If i'm right.

Anyway what does that mean for me right now?

Yellow Circle two. you can go in two places and be right. I place it on the Green Triangle

"correct"

I grin just a little bit and put my hands together as i wait for the next round. Ms. Jude then draws a Green Square with the number three on it. I point to the blue triangle at center right with the same number.

"correct"

Ok two more then we switch.

I look at the next card which is a blue Square with the number two on it. again i have two places you can go far left or far right.

I look over the cards and try to figure if it matters which i choose.

Yellow circle #2, yellow square #1, Green square #3, and Red Star #2. "..." it doesn't matter so long as it's within the rules.

* * *

I point to the far left.

"correct".

Last one for the current rule is a Blue Circle with the number one.

I move my left hand over one column to the right.

"correct"

Alright now we should be on color… oh.

If I get a yellow I should sit it out then. Well the next card is a Blue star with the number one. That would mean… there are two correct answers for this.

I point to the leftmost pile of cards.

"correct".

Ok so I do have the pattern down.

Ms. Jude then pulls a blue triangle with the number four that I point to the same spot as the last card..

"correct"

She then lays down a blue Star same number as the previous card. Well so long as it's blue. I tap the same spot.

"that is correct"

Ms. Jude then reaches to the deck which I think we have almost gone halfway through. With this next card , which is a green Circle with the number three we should be on…. the thirty seventh card?

I tap the Center right pile and wait

"correct".

I stretch a little. getting sleepy now, but i can hold on a little longer.

I blink a few times, then look to see that Ms. Jude already placed a red circle with a two.

Red goes on the far right so I point my left hand over there.

"correct"

I then put my right elbow on the table and rest my head in my hand as I wait for this to finish eventually.

Ms. Jude the places a yellow.. square that has a number one. I pull my left hand back to rest near my elbow and shake my head.

To my surprise Ms. Jude actually doesn't say anything this time and places another card.

It's a green square and the number two. I move my left hand from its resting place and point to the center right pile.

"correct, four more then we are done"

Yes! almost done with this. I pull back and stretch a little , but then narrow my eyes.

Didn't she just break one of her own rules?

Hmm i might be reading too much into it, but that means something changed right? ….. why do I think like that? Was I a bad person or something? I mean i… what have I learned about myself during this whole test, or at least this part? It's…. not comfortable. I… I shake my head.

Finish the test you're overthinking things again.

The next card has a red star on it as well as the number three. I… still trust my gut on this.

If i'm being tricked or that was a clue… Then instead of going from number to color, we went to shape. That means if i get a triangle I sit it out. I really hope not answering is the right choice. You go here…. I tap the leftmost pile with my left hand.

"correct".

Ms. Jude then places a Blue triangle…. and there it is… Not even going to finish looking at it. I shake my head and Ms. Jude stares at me for a moment before writing down in the journal for a little longer than usual.

When she finishes she draws a Yellow Circle with the number one on it. It could go on two of the piles, but i point to the one on the far right.

"that is correct".

She then reaches over to the deck and flips the next card. It turns out to be a Green Square with the number four.

I move my hand left by one pile and rest it there.

"correct".

* * *

Ms. Jude doesn't reach for another card and writes for a few minutes.

I decide to take a nap since I don't know how long she will be back in the chair.I rest my hands on my chest while holding each other and start to close my eyes.

I eventually feel the void start to welcome me.

"Heiter"

I open my eyes to see Ms. Jude with another Piece of paper and pencil on the table.

She indicates for me to pick up the pencil.

"..."

I sigh and straighten myself.

"I want you to draw the picture from earlier to the best of your ability , after that we will be done here."

Ok! more more-

"..."

more more? I raise an eyebrow at my thought. **one more**. Well it was slightly funny. Guess i need to make sure I do this right...and wake up properly.

I reach for the pencil and begin to take my time drawing in the picture to the best of my ability. I tend to do a lot of smaller strokes with the pencil in the same direction.

Once I finish it again I place the pencil down and stand up because I will fall asleep if I stay in that chair any longer.

"heiter"

I look over and see purple eyes staring at me calmly. Ms Jude stands up from her chair and walks over to the door.

"We will be moving on to more… physical tests so it would benefit you to wake up."

OH! I get to play! This will be perfect for keeping me awake!

I feel my focus immediately come back and skip over to where Ms. Jude is. She looks up from me to the white door and opens it.

* * *

 **A/N**

ello!

REALLY REALLY glad to have this out!

I'll admit I was originally planning for this to go differently,it was meant to be a scene of a chapter, but this scene kinda evolved into its own thing and gained a life of it's own. I actually made the cards and the actual test for it IRL so that took some of my time. I was really engrossed in it! I'm also making the additional commitment to the idea that this will be a slice of life writing so i'm making steps to get more in line with that. Primarily been doing an overhaul on my overview doc for this story for the past two weeks. It will probably continue to undergo revisions as I will primarily be committing myself to the development of just this story."


	12. Chapter 12: Per fenestram

**A/N**

Ello everyone! I apologize for disappearing for the past several weeks. Life came calling and I had to set this aside for the time being.I did however work on my overview for the story when possible so I have a much better idea for where my story is going. I'll be writing these like I used to so look forward to seeing more frequent releases. ! Till then enjoy this chapter!

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 12: Per fenestram

- **The Savior of the world -**

* * *

 **Heiter's POV**

I follow Ms. Jude through the doorway to find myself in a hallway extending away on my side as far as I can see given the slight bend in it. There is another door

in front of us. I look at Ms Jude to as she just stopped and looking at me.

"You will be heading through the door in front of us. On the other side you will find yourself at the entrance of a Maze. Make your way into through it to the arena with a black outer ring. The maze itself is your assessment area and the ring is your objective. I will be overseeing the test from another location so we will be splitting up here."

I nod and make my way to the door. I stop next to it and look at Ms. Jude who is walking down the hallway to the left, her heels clicking on the floor. She seems to sense my gaze and stops to look back at me. Ms. Jude re-positions the folder she's carrying and motions with her right hand for me to go. I give a thumbs up and open the door. I walk through to find that there are white walls that go multiple directions.

"..."

Ummmm…

I see three entrances so do I just pick one and go? Guess I'll go with the center one?

"..."

* * *

 **Mr. Clutch's POV**

I gazed at Heiter through the monitor as he began to make his way into the maze I had prepared.

"Alfred is everything running smoothly?"

I looked at the panels to confirm that all the systems were running at optimal efficiency.

"Yes sir the test environment has been fully prepared to the specifications we agreed on. The training room is functioning properly so there should be no complications"

"Good, Ms. Jude should be arriving with the neurological testing results soon so we will be reconvening briefly to discuss them."

"and the young miss?"

"She has no business here. I agreed to allow her time in a V.I.P. room so that is where she will stay. She has been given the proper accommodations yes?"

"Yes sir I had the staff leave refreshments for her as well as some desserts."

I looked at the panel directly in front of me and switched the monitor to different channels until I saw her sitting in a black couch across from the large screen in front of her.

"She has yet to eat the desert. Shall i contact her room sir?"

"...proceed"

I connect to her room and turn on the mic.

"young miss are the desserts not to your liking? I can have them replaced with another set if you wish please wait until we finish our tests."

" _Can you inform me of_ _ **why**_ _these tests are occurring?_ "

Jacques walks up next to me and speaks.

"Because he is new here and we are… interviewing him."

" _Isn't this different from a normal interview_?"

"Perhaps, but it gets the job done."

" _what exactly_ _ **is**_ _the job_?"

"To help with us assigning him a job, did you think he was going to not be earning his stay?" the young miss visibly stiffened at this.

" _I was told that he would be staying as my-_ "

I see Jacques give me a look and then speak.

"What you were told was the plan then. What occurs at the end of the day and in the future is up to me. You should concern yourself with your own affairs before you take an interest in the affairs of others. Furthermore he is an employee in training, something you should understand your relation with as I do.I believe you have already been taught this am I understood"

"..."

"am I understood?"

" _yes sir_ "

"good"

He cuts the line and straightens himself.

"Do you understand Alfred?"

"Indeed I do"

"Was that necessary?"

We both look over to see Ms. Jude looking at Jacques.

"Quite, I still intend to keep Heiter for now as he will be useful one way or the other, but I can't have my daughter getting ideas about her station. Her relationship is meant to be one of trust with Heiter, not… some childish fascination brought about from her own insecurities that she needs to work on.

I also can't let her think she's gained any power specially before I inform her about being newly designated as heiress. It was hard enough getting past her rebellious stage and I will not allow a remission into that Ms. Jude your should refrain from questioning my parenting before you have children of your own. Now what can you tell me about the results?"

Ms. Jude takes a moment and then walks over to a large pitch black rectangular table on a pedestal in the middle of the room and places a folder on top. The black table hums as it lights up and reveal a blue screen with white lines crossing it in a grid pattern. A larger white line runs along the folder before the lights dim. Ms. Jude taps at her scroll and the table projects a holographic folder which then splits into three copies. The holo folders then float towards the three in the room. I take my copy and begin to peruse it as I listen to Ms. Jude.

"The Testing showed that Heiter has slightly above average puzzle solving skills scoring at the 58th percentile. While he scored well for getting them right he demonstrates a tendency to take time to finish the Grid test revealed that he has an 70th percentile ability to recognize patterns and correctly deduce them. For The coding test he scored at the 82nd percentile. I would like to mention that he only looked at the codes one time before he started writing for fourteen pages and that his writing takes time so the test may have not fully reflected his capabilities."

"When he was asked to repeat spoken numbers he correctly wrote down all numbers in their correct order at each test, however it did take him time to write this down indicating that retrieval of information takes time even if its recent. The button pressing test revealed that his nerve reflexes place him in the 92nd percentile in relation to his peers. The card game revealed that his ability to correctly deduce the next card only increased as the test went actually surprised me when he figured out the rules for the test and the conditions for which they changed. He did change the cards when he got the answer wrong, but also figured out what a wrong answer was before he even made and corrected for it. This demonstrated itself especially when a no-win scenario came about. He actually discovered the existence of the no-win answers and began avoiding them despite my warnings to continue."

"This indicates a stubborn nature and a careful mind. What actually surprise me the most was this however. Multiple identical copies of the test drawing appeared on screen... and she already messed up her presentation.

"Director Jude, I believe that you are showing us the test copies please switch to his drawings."

"Mr. Schnee those are his drawings if looked at the actual copies you would see the pencil markings,however the table is having trouble accounting for that."

"Ignoring the table. I presume you did administer the test correctly? "

" Yes I did. I believe that this points to Heiter having a photographic memory and an exceptional memory placing him in the upper 99th percentile for memory retention. When given time he can perfectly remember drawings and possibly written material. Additionally as he wrote back spoken word he demonstrated his memory is only limited by time to recall the material. I believe this leaves us with the job of teaching him to correctly infer from the information as his ability to repeat information may be astounding, his ability to infer is only just above 's likely that some of the scores he achieved in the earlier tests were being assisted by his memory. I doubt he would have made the near impossible deduction regarding the card game if it weren't for his memory assisting him. I would like to state however, he is good enough to infer from the information. He did see the patterns so that shouldn't take away all credit due."

I finish scanning the contents of the folder and look up to Ms. Jude.

"To Summarize his notable cognition skills are nerve responses and memory retention?"

"Yes Alfred, since you're in charge of his lessons I would recommend tailoring lessons to operate around that as it would be best to develop his relatively superior skills."

"Now Jude you know that depends on what Jacques wishes for the boy to become right?"

I look over to Jacques and I don't have to wait long for his input.

"Indeed Alfred, I can see some uses for the Heiter if we develop him into a proper asset."

I see the gears turning in my old friends mind, but he is failing to notice Natalia's expression. Knowing her she didn't take to kindly to having Heiter referred to as an asset. Haaaa. Right then.

" Jacques, I presume you would like us to send this information to Mr. Baud after we finish the physical?"

"That I would, I assume that there were no complications when Mr. Baud departed?"

"None at all, he did say that he will get around to the information at a later date as he is already making preparations for when he continues his work abroad."

"I see, very well. Send the information when you have the time and perhaps some progress has been made beyond this initial assessment... Speaking of which, where did you leave the doctor?"

"Oh Dr. Aquarius is inside the training room, I left him with specific instructions to only intervene if the boy should somehow severely injure himself. I doubt it was necessary to bring him, but like Ms. Jude said last night it never hurts to be prepared."

"Well then it seems you two have everything under control here so I will take my leave."

Natalia and I bow to Jacques as he exits the room. Once the door closes I wait a few moments before directing my attention to my former apprentice.

"I know this is new to you, but please withhold yourself around him."

"I did?"

"No you did not. If it weren't for that fact that Jacques was being introspective right then he would have noticed the look on your face. I told you that just staying quiet is not enough. I taught you better than that. I know that your sensitive regarding _that_ but it's a bit late to try and change who he is. You did earn the position, but there is more to it than just paper work."

"Although that does make up a large portion of it these days."

"Aye, now-"

I turn around and walk over to the Viewing panel.

-"Lets see how Heiter is performing, actually if you could check that I need to run something by the young miss."

I take a seat, turn on the mic, and cycle through the channels until I see the young miss currently working on something as the plasma screen fastened on the wall opposite of her is still darkened

"young miss?"

The girl either fails to hear me or is ignoring me, something she tends to do when she's mad.

"Young miss?"

I wait a few moments and get no response still from her. I sigh and hold the bridge of my nose for a moment as I close my eyes. She must be rather incensed at what her father had said. Jacques… you don't see your daughter for nearly two years and it only takes two days for something to anger her when you decide that the cottage would be a good place to have a directors meeting…

"…?"

I mean honestly why did we come here, the girls only cause trouble with their demands when we are around. The Whitney is a decent child, and is thankfully in Atlas away from his sister. Heiter for his part seems obedient , but there may be troubles ahead if he stays with Weiss. Why did I put those two together? Ah... It was when I talked to Hellen. My teacher always did say women were dangerous. Ok now then what can I do.

"Al?"

the director's voice brings me out of my own thoughts as I turn to her.

"Yes Ms. Jude?"

" Please answer when I'm calling for you. What did you want to tell the young miss?"

I shake my head

"it's not something I have to tell her immediately."

I also need to rethink the scheduling now, but she did put effort into that.

"I see, well-"

she taps the screen.

"Why don't you let me handle this?"

"I thought you were overseeing the boy?"

"Oh I already took note of it. I went through the video recording at an accelerated speed up until just now. He's made his way partially through the maze while jogging, encountered some of the traps, which made him now begin to walk and progress at a slower pace." "I see so why you?" "Well I figured that the young lady likely only knows you as the Hand of Schnee, the butler, not as Alfred Clutch so… she may be… predisposed to an opinion with you. I on the other hand just met with her so she's forming one, I was thinking I could-"

"Directors shouldn't try and curry favor with the next generation."

Ms. Jude gives me a look.

"Is something Jacques would say"

"I'm aware, but I'm just doing what you taught me, being diplomatic, not forceful, mending, not separating, to be proactive, not reactive. Isn't that what you always said when I would get frustrated with you?"

"That is correct."

"Well then I" Ms. Jude pauses and brings out her scroll from a purse and taps away at it.

"Ok I transferred the controls to my scroll here, if you could keep watch and take note of things from here I will be heading out"

"and where exactly are you going?"

"Oh I won't be far, I'll be over in the nearby VIP room that the miss is occupying."

"My concern wasn't… haaa. There's no need for you to be with the miss."

"Investments."

"excuse me?"

The director sighs and then looks at me with some frustration on her face.

"I **Did** major in psychology and frankly I'm seeing some alarming things here. If you would please leave this to me you will thank me later." "Ms. Jude your behavior is reverting again."

"Don't tell an Orange to be an Apple Mr. Clutch. I can restrain myself just fine. I do it all the time at work and I assure you your concern about me acting professional around the "young miss" is unwarranted. I'm new, blunt, but I have held this job for a year now."

Great… She's lecturing now… I almost miss the days she would bombard me with endless questions… Well I should let her go, let's just leave it like so.

" I'm going to stop you there. If you wish to see the young miss so much then very well, just know that I am listening and any mishaps are your responsibility."

Ms. Jude looks like she's about to say something , but then smiles.

"Well then im off." I slump in my chair after she leaves. Day one always goes well for director meetings, but get into day two... I'm getting too old for this. There is a reason I stayed away from PR and became a butler… Oh well I can relax with some paper work later tonight perhaps I can organize for Heiter's instructors should he require lessons actually… I won't have time for the boy after today so I had best think of something while I watch his progress. For now lets see how the boy is doing.

* * *

 **Weiss's POV**

Dad can be unfair at times. Most of the time. I mean perhaps I ….overreacted to Heiter yesterday.

I don't know **why,** but in hindsight I may have been a bit…. childish about my take on him?

What was so special about him that is made me act so? ….. His sincerity? His own childish behavior? The part where he seemed uninformed about who I was, but was still polite and lacked ulterior motives to be friendly? I mean do I even know that? After everything I've been taught I should know that… Heiters greeting from yesterday comes to mind and I shake my head to cease my train of thought.

He's too **simple** to think like that. I sigh as I reflect on what dad said. Doe's that mean he will only be staying temporarily? Wait a minute… Dad is only staying here for the business meeting with some of the company directors. Heiter should linger around for a little longer meaning dad won't be taking him. He wouldn't travel and train an employee.

Mr. Clutch will of course be going with him so whatever plans father has for Heiter should involve him staying here for the immediate future, perhaps not years like Mr. Clutch said.

I can still make a friend before dad turns him against me like the majority of the staff in this house and hope he doesn't change? No he doesn't seem like the type to change easily. How do i know that? I don't. Instinct after having been exposed to the true nature of upper class life?

Do I need a friend? No that's the Schnee in you speaking. Well dad's idea of one.

What would Winter say? Something about making what I want in life mine like a Schnee? It's decided then I want a friend so I will have one, even if I have to be forceful about it. Now then enough of that what can I do now?

I could make a schedu- I already sent one so I doubt a second would work. Can I really do nothing except sit here and stare at the food on my silver plate? A series of knocks interrupt my thoughts as I look toward the door to the left of the television.

"come in."

Not like they wouldn't if I denied them entry. Fathers orders always supersede mine. I was expecting a butler bearing fresh food or perhaps a book assigned for me to read, however the one who entered was the director from about three hours ago. I stand up and extend my arm out to greet her as I have been raised to do. "Director, what brings you out to see me?"The director shakes then drops my hand.

"Nothing in particular, I just figured that the couch looked far more comfortable than the chairs we have in the observation room."

Well thats… unexpected…so I'm being kicked out?

"I… see… are there any additional reasons you came for before I leave?"

"Leave? No no no you still need to stay here however, I figured since you showed such an interest in my current role in this interview that I might be able to allow you to observe my work and judge it for yourself. Mr. Schnee has no interest in such things, but I wanted to test the waters and see if you were different. Otherwise I can return to the observation deck and work from there. Well ?"

Ah another person trying to…. wait she's already is a higher-up in the company so why would she need my favor? Well lets see what her game is and I do want to do something other than eat these desserts as I lost my appetite.

"Well then take a seat, I have no reason to hold you up from continuing your work Director Jude?"

"I'm glad you remember my name and I will begin immediately."

The Director takes a seat to my left on the couch and pulls a scroll out from her purse. After working her way through the menus she arrives as a control scheme I'm unfamiliar with. Once there I notice she is connecting to a device, after she connects the Television across from us turns on and changes to show a maze. "what does this have to do with-" then I spot a person moving through the maze at a slow pace.

"Is that my partner?"

"Yes ma'am he is doing the second part of his interview which primarily consists of observation of his current physical abilities."

A physical? Didn't the Doctor already perform one?

"Isn't an exam of this type too…. narrow?"

"Go on"

"Well this kind of test as I understand it would only test for the more active jobs like…. a bodyguard."

"Ms. Schnee there is something you should know, most of the actual staff, excluding the teachers can defend themselves to some extent, it's a basic requirement as I understand it in this house. I used to actually work here at this cottage. A basic tenant for us back then was that there could be no weak link. I imagine it is still the same now."

"I see, well wouldn't there need to be an additional test to determine his job?

The Director shakes her head.

"That will not be needed as he will be trained for it."

"Would this training be occurring at the cottage?"

"That is a likely as the cottage does have the facilities and staff to train him. So long as this place has a good environment to teach him I see no reason to move him until he has learned what he needs while here."

"I see…"

So he's here for the immediate future at least as he will likely need to learn… what will he be learning?

"Director Jude?"

"Yes ma'am?"

it felt... odd having someone not call me young miss.

"What would he be learning?"

The director looks up from the scroll and to me.

"For starters some of the academic information you have been taught and then basic life skills, I can see him needing to learn sign language as soon as possible and then anything else we decide he should know that can be taught while he is here. It comes down to a matter of convenience actually as It would be harder to have him taught elsewhere. Now then…"

The director makes taps at the scroll and then the UI changes again.

"done."

"with?"

The directors looks to me, her scroll and then back.

"Oh right I didn't explain what I was doing. I was finishing setting up a control scheme so I could conduct the part of the test I'm assigned from here. Now then let's get a close up on the boy and see what he is up to."

* * *

The screen zooms in on the person I had previously guessed to be my partner. He was currently hopping from one pedestal to another and if he missed he would fall down onto a lower level and have to backtrack to an staircase to get out. He was just finishing it when the second to last pedestal collapsed under him and he jumped for the last pedestal. Managing to grab it with his hands he struggled to pull himself up until he just stopped and relaxed his arms. He hanged on the ledge until suddenly my partner flexed his arms and explosively pulled himself up. once on top he hopped off the last pedestal onto the pathway and continued down the maze.

I lean forward and rest my head on my hands as I get concentrate on what I'm seeing.

That was well done I suppose I've been trained to fence so I could see the thrusting potential in his arms and shoulders, but aside the hopping I had seen no indication to how his legs performed.

"He has been doing things of this nature?"

"Yes ma'am some of the things we have tested for consisted of Running ability with moving walkways and the occasional obstacles , jumping capability with long jumps that were measured out within a modest test range of shorter and longer jumps with varying warm ups and speaking of which here is a jump now."

My partner is looking at the jump he has to make and seems to look at it awhile before shrugging and stretching his legs before walking back. I see him then run and launch himself off the edge before it becomes clear he is not making that jump and is about to hit the wall in the pit. he puts his hands out in front and bounces off the wall to fall into the pit.

I look over at the director and wonder who's shes speaking to? "do you expect him to perform a thirteen foot jump? Yes I know this is a test but unless he uses aura he won't clear that. You should know that he likely doesn't have his aura activated right? Yes I know that it can be done without aura, just the amount of people that can- at that moment my partner cleared the jump on his third try. -nevermind. "

The director continues to watch with a slightly puzzled expression on her face. An awkward silences begins to form, but I need to speak with this director more.

"I guess he has good legs?"

"It would seem that way ma'am."

Heiter for his part seems to have a happy expression about the whole thing and continues to make his way down the maze as he skips for a short while before slowing to a regular walk. The "test" that he came across next was labeled as a twenty meter balance. If he fell he could walk back up a ramp on his side.

"Director what is the width on that platform?"

"Ma'am that is four inches wide"

"and he's supposed to walk that for sixty feet?"

As I waited for a response I watched Heiter test the walkway with his feet.

"Well in this case every time he fails the walkway will shorten. It pains me to say it, but he is expected to fail this one a few times."

So they have lower expectations for him than me since his tests get easier. My physicals never got easier I just had to work until I could meet the standards set for me.

I doubt I could walk that length,but perhaps my footwork would help see me across. My sister could just glide across it with the usage of her glyphs, something I look forward to learning about once I'm ten years old. I think back to what Winter had demonstrated when she was training as I hoped to emulate that peerless performance that she often demonstrated when she had stopped to visit me or our family...

I shake my head. Whenever the Schnee's all got together. That usually occurred when father called for us, that usually required us all to fit into a role, something I was still getting comfortable with. I prefered when Winter would just visit even if it was only brief as those moment were often worth the wait. She was currently what I aspired to be.

Away from home. no I never had a home, I guess it's better to call this place a bird cage, a fancy glass one, but still a cage I wish to break out of. Even now I'm stuck in a room with a director on what is supposed to be my one off day watching a partner who has been put into this cage for an unknown amount of time only long enough for me to know company before he gets set free out there!

I sigh for a will get me out of here and where did that come from? I shake my head again to clear the anger that had suddenly touched my heart. I refocus my attention on the screen to see that my partner had crossed the beam while I was distracted. I debated, but decided to refrain from asking how that had gone as I still was nowhere near comfortable talking to someone close to father as much as I did not want to appear to be distracted. Heiter had progressed a fair distance from where he had been and was nearing the center of the maze that had a black ring formed by the white cubes inverting their color.

He walked slowly towards the next turn. Instead of asking I looked back along his path and saw a series of areas labeled as traps. The last being a region where parts of the floor would give out under him? It seems there was one more test labeled as a timed ascension. A staircase awaited him and upon reaching it he slowly walked up until staircase itself became a steep incline which Heiter then unceremoniously **cracked** his face into and slid down to the bottom.

My left hand went up to my mouth as I heard the sound of the impact through the speakers. My partner held his head for a few moments as he rolled on the ground before he became still. Is he ok?

The screen zoomed in on him and I saw that he was taking deep breaths.

He sat up as he continued to rub his forehead and looked warily at the staircase through squinted eyes. A few additional moments later he rose from his position and set his right foot on the staircase and then lifted it off. Once Seven seconds pass the staircase once more flattens for twelve seconds. I see Heiter scratch his head before he backs up and runs to the staircase and attempts to ascend it.

He had about a quarter of the length to run before it flattened on him. His momentum was stronger this time so he smacked… Oh that was the sound of his hands hitting the incline. When he slid all the way down to the bottom he waited before trying again. He stretched his legs for a minute and then moved to climb the stairs again, but this time he seemed to be climbing the stairs faster than the last? He was avoiding every other step on the staircase and almost jumping his way up.

This time he did make it to the top with some time to spare and he saw the ring which he now stood in. From up top he gazed around and looked at the maze he had traveled through.

"Very good Heiter, now stay still as the floor resets and then make your way to Dr. Aquarius before we finish things here."

I see heiter look around the room with a puzzled expression, but he nods and sits down. The room shakes and the walls reorganize themselves until they all become the floor and the position heiter is on slowly lowers itself. I notice him put his hands behind himself for stability until it settles.

"Director?"

"yes ma'am?"

"Since the test is concluded may I head on down to the arena?"

The Director stops working on her scroll and looks me over for a moment, debating something. I find it somewhat easier to meet her gaze as she is not my father,but I clench my hands in my lap as I'm uncertain of what I'm allowed to do at this time. My father may have left some instructions in regard to me. "You are to watch the test until it has concluded."

"and that means?"

"You may head down ma'am"

* * *

I stand up and walk to the door before turning back around and performing a slight curtsy. I then open the door and begin to make my way down the well lit white hallway to an elevator.

I reach up and push the button, which turns green, and wait for the elevator to arrive.

The color vanishes as the door to the elevator opens up inside I raise my hand and press the button labeled AG. The elevator door closes and I feel my weight lighten as it begins to head down.

Father's words from earlier come to mind. I do understand what he meant earlier about my relationships and how I should act. I have been experiencing it for the past several years, no perhaps all of my life nobody has been a friend of mine. Sure I have had the few adults I can trust, such as Mr. Seiben, but he is back in Atlas and the few teachers I do like I see rarely.

Then there is Winter. As for everyone else? Anyone who wants to be a "friend" with me only wants to be a friend with my father and then I soon get forgotten. All the praise I received earlier was just a mask. Something winter awoke me to about.. three years ago? It was when I was practicing the piano if I remember correctly. Then Winter got in a fight with father about something.

I think she's the only one who can actually do that and get away with it now. A sigh escapes my lips as I realize this isn't what I want to think about. The elevator slows and opens to reveal the pristine white arena grounds. I first spot the Puffy blue hair of Dr. Aquarius who is performing a check up on heiter at a bench and begin to make my way over to them.

I may understand father's words, but I noticed something yesterday. was acting… off. Normally he is far more authoritative like father, but he was acting different around Heiter and I was treated better. Why? I have no idea.

It is something I should look into and the best way I can do that… is to keep heiter close especially if has to act around him. After all it has been the main focus of my father to teach me about how to act in public and wear a mask so I can see when others are doing it.

I stop my thoughts as I notice Heiter approaching me with a smile on his face. I give him a critical look as I fail to find a mask on him and then pleasantly nod to him.

"Heiter if you would come back I'm not finished with your checkup."

"do you have anything else you require after this?"

The doctor peers at me through his glasses as if I'm crazy.

"Of course not girl, I'm quite capable of getting everything i need right now. So if you would please heiter SIT DOWN. I need to finish my work."

Heiter for his part seems to be having a hard time calming down.

"Heiter please do as the doctor says, there's a promise I want to make good on with you."

The copper haired boy looks at me questioningly before a light of recognition dawns in his brown eyes. He then runs back to the doctor. Now then where should I take him when we are finished here?

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello!

I hope you have a pleasant day and are all set to enjoy the holidays!


	13. Chapter 13: Primum vultus

**A/N**

Ello everyone! First chapter for the new year so enjoy!

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 13:Primum vultus

-I wasn't aware that savior's killed the innocent. -

* * *

Weiss's POV

The Doctor would occasionally apply pressure to varying spots through Heiter's white polo and khakis, then write down something on his clipboard at a dizzying pace.

I make my way over to the bench my partner is occupying and stand near it. Dr. Aquarius for his part may look like that, and his manners are foul, but he does have the ability to work without most conventional tools thanks to his semblance. I distinctly remember being told so by Winter so despite it being uncomfortable I try to put up with his presence.

"Now boy When you hit your head on the staircase, did you black out?" Heiter shakes his head. The doctor then puts his pen close to Heiter's face. "Can you- Oh right you're unable to read…" He writes down something again.

"Do you currently have a headache, is there ringing in your ears?" Heiter once more shakes his head.

"Ok so no signs of a concussion as of yet, now I will need you to drop by my office later to make sure there are no developments till then please make sure to drink plenty of water as that will cause unnecessary problems and give me more work.

"I will schedule it with the head Butler so till then stay out of trouble. YOU HEAR ME BUTLER!"

I then hear 's voice over the intercom."I could hear you just fine before, come see me in the observation room now, i'm busy after these tests so we need to hurry."

"You mean i'm busy having to deal with you... Girl he is all yours."

The doctor stands and clips the pen on the board before walking across the grid patterned floor back the way I came. Hmm, nobody has said anything yet… it would be prudent to move now then. "Well Heiter I have a few places in mind but today we will only hit one of them, follow me."

* * *

I twirl around to the right on my blue flats, stopping to face exit two and make my way towards it. I don't hear Heiter following and stop with my left foot as I look over my right shoulder only to find him right behind me. I look at him for a moment before turning back to the exit and continuing onward. I listen for him and frown. I can't hear him even when I look over my shoulder with my peripheral vision and see his feet hitting the group I still can't hear him.

I guess I just have to assume he's behind annnnnd there he goes for the door.

When I catch up to him I notice he seems to be confused on… where the handle is?

"Heiter you push the bar in the middle, that will unlock the door so you can move it"

What rock did he live in to not know about that?

Ah.

I just thought that. Hmmmmmm.

Well I guess I might need to check for some common sense things in my partner.

I sigh and walk through the door he is holding for me. Now in the hallway that winds around the grounds I make way across the stone floor to the right until I find the route to the east exit. Once we get into a round foyer I stop near brown oak doors. These are much smaller than the ones near the main entrance. They do however have something I think should be included at the other entrance. Heiter opens the doors to reveal seven descending stone steps which leads to a second set of doors which are made of glass.

"Ah don't open them just yet"

A white hand grasping the door loosen its grip and lowers next to heiter's side as he stands relaxed next to the door. I walk up to it and peer through. It is considerably brighter than it was this morning,but still gray due to the clouds that have moved in.

I just hope what I have on will be enough. The white skirt and blue blouse look nice with the silver vines, but I put them on with the intent to stay in the library, not travel out to the White rose so early.

Well, just got to make it to Winter's Watch.I should recommend something about the morning cold to the staff. I look to Heiter to find his brown eyes locked on my own as he stands attentively.

"I'm ready now"

Heiter nods with a smile as he opens the door for me.I pass Heiter and make my way into a the portico with two of the four pillars supporting the overhanging that leads out to another flight of steps that spread away from the east exit in a semicircular fashion for five steps before hitting a stone landing that circles the entire section of the building that acts as the petals.

Marble rails fashioned after vines run along the perimeter which we walk parallel so as to avoid the benches and tables that dot the is until we hit one of the sets of three steps that deposit us on an alternative walkway to that will lead us back to the fountain.

Thankfully the cold is not as biting as it was this morning, but the clouded sky isn't helping. I look over to confirm and indeed Heiter is still quietly following me.

He is peering at something to our right and I follow his gaze to see one of the five stone gardens that surround the Fountain. I must have not previously mentioned them to him.

"Those are stone sculptures that can be found nearby the central fountain. They were refurbished by my great great great grandfather supposedly in response to a story a wanderer had told him about them as a young man he hired a little known sculptor who could supposedly see the soul in rocks. His works primarily dealt with restoration projects as he was a results however could supposedly bring out the soul in the things he touched."

I smiled as Heiter who was studying a towering statue which depicted a pirate with wings throwing fire onto some of the other statues as they ran away, before flinching.

"That of course is an expression, the statue won't throw fire at you. I can present them better from the spot we are heading to."

My partner stands up and walks back to me as I begin to make my way to the fountain.

"Supposedly the statues each correlate to characters from the story which apparently the sculptor then was requested to design in other locations as he told the story, the actual story itself sadly is unknown, all we know about them is inscribed on the statues themselves. If the story they are based on is true however art historians have said it would prove the usage of aura far before it's currently documented discovery by Altesian Explorer Rahmiel Frons."

Now originally I didn't have much of an interest in the the cottage as I was taught everything about the cottages history for the sake of presenting them to visitors, but the statues had remained a topic of interest to me as my sister had taken an interest in them.

"The statues actually, are the oldest things here being around three thousand years old. Some of the statues have differing ages so it remains questioned if all of it was planned from the beginning or if others merely added onto the field as an attempt to leave their work somewhere noteworthy. This is the primary issue which art historians have with the varying ages of the statues."

I stop as we have arrived at the fountain.

"Personally I think that these statues are but part of a larger set as much of the story is simply missing."

I hear clap and look to see Heiter pointing at me with admiration in his eyes.

"?"

I tilt my head as I look at him.

"I- You? Ah I mean you mean me?"

Heiter nods he then points taps his head and then puts some distance between his head and hands.

"... I know a lot?"

he smiles and nods nods again as he gives a thumbs up.

"Well of course I'm a Schnee. If I do take an interest in something I should be the best authority on it."

I smile at him, but then realize with a cold breeze that I've been standing by the fountain the whole time while I should get to my destination. I got a little to energetic about sharing that information.

"If you look along the north path from here you should see a gray tower slightly to the northwest. That is our destination. We should head there before a wind chill starts to factor in."

I make haste and lengthen my stride, passing between two more stone fields as we arrive at a fork in the path. I take the left path and look to make sure that Heiter isn't checking the statues, despite him not abandoning me to get a closer look at them I get the feeling he might. I am once more proven wrong, however as he is failing to keep up with me due to his obvious interest that I might have sparked in him.

He is just gazing at them, staying on the path and occasionally spinning on his heels as he follows me. I observe him for a moment, noting the wonder that is in his eyes, and then call out to him.

"Heiter, I see you're enjoying yourself, but I promise the look from the tower is much better than on the ground."

My partner perks up and speeds up his pace to catch up with me. I smile and look ahead to the tower, ignoring the path the that branched off to the left.

"The tower itself is known as Winter's Watch and the land as Winter's Retreat. During the great war Captain William Midway Winters of the Valean resistance was forced off of a section of the beach that defended the nearby town of Flachland to the southwest."

"A snow storm was arriving from the northwest and the captain had lost much of his company. He had sent a runner to call for reinforcements, but when the runner returned he was told he wouldn't receive them until three days had passed as the rest of the beach was currently under siege."

"Given that only one path existed to get up from the beach he fell back to a lighthouse, which at the time had deteriorated due to age. He managed to set up a sniper nest there with what was left of his unit, but he deduced that it wouldn't be enough to repel the Royal Army advance."

"As he was someone who had lived here he knew about the statues which had been covered by the snow that had been falling during that Winter. He had his unit uncover them and provide the statues with torches and spare tents to supplement his forces into appearing as a much larger force."

"The enemy fell for the ruse and didn't mount a full scale assault as the snipers had managed to hit their mark despite the snowstorm that was set upon them. This suppressed enemy scouts from penetrating deep enough to discover the ruse so the captain held his position for not three, but seven days before reinforcements arrived at which point the snowstorm lifted."

"After the war this story came out among the others and this land and the tower were renamed along with the tower being refurbished. My sister, Winter had her name based off the captain." As we neared Winter's Watch I pointed to a figure standing near the entrance at the base of the tower. "See that statue below the tower? Let's get closer then I can show something."

We stopped next to a stone carving of a soldier wearing a cloak over what would have been a coat with buttons running down the middle. A belt held together a both the pants that continued down until they tucked into his boots at his knees as well as a saber on the hip. A single shot pistol was strapped onto his right calf. On his head rested a cap which had a hard circular top that flattened itself above its head. currently he was holding a torch and looked to be about to head inside. Behind him words were inscribed on the outer gray stone wall of the tower in a plaque.

"Well when you're done looking at the captain there's a plaque behind him you should read… oh right… you can't… Well then! When your done I shall read it out for you."

Heiter smiles at me apologetically as he rubs the back of his head.

"There is nothing wrong with you being unable to read, just when they do get around to teaching you please learn as best as you can, you can get by for now because i'm here, but I as much as I enjoy the company I can't always be on call to read for you."

actually... we might be able to work on that.

Heiter looks back to the captain then walks over to me at the plaque.

"Now then…"

I clear my throat and begin to read from the plague

"Often Times there will be moments in your life where you are told to make the impossible possible, but in reality the world will provide for you so long as you pay attention to its history as well as know your own. With this so long as you are willing to find it and bear the pain a way fo shall be there for you in your hour of need".

"Now Heiter often I find that everyone likes to over iterate more common sayings such as in this case, where there's a will there's a way, but… I give him some credit as knowing yourself often is fairly important when dealing with a challenge as you never are without your ability to think and therefor improvise. Now!

" I accidentally startle Heiter as he jumps back. "Oh sorry the last bit of wind caught me with quite a chill, as I was going to say now let's head indoors."

* * *

I walk ahead of heiter, impatient for the refuge from the cold which was now coming in tow with the wind. I pushed aside the blue door and stepped inside onto the cold stone platform that winded its way up to the right and around the inside of the tower.

That however wasn't my destination as before me were four steps that circled the room and at the bottom more stone soldiers sitting around a firepit, which could be lit as the smoke would go up to a vent in the roof. Thankfully the staff had turned it into a dust fire so I only had to turn a switch near it and hear the gas begin to run until a pop signals the ignition of the fire around the fake firewood.

I then look towards a dusty iron chest on the right under the staircase. I trail my finger along the mahogany coating that adorns the chest and note the dust that had gathered. Something I need to bring up with the staff sometime.

I lower myself and flip the latch on the chest and heave as I raise it. Despite the coating most of the chest is iron so it's… heavy… Once I throw it open I reach in and pull out two large navy blue wool blankets as well as a pair of small pillows decorated with three squirrels around an oak branch that would look at home on the forest floor. I drape the blankets over the back of a gray leather chesterfield sofa to my left and place the pillows in the seat for later.

Now then where did my partner head off to? He's not outside is he? I walk back up the steps and inch the door open so that I may see outside. A quick scan reveals that he isn't still outside and I shut the door. I suppose… he's up the watchtower.

I make my way along the staircase until it levels out in front of a blue door. Once I pull grab the doorknob and pull it I find myself out in the cold again. Strange it should be getting warmer with the day, but it's not. It might be more than just windchill, perhaps a… oh what was the word… oh yes a cold front may be passing by.

With a search from my position I spot Heiter looking through the spyglass that's…

"Heiter please get down from there!"

He was sitting on the rail so that he could see through the spyglass and hadn't bothered to search for the stool that was next to the door. My partner pops away from the spyglass and slips backward for a moment before catching himself by gripping the spyglass, My running over was thankfully not necessary, but… first things first.

"Heiter. Please get down." Heiter swung himself to the right in a spin off the spyglass and landed on his right foot before steadying himself.

"What were you thinking? There was no safety in sitting like that on a rail that happens to be part of a tower What if you fell forward? See that stool next to the door? Pick it up and stand on it next time. Understand?"

Heighter had shrunk away, and was looking at the ground.

"Heiter, look at me, do you understand that you put yourself in danger?"

Brown eyes look at me and Heiter nods.

"Ok now then…"

* * *

I walk to the up next to him and point beyond him through the rails.

"You probably noticed, but you can see quite a bit from here. All of which is part of the have seen some, for example the five stone sculptures to our south around the central fountain, the white rose in the back and to the right with the cottage mirroring it on the left.I believe that is everywhere you have been, excluding the tower?"

I look to me right and see my partner answer positively with an inclination of the head.

"Well as you can tell there is more to be seen, such as some facilities further south of the white rose comprising a cafe with tennis courts on one side as well as a stable and coral for the horses further away on the opposite end the tennis courts."

I study my partner out of the corner of my eye and note the lack of recognition for the tennis courts, but a response where his eyes lit up at the mentioning of horses. "There is also a carriage that runs along a path off to the east of the stables that enters the forest valley that circles the mountain you see to our right, the path leads to a park where visitors sometimes go for hiking and sightseeing and additional extracurricular activities."

I walk around the tower to the north side of it and point out to docks.

"My family runs the Yacht you see out in the currently moored in the docks, see the hill with a cylindrical metallic bulge over on the right? There is a spa operating in that which provides massages among other comforts such as a restaurant that is dug into the hill. You can't see if from here , but it provides a view over the golf course and skeet fields beyond it."

"Now to the east of the cottage you might see a circle which is the helipad as well as the runway and hangar further out. That normally how father arrives and will be how he leaves. Yes he doesn't stay here unless it's for business. You won't be seeing him often as it's usually a secretary of his who brings the guests."

I notice the temperature dropping again and shiver.

"I know you want to visit these places, however we will postpone the sightseeing, No we aren't stopping, just delaying it so stop pouting. Now then we can come back and enjoy the view later,perhaps when the clouds part so let's head down stairs. We have some work we need to do and I would rather do it within the shelter the tower provides."

I turn around and open the door and rush downstairs to get back to the warmth of the fire. I hear the door close behind me and stop a moment to see that my partner is actually with me this time. A pair of black topsiders descending the staircase behind me and then continue to make my way down to the bottom.

I unravel one of the warmed blankets and wrap it around my blue blouse and cover my legs which my white skirt had previously been leaving me to be victimized by the cold. It was exactly as both planned and desired for it to be, a wrapping of warmth.

Now if I can just walk over to the front of the couch without tripping on the excess of the blankets length. Once I did sit down I pulled my scroll which I had been gripping the whole time so as to avoid dropping it and begin to message.

"please have the staff bring food and drink for two in Winter's Watch, also have a books on Sign Language and the alphabet brought as well as a blank paperback notebook and desserts, trays will be needed."

I look over the message and send it, before setting it down on the sofa. I look over to Heiter who is just standing.

"What are you doing? Have a seat." I pat the area to my right and the boy hops with a start before making his way over.

"Are you going to put on the blanket?"

Heiter looks over to me, then the blanket which i'm pointing to on my right. He shrugs and shakes his head.

"Suit yourself"

I reach over and grab the other blanket and put it over myself, as I sort the blanket so that it isn't covering my face I feel Heighter sit down part of the blanket. "If you don't… need it… ah please get off for a moment so I can move the blanket."

I feel the weight on the navy blanket shift and then pull it on top of myself. Better. I had wanted to be sitting on part of it so I could wrap the other section around my left side. I felt my scroll rumble no doubt Ms. Gretel answering my message and sending staff now.

Good I can work in comfort. I looked over to my partner to see him giving me a funny look.

"What is it?"

He takes a single poke at the blankets I've sealed myself away in until he actually touches me.

"I'll have you know I don't like the cold, this is just necessary preparation to shield me from it. I did offer you some earlier,however If you want some just pull at the length that is on my right, and not the part i'm sitting on."

He again declines and leans back, intertwining both of his hands on his white polo. For a moment he fidgets around, but then stills himself and sighs.

"Now Heiter, I'm… sorry for yelling at you earlier, but I was worried that you may have foolishly fallen off and I wouldn't have been powerless to do anything so-"

A hand suddenly was on my mouth as if to say stop.

"?"

He looks at me lazily and just shakes his head before grabbing his pillow and leaning on the right arm of the sofa. Thank you.

"Now after the butler arrives we can have something to eat before trying to teach you English…"

Did he fall asleep? That was way too fast! I reach over to shake him, but stop and just watch his face for a moment. Fine. I pull out my scroll and begin sending another message.

"put one of the meals in an insulated box and the drink in a thermos."

I hit send and look up at my partner. I guess the test tired him out. There was that nasty impact he experienced as well... Well what am I supposed to do now? My scroll rumbles and I check to see that the message is a response from Ms. Gretel. Oh? It's from Mr. Clutch? What could that be about? I open the message and begin to read.

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello again, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think this was the first I actually stayed with one POV during the whole chapter so there's that. Glad to be writing these chapters again as I streamline the writing process, but I'm still a victim to writing in my overview doc for this story. I feel like I write more there than I do for my chapters at times! Oh well progress is progress, It will trickle down into my chapter writing eventually. So till then see you around!

 **E/N** -Havoc was here **A/N** he is my new editor and thank you for helping me clean up these documents!


	14. Chapter 14: Domum idoneitatem magister

**A/N-** ello I'm back, no I didn't die, but things have been happening. No particulars this time , just enjoy the reading !

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 14: Domum idoneitatem magister

- **They don't, they make sacrifices.-**

* * *

 **Heiter's POV**

I was curled up in the abyss as brief recollections of how my day had gone so far. Briefly re-experiencing small parts of the tests, which I had done my best on as I felt it would be wrong of me to not try, despite slowly becoming tired due to to the first test.

My thoughts were flowing in a haze and then I suddenly saw the old statues Weiss had talked about briefly, only for them to fade away into the depths of where I rest.I was slowly descending into a deeper state of sleep as my vision shifted from a warm red to a darker, more quiet black that I associated with the sleep I wished for. A sleep that-

I was being shaken by something, which made the abyss fall away until I could no longer feel it.

Instead it was replaced with the sensation of the couch on my right as I curled on it, with a fire that didn't need wood still burning, wrapping me in its warmth. It being the one thing I was grateful for at this moment.

I was shaken again, this time aware of the hand that was touching my shoulder, I fidgeted and got comfortable again hoping to fall asleep again with the fires help.

"Heiter, wake up."

...

* * *

I stayed still for a moment ,squinting my eyes, before sighing and peeking at Weiss on the other side of the couch as she leaned towards me. I tried telling her I didn't want to wake up just yet with my eyes alone as I was still really tired, but it apparently didn't work.

"What? Don't give me that look. You can't sleep forever. You had a nice thirty minute nap, now let's get to work."

I looked away into the fire, wishing I could just fall asleep. I closed my eyes and-

"I will 'not' let you fall asleep just yet, you can do that either tonight or when we finish what we need to do."

I open my eyes at that and look at her, annoyed as I had only needed to do the tests today, but I had no way of saying that. I had worked hard on those tests, giving it my all and I was tiiiired.

"Come on, get up. I have food for you to eat as well. Finish it before we get started." I internally grumble about being lied to and having to work more than I was told, but the smell of the food that I noticed after Weiss opened a white box of sorts that had been sitting next to the couch woke me up enough that I felt I could get up.

I lifted my head up from its resting position on my arm and arched my back for a moment to stretch before I then righted myself and raised my arms above my head, reaching out as if to push away the tiredness. The next place my hands reached for was a smaller box that Weiss was offering me. I gripped the edges of it and set it down in my lap. Taking a better look at the box I noticed that the light blue emblem I had been seeing was on top of it and that… wait… shouldn't this be paint? How is this so smooth? I run my hand along the surface for a moment.

"A-hem"

I look over to Weiss, eyeing me.

Right I should eat the food. Where is the latch though? I continue to explore the mystery box before I notice the bottom start falling out when I lift it. Wait OHHHH. The top just slides off! That's so cool! So the bottom was just small enough to fit.

I would have continued to wonder at the box, but the warmth I picked up from the food inside made me stop and look for a "spoon".

"Heiter, here."

I stop my search and glance over to Weiss who is offering a spoon and a dark blue cloth "put that on your lap before eating the white bean chicken chili."

So that's what this is called. Its sorta mushy like the potatoes, but I can see some stringy chunks in it as well. I place the cloth as instructed and get started with the chili.

* * *

It has… a slight lack of smell to it that seems in to not make sense given how much i'm registering in my mouth. It seems I get a varying consistency in the food unlike the potatoes where it it uniform.

Occasionally I can just chew a few times and swallow, but some of the chunks seem to be harder to break down and require more work, which isn't hard to do as everything has a warm and soaked softness to it from staying in the liquid.

Oh? If you press the spoon into the food you can get just the liquid as it flows over the rim of the spoon. So it can be both food and drink! Hmm perhaps if it was put in a… Whatever I used for milk.

HA-Hah-HOT! What is this?! My mouth was tingling earlier, but once I stopped eating it became oh so hot!

WEISS!

I look to the side at Weiss and tap her shoulder urgently with my left hand since she's looking at that small talk box. oh it started with an S… what was it called. No, no time for that heavy thinking right now, just tap her shoulder and ask for the milk.

"Yes?"

I set down the spoon and make a motion of drinking the milk that I hope is hiding somewhere.

Weiss's face makes that unhealthy red color suddenly. It must be normal?

"Oh r-right"she quickly stammers as she makes for larger box near her feet, after rummaging through it I see her pull out a dark blue cylinder with a white version of the symbol. She twists off the top and hands me the bottom half.

I gingerly take it and peer inside and smile at the familiar white goodness. I know I haven't had anything else to drink, like that poorly smelling thing Weiss drank earlier, but I could be happy drinking just this and content to never experience the other things that probably exist.

Oh it's cold! SOO good! ACK.

I shudder for a moment from having drank too much and shake the head chill I experienced. OK not too much it's not going anywhere. The Chili is almost finished and it's just the warm liquid.

Is it eating if you're using a spoon?

Anyway I spoon the remaining liquid into my mouth and feel content to take on whatever Weiss has for me.

Oh right put on the lid.

I reach over Weiss and put the box into the larger one that seems to hold the food and drink. I hold on to my drink as I have a little left. "Heiter if you're done with your food you should finish the milk.

I look over to the milk and sigh. Oh well now as opposed to later! I down the milk and make to put the drink and clothe back in the box, but Weiss takes them from my hand and puts the items in the box.

"Its rude to reach over someone Heiter, you should ask me to pass the box next time. Speaking of which I know you may have been tired, but it's also rude to fall asleep when someone is talking to you. You need a little more discipline with your sleeping habits, you fell asleep yesterday too now that I think about it and that was when I was singing. We can work on that later though because you're awake now right?"

I shrink slightly away from Weiss until she asked me that last bit.

I was far too nervous last night to fall asleep properly, what with unknown times, uncertainties about being allowed to stay, but now… I have no way of saying any of this.

* * *

I affirm that i'm awake with an eager nod of the head and wait to see what Weiss has planned for me.

A light appears in her eyes as she looks over to some books.

"Right then, since you can't read or write I figured we could work on that. I do have a copy on sign language, but I need to familiarize myself with it a little more before I oversee your lessons there. I also need a compact copy for you and me so we can practice signing. Now then before we get started I have a few questions."

Weiss leans over the left side of the couch and pulls up a book and binder. The binder is handed to me while she holds on to the book. She opens it and flips through the first few pages before stopping and then jumping further after reading something.

I patiently watch her blue eyes skim the book before they stop and look up at me.

"Now let's start with the basics, does your alphabet have twenty six letters?"

Ummm. I don't think it's that small. I shake my head.

"No?"

I give a thumbs up.

"Ok does your language possesse vowels?" I shake my head again.

"No?"

ah no I mean… ho boy. I thought I understood why I needed to learn this stuff, but this is making it more apparent why. Umm ok start with this. I shake my head again. I don't know what it is.

"Your language does possess vowels?"

I raise my hands up and wave them.

"Heiter you need to give me a straight answer here do you or don't you?"

How do I answer this? Ummm I could try building off of that. I point at myself

"You?"

I nod then point to my head and then make a small space between my finger and thumb.

"You know a little? Heiter that doesn't make sense?"

Ok lets try again. I repeat my past actions except I leave no space between my fingers.

"You know nothing? WAIT, you don't know what a vowel is?"

I look thankfully at Weiss who is giving me a blank stare.

"Ok a vowel Heiter is a type sound produced by speech examples in my english are A,E,I,O,U, and sometimes Y. They are part of a larger system in phonetics, which we will cover, just not today. I want you to understand how to read and write as I doubt you will be speaking." I nod as this is is my case.

"Alright then…"

Weiss closed the book and picked up the smaller black binder that sat between us. She stopped on the first page and pointed at a series of figures as she held the binder out to me.

"These are the twenty six letters you will use for your writing notebook. Each is labeled with a number which corresponds to its place in the alphabet. I will make a quick run through what each letter sounds like so pay attention.

A.B.C.D.E.F.G.H.I.J.K.L.M.N.O.P.Q.R.S.T.U. V, WX, Y and Z. I hope you remember that if needed point to the letter and I will sound it out.

Now based on that so far guess what my name starts with."

Ok Weiss… I point to the second to last letter.

"that is wrong. Some letters sound differently from how they are pronounced. My name starts with the W as in a double u." Weiss made strokes with her hand as she showed this. That was actually something that made me wonder why. OH. I point to the letter again. "Why?" I nod. "Well the W sounds like a Y. Some letters are silent and in other cases can… be pronounced in more than one way. Let's see in the future just ask me if you want to know how a word sounds ONCE I teach you how to ask me."

Weiss puts a finger to her chin as she thinks about something.

"that. Would need to happen after we teach you to write or perform sign language. I would also need to be able to understand signing. This is very good as it seems our spoken languages are close enough that we can transplant the sounds."

Ok then. I let that sink in and then hear Weiss

"I'll assume that i'm correct on that?"

I try and think to myself for a moment and gain a headache for my efforts and squint my eyes as I wait for the pain to leave. "Heiter are you alright?" I open my eyes and nod. I'm fine, just need to learn to not think about ' _before'_ , all I get is pain and nothing for it.

"So am I right about our spoken language?"

I give a thumbs up and see a light in Weiss's eyes.

* * *

"Good! I knew that you could understand me because of prior experience that we had so far, but I wanted to be sure that my English could take the place of yours since you can't read anything here. YET." She points out, before handing the binder over to me.

"I want you to just work on copying those words to the best of your ability."

I wanted to say that it was similar at least with all the curves the letters had. I don't know why I knew that, but I suddenly did… Maybe I can learn about myself by learning these things slowly? I smiled and then realized I needed something to write with. Maybe I can get that pop out quil?

"Here Heiter If you could get started copying down the letter A B and C for now, If you need a word to think of... Alpha, Bravo and… Cat. "I gave her a look as she jumped from charlie to cat.

"Charlie makes use of the an H and I know that Cat sounds like the letter K. OK think of both Charlie and Cat. Now then you have several lines to write for in the journal. Just copy it down and I'll look at them when I get back."

I watched Weiss take a moment to unwrap herself from her blue blanket, before she stood up and made her way to the door.

"OH. should you want to turn the heat off there's a button nearby the fake fireplace you can push to turn it off. Here…"

She walks back down the steps next to the fire and presses something and after a moment the fire does stop somehow. "For now I will leave it off, but if you want it on again just push this button at the edge of the pit it sits in. I'll be back. I watch Weiss leave again and wait for the door to close before turning my attention to the first three letters I need to learn to write. With a press of my thumb I watch the quill pop out of the… thing.

That's a nice sound, ok let's get to it.

* * *

 **Weiss's POV**

It was great Heiter would be learning proper English now. Who teaches someone the spoken version correctly, but not the written version?

He even didn't know what vowels were!

It was good that he was learning this now as growing up and knowing an improper version would only hinder his performance later on.

His parents probably… I know nothing about his situation do I? He just appeared and Mr. Clutch said he would be staying for a time. Well, perhaps this would be a good chance to ask him since he wanted to see me. I had made my way back to the intersection near the library, before checking my scroll once more.

"Young miss, I require your presence in the managerial office."

I made my way up the two sets of staircases to the second floor and came across the hallway that housed the staff of this estate. On the left were three doors that led to the staff housing. The three doors on the right are the offices.I walk past the communications room and the door which… I actually don't know what it's for as it has a pass code. I stop in front of last one before the bend in the hallway and glance up at the silver nameplate.

 _Managerial Office_ _._

* * *

Ok deep breath… I knock on the doors white frame before hearing Mr. Clutch.

"Enter."

I open the door and my eyes briefly look around the bookcases on either side of the room hold binders,folders, and books, that are organized like the library. The windows on the far end have their white curtains drawn, which lets the light fall on the grey oval table that dominates the center of the room from the pedestal it rests on. Other smaller tables are organized around it, but aside Mr. Clutch, whom I spot due to his dark Caesar cut on the left side of the larger table, nobody is inside.

"You called for me Mr. Clutch?"

"That I did, take a seat."

He says that, but he idly designates a chair for me on his left. I move to the seat and note the large stacks of paper across from me.

"This?"

"that is something that has already been taken care of, no need to concern yourself about it."

He then reaches under the table and pulls out a small folder from from the hollowed edge of the table and sets it between us.

"The contents of that folder however are more pertinent to what you're here for. Brief yourself on the contents then we can signatures"

"yes sir."

The head butler pulls out an additional folder and begins to write on the documents inside before setting them next to the other finished papers.

Now then let's see what he called me for. I glance at the black leather folder for a moment and make out some white wording on the exterior.

 _H-0109-SP-290-EDUC-0601-V-000._

Ok...Perhaps the contents will tell me more. I open the folder and note that the first document I review is an index, but… it has no indexed materials. Perhaps the next page… Oh there's the schedule that I suggested.

Wait no. Changes were made. Lets see... About half of what I wrote is still on of the more.. Official lessons have been exchanged for "practical foundation lessons"

Mr. Clutches signature in the bottom tells me who made the adjustments. I guess father isn't going to know that I can actually help with planning something. The apparent reason for it is something i'm not happy about as I want recognition for my labors, but in light of who my father is and how he would receive this paper If it was submitted by me or Mr. Clutch.

That difference would most definitely impact whether the timetable is rejected or allowed. I suspected that was being too...forthcoming about this, and now I see why.

Either I get some of my desires granted or none at all. I sigh briefly. Not yet.

"Everything to your liking young miss?"

I look up from the folder and meet his red eyes. Is that supposed to be a loaded question?

I put on a smile and nod.

"Yes, I find everything inside acceptable."

"Good to hear, now then there is some paper work that requires your signatures right… here."

The head butler pulls out another stack of papers and deposits them in front of me with a thump.

"This is?"

"Planned trips, some are for training and others are related to other ventures. I believe I saw a concert invitation that your father had procured inside. No you aren't to watch this time. He thinks you have had more than enough training to start singing on stage. Included should also be some of the more regular paperwork you should come to expect as a schnee. Its past time you started working for the family."

"What of my training?"

"What of it?"

"Where will i have time for it?"

"It will continue. I already mentioned plans for new training alongside this. You are capable enough to learn while working young miss. No need to worry about that."

"No I- what of my own schedule?"

"It will be changed to fit what is inside those papers I handed you so it would be best if you familiarize yourself with its contents. That is once you sign it."

* * *

I look back to the stack of papers and take the first one from the top, beginning to go through the stack. A list of places I'm to sing later this year. My opening concert tour, arrangements to find a composer, Ice skating performances, find a partner related to the Atlesian Military for additional competitions? Begin dual competitions at various locations in Atlas, Vale, Mistral,Vacuo, and MENAGERIE?!

I would almost expected a visit in Calor to pop up on the list given the lineup, or the Glenns, although that last one might be in the vale list.

I'm still undecided whether Glenn is part of the Kingdom of Vale given what I read. Technically it is since they did not directly apply for being a different kingdom, but they aren't managed by the council.

Back on topic Weiss. A visit to Mistral to observe the Masters Ceremonies. Attendance of banquets, balls, birthdays, marriage ceremonies, Art gallery exhibitions and openings, a ceremonial ship launch? Is the Atlesian airfleet expanding? No probably a renovation where they rename the ship? No jumping to conclusions. I'll just need to read that file later, these are dated later so I will have some time to read up on them.

"Mr. Clutch, are these all the files?"

"Oh of course not miss, I have yet to print off some of them as the events haven't been scheduled yet. That folder should cover some of it, note how there is a lack of dates in the file for some events. That indicates there will be more than one."

"I see thank you for clarifying."

"Of course."

Mr. Clutch didn't even bother to look up from his paper work as he answered me, but I preferred it that way. He had an intensity in his eyes that I found unnerving for an unexplained reason.

Oh! The Vytal Festival! That's next year though. So I finally get to attend that. So much to do, but at least I can finally get out of this place. I sign off on that as well as It's the one thing I know I wish to attend. The Dust Designers Expo as well as the... The Glenn Drills… ok which one?

Wait no that's not it why are we- why am I going there?

"Sir?"

"Yes Young Miss?"

"I was wondering why I am attending the glenn drills?"

"To observe of course, but the particular drill that you will be attending shouldn't be for awhile, currently it would be wasted on you."

"I see, thank you."

Control Weiss, just ignore it, that's his normal way of speaking… That particular thought didn't help my mood. Winter would just continue not caring about what others thought. I take a deliberately slow breath and let my lungs fill before exhaling. My muscles which had previously tensed relaxed. OK. much better. I look back down to the papers. So many formal events. Wait I have to host one? I almost ask, but stop as I shouldn't look clueless about this. I'm sure it will be explained later. So I'm hosting an event what kind though? It doesn't say anything, only that I'm hosting and then later I'm to attend the… oh my… The Gathering of the Kings.

I push myself away from the table

"young miss?"

I stand up

"Just taking a walk to get something sir"

"you should have brought it before you arrived."

"Indeed, but I'm going to get it now"

* * *

I stand make my way around the table and exit through the white door. Taking a right down the hallway, I proceed down and around the bend on the right to my room. Once inside I walk up to my bed which has been made.

A new blue satin sheet replacing the previous one. I get on my knees,which leaves me on a white rug on the bedside, before reaching under and pulling out a white rectangular case. My first real birthday present from Winter. I run my hands along it and grab the handle before turning and exiting the room. Returning myself to the Managerial Office.

"Young miss?"

"Mr. Clutch will I have a weapons instructor?"

"Yes she will be arriving next month to get you started on your form, again don't practice with Myrtenaster until you have a weapons instructor, what you could do however is visit the gym inside the White Rose, I'm sure the staff could get you moderately prepared.

"Moderately sir?"

Mr. Clutch sighs and leans back in the chair before giving me a critical eye as he looks me over.

"You have been sedentary young miss. You did not experience what should have been a physically active last year, which would have been the case had you been a tour guide for that year, but your previous conduct saw you no longer operating in the capacity . Your recent usage of the time that left available has dealt with acquiring some wouldn't do for you to be brought up a brute,but you should be able to defend yourself."

"Sir I was told that my aura unlocking would deal with that."

"Were you now? Aura is a great thing and is quite versatile, however one should never place all their eggs in the same basket, basic economics young miss. You should also educate yourself on the basics of aura. Second hand knowledge or lazy reading should be investigated. Now if you wish to be _moderately prepared_ then go ahead and make your way to the Gym inside the White Rose. Oh and take Heiter with you. That _is_ _ **after**_ you sign the papers."

"Yes sir". I set down Myrtenaster's case and head around the table to the papers and sign off the last ones. I then pick up the case once more before making to exit the room

"Young miss."

"Yes sir?" "Make sure to have the staff get a look at your weapon before starting you with a routine, no machines."

"Yes sir." I close the door and make my way down to the first floor, passing the library intersection once on the far side opposite the stairs I make a right for the sun room as that's the fastest way outside. I had left the glass doors open in the west sun room when I previously passed through.

The sunlight shines through the top and refracts in the blue painted glass near the circular border of the ceiling, leaving a patterned shade in the room. Finally, some actual sunlight today, although it will not last. I walk around the small silver pedestal with the circular table which sits atop it before exiting through the side. The glass door slides and closes as I move along to the last bend in the library exit.

I follow the hallway left before I need to make my way to the last door. I wonder how Heiter has performed with the assignment I left him?

* * *

 **Heiter's POV**

Cat… OK there's that letter drawn as asked, has the curves just right too.

I look at all of my work so far and smile as I have them all nice, neat and… clean. I get set to work on A-Alpha again, but hear the door creak open so I turn my attention there.

"Heiter."

I wave at her and motion for her to come down to where I am.

"How was the writing?"

Weiss sits down next to me after which I hand her my writing binder. She begins to look at it and flips the page, then the next.

"Heiter." Oh she sounds tired?

"While I can appreciate your drive for perfection with this, you only managed to draw….Twelve instances of each letter. Now granted they are near perfect copies of each other, but should practice like you intend to write in the future."

Weiss closes the binder and returns it to me.

"For now this is acceptable if you can identify the letters for me. Please point out an A from the example page.

" Alpha… I put my finger on the letter in the top left corner.

"Bravo…" I move my hand to the right once. "Charlie or Cat"

My hand moves over once more.

"W or Weiss"

I didn't… practice that one? I look up at Weiss who nods at me with some encouragement.

"Go on."

Ummm… It's near the end but not the Y. I slide my finger three letters away from the last one and look back at Weiss questioningly.

"Good good. I'm glad you remembered that. This wasn't a waste then. Now Heiter I know you're using a pen, but in the future you should write at least seven pages with the amount of time I left you, front _and_ back. Clear?

I affirm my understanding with a cheerful shake of my head and raise an eyebrow, before pointing at the third letter. Was is that one?

"Yes good, see we can slowly talk in some sense if you learn! Granted your capacity is limited to the first three letters and sounding them out, but with enough work we can get you there."

Weiss puts her hands together, apparently thinking about something.

"As much as I want to continue this it's eight pm now."

I flop down onto the headrest I made myself with her blanket while she was gone.

"No that doesn't mean go to bed, We need to visit the Gym... I can't believe I said that."

I look quizzically at her. whats a gym?

"I am not lazy, there has simply been no demand of me to "exercise" in the past, no demand equals no supply Heiter."

I cock my head to the side and look at her.

"Economics, something you will learn eventually. We need to go to the gym and meet with a trainer. According to Mr. Clutch, I apparently have been behind on my physical investments in myself. Now then get up."

Weiss stands up and leaves the dark blue blankets on the gray couch, before walking into the pit and looking at the empty fire. She turns back and looks at me.

"I suppose teaching you about dust is also something that needs to be done soon, but it can wait until after your English basics are finished and we can have a normal conversation."

She seems to hesitate about something for a moment, but then walks up next to me at the rail before the stairs.

"Lets leave, its only going to get later, I'll have the books left here for now so we can come back and study them."

She then makes her way up the stairs and up to the exit with me trailing behind her. Once i'm on the same level as her she gives me an expectant look, which I respond to by opening the door for her. My reward for that is a brief smile and a quick exit on her part.

* * *

I follow to keep up with her and hear the door slam after a few moments as I forgot to close it.

"I don't think it needs saying, however remember to close the door next time Heiter, it won't do for you to slam them." I nod apologetically and we continue onward down the pathway, past the stone garden of people, past the fountain, which we branch off onto the path that leads to the back of the White Rose where we exited previously if I remember correctly?

It was what I did before arriving inside the. Once the White Rose loomed over us, casting its shadow due to where the white… is it yellow or orange now? Anyway the ball is closer to the land now and has a darker color. I blink and stop staring at it as it leaves spots in my eyes. I blink it away to no avail as I follow Weiss up the several sets of steps, until we arrive at a door. I step up to it and open it for Weiss before having to close it quietly and then opening the inner door. When we finally do find ourselves back in the giant circular hallway I look as Weiss expectantly.

"This way"

She heads over to one of the doors lining the outer wall and opens it, revealing a staircase that goes goes both up and down. Weiss quietly says something about the gym being below and makes her way down the flights of stairs, shoes making that clicking sound against the metal. Once we hit the next floor I run to open the door.

"You don't need to do that yet Heiter, just learn the path first, however do make sure to close the door and keep it from slamming."

I stop for a moment and then nod. That makes sense. I can't get in front of her easily to open the door if I have no idea where we are going. Oh wait there she goes again! I follow through the door, just barely keeping it from slamming. That would have been embarrassing. I notice we are in one of those ring like hallways again. Does this continue on each floor?

I follow Weiss across the hallway to the inner ring and walk in front to open the door.

"Good… now when the door is obvious please do that, I realize the stairway would have been hard for you to pass me, but here make an effort like that one just now."

I grin, to which Weiss seems to remember something.

"Oh but when you do this in public, as in other people are around, you must not be seen smiling."I stop for a moment and think about that. Why? "Heiter it's not you, but the role you represent, just be… pleasant."

I affirm my understanding… or at least my partial understanding.

"Good, now then…" Weiss is looking at me… oh right the door!

* * *

I push it open and follow her through into a circular room with large circular floor like the one on the previous floor, but is smaller, the reason seems to be due to… bulb shaped rooms that protrude from the wall.

I look to the right and confirm that we are between two such rooms. Oh they have a single glass panel running along the edge of the bulb, although it's big people height so I can't see inside from here.

One day i'll be tall enough to look inside. For now though…

I walk over to the wall on my right and hop up to grab the edge so I can pull myself up to peek inside. Just enough room for me to sit. Hmm nothing in particular inside the rooms, although there is a closet on the left, right and something below me. I can't make it out from this angle though. Ok... I heave, spin and sit myself on the edge.

The main room seems to have plenty of things I don't know scattered around the room in an orderly fashion with similar object being near each other. A circular counter is at the center of the room, with a spiral staircase in a glass tube worked into it? ah Weiss and another person are over there. I should probably head over there. I push myself off the ledge and walk over to them, passing the… things.

"Ah and is this the other individual you mentioned?"

I look at the speaker to find a um ok no greenery on top, wait no it's called hair.

"Keeps me aerodynamic sir, limits drag."

Oh he's staring at me now with green eyes that seem to stand out against the dark green short shirt, long black pants and shoes that he is wearing.

"I don't bite, unless told to, now then young miss you asked for some lessons?"

"Yes, like I said I need something suitable for using Myrtenaster. Wait when did she have the case… I rub my head. Heiter you're tired. Rubbing my eyes I look over at the two.

"Is he all right?"

"Yes he has just had a full day"

"I see, perhaps we should get you all started tomorrow then?"

Weiss shakes her head.

"No we wasted enough time not coming here, can we start?"

"Ma'am, I would like to, but I just realized there is an additional problem. We lack attire that would fit the two of you, this also includes shoes as I hope you don't plan on working out in that. I doubt your flats and his topsiders make for good exercise. Hold on you said he had a full day, did that include the reservation of the dynamics room earlier today?"

"Yes?"

"sir could you take off your topsiders?"

The man looks at me expectantly. I nod and lift my left foot to take off the shoe, then do the same with my right.

"Socks too"

I nod and repeat the action, only for the socks this time.

"Hmm. No blisters, good. For the future whenever you enter the White Rose facilities for the purpose of exercise I will require you to have tennis shoes and be in suitable attire. Should I find you in anything else I will ask you to stop unless a suitable explanation is given.

"Well Mr. Laufer what would you have us do?"

"Ma'am I would have you stop, go to bed, and prepare to get up tomorrow morning at 070-7am as we need to go shopping in Flachland."

"Can't you… do that by yourself or arrange for someone to get it?"

"Ma'am, I apologize, but we are insufficiently staffed to provide that service at this time. I could go alone to acquire the necessities, however a wider range of shoes would need to obtained than if I left with you."

"Then do so please."

"Yes ma'am, what about you sir, would you like to head to town to get your clothes?"

A town… I always wanted to see one! I almost bounce out of my skin with excitement as I smile.

"Ok then I need you to be up and ready by 7am in front of the residential building."

Umm where is that? "Ma'am does he know where the front patio is?"

"N-No he does not."

I see, sir wh- apologies you can't speak, Ma'am what is his residential number?

"R-4"

I see, be ready outside your room, I'll pick you up there. Now if you could leave the gym, I have to close down the facilities and lock up."

"yes we shall leave now." Weiss turns around hefts the case which is "Myrtenaster" and makes her way through the gym to one of the exits.

"Go on now I'll see you tomorrow"

I look back at Mr. Laurer, who is walking back to the counter. I then turn away and quickly head after Weiss. She is waiting at the door for me and when I arrive my hand reaches for the doorknob. I pull the white door open and close it as I manage to stay behind her, working our way back into the staircase to the ground floor. Once we find an exit we leave the white rose from the back or we would have if Weiss didn't stop near at the door.

"Listen"

I do as instructed and stop.

* * *

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Oh it's raining outside. Ummm? I look at Weiss and open the door.

"No why are you heading out into the rain."

But… I need to go to sleep… Weiss sighs after looking at me. She walks over to a silver bin and pulls out one, pauses and then two clothed sticks. It looks like a dress almost.

"When it's raining, use an umbrella. Here this one is yours."

She hands me a dark blue "umbrella" and keeps the silver one. Ok… I make to walk outside again.

"WAIT. Ok Heiter stop"

Weiss pulls me back.

"Watch."

She partially walks out and pulls the umbrella out, before she pushes something on the inside which pushes the dress out to the top, tightening it. She then steps out between the pillars, down the steps into the rain and looks back at me as it doesn't touch her.

"Your turn."

I look inside the umbrella for something to push and find it, after testing it I realize I have to squeeze something to push it properly. Ok… Now then. I walk partially out as I tighten the umbrella's dress allowing it to cover me. The rain for its part is loud, but it's making a bouncing sound against the umbrella.

"Come Heiter."

I look over and notice Weiss is slowly walking down the sets of steps to the walkway. Progress is slow since it's raining and even with the umbrellas we are still getting wet as the wind picks up.

The rain is somewhat… cold, but my body is keeping me warm inside. When we had finally passed the fountain and the small bridge Weiss sped up until we made it to the door, I opened it and a white blur passed me as she went inside. Once we were both inside I noticed her putting the umbrella inside a similar bin to the one in the previous room.

"That was utterly… useless. We are SOAKED."

It was true, the umbrellas helped in the beginning, but that was about it.

"Remind me to have the staff put not just coats, but rain coats as well in storage for room exits as well as better umbrellas… I forgot to ask Mr. Clutch about that and..."

I barely made out the last bit she was saying, so i turn my attention elsewhere.

Our clothes were clinging to us and while it felt good having something cool against my skin I wanted out of my white shirt and brown pants… I think my underwear is soaked. I can't get the bed soaked like this. I begin to make my way to the next door so I can travel to my room, but am stopped by Weiss.

"Wait, we need to stop dripping. We also need to be quiet so no running through the hallways, I don't want us being seen like this."

I look at her as I raise an eyebrow.

"It would complicate things.

" Ok I look away and we wait in the room for a bit before we stop dripping I'm on one side of the room and her the other.

"Good, now then we should take off our shoes. We may slip on the marble floor considering that our shoes are still soaked."

To demonstrate, Weiss suddenly moves her... Didn't the man call them flats? Anyway she moves her shoes which causes a squeaking noise against the floor, which prompts her to stop. I tenderly move my feet and feel the slight loss of traction between my shoe and the floor. Alright off with them then.

I sit down on the blue rug near the door and take my shoes off. Once done I notice Weiss had already finished, little white feet bare against the floor.

Ah right socks… after removing them I stand up and look at the white haired girl as she holds her flats in her left hand similar to how I am now.

"Ready? Good."

Weiss turns, opens the door, and begins to slowly make her way down the hallway, feet patting against the white stone floor... I stretch a moment as I feel tiredness beginning to creep in again. I won't have to fight it much longer, just need to make it to my bed.

* * *

'My bed' I like the sound of that. I catch up with Weiss as we pass through the circular glass room. I look up. The lights were… dimmer than I remember. The room and the hallways were darker. The candle was lit, but that was it for the circular room so we slowly made our way around the round silver table and pedestal which was the only thing I could really make out due to the candle that sat atop it.

The rug muffled our movement up to the other door. Quietly closing the door we eventually hit the intersection and slowly made our way up the stairs.

"Careful, don't slip and fall."

I slow down further and keep behind Weiss, once we ascend the staircase we make a left turn and ascend the second flight to the hallway before the one with our rooms. The final step behind us, Weiss stops and makes a shushing sound to get my attention.

"Mr. Clutch sometimes stays up to work in the managerial office when visiting. Be quiet so as to not disturb him while passing through this hallway."

I nod and follow after her as we ever so slowly make our way across the hallway. We pass six doors and I notice the last one on the right has a light coming out from underneath. Is that Mr. Clutch?

I walk past the room and after about twelve more steps Weiss returns to her normal stride, to which I respond by copying her. We quickly make our way past the bend to the right and stop in between our two respective rooms about halfway down the hallway. Weiss opens the door to her room and glances back at me.

"Good night"

She then closes the door. She sound tired.

Speaking of which. I turn to my room. Wait is it thinking of which for me or? Anyhow, bedtime.

* * *

I open my own door and look at the chair on the opposite side of room, on the right side of my bed. The clothes I had left there are gone again, let's see, I should get out of this first. I walk around the left and circle around my bed to the chair to set down my black shoes-topsiders next to it and the grey socks on the backrest.

Need to remember the names for everything. Weiss used flats, me topsiders.

I pull my arms inside the shirt and push off the wet white thing over my head. I remember that last bit and catch it before it falls to the floor, setting it where I had placed my socks. Unbutton the brown long pants… how am I going to make this not fall to the floor? Umm. ok. I sit myself down on the chair and remove the pants. Ok fold them and place it on the backrest as well?Yes.

...

annd done.

Well minus the mini pants- I remove those next and leave them with the rest. Now done. Ok next… I walk over to the drawer opposite the bed and pull out one of the lower ones to reveal my white sleeping clothes, consisting of pants and long shirt which are oh so soft and smooth.

Ok set that on the bed.

 _hup_

nand done.

Now before putting that one I need a new set of mini pants. I walk back to the drawer, close the previously opened portion and pull another out by the knob to reveal my stacks of minis. Grab one, push the drawer back in, and put it all on… Ok finished. OHHH this feels so GOOD. I pinch the material with my left hand, rubbing it between my fingers for a moment before looking at the bed.

Now then… I hop up onto the bed which is huge… maybe grown up size? Nah no thinking bout that time for sleepy time. I tuck myself under my now dark blue sheets and the silver under sheets that are made of something similar to my sleeping clothes. I grab one of the pillows and settle my right arm on it.

Hmmmmm...

One more pillow…

I grab one and snuggle against it between my left arm, chest, and face.

goood...

* * *

E/N- **we have come so far, and yet we are still only on day 2 heading to day 3, but things will eventually speed up. - Havoc**

 **A/N-** Maybe, also ello all. hope your having a pleasant day. Look forward to the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Primum visit ad Flachland

**A/N** ello world! here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy as I took a little more preparation writing this one. I'll be using a new method to create my chapters in the future so this is closer to my current ideal staple for future chapters.

In other news got a lot of things going on over here, but its alright. Just things that I had to do. Aside that I hope you enjoy!

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 15: Primum visit ad Flachland

-Sacrifices? 'Sacrifices?' 'That' was just meaningless butchering! You are no Savior, only a Reaper!-

* * *

 **Heiter's POV**

The void was warm and wet. It felt… good as I floated through it, healed and calmed by the nothingness that was afforded to me by it. I 'looked' down deeper in the abyss. The further I floated down the more aware of the absence of things I noticed. Somewhere I remembered that I didn't get a chance to descend as deeply as last time, well the first times. I wonder why? The question however wasn't important so it too returned to nothing, A mere curiosity to be noted and then discarded. Should I head on down? No. I never deliberately traveled anywhere in the void. It would be defeating the purpose of why I was here, for peace and quiet. So I stayed. Merely nothing, among nothing, and yet… I was everything. I 'flipped' myself and stared up as I drifted down falling further with the void constantly supporting me as I slipped through. No… It was constantly giving way to me, gently pulling me deeper, to where I had and would never know. Perhaps that was the point. Just enjoy the…

…

The softness of the pillow sheets. Mmmmm. I stayed still, trying to fall asleep, but realized I had apparently shifted from resting on my arm to my back while asleep. I slowly rolled myself onto my right side again, tightening the sheets around me as I got back into a sleeping position. My eyes were closed, but a slight light was peeking through. I slowly managed to open my eyes and searched for the source. The lighting was a shade of dark blue outside on with the brightest bit coming from the left somewhere beyond where I could see through the window. Well I can't deal with that as I am. To close the blinders I would need to get out of bed though…

I could just…

I roll over to face the door and close my eyes as I rest on my left arm. I try to get comfortable again and lie still for a few minutes as I quiet my mind.

…

No. Left doesn't feel right I roll over to my back and I put both of my arms behind my head and rested on the pillows as I shuffled myself such that I was between them. I stared at the ceiling.

I could try just getting under the sheets. There's plenty of room. That would involve me getting untangled from the sheets though, maybe not?

Haaaaaa. Thinking too much about going back to sleep, and it's not like I'd get back into a deep sleep. Since the people taking care of me want to do something with me.

...

Wait… I'm… visiting a town today?

I am!

A smile quickly works its way over my face at the same pace my mind wakes itself.

I bolt upright and struggle with blue sheets for a moment as I free myself from them.

You will get off me! There! Ok! What now?

* * *

I should probably get dressed back into something nice?

With that thought I hop out of the right side of my bed and land on the cool white stone floor. I give a glance at the desk that has my robe. A corner of it is peeking out over the edge of the desk. I reach over and pat the clothe for a moment as I calm myself.

Ok so something nice. I walk past the chair against the windows, around to the front of the bed and open my drawer against the wall. Now what would be nice? Rule number one, more is better.

Well first I guess less is better. Need to get out of my white sleepwear. I reach for the bottom of my shirt and invert it as I fling it off onto the bed, it is shortly followed by my pants after I sit down and remove them.

With a look I realize i have two options. Go with my usual wear so far, or try and put on the other set of clothes. That wouldn't be a problem, accept I don't know what to do with the dark blue stringy thing. Ok well. That's a White coat? I have yet to see anyone wear what i'm familiar with, well dresses are the still dresses. Hmm

What am I familiar with?

...

Annnnd there it goes. I have no idea.

Haaa.

This has happened more than once now.

…

Forget it. I have to get ready for visiting the town!

I smile again, but stop as I remember the reason I was questioning the clothes.

I mean… it kinda looks like what and umm… Mr. Schnee wear. So… white shirt,pants, grey thing with buttons, then the weird white coat. The blue thing somehow goes around my neck…

Alright well it's a start.

I set about putting on the new set of clothes for the first time and keep using Mr. Clutch for reference.

The Pants and shirt were simple, but the grey thing would have taken some time had I not been paying attention to what everyone wore and said. I was starved for information.I mean yesterday I learned that my shoes are called topsiders… and Weiss's are … ummm mats? No Flats! Good me. Ok

I mean the whole re-learn english thing is also important. I remember all those books I saw in the library. Once I can read I'll make sure to go through the whole thing! OH! OOHHHH! BOOKS! I forgot! Sleeping and reading. That's something I remember doing at some point. Some point…

…

Haaa.

Well! I read a lot at some point. I Learned something about myself and didn't even have to put in much effort.

Ok! Put on the coat. Now then…

The dark blue stringy thing. That's probably not, is definitely not the name, but it will have to do.

I could just… not put it on? I feel like I did alright so far. I look down at myself and inspect everything. It's all so... white coat, the shirt, the pants. Everything except the grey buttoned thing is white. Oh.

I wriggle my toes for a moment as I look at them. Right. I pull a pair of socks out and grab one of the topsiders from underneath the drawer. Can I sit down on the floor while wearing this?

No idea.

I glance around the room before my eyes settle on the chair.

Chair it is.

With the socks in my left hand and the topsiders my right, I walk over and hop onto the chair. Wait…

I glance down and note that I am not sitting on my wet clothes from yesterday. Another set of clothes have disappeared. Is that normal?

…

I can't think of a way to ask that right now. Right put on the grey socks. They are… fuzzy, but soft. Like a big furry thing. Ok Pulled those all the way on and now I can get the topsiders.

Ok! I wriggle my toes again and slightly note the bulge that appears against the edge of my shoes. And it goes over from the left… to the right and back…Weeeeeee. Ok! Well I'm dressed now.

A glance over my right shoulder reveals that its slightly brighter outside now. There is still mostly blue streaks of color. Oh… I didn't notice this from the bed, but a cloud decided to visit. I can barely make out the hard wood from here.

I reposition myself and have my legs dangling off the right side of the chair as I look out the window into the dark blue sky, hidden by the cloud. It's peaceful. I lean against the back of the chair, thinking about how I get to visit a town. My legs respond by swinging just a little faster and I glance back to the door over my left shoulder. Should I wait in the hallway, or in my room? Well it's the same right?

I turn my attention outward and watch the area I have a view over, however my mind is elsewhere.

I'm imagining people going down roads doing everyday things like… I actually don't know… That's why i'm so excited about this! I get to actually see 'it". Better, yet I get to be among people! I wonder what I'll get to see.

* * *

…

Ohhh! It bugs me not knowing when i'm leaving!

I push myself off the chair and make my way around my bed, to the door. Once I reach out to the silver knob and turn it I peek outside to see if anyone is waiting for me. Nope. Well I guess I'll do the waiting then! Hehe.

I pull the door open, slip through and close it. I wonder if Weiss could tell me what 0700 is? Wait back to problem number one. I can't ask that easily. Wait? I can't word the first bit so… I would be asking an incomplete question…

Oh well I want the company. I grab the door and turn it, but… It won't open. Ok…

I grimace at the discovery that Weiss's door stopped working. A few more twists rewards me with the same result. I let go of the doorknob and stare at it. Trying to figure why the door stopped working.

"Sir"

I perk up and turn to the right to see Mr. Laufer on the bend approaching me. He is now wearing a light green coat,green pants and shiny black shoes but it appears much... Oh what the word… Sharper? I don't know. I wait until he stops in front of me.

"Glad to see your up, I got our transportation ready so let's head over. Are you ready?"

I nod, but reach for the door again , giving it another try. The result is the same so I look back to , who gives a glance to the door then me.

"The young miss will be fine, we should head out to get the clothes."

I give a forlorn look to the door, but the grown ups judgment. Once Mr. Laufer turns around and begins heading back the way he came I make sure to keep close to him as we round the bend to the right and pass the large doors on the left where I met the other grown ups.

Beyond here is new territory so I perk up even more as we go down a flight of steps that stop in the corner of a larger room, but we aren't all the way down so we take another down the my spot at the bottom I look and take in the large room. A high ceiling is a defining feature of the room with columns and-

"Sir."

I glance to my left and see Mr. Laufer is at an equally large door centered on the wall that shares the second flight of steps. He beckons me over.

Right. Town.

I walk over to him and follow him out. I notice Mr. Laufer put on a light green hat with a black band in the middle. The top of the hat looks like a flattened ball, and it has a black shiny thing sticking out the front.

We are on a patio now that runs alongside the wood is used instead of the stone i've seen everywhere. A rocking chair off to the right, but aside that I see nothing from here. Speaking of nothing the cloud is hiding most of what's beyond the patio.

Mr. Laufer goes the other way leading us to a bend around the building to the left.

Is the meeting room above us? I give a glance up, but looking through wood,then stone is not something i'm capable of so I imagine myself… two days ago? Actually I don't need to imagine it. Well I suppose I need to imagine myself, but as for what I experienced. I can remember that bit if I want to.

Two days and I'm already visiting a town!

Once we round the bend I notice a break in the rail that has been with us so far, which Mr. Laufer enters as he walks on a stone path now, away from the building to a small circle with… something on it.

"Mr. Laufer!"

I recognize Weiss's voice and stop to see her walk briskly up to us.

Weiss is wearing a long navy coat with a single row of black buttons running down the middle, pockets near the hip that have that flabby thing over them and finally ends just above the also has very long white socks that go beyond the knee, so I can't see them fully. Today she seems to have white shoes that look like boots? I might not be familiar with all of these… clothes, but they do look nice.

"Ma'am?"

She takes a moment to catch her breath. Did she-

"I'm coming with you"

I look over to Mr. Laufer who shakes his head.

"Negative Ma'am. You are to stay here."

"Why is that? I'm sure you have enough room in the cab."

"Yes the P.A.C. can hold four to five people, but that isn't the issue. Your presence would interfere with the shopping as your too well known."

"But-"

"No buts Ma'am. Return to the mansion, perhaps has something for you to do. I'm short on time so I need to cut this matter short. Please get back inside before you catch a cold in this fog.

"Mr. Laufer".

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Wouldn't the fog keep you from flying the cab?"

"Normally yes, but I've already made my preflight checks. The fog only extends up to ten meters and it should dispel enough by the time we get to the landing zone in Flachland ,which by my estimate should be around 0800 ,so roughy an hour if we can leave on time."

"What about food? Have Heiter or you even had something to eat yet?"

"No ma'am, but I'm sure we can manage. Flachland is a resting place for the social elite so I imagine the facilities there will provide. I must reiterate that you should return indoors. The cold has only been worsened by the rain we received last night. I know you're used to the dry cold of Atlas, but down here you're liable to catch a cold or worse. Just you have been vaccinated does not mean you can take poor care of your health. Now go on inside, Sir please get in the P.A.C."

* * *

I see Weiss look at me briefly and then walk back to the patio, disappearing in the cloud. Wait… Was he referring to the cloud when he said fog? Perhaps. Well let's figure out how this… thing works. I follow Mr. Laufer to the left side of the P.A.C. and watch him open a door and enter. Before he closes it he looks at me and beckons that enter and take a seat in the back. The interior is Red and white with couch being pushed into the back. I can make our Mr. Laufer's frame from the seat in front of me as he closes the large door.

He looks back at me and grimaces.

"I may be a good pilot, but you should buckle in."

Umm.

He Reaches over and points out something stringy with metal on the end to my right.

"Grab the tongue and put it into the buckle then pull the strap."

I follow his instructions which he repeats to me a few more times, but after pointing everything out I now find myself secured in the chair.

"Good, now to get out push the release button on the side of the buckle that faces away from you, don't do that right now. There are two more tongues you need to get into the buckle that are above your shoulders, once strapped in we can depart for Flachland."

Now that i know what I'm looking for I find them easier. I even play with them a little as they zip out of the chair. When doing that with the second one I find it stops and no matter how hard I pull it wont go further.

"Let the tongue go back a little then try again, no jerking this time."

I smile and discover that it worked and finally strap myself in.

"Good now remember, don't push the button until I say so."

Suddenly I feel the whole P.A.C. vibrate before a smooth humming sound begins to emerge from above.

Oh OHHHHHH.

* * *

 **Weiss's POV**

I watched the cab , barely making it's white and blue frame out from the fog as it rose to disappear into the sky.

I shook my head and quietly made my way back to the front entrance. The cold wind that plays at my blue round skirt underneath my coat felt warm compared to my thoughts. I thought I could stop Heiter from leaving, but even if I had gotten through to his thick head. Mr. Laufer was clearly intent on taking him. Everyone here is so… bullheaded once they have a plan. Mr. Laufer could have just left by himself like I said last night, gotten the clothes in bulk, and returned with them. It wouldn't even matter if some of them didn't fit! We could just send them back!

Haaaa.

I had such plans for this today. We were going to disappear into the watchtower and he could spend the day learning the alphabet, while I continued to learn sign language. Now the staff once more have him for… whatever they have planned.

With a hush I close the front door, traces of fog disappear after being dragged in.

"Young lady?"

I sigh and look to the elderly Mrs. Gretel her hair somehow still black despite her… age.

"How may I be of service ?"

She is heading down the stairs, probably from the staff lobby to check in on the cooks.

"Alright… What was the young lady doing up outside?"

Ahh that would be a good question, I'm not regularly outside in the morning. Normally I'm up at 8am.

"I was talking with Mr. Laufer, who has just taken Heiter to town to go shopping for clothes in the cab."

Mrs. Gretel finishes descending the stairs and stops in front of me.

"I see, well since you're up and I have you here, would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please."

"Very well I can have cream of tomato soup, a boiled egg and some toast for you shortly. Would you be alright drinking sparkling water?"

"I will thank you, I'll head back to my room now."

Leaving Mrs. Gretel. I briefly stare below the at the wall the upper staircase connects to, looking at a picture of my mother over the hearth. I look away and make my way up the stairs to my room. I pass the meeting room which is…

I lean against the door briefly to see if I can hear anybody inside, but nothing comes of it this time. Then again nothing good comes out of that room.

I step away and walk around the bend. The only sound I hear is the wedge of my Mid-Calfs softly clicking against the white marble floor as I make my way to my door.

* * *

Once inside I immediately turn to my left and walk to the silver armoire in the corner. I then set about lowering the zipper on my boots to step out of them. The Suede Navy Chesterfield coat comes off my white button-up next and I hang it back inside the still opened silver armoire. I deposit my Mid-Calfs in a shelf on the right door before closing the two doors to see my aggravated face in the mirrors that are built into it. My voice comes out barely a whisper.

"Come on Weiss if anyone sees you with this face they will… do absolutely nothing of course. Actually no they would think I was being rude and undisciplined! "A quality unbecoming of a Schnee.""

Well i'll show them.

I stare at my face for a while, slowly calming down and returning my irritated gaze until It resembles a slightly less irritated me.

"Oh this is pointless."

I walk away from my mirrored gaze in the door to the window to the right of my bed.

"Well what am I supposed to do now?"

I gaze out at the fog, noting that it has diminished a little.

"Hmph."

I walk to the right and reach for the corner of the white drapes which I walk back with until It stops me with a tug.

Right… I walk to the left and repeat my earlier action and nod at my work, but then adorn a grimace that felt worse than the one I had moments ago.

"Oh sure weiss, like that made my point any more effective than earlier. Enough being useless about my decisions. "What am i supposed to do?" Well how about we quit planning around what Heiter is supposed to do since apparently I have no Idea or real influence on the matter. Not having an idea…

The staff taking too long deciding my 'new' schedule again?" again… Normally when this happens I go to the library to read. Alright. What would I read?

I turn on my feet and lean against the wall just below the frame of the now covered window, staring into no particular place.

I could continue sign language, or- Mr. Clutch said I didn't know enough about aura… He's probably right as they never taught me about it. I mean my aura was supposed to be unlocked last year according to Glenn Aura Principles: The Primer and now they decide to do it this year. He probably hasn't even read the book despite it being one of my easier reads.

"Aura's strengthening properties are proportional to both the… the health of both mind and body…"

...

I may need to review the primer.

Do I still have it with me?

Well firstly if I did have the book it would be with the others. My eyes wander, with new purpose, from my bed to the silver bookshelf on my left , just outside the outer frame of the completely fills this side of the wall next to my bed and it has a ladder built into the frame. Light steps sound out as I walk over to it , inquisitively scanning the titles of my personal collection for the title.

"Let's see…G...G..."

"Ah there you are."

I climbed the ladder up until I could reach and pull the book out, which I gently tossed down to the bed, before climbing back down.

"Now then, let's take you and study over there. "

I look to the right from my spot next to the bed, before walking to the silver circular table. I set the book down next to Basics of Sign Language, which I push away.

"I'll come back to you later, I just need to read this once more."

A short while later I'm set up to read as I have turned on a chandelier shaped lamp that hangs over the desk. For comfort I have taken to my one light blue sheaf chair with white leather padding. After patting my blue round skirt down i'm set to begin.

 _Glenn Aura Principles: The Primer By Gin Frieden_

Now then…

 _I would like to thank-_

Skip that. I flip a few pages until I arrive at the first chapter.

* * *

 _Aura. It has been touted as one of the greatest resources in remnant,second only to dust, that every individual has potential access to be they faunus, or human. It is one of the few things that we are given equally at birth._

 _It has many uses, from protecting us from harm, to enhancing our capabilities. To push us beyond what we currently are. A true force for both good and... evil. If you are reading this then it is likely that you or someone close to you will soon experience firsthand what aura is._

 _It is my hope that by the time you finish this primer that you are intellectually prepared for the 'unlocking' as it is called._

 _Why have we come to refer it to this if it is naturally given to us? Is our aura sealed away? These questions I admit to not have the answer for, but I can offer this._

 _If every individual in the world had full access to both their aura and semblance what would it look like?_

 _Some critics of aura have debated that the world would be a far more dangerous place, with the depraved, the desperate, and the irresponsible causing monetary and physical harm to their neighbors._

 _This of course would attract the grimm, the very reason we often live behind great walls, or a great amount of weapons. I will cover the Grimm slightly during this primer, but the main article on them will be published in one of my upcoming books._

 _Aura enthusiasts on the other hand says that to allow full access of aura to a select few quickly invites tyranny, corruption, and often an abuse of power._

 _Who is truly right?_

 _Both the enthusiasts and the critics are right._

 _But they are also wrong._

 _Firstly it must be understood that aura is dangerous, But while we may live in the world of the grimm. We are not inherently monsters. Only if we allow ourselves to descend into that madness do we let demons roam in our hearts._

 _an important part of our aura. The heart, or our state mind, is often times the fulcrum for our aura._

 _However, it is not the only factor to be considered. Aura's strengthening properties are proportional to both the health of both mind and body._

 _What is the significance of this?_

 _The body is a vessel for our soul, very much like how a car is a vessel we use to travel within the great cities. A car can still move even if it is beaten up and its motors are uncared for, but not as far as one that is taken care of and maintained._

 _This principle also applies to us, we may not be made of metal and run on dust._

 _Nutrition, exercise, and good sleep._

 _Those are what make up our dust and allow us to propel ourselves further._

 _Now where does the mind fit in?_

 _If our body is so important then why do we worry about our mind?_

 _Couldn't we just train with only the limits our physical bodies pose determining how strong we can be?_

 _No._

 _The Mind is actually equally if not more important._

 _For you math people think of a base. For now I will say 3000. As our body gets stronger we only add 2 to 5 as a value to it. We could continue to work on our body, but if your mentality is weak then there is plenty of room to grow. Your mentality function not as an additional variable, but a multiplicative one._

 _Say we have a solid mentality of 2 for this exercise. If we improve on that and get a three. Instead of 6000 we have a real value of 9000. This real value can improve further and go beyond that number allowing us to perform the superhuman feats we hear huntsman are capable of._

 _However our mentality is also a weakness. Say something shocks you and suddenly your 4 becomes a 1._

 _This is why it's important to work on both at all times._

 _Now for the mind How 'do' we train it?_

 _Do we just 'think' and our aura works?_

 _Aura isn't something one commands._

 _Do you command yourself to have a heartbeat?_

 _No. that is the job of an involuntary muscle._

 _Your mind is similar, but it could be considered a 'muscle' of sorts._

 _If one performs cardio then the associated muscles will strengthen. So the question is then what is good cardio for your mind?_

 _An often cited method is acquired experience. This works for both the mind and body as it builds muscle memory and strengthens the mind. However Real experience is something acquired both by training and often times strenuous situations. Fighting your first grimm for example. Once you have dealt with one you can deal with two and slowly build your mind to be better equipped to deal with them._

 _This may be outside of what you currently have planned though so what can you do by yourself?_

 _Some simple exercises include being aware of what makes you both happy and sad. You may or may not be able to deal with the source of those, but identifying them and being conscious of them is a start._

 _Some people have a natural state of mind. We see it everywhere. Some are naturally happy people, others are carefree. Some are introverts, and others extroverts. Whatever your state is. It does effect your aura. Well what is the best state of mind then? The poetic answer of course is that everyone has what works for them. Everyone's definition of happy, angry,sad. They can all vary._

 _Ok so how is this usefull at all?_

 _Remember how I asked you to identify what made you happy and sad? Well when we think of those things it does come back to one factor. Looking at the glass half full. In a world full of monsters and the uncertainties of daily life its best to step forward with your best._

 _So to summarize? Being aware of your state of mind before and during a fight are often critical, if you realize you aren't at your best then it may be prudent to retreat until you can re-develop your focus._

 _Additionally-_

* * *

 _Knock knock_

"Miss?"

A sigh escapes my lips as I look up from my read.

It's Mr. Brennen…

I straighten myself slightly and set the book to the side.

"Enter"

The door quickly swings open to reveal the large blonde with his ever spiky hair,goatee, and blue eyes that quickly scan the room before finding me. He then walks over to me, carrying the food over his shoulder on a black tray with that hint of energy in his steps that always seems out of place with him, regardless of the time of day.

"Food for you miss, will the table suffice?"

"Yes it will do just fine."

He sets down the tray of assorted foods which I look over appreciatively.

"Alright. Cream of tomato soup, a boiled egg and some toast, and 'sparkling water'."

I reach for the large napkin and unfold it. Placing the article in my between my lap so as to cover my blue round skirt as , my white stockings , as well as some of my white button-up.

"You may leave I imagine Mrs. Gretel has need of your expertise in the kitchen."

The young man, if caught by my bard, didn't show it and smiled.

"I'm sure she does, take care then, just leave the tray on the bed, or outdoors when you're done."

"Right."

Once he is finally out I finally direct my attention to my food.

"Alright…"

* * *

 **Mr. Clutches POV**

I set down my cup of coffee on the grey oval table before me. I find that the unused managerial office makes for a good place to conduct my work quietly and undisturbed. I browse through a file, detailing estimated expenses for the boy since we have to factor in that the SDC is paying for it. A drop in the bucket to be sure, if that.

We still need to follow procedure for him though as the other directors may notice if a slip up occurs. Not that it would, those I assigned the paperwork to should be able to keep any documents that I want censored in the dark. Now as for the young miss. That is the tough one. Jacques wants her to be 'brought up right'.

I could use the ladd as a carrot to get her going since she did take the effort to write her schedule. Something that would have previously required hours of hounding and surveillance. Well aside confirming that the ladd 'is' a carrot I did learn yesterday of his mental and physical aptitudes. Remarkable, but not unheard of.

He will definitely 'do' as Mr. Baud would put it, but his disposition will need work if we want to go forward with that plan. He is just a boy though and we have all of his time. At the end really we just need to find a use for him.

Enough of that. The others can work through that. I have been working far too much on affairs not pertaining to my job, though is suppose that 'is' my job at times. That or finding someone to perform said job.

Knock knock

Who?

"Enter."

"Alfred."

I frown at the older woman as she enters.

"Now don't be like that I just wanted to talk"

"I'm beleive I always have a frown according to you Mrs. Gretel."

She never visits me to 'talk'.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I heard a tale that the fitness instructor left via the cab to Flachland to shop with the young fellow you brought in and left the miss out of it."

that's what I get for leaving things to others.

"Well why don't we ask him. let's call him with the scroll then put him on speaker.

Few moments later the scroll is vibrating on the grey table with my company and I watching it. I'll need to lead here if I want to steer the conversation.

" ?"

I could hear the slight hum of the engine that the cab made.

"Ah yes Mr. Laufer. Can you hear me?"

"..." 

"Mr. Laufer?"

"Yes I can hear you just fine, I set you to speaker phone just now. The… sir here says hello"

"I wasn't aware that you could properly understand the ladd."

"A wave is a wave sir."

I looked up briefly to see Mrs. Gretel cooling leveling her eyes on me…

She doesn't intend to speak does she?

"Well I heard you're heading to flachland."

"That I am, should be setting the P.A.C. down in ten to twenty minutes."

"I see, what is your purpose?"

"Well you know how you mentioned to me last night that I needed to get the ma'am ready for aura unlocking with some exercise? Well turns out our stock was cleaned out and we had nothing that would fit her or the sir with me. I did some looking and turns out Mr. Schnee had the stock sold off as we weren't using it. I'm heading to town to grab some essentials. The ma'am did eventually ask to come along, but given her reputation and lack of warning for this trip I deduced it would be best to head out with just the sir, given that anytime the ma'am has previously headed outside it was with escort. The P.A.C. can't fit all of that and honestly since we are in a rush to get the supplies to start the exercise I made the descision to head out so to be back in time to get them started on something." 

I moved my hand to mute the microphone.

"Satisfied?"

"No, the reasoning is sound, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I do however like the idea of letting her get some exercise so I'll settle for you planning her outing later, but I still want it sooner, rather than later so work on that. I know this lull has you doing little."

Mrs. Gretel then stood up and left the room, along with the pressure she naturally gave off.

I then unmute the mic.

"I see, next time let me know even if it is on short notice. I just had Mrs. Gretel visit me about this."

"You have my sympathies."

"Not something I need, I could however use a newspaper for Jacques wants to know about any local events he could add to the young miss's schedule. I would like if you avoid faffing around while there so return as soon as you can".

"Will do, should be coming up on Flachland shortly so I need head off"

"Cheers then"

* * *

 **Heiter's POV**

"Cheers."

Mr. Laufer reaches out and taps the talkbox err scroll and looks back to me. I had been paying some attention to him, but the slight hum that the P.A.C. was making allowed me to focus elsewhere. I still couldn't get over the good news.

WE ARE FLYING!

I had been scared in the beginning, but once I figured I could look out the window I became glued to it.

I could see the sky just roll away into the distance from up here. The clouds were still hugging the ground. Earlier on I had just looked wherever until I spotted our shadow. It had been visible only in the corner of the window. But it was the only thing that wasn't white or blue. It had honestly felt like we were still. The shadow was in the same spot, and if not for the bumps on the clouds I would barely be able to tell we were moving.

Once the ball finished peaking over the edge of the horizon though the clouds seemed to thin slightly, just barely revealing things below. I could make out plenty of land below us and in front of my window I noticed a large amount of blue that seemed to snake its way out of sight in the direction of the bright ball that was slowly rising. We had been slowly getting closer to that 'big blue' until I noticed something.

Are those… buildings? I can somewhat make them out now through the thinning clouds.

Wait.

Is that the town?!

Suddenly I hear a woman's voice pop out of nowhere, not the scroll this time.

"Good morning flight one-five-eight ACPF, this is Flachland Air traffic Control do you read?"

She sounded really happy to talk to us.

"I read you control."

"Good! Please fly to the coordinates I'm sending you now."

"Copy control, I have the destination marked."

"Wonderful, once you arrive at the destination begin your descent,maintain your southern facing once at the coordinates. "

"Copy that control, maintain facing upon arrival before decent."

"Alright then, you're clear to land once you make the landing destination."

Mr. Laufer seemed to be surprised for some reason and paused before continuing.

"Is traffic light?"

"Yes sir, student vacationers have left due to winter break nearing it's end, so now we are dealing with the usual customers."

"I see. Thanks for the info control, this is one-five-eight ACPF, signing off till touchdown."

"Have a pleasant stay!"

As we get closer to the town I try and find something , anything , despite not knowing what I'm looking for.

The main things that stands out is a long divide between the two groups of buildings that leads to the big blue.

A large circular,domed building higher up on a is on the lower end of the slight hill the town sits on.

The divide then becomes two and splits around it into additional buildings in a horizontal patch alongside the big blue. The buildings away from the big blue seem to mirror the portion near the bottom of the hill ,except there is no circular building in the split, just a flattened area with some… hard green?On the side opposite the main divide though is a large reflective building that we seem to be approaching.

…

Hmm.

I review my thoughts for a moment as something bugged me.

…

Ah!we agreed hard green is called wood now right!

Just need to remember that.

Oh seems we are stopping now.

Slowly we get closer to the ground near the main rectangular building on the hill and I notice something near it. What I can only describe as a small tower with four arches near the bottom. Well small from up here.

...

I bet Weiss would tell me what all these things were.

A cold feeling of loneliness reemerges in me. I'd spent so much of that last few days with her that I forgot about the overwhelming loneliness from 'before' all of this. I'm not even sure what 'before' was.

I mean… oh… thats. I get it. Slightly. Maybe i'm wrong but…

I think back to her face when I met her and then off when I just left.

…

I think Weiss is lonely too, despite having all these people with her.

My energy that I had for this trip suddenly is dampened by a heavy sensation of guilt.

I left her.

…

Well Heiter, you're already in the town, best find something to help the problem.

With that I commit my thoughts to enjoying the town and finding 'something'.

I see little point in not enjoying my first town visit. I can even find a way to enjoy it more later!

Just need to remember to look for 'something'

* * *

The P.A.C comes to a slow stop on one of the pads near the building, similar to the one back at the house. As we get closer two people, one in a grey outfit somewhat similar to the one Mr. Laufer has , and the other appears to be fully covered in grey armor and glowing a slight shade of light blue,walks out of a small building that looks to have only one room. they stops right next to the door and waits until part of the window just rolls down. The unarmored one begins to speak up as his companion waits near the building, just watching.

"Hello sir, another fine chilly morning?"

"Aye, well it is still January, so it's to be expected."

looks away for a moment… I think he's looking at the other pads.

"What about you, slow going in the morning?"

"Ah yes, we get some of the usual visitors still. Kids cleared out recently after having their fun at Neptunes."

"So I heard. They didn't get too rowdy?"

"Isn't that the reason kid's go to places like Neptunes?"

"True."

"Anyway you look slightly chilly under that uniform, let's wrap this up so you can get back inside."

"Aye it is January, like you said. Once o'l General winter lets spring take over we can expect the tourist season to pick up in full swing and I can ditch the winter wear. OK your cab checks in as a schnee, from the Retreat?"

"That I am, need to pick up some workout clothes for this one and another"

The other man peeks around Mr. Laufer to me. His hat has a symbol on it that looks like an Axe and a Spear crossed over each then looks back after returning my wave.

I think Mr. Laufer's hat had just the spear, and it was upright.

"Well if you're out here then things must be as slow there as they are here. I would recommend heading down main street past and taking the right at Neptunes to the shopping district then,"

"Thanks, I normally would send someone but we have had to let go of most of the employees."

"I take back what I said, it's worse up there then. Well it did allow us to chat briefly here. Ok you can park the cab back over by garage now. Hope you find what you're looking for."

The man waves us off and we start to float again, before returning to his little building.

* * *

We float close to the ground flying into an opening on the second floor of the rectangular building. We pass through into a surprisingly open place with other P.A.C.'s spread out yet, organized. We float through slowly until we turn into a place marked off by lines on either side.

Once we stop again the P.A.C. lowers itself further until it finally touches the ground and the hum of the thing stills. Mr. Laufer undoes his seatbelt and I follow suit. Once the door opens again I hop out to hear it close behind me.

"Sir I will need you to stay close to me as we make our way downtown."

I nod and walk over to him .

We walk through the garage for a little till we find a ramp and descend it. Once outside…

Ok that is chilly. I hug my coat, wishing it was something bigger, but look around and notice we exited on the side facing the big divide from earlier…

Is this main street? I mean it's the biggest one from what I can see up here. So does that make the other divides streets?

Hmm.

Well the fog has thinned a lot thankfully, was it this cold earlier?

…

Maybe I was too excited to notice?

I smile a little and keep with Mr. Laufer as we walk down the right side of the street, looking around at the quiet Flachland. I hear birds closer to the… the… the river! There it was on the tip of my mind! Aha!

Not many people despite it being a town. Where are they? I mean towns have people right?

Well apparently I can't find them right now so let's look at the buildings.

The buildings I see up here are mostly made of stone, and are almost always two story buildings. Despite the slight hill everything is level and I do note some windows and open areas on the roofs where someone could walk out if it was warmer. Ahhh.

Ok I get that now.

Now closer to the bottom of the hill I notice a change and hear people in the distance but they are off to the left somewhere. I also hear something coming from the blue domed structure in the middle of the street, but unfortunately that doesn't seem to be where we are going.

Where are we going?

Better question, where does one shop?

When we finally get to the bottom of the hill and take the right I notice that these buildings are far more colorful than the previously white ones back on mainstreet. Most of the building are so nicely done that I have to at look at them all.

Mr. Laufer and I eventually end up approaching a blue,single story, building that happens to have a yellow smiling face over the front door.

So this is where we are going?

* * *

I walk inside and look around the counter where a round man in suit like mine is sitting behind and see…

Are these clothes? They don't look like look… Hmm. I see pants, pants… and more- oh wait there's… Is that a pair of pants attached to a shirt? How do you even get in that?

I walk up to the odd item and look it over before I notice a hear a cough behind me.

"Sir. You left me, we need to be elsewhere."

Oh ok. I turn around and make to follo- "Seems to me the lass liked the one-piece."

Mr. Laufer stops, and turns to the round,mustached man with a questioning expression.

"That he did, I'll make a note to buy it later when I come back during the spring."

The old man seems to be about to say something, but then pauses and looks at me.

"Indeed, but then you will be hard pressed to find one as the locals will be buying out most of the local shops. They do love to compete with each other."

"True, however local business seems to manage to provide for them so I'm sure we can find something later."

"Yes, but then it will be quite a bother, my store can only hold so many people. I would recommend taking a look around at least, perhaps you will find something usable for not just the boy , but yourself sir?"

"...Very well since I have your attention would you show me something… not for posturing, but workouts while having some comfort."

"That I can my good man, Now then…

We follow the man as he walks through the building towards the right and stops in front of some one pieces. I get the word, but I don't get why it works. I mean how do you put it on?

"We have Fresh air, Supersoldiers, Ardor,Gardeners-"

"I'll take... "

The old man stop and looks back from the rack of clothes to Mr. Laufer as he concentrates, with his thumb resting on his chin.

'I'll take Ten Ards and Gards, they will need to be in five different size groups. Five are for this one and the rest will need to be for a girl slightly taller than him."

The old man nods.

"I'll make sure to go over his size so you can have him grow into them, any particular color?"

"Nothing over the top, if you could ring them up for me at the counter."

Mr. Laufer and I walk away from the old man and wait at the counter as the old man comes back with a White,Blue bag that looks similar to the entrance and has the smiley face. With a practiced motion he sets it down on the counter and his hands, which I can just barely see as I peek over the counter, fly over an item I don't know.

"I need to find a shop that does workout clothing, Gym, outdoor, know a place?"

"Ah yes, that will be two Ninety-nine Lien and ninety cents, You may want to try Freddy's. It's the red and white building back toward neptunes you can't miss it.

pulls out a black and red card which he slides through the thing on the counter and after tapping it for a bit it beeps.

"Alright then hope you find what you're looking for."

Mr. Laufer grabs the bag and begins to walk away.

"I will, good day."

Mr. Laufer opens the door again, which beeps once more, and we exit the building.

The fog is slowly going away, but now it's colder. A breeze is winding its way through the buildings from the river down in the distance. It just seems to be contributing to the chill. The Door closes behind us and Mr. Laufer briefly looks around and then takes a left back where we came.

I walk with my hands crossed as we make our way back, There are some people walking around, dressed similarly to us. Some have what I immediately recognize as robes… Oh that would have been smart, wait mine is waaaay to big… I need a robe.

Oh!

* * *

I think I see it. A checkered white and red building, it's actually pretty small and almost simple looking compared to the neighboring buildings, but it does have two stories.

With Freddies… hmm… nevermind. Ignore that thought. It's cold! I run over to the front of the building and quickly enter through the similarly colored door. A golden bell chimes against the white door, which tells… I don't see anybody.

The lighting is out and I don't see a soul and it's even quieter inside.

I do see a lot of boxes. I mean they are piled everywhere… Well not everywhere some paths seems to exist at least I think those are paths. Between the Dark and the towering boxes I can't make out much.

I hear the chime ring out again and turn to see had caught up with me.

" Sir you must stay with me... strange. He did say Freddies."

I notice eyes sharpen and the air around him seems to change.

He turns around quickly and looks at the door knob briefly for some reason.

I inquisitively watch him as he then looks at the disorganized boxes, after that he quietly speaks.

"Sir wait right there beside that counter. I'll be right back. If I yell, hide until I call out for you."

I nod and slowly I watch Mr. Laufer disappear behind the stacks of boxes as he makes his way to the back. Where is he going? Why the attitude change?

I sit my back against the counter and look towards the front door. Well he said wait. What to do...

You'd think I'd hear him touching the boxes, but I'm not.

…

Why did he look at the door? I hop up briefly and check that the counter mostly hides me as it sits in front of the entrance. Ok Now then…

I walk over to the door and look at the it. I don't see anything?

Why did he act that way?

Suddenly the door swings and almost hits me as I jump away. An older boy, with a red and white shirt that looks like the front entrance, blue pants and white shoes, walks in as he carries two bags that smell good.

"Slay me!" He starts as he nearly collides with me as I jump back further.

He then narrows his eyes and I notice his eyes widen for a moment.

"Ahh I forgot to lock it again! Sorry sweet thing let me set this down and turn on some lights."

He walks past me and clears something off the counter, sets down the bags, and the lights turn then turns to me and crouches down to see me.

"So what are you doing out at eight forty-five in the morning? Are you Lost?"

I shake my head.

"Ok that answers my second question, how about the first one?"

I then notice the bag of shopping clothes that left near the a few steps I'm by them and pull out a white one-piece.

I'm not sure what to make of his facial expression?

Miss I don't… Those aren't our-

* * *

A shriek sounds through the building and I hear Mr. Laufer yell something, but can't make it out over the shear ear-shattering sound that grates in my skull now.

My EARS! When I open my eyes the young man had disappeared and a something had crashed upstairs. Things get quiet after a moment and I hear someone running up what sounds like wooden stairs.

Something is said upstairs, but my skull is still ringing. Slowly I make out a series of dull thuds as it sounds like people are coming downstairs and I remember to hide.

I make myself scarce and hide myself in an empty box.

"Sir you can come out now."

Oh he sounds tired.

I had just gotten in here too. Well let's get out.

Then I make out the young man's voice as he laughs.

"I cannot believe you did that."

A girl's voice responds.

"Shut up! I cannot believe you left the door unlocked again! That's how many times? I mean what if It had been a burglar?"

"You still would have laid into him like that, I mean Mr. Military here seems alright are you sir?."

"What? Oh I'm fine, just might need to check in with my doctor about my hearing."

"OHH RIGHT. HAHAHAHA. Sis you are the wild one, but daaaam girl. I think you woke up anyone who was still asleep this side of Sanus."

"I-It's not my fault! What else do you expect me to do when a stranger walks inside?

"Well first I expect you to get your eyes checked. You don't attack a man in uniform."

"That is besides the point! You keep leaving the door unlocked! Next time I wake up and find the door unlocked I'm leaving you outside!"

"I'd like to see you up before I am."

"Sir, Ma'am can you…"

In unison the two other voices responds with a "yes?" to Mr. Laufer as I finally see him walk around the box.

His uniform looks slightly ruffled, aside he seems ok.

"For the future, either leave a store closed sign, or do what your sister says and lock the door, I was thinking a burglar was inside given the sheer chaos of your store."

"Ah that would be Dad's problem, he tells us to leave everything where it is."

"Well tell Dad that the next person who walks in and decides to look investigate the shop for trespassers may react differently."

"We'll make sure to, now… umm… what brings you here?"

"What? Ah... right you see the owner of Sunshine recommended that I stop by to get some workout clothes for the sir here."

"Oh…"

The younger man mumbles something about his eyes.

"Sandy, could you bring box… 290 and 374? I need to put away"-

"Roy I haven't even had my food yet, unlike someone, You do it. I'm having breakfast,Besides you seem to know what you're looking for. After I get out of My PJ's then we'll see."

I finally see Roy and Sandy appear from behind the many stacks of boxes. The lighting reveals that both of them have Chestnut brown hair and similarly colored eyes. The Girl, Sandy, is wearing some shiny red sleepwear and has no shoes. Her curly shoulder length hair appears to be in the same state as Mr. Laufer's clothes. Roy on the other hand just has a short bit of fluff that comes down to his neck.

Ok so where do I… That smells good.

A hand picks up the bag that I had drifted over to.

"Roy is this everything?"

I hear a "Yes" from somewhere behind the boxes, apparently Mr. Laufer had disappeared with him?

"Ok then let's see what we have…"

Sandy pulls out three light blue boxes and pops them open briefly before closing them and putting two back in the bag.

"Roy I'm taking the Omelet!"

"Alright, just put the rest away."

"Got it!"

My eyes linger on Sandy's Omelet, but then shift over to the wall of boxes.

...

"I've no idea what to do right now. I could look for Mr. Laufer, whom I think is with Roy, or just stay here in silence."

A few minutes later Sandy finishes the omelet and disappears behind the boxes with the bag and her empty container of food.

And now I'm back here again, Well I suppose there isn't much for me to help with either way now that I think about it.

Hmm…

Suddenly a hand is in my field of view holding a glass of water.

I perk up a bit and look up to notice Sandy is back in the exact same attire Roy was wearing and is holding two glasses of water.

I smile and take the offered glass before beginning to sip from it as I listen to the moving of boxes that is likely Roy.

"Finished?"

I look up and notice that sandy is watching the door, but shifts her gaze back to me.

I offer the half finished glass back to her.

"No no, take your time, Do you want more?"

I look down to my glass and finished it before handing it over to her with a smile.

"... I'll take that as a yes?"

A nod later and she has disappeared behind the boxes.

"Sandy can you help me?"

"In a bit!"

"You already got changed and put the food away?"

"Yes?"

"Then why?"

"Because I'm being the only person who notices that the kid needs something to drink!

"Ah ok."

The voices diminish, and I hear Mr. Laufer talking with Roy again, but can't make it out. I want to head over, but I feel it would be bad to do that to Sandy who has been nice to me.

Aside the lingering headache. That was actually kinda impressive.

I spot Sandy returning this time and reach out to her for the glass, which she deposits between my hands.

"That should take care of you, when you finish…" She looks around briefly before looking at the counter and then me. "Place it on the counter. Ok?"

I nod my understanding.

"Hmm good. Roy where are you?!"

"Over here!"

* * *

Instead of deciding to stand around I follow Sandy through the maze of boxes, careful to not lose sight of her. Thankfully all of the boxes are brown so it's easy to spot her red and white shirt and blue pants from here. The walk itself requires a little more attention as there are many things for me to trip on so it slows me down. Sandy for her parts seems to just speed on through the place so it's hard for me to keep up. When we finally stop I notice Mr. Laufer and Roy going over the contents of a few boxes.

"OK so fourteen sets of Natural Selection's intro grade training gear consisting of Shorts, sweatpants, Shoes, shirts and two fanny packs?"

"With Seven sets being male and the other Female"

"Ok and with the increasing sizes you mentioned?"

"That would be everything"

"Ok bro so what does my little brother need me for?"

"I need you… to repack the boxes. I already got everything out, just need to take it to the counter and ring it up."

"Alright!" Sandy walks over to a box and begins to put similar articles of clothes back inside.

"Sir this way." I look over to Mr. Laufer and nod, smiling at how my earlier thoughts were on point.

The three of us make our way back to the front at a slightly slower pace, honestly If I wasn't following them I think it would take longer. The path isn't straightforward so despite knowing where the front is due to a sense of direction or if I was tall enough to see over the boxes I would have to push aside a lot of these boxes to get to the front, or climb over them. I make sure not to trip on something and spill my water.

When we do make our way to the front I resume finishing my second glass as there is finally nothing for me to trip on. I managed to finish it roughly by the time I get to the counter with everyone else. Roy is currently placing … are the clothes wrapped in some kind of… see through material? Hmm. Interesting. Slowly he's running the clothes through a thing like in the previous place and a beep is heard, I see the number as well slowly going up. When the beeper finally stops it displays Ⱡ 349.86. 

"That will be three hundred forty nine lien and eighty six cents."

Wordlessly pulls something out of his pocket and hands it over to Roy.

"How old are you two?"

"Roy raised an eyebrow, but still answered."

"Both of us are seventeen sir, despite what my sister says she isn't that much older than me."

"Well considering what I saw upstairs are you planning to head to one of the academies when fall rolls around?"

"Yes sir"

"Hmmm. Which primary are you attending?"

"We are being tutored by a registered primary instructor"

"I see, well Atlas, Beacon, or Shade?"

Well first off we want to go to the same academy, but are disagreeing on which one to attend. I want to attend Beacon or Atlas, closer to home, can still help dad with the shop, and honestly I can't stand the sand."

"WHAT?!"

"Not you! Anyway my thoughts are that I can put on as much clothing as I want for Atlas, I'm already used to Beacons climate and honestly I could use some more order in my life. Sis on the other hand is of the mind that we need to go further,She wants to attend Shade or even Haven."

"Haven would require more paperwork"

"Aye, I'm not against it for that reason though ,sure there is less sand, and even the generous bonuses if we make it past initiation, but I don't want to be right next to Calor if things heat up.

"Then why the interest in Atlas?"

"Well have you heard about the A-130 they are releasing later this year?"

"Enlighten me."

"Well word is Blaisdell has made a new combat droid to compete with Scheinbares Design's A-70"

"Wait so Blaisdell is replacing their A-60 model with an A-130?"

"Don't ask me for their naming sense, that's bigwig talk. The A-130 however is supposedly more reliable than . That and plenty of new tech has come out over the last few years since their military contract was taken by S.D. Anyway I'm getting off topic here. Atlas will likely show it off during the Master's Ceremony so I'll be watching the news."

"Ok and how does the A-130 play upon your interest to join Altas?"

"Well Sandy is a bit… reckless. I figured that aside the disciplined environment in Atlas helping her I could maybe get a degree in engineering."

"Ah so at the end of the day still undecided?"

"Yes sir, we still have the better part of six months to decide so I think we will find out 'where' by then."

"Alright this everything?"

"Yes sir, Oh wait!"

"?"

Roy reaches under the counter and pulls something rolled up out.

"This contains our catalogue this month, Freddies is normally a delivery store. So just take that with you, but feel free to stop by again."

"Thank you, now then…"

Mr. Laufer picks up the two large bags we now have and makes for the door. Oh right!

I place the glass on the counter and run for the door.

* * *

Oh! It is much brighter now!

The street is still cold, but its bearable now, also I'm warm under my white coat,grey thing that has no sleeves, but buttons and the white shirt. Actually it's only my legs that are slightly cold now.

"Sir."

Right following…

We make our way back up the street further and I notice that finally there are people!

Most of them are coming from the other side of the blue domes building. Right there's another street that way. Some are talking about things, but I can't make a particular conversation. ALL of them seem to be dressed warmer than us. HAHAHA. Kinda reminds me of a walking rug. Oh there's a giant brown rug talking to a black one… I need to keep up with Mr. Laufer.

When I catch up to him at the end of main street, or is it the beginning since we are down here now?

He is looking up the hill to the garage and back to the blue building.

I reached over and held a corner of jacket since he was holding the bags and I didn't want to lose sight of him.

We walked up the hill slowly until the world vibrated a little with a growling sound and we paused.

looked down at me with an odd expression.

"Let's pack our luggage and then we can grab something to eat."

I nod and we continue up the street, passing a few of the people as they made their way down.

It seems that it's taking us longer to go up than down?

By the time we do get up I notice that my legs have warmed up. Ok so now… back to the garage then… I don't know.

We go through a small clearing with stone desks, chairs, and benches. Some people appear to be sitting and chatting with each other, while others are just looking our way.

We pass them and get back to the garage through the ramp. I remember where we parked so I run ahead to the P.A.C. and try to open the door, but it won't budge.

"One moment sir. Be patient."

I stop and watch him approach as he sets down the bags, before pulling out his scroll.

The P.A.C. beeps and I hear something click inside. Mr. Laufer then opens the door and puts the bags in the back on the floor. With the luggage packed he then closes the door and I hear a beep then a click once more.

Hmm?

I reach for the door and try to pull it, but it won't move for me.

Hmm.

"Sir."

I look over to Mr. Laufer , whom is heading towards the ramp.

Coming!

I run over to him and exit the back through the ramp.

Oh Wow.

I know that the first time I came through I was looking at the town, but with the fog gone I can finally see the river from here. Are those. Oh what did Weiss call it. A Yatch?

There are quite a few of them out there. Some being much larger than the others.

Ah…

So that's what they were looking at.

We pass the clearing again and begin a casual descent to the bottom. It much easier to see everyone from up here. It's like there are little groups of people that move together. Usually consisting of one person in a particular outfit, like the rug or something different, then a lot of people in black attires similar to mine.

Our group of two makes its way between some of those groups and we stop in front of the large blue domed building with its white walls.

We have to ascend a few steps, but arrive at the massive white doors with blue lines drawn across it in little swirls that end with a flourish. The doors themselves are already open, revealing a dark blue rug, set of glass doors with a similar artwork ,and something written in gold on a plaque above it.

Immediately upon entering I notice that the floor is now a dark brown wood and that someone is energetically approaching us.

* * *

"Good morning and welcome to Neptune's Casino, how many sir?"

Mr. Laufer points between himself and I. "Just the two of us."

"Very well are you here for games, entertainment or a breakfast cuisine?"

"Breakfast sir."

"Breakfast it is! follow me then." I notice the man grab a two large folders and some rolled up paper before directing us to follow him.

We exit a small hallway into what I now recognize as the domed portion of the building. Oh my.

There are three floors. We are making our way along the second floor which is an outer ring with on portion being against the wall and ending against a rail that runs around a pit which has the people and varying things whirling. Some of the people down there are focused, relaxed , and generally seeming to have fun. Above us is an inner ring above the pit on the third floor that is supported by columns. You can even see through the floor!

Wait a minute…

I gaze at the clear floor and notice that something is moving inside it. Is that… A fish? Scratch that there's many fish of varying sizes and colors inside that ring. An outer rail runs along the upper platform and only changes when it meets one of the bridges that leads down to the second floor ring and then to the …

I stop a moment and note that parts of the brown wood floor have a light brown lining and then a light blue strip running along it in a varying pattern. OH thats soo cool! Fish are in here too!

"Sir."

Right coming! I walk, but divide my attention between the strips that run along the differing floors and occasionally those strips lead to a large circle where everything meets briefly before becoming a pattern of curves once more. I do notice some side rooms that have hallways leading elsewhere along the outer ring of the second floor. Hmm. Based on what I saw outside I guess those would be. Side rooms that make use of the second and first floor, maybe the third? Ah there we are. Mr. Laufer has sat down.

I pop over into the black seat opposite him in with a light brown table between. A copper lamp in the shape of a bubbles hangs over us, each of them offering a slightly varying color. The Greeter then hands us each a large folder which has words and pictures inside it.

"What would you like to drink sir?"

"Water for the both of us. If I could have a lemon with that"

"Alright. Water-for-both and the lemon. Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

The greeter left and returned back to the front, apparently waiting for the next individual to walk in.

I sit and stare at the varying pictures for a few moments before I hear Mr. Laufer speak up.

"Any idea on what you would like to eat?"

I return his question with a blank expression and pout slightly. The response I earn for that is a slight groan.

"By Grimm I forgot you can't read. Ok lets see. The store girl said you were eyeing her omelet so we will go with that for you alright?"

The omelet? OH ok!

I nod my head and set down the folder.

"Hello! My name is Ashley and I will be taking your order today."

"Thank you"

"Here is your water and have you decided on what you would like to eat, or were you thinking about starting with an appetizer?"

"Yes, I would Like a Tomato ,Ham, and Cheese omelet for him and Eggs benedict with a small house salad, light ranch on the side, for myself."

"Very well, I'll have your orders ready shortly."

Mr. Laufer places his hat over by the edge of the table and gazes over the rail to the inner pit.

I on the other hand am noticing a slight swishing sound and am searching for it. I don't see any running water?

…

Is it the encased water? I hop out of my chair and lean down to look at a nearby vein and note that it is slowly moving through.

"Sir, get back in the chair…"

Riiiight.

I hop back in and continue to wait for the food, but then relax finally as the chair is quiet comfortable and the sound of coursing water helps to set aside the activity that is going on in the pit.

* * *

Eventually a basket is brought containing containing a few, brown puff balls and a small cup with something white next to them.

"Some bread while you wait."

"Thank you."

The waiter leaves again and I look over to the bread. A white cloth covers it, which Mr. Laufer removes. A light, warm smell drifts from it almost immediately and I feel my mouth water, just ever so slightly.

With me watching, Mr. Laufer unfolds one of the wrapped clothes near him and pulls out something that looks like a sword, which he stabs into the small cup and wipes around the top of the bread before he takes a bite.

I then mimic his actions, but fail to reach over to the center of the table, but Mr. Laufer noticed and pushed the basket over.

When I did take my own bite my impression was that it was soft, almost like I was biting air and that if I ate it wrong it would deflate in my hands.

I ate two more and then slowly went through my glass of water as I watched people slowly work their way in and out of neptunes , the waiters and the action that Mr. Laufer was watching in the pit.

At some point our waitress stopped by with a tray.

"Tomato, Ham, and Cheese omelet for you and the Egg's Benedict with a house salad. Here is your light ranch and tell me when you want me to stop with the cheese."

Slowly the waitress spins a thing which brings out flakes of 'cheese' which only stops when Mr. Laufer says "stop."

"Enjoy your meal."

Now I run into the exact same problem as before, I have no idea how to eat an omelet so I copy what Mr. Laufer does, which is take put the cloth in my lap, and bring sword and trident to bear on the omelet before cutting parts up and eating with the trident.

The smell and the taste was new. It was warm, but… would juicy be the best way to describe it? Different parts had varying levels of softness to it with the outer portion being hard on the exterior, but soft and slightly messy on the inside.

That didn't stop me from finishing it and when I was done I was a very satisfied person.

"Here is your receipt."

"Wait one moment, I can get this right now…"

Mr. Laufer put his card that i had seen him use earlier in a small black tray which the waiter took away briefly. When she returned he wrote something down and proceeded to stand up and retrieve his hat.

I jumped off the chair and made my way ahead to the exit, but stopped when I saw things in one of the side rooms nearby the exit. I walked inside and noted the fishways that were in the walls, and the floor, but more importantly there were things. Based on the layout of the room I would say it's a shop? What do… I know nothing that's here. Hmm some of the things look similar to what was going on down below in the pit, but-

OH! A familiar box with a black and brown rectangular pattern on it stopped my search. Is that a chessboard?

"Sir."

Oh I went and disappeared on him again. Sorry!

I looked up from the chessboard I was inspecting and tried to apologize with my face.

"If I get you that then stay with me alright?"

Wait what? Sure!

He picks up the chessboard and takes it to the counter and a few moments later I am hugging it to my chest as we walk out of the entrance.

"Ah right need a paper."

I notice Mr. Laufer scan mainstreet for a moment before he starts to move quickly.

For my part I stick to his heels about as closely as I am hugging my chessboard.

He stops next to a box which he slides his card into and pulls out two large stacks of paper. Are they folded within each other? The box beeps twice and then It closes itself.

He then resumes the climb all the way up past the clearing and into the garage.

This time I don't rush the P.A.C. and wait for his scroll to make it go beep. The moment after that I'm inside and am sitting between the bags that have clothes inside it. When the door closes Mr. Laufer buckles himself in and I remember to do the same. The P.A.C. begins to come alive again and lifts ever so little off the ground and begins to make for one of the exits.

Mmmmmhmmmmhmhmm.

I look down to the chessboard and smile as I somehow managed to find a something and perhaps something more from all of this.

"Mr. Clutch we are on our way, expect us at twelve hundred hours, yes I got the paper. Yes, Yes. Alright see you then."

I look out the window take a moment to appreciate the retreating view of the town. Next time…

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello world! so I wont immediately start on the next chapter, but following my current model I already have the framework for it done, just need to write it proper now. Till then hope you have pleasant days! Hopefully this new model will cut down on the amount of chapters that occur within a single day.

On a side Note i was wondering if I should change the name of my arc from schnee arc to something else, or leave it as is for now. PM me if you have input for me on that. Now then I'll just say it one more time since I am so happy to get this chapter out.

Hope your having a great day and if you aren't tomorrow is still there!


	16. Chapter 16:A satus tardus autem

**A/N**

Ello world!

I didn't die and I never stopped. So what have I been up to? Well I have a job now. Been having to make preparations for that. Now as for chapter 16... originally when I was drafting chapter's 15,16,and 17. I ran into a slight problem. now chapter 15 went off without a hitch, it demonstrated that my new writing system works, but when I wrote chapter 16 and seventeen I decided to try putting a single story day into two chapters. The result of that is the then unfinished chapter 17 became part of 16. Hence the near doubling in material for this chapter. I think in the future I may try to avoid breaking it down into just two pieces. I can say that it can be done. I can also say that my I have only posted this one chapter in the span of what would have been several. As I want to avoid having everyone think I up and forgot about this writing passion of mine I think I should break it down. So I will be revising my future chapters to accommodate that, with my current system that is possible thankfully as I'm not flying by the seat of my pants with this. Now enough from me here's to you enjoying the fact I'm here. Now go enjoy the reading. As always advice is welcome.

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 16:A satus tardus autem

-A Reaper… Perhaps, but I am doing what no one else can or will to save what matters. This will change everything.-

* * *

 **Mr. Clutch's POV**

"Alfred, tell me, why we are releasing Mrs. Dion?"

"Because we are at the end of her contract period Hellen."

Assumptions are, as ever, a damnable offence to whatever that god watches over me. The moment I had assumed that Mrs. Gretel had departed to her kitchen she returned. She has since then stayed with me for the nearly five long hours as she had somehow gotten word that a wider schedule change for staff, as well as the young miss and the boy, was nearing implementation. She had since then been weighing in on my decisions as we went over them, page by page, point by point.

"Normally we just renew the contract?"

"Normally yes, however as I have stated with every other point, times are different now."

"Yes, the bit about a need for new lessons and 'live experience'."

"Aye, time is limited and I believe that the young misses instilled drive for competition indeed, if it should come to that we could always ask that she refine herself. I'm sure she would consult her notes or read a book, much like I imagine she is now."

The girl has the drive, she just often needs a push to 'show someone'. It's always made her live up to the standards we set for her. You just need to slowly increase the amount asked as she thinks she becomes more capable.

I suppose that is a trait her father has as well, makes for interesting demands on his part.

"I know that Weiss-"

"The young miss"

Mrs. Gretel gives me a brief look at my correction. I'm curios how she will react as I have never done this before.

"It's just procedure Mrs. Gretel, we need to refer to her correctly within our capacity."

Since we are implementing changes it might be best of me to try and see what I can do with mannerisms.

" _Weiss_ is a capable girl, however we should still keep Mrs. Dion as a resource for her."

This one would be simpler if Mrs. Gretel would remember that she is only the head chef now. Well seems I just need to be diplomatic about this and meet her halfway.

"Mrs. Gretel. I'm sure that we can ask her to drop by for singular events in the future, We just no longer need to keep her contracted to us. What about her own career, surely you don't want us to keep her committed to us for another decade? Im reasonably sure she will keep in contact with the young miss even if we told her otherwise."

"That… is a good point, she could still get reviews for the performances you plan on her having."

"Yes and the young miss would be able to get out, like I promised you, we can save on her contract, and Mrs. Dion would likely give input and keep track of those performances. There is social media now"

"OK OK! You have made your point, now this bit about Mr. Laufer and the fencing instructor I-"

Whatever Mrs. Gretel was going to say is interrupted by my scroll ringing out its staff tone. I raise my left hand to have her stop and pull out my scroll.

Speak of the devil. It's Mr. Laufer.

"Mr. Laufer good to hear back from you, I take it you are nearing the retreat?"

"Yes sir, I will be touching down shortly I-"

No time for this.

"That's good Mr. Laufer when you do so make sure to head to the Managerial Office, Mrs. Gretel and I need to speak with you about your plans for the young miss and the boy."

"I can do that, however I will be delayed."

"Something I need to know Mr. Laufer?"

"Negative sir."

"Oh?"

"Sir believe me you don't need to know."

"Thats for me to decide."

"...Copy that, I'll tell you when I get to the office."

"Very well then."

I end the call and glance back over to Mrs. Gretel.

* * *

"Why don't we wait for before continuing this?"

"We could" The Head Chef leans back in her chair nodding. "We could also talk about what you have assigned him to do as he is the instructor. What are your goals?"

Well there flies that bird.

"The goals are unique to each of the children."

I watch her, but only get an expectant look that asks for more.

"I need the young miss prepared for her unlocking"

The way she was looking at me would indicate a renewed interest in the topic, but her relaxed posture said she needed more.

"So you're actually going through with that this year?"

"Indeed, we will be making preparations shortly"

"I need a date Alfred."

"We are still working on this"

"You... have said that to me for three years now? When?"

Silence was her answer. I had opened a white folder pertaining to Aura unlocking for the young miss.

"Alfred."

"I don't know. I do know that this time is different because Jacques has ordered for preparations. See here."

I slid the still opened folder across the table, She let it stop right next to her hand. Her eyes slowly reviewed the material as I watched them scan the document. When she finishes her eyes close for a moment. What thoughts are you thinking Hellen?

"You mean he's actually with the program, even considering what Winter did?"

"Yes, even with the eldests actions, He still wants for the young miss to set about unlocking her aura. Then she needs to take up the role that Winter once had."

The woman appeared conflicted about this, but it didn't matter.

"So long as she listens and respects her father's requests it will be fine." I reassure. Sometimes I miss the old her, this emotional side of her makes it that much harder to judge her.

"You say that knowing how she is now?"

"Mrs. Gretel that is only temporary I'm sure the girl with act her age once she has some real responsibilities that suit her."

"Alfred, I appreciate this, but it's not the responsibilities I'm worried about. She needs to enjoy herself."

"She will learn to."

"Alfred…"

"Yes yes. She will though. She is her father's daughter. It's in her blood."

"Alright, but I will be watching these proceedings."

"Very well"

We sit in silence after that. Hellen continues to go through the folder I gave her. I on the other hand open up the boy's black leather folder. I'll need to fill this with additional materials later, but for now I suppose we can have him learn on the fly. I flip to a blank page and begin to write.

…

Regardless of what Ms. Jude thinks, The boy's talents are in his physical abilities. The good doctor reported that the boys body was in a state of near complete atrophy, including the legs. This had indicated either an excessively sheltered lifestyle or that the boy could have been in a hospital with a coma prior to this. Stranger still was how, in light of this, his body had performed during the tests. Honestly I wish Jacques would explain how he came to be here, but he had been tight lipped about the whole affair. He had simply told me to "do what what I wanted with him."

That was exactly what I had in mind. The SDC groom the next generation's minds and find intellectual talent, but the body and semblance one is given is a unique resource. If training went smoothly and he is taught properly, then he could become a valuable asset once his aura was unlocked a year from now.

Perhaps I could get him to train with the young miss. The boy acted like a pacifist, but he changed when he entered the dynamics room. The tests that Ms. Jude had conducted revealed a healthy competitive streak.

I just need to be sure to start it before she get's her aura unlocked. Hmm. I have the better part of a month for this. With the schedule changes it should work. If I can have the fencing instructor arrive earlier perhaps? Once he learned to wield a there's another option.

The young miss did take lessons and had observed her sister's training while here… The problem is she had only learned the basics to build upon.

She has to wait for aura unlocking as aura arts are fundamentally different. Well it would be a good opportunity for her to demonstrate and reinforce her knowledge of the basics. The boy could get some lessons in. We could get some recordings for the instructor as well. Hmm. Alright I'll see what I can do on that note. I should make some reservations.

He will need a weapon. A training weapon will suffice for now. I'm getting ahead of myself with him. Stage one.

I suppose the real question I need to know is how quickly we can get started on stage one. I'll need to make some phone calls later to-

 _Knock knock_

* * *

That should be Mr. Laufer. I cleared my throat up as I finished the bullet points I had made thus far. "Enter"

The white door opens to reveal the man I expected, however he has a subtly perturbed look about him. Oh right…

"Take a seat Mr. Laufer."

The instructor nods and moves to the grey table, taking a seat closest to the door before setting down his hat. Once he's settled I start.

"So tell me… what happened?"

"Well sir, we went shopping in flachland as you already knew. We acquired most of what we set out for, including what you asked for. I have had the clothes taken to the White Rose for later."

"Alright. I expect that you send send me a report detailing exactly what was acquired. Do you have the paper?"

Mr. Laufer slides a copy of the Flachland times (check) to me, which I deposit in the hollowed edge of the table for later.

"You will have report within the hour after we finish this meeting."

"Good, now what delayed you?"

"I will reiterate once more that it was nothing sir, just took an additional five minutes."

"Five minutes that I need to know of, what happened?"

Mr. Laufer sighs.

"I had to show him to the latrine in his room, and then teach him how to operate it. I then had to go to the doctor for Pepto- "

Well that explains it.

"Alright excused." I had questions, mainly about the boy and why, but I suddenly did not want to ask them.

"Alfred you're forgetting that we need to talk about their training."

"Right, stay here, I will need a report about that as well, but we do need you for this."

Honestly that was the last thing I expected to ask a report on, but we needed to move on.

"Yes sir, what specifically did you want to know about?"

Mrs. Gretel jumped the gun and immediately began barking out the questions that I could not answer, the instructor possibly tired due to just flying a round trip and perhaps more, looked surprised at Hellens presence and sounded like a wounded animal trying to outrun a firestorm.

"Mr. Laufer when does training begin?"

"Today ma'am!"

"At what time?"

"Fifteen-Hundred-hours ma'am!"

"How do you plan on starting them?"

"With light exercises, stretches, and then an endurance test"

"Scratch the endurance test, replace it with a build-up leading up to the fourteenth of February."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Alfred will that work with the schedule?"

Oh dust help me.

"It shoul- It will"

"Good, Mr. Laufer I expect a build-up program that can be conducted without equipment, You may have a separate build up that includes them. I'll assume you're capable of generating the programs draft on your own?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good, send a copy to the Managerial Office once your done, I should still be here with once your done. Now before you go I want to be clear on our objectives with Weiss and her friend.

I stand corrected, she hasn't lost her touch, she was just holding back earlier, until everyone was here. I sharpen my mind and flip open the folder, pen in hand, to brace for her inevitable storm of questions, each demanding an answer.

* * *

 **Weiss's POV**

The classic sound of a piano, with strings, softly flowed from the gramophone that sat on the glass top table at the end of my bed. A series of relaxing and low energy pieces, possibly from the royal era had been my sole companion since I dined this morning.

I loved the elegant pieces that came from that from that time. I especially loved the piano. Grand, Elegant, capable of broad demonstrations that could reach deep into the soul and lift it to newfound heights or shatter it. The ultimate expression of music.

'Modern music' that the common rabble listened to often lacked the... sophistication and beauty that the past had. It wasn't their fault that they can't appreciate it. The world had diversified since the great war, bringing about the new age of music along with it.

The Piano had unfairly been treated due to its heavy popularity during the royal era. Thankfully, that was not my problem as I my family had a large collection of pieces from the era, another excellent decision by my grandfather. Those pieces now were collectors items and extremely limited in number, highlighting the severity of the great whiteout as well as the visionary nature of grampa schnee.

Now aside listening to music once I had finished dining, there was actually very little for me to do. Mr. Clutch was unavailable as he was working, much like everyone else. Normally I would be doing something or another, like writing a report, or answering questions on a given chapter from a book. I could have been taking notes on the content of a lecturer's speech, or… wait a minute.

I close _Glenn Aura Principles: The Primer By Gin Friede_ just enough to confirm the writer's name.

I don't think I have had a lecture from this person? Then again I _have_ had quite a few lecturers over the years. I don't recall anyone's speech resembling much of what was said in here. Gin Friede had a way of being… optimistic, yet critical, without being was something that most of my lecturers often refrained doing during speeches as they usually had a cause. This Gin Friede, however seemed to lack such a thing and was purely informative. I did think he used metaphors to often, but they were simple enough to follow. That and I found his optimism slightly… refreshing.

What did annoy me is how he kept on asking questions! I found myself having more questions after reading this instead of fewer. That and I was now _more_ uncertain about my knowledge of aura.

I could ask If I can invite him for a lecture? No I'm a schnee I can definitely get the staff to invite him, question is would he come? My father or Mr. Clutch is usually the one asking for and scheduling them. If I myself asked…

It's worth a try? How do they even contact the lecturers? I'm getting ahead of myself. I can just tell them and _If_ I'm going to invite my first lecturer then I need to finish this book and then perhaps the main article, which I assume we have somewhere in the main library. That way I get the most out of the experience and possibly then I can consider further lectures if it goes well.

I just need to keep writing down my questions. Originally I was writing them so I could look up something from another book, but perhaps I should wait? No… I should read other books and see if they help. I make two more notes about reading additional material and asking for the lecture. My eyes briefly review my own take aways from chapters one and three.

The part that excited me the most was the multiplicative power of a disciplined mind. Chapter three had been quite emphatic on the matter.

Was my excitement because somewhere deep down I knew I had never physically trained myself beyond fencing? I would never openly admit to it, but I did feel my training had been lacking. We were training up until my tenth birthday and then we just stopped for the last year. I was then told to not practice! Instead I had been made to work my mind diligently, like always, towards furthering my knowledge. I did have a near perfect grasp of all the material I had been taught thus far. I would have a similar grasp of fencing by now if they had continued.

"Haaa."

I push the binder across the round silver table away from myself. I gazed up briefly at the chandelier fashioned lamp, blinking away the tiredness that had crept around my eyes, before leaning back in the light blue sheaf chair. The white leather padding was just supportive enough to help, but rigid enough to keep me awake.

I picked up the book of interest that rested on my blue round skirt and made sure to set aside a bookmark for later. I then placed the book on top of the desk before getting up to stretch and walk around,bare feet against the dark blue rug that dominates the room.

I stop in front of the armoire when I notice that my white button up is slightly crinkled. I give it a firm pat down and glance again at the embedded mirrors. Ok better. Now then… I've spent five hours reading and taking notes, I would like to do something else, play a piano, sing, fence, something! I could sing in my room? No I sing where I'm supposed to sing.

…

Well seems that, for once, I don't know what to do with my free time once I actually have it!

The nearest piano is in the White Rose… why don't I have one? Actually… Why do I have so little in this room? It's just the bed,bookshelf, desk with two chairs, the armoire and then the glass top table with a gramophone on top and a chest below. There is the rug, and I suppose the armoire has things inside, then there's the bathroom, which has the usual things.

Why so little? I go back to when I first came here. God it feels like forever. It's been five, almost six years? Ahh I remember. I'm usually too tired to do anything by the time my day is over. I'm rarely in my room to begin with.

Sure that explains the lack of want for things, then there's the part where I frequently replace things, Myrtenaster being one of the few things I haven't replaced within the year.

I only really 'get' things on my birthday, and those are from Winter. She usually gives me something practical, like Myrtenaster, which was last years present. Other people's gifts tend to come in year round, sometimes I replace what's in my armoire with them.

I wonder what Winter is doing? Could I- No I can't call her to begin with. She might be busy, also there would be no purpose to the call.

I pace the room, trying to find something to do, but am currently coming up with nothing.

This lack-

I snap my fingers.

"I could put my book and binder away."

It's a start.

I turn back from my place near the armoire, walk over to the table, and begin collecting the binder, book, and pencil into my arms.

The white drapes are still closed. I can see the light coming through now, I suppose I can do that afterwards.

"Step one first."

I put the binder on top of the glass desk, next to the gramophone and leave the pencil with it. I confirm that the bookmark has not fallen out of the book once more, before then climbing the ladder and placing the book between the two books I had pulled it from. Alright.

I climb down the latter with a little more speed and grab the inside corner of the drapes, which I slide individually to their corners as I do so the sunlight begins to make its way in. It penetrates into the room, lighting it up far more than it was previously. I should get one of those drapes you pull by a rope, or better yet an automatic one.

Now what to do? I could pull out my old fencing rapier… Wait… I don't have it anymore...

I lift my hand to my chin as I to recall why.

right… it was taken out since It was no longer needed. I slowly pace the room, trying to put together a plan for what I could do for the rest of today.

Well there was my earlier plan, go to the watchtower, teach a certain someone the more on the alphabet, and then learn more about sign language. Oh right there was that book as well I had forgotten about it after putting it away in the chest.

My shoulders slump as a sigh escapes me.

More reading though? I would at least prefer using my mind, answering history questions, word problems, multiplication, division exercises, not just being a receiver of knowledge.

Its surprising honestly, how little there is to do once I'm off the clock.

The schedule was predictable, yes, but I was always engaged by something until I went to bed. Possible perk of having everything decided for you?

Well I suppose I could-

 _Knock knock_

Ah that must be Mr. Brennen again with lunch.

* * *

"Enter" I straighten my back and walk over to the window, pretending to look outside into the central courtyard.

The door opens. I notice the sound, or rather, the lack of Mr. Brennan's ever boisterous tone and accompanying greeting so I turn around to see the other light colored individual that I've the been meeting lately.

"Heiter?"

He looks ghastly. His eyes are closed slightly and his face is a little pale, despite that I note a look of excitement on him that tells me he's just fine.

I lean forward and cross my arms.

"Enjoy your trip?"

He smiles and walks over to me and thrusts a bag into my face, but then pulls it back slightly. I grab it quickly before he can pull it away as I look inquisitively between the bag and him.

I'm… angry, this is so like father, taketh away, and then much later give me something that I'm entitled to in the first place. Like my unlocking.

…

Well he was quicker about it. Plenty in fact.

I quickly feel the bag and notice something hard and rectangular with flat surfaces. Alright.

I take the bag over to the table and set it down. I reach inside and pull out a chessboard.

How… quaint, classic, but quaint.

It ocean themed with white and navy blue squares dotted across it in the usual fashion with a reflective sheen. A latch on is on one side, a hinge on the other. I unhook it and discover the pieces inside. They look translucent and come in dark blue and white variations. I pull a pawn out and study it briefly, noting the whirlpool spiral that is inside.

I set it down and look back to note that Heiter disappeared. Did he?

I'm a good judge of people. Heiter is unpredictable in his actions, but there is one consistency.

He's lazy.

I walk around to my door, open it, cross the hallway and open his door.

No? He's not here? Then?

Actually this is the first time that I have been in here isn't it?

It makes sense, but he has even less in here than me. Just a drawer, and a desk, oh there is a chair against the wall… With a fairly interesting black and white robe? Well it's much too big for Heiter so I doubt it's his. I pick up the collar of it and note the lack of tags. Guess I'll have to ask who made it. I throw it back over the chair.

Now where is Heiter? How about the bathroom on right side of the wall opposite his bed?

I open the door with energy and note that he is also not in here,before closing it.

Well I suppose I have an idea on something to do, but I need to find him first!

I walk back to my room to get my mid-calfs, but stop when I notice my partner on MY bed.

Ohhh this is not flying.

"Heiter get up now."

He stirs slightly, did he already fall asleep in that what two minutes?

I walk around the bed, placing myself in front of him. I stare down at him and hit my hand against the bed.

"Heiter what did I say about falling asleep when with company?"

God he is like a rock. Even when I'm this close he doesn't wake. How does someone fall asleep this deeply this fast?

Should I smack him?

I actually consider that as I want him out of my bed now.

Fine. I'll do that.

I grab him by his coat and begin to pull him out of the bed.

He only just wakes up when I'm about to fully have him out of the bed, so I drop him. That will teach him.

I notice the immediate rise to full attention that I wanted in the beginning ,but he doesn't fall to the floor without grabbing me by the waist in an effort to stop his fall as his legs slip out of the bed.

He is heavier than he looks. My knees were unprepared for the sudden increase in weight and so we fall onto the blue rug on the floor.

I just stare at the ceiling for a moment as I get my bearings and wait for the world to stop spinning ever so little.

I pull myself together, but notice Heiters arms are still wrapped around me.

"Heiter, I believe you can let go now, nice job on making us both fall." I deadpan.

I can't see his face as it's on the right side of my lower rib cage, but I feel him release his grip on my waist, but nothing after that.

"I'm going to need you to do more if I'm to get up."

He tugs his arms, but nothing more. I notice his arms are pinned between my back and the floor.

Ohh.

A few moments later we are both standing up and perhaps a little more awake than prior.

"Ok for future reference Heiter, sleep in your own bed got it? I will do something to you otherwise."

The copper headed boy nods as he pats down his white coat and pants, who sleeps in their dress clothes anyway? That's a whole other realm of lazy.

"Ok now that THAT is out of the way. I want to do a few things with you. Go grab that second chair and pull it over to the table. "

I walk over to the table, take a seat and set about setting up the chessboard for a game. By the time I'm halfway done Heiter has his chair set up next to mine.

"No Heiter, put the chair across from me."

He nods as I continue to set everything up, by the time he has his chair in the proper spot I have finished.

"Ok now I assume you know what chess is?"

My partner, no opponent right now, nods.

"Very well, all the same I will go over the rules."

* * *

I could not for the life of me figure out what he did before this. He lacked common sense for so much, but knew what a chessboard was.

"The objective" I raise my white king. "Is to remove the king from the game . This is called checkmate. You can do this several ways, but in the end you need to put the king in a situation where they cannot escape or fight back, victory must be total." I set the king in the middle of the board.

"Now the king can move in all directions, he can move one square forward, backward, left, right, or diagonal. This is good, but he is far from your most powerful piece."

I look up from my demonstrating and confirm that Heiter understands as he has one hand on his chin as he studies the middle of the board.

I then set my king back in his proper place and pull the queen out from next to him and hold her above the board.

"The queen is that piece." I place her on the board.

"She can dominate the board so long as you plan accordingly. She can move in the same fashion as the king, but glide an unlimited amount of squares. This doesn't mean she can move on direction then another, she can only move infinitely in one direction until she is blocked or takes an enemy piece. Because she is so versatile she is often both a subject to be guarded as well as used. An idle queen does very little for the game."

I return her to her side beside the king and begin to move the bishop, but stop.

"This isn't related to the gameplay, but when setting up the queen goes on the center square that matches her color. See how yours in on the blue?"

Heiter looks over to his side and nods his head understandingly at the simple rule.

"Good now every other piece except the pawns exist in pairs."

I grip the bishop and lift him by his crown.

"The bishop is somewhat unconventional for a piece because he can only go diagonally. This keeps him confined to the initial color of the square he starts on. His real power is that he can go as far as he wants, until he hits an obstruction or takes an enemy piece. Similar to the queen. The benefit of this is that there are not one, but two bishops.

I set the white piece down and then bring up the knight.

"The knights are special in that they move in a given direction two squares and then turn before moving one more.

I set the piece down and move it accordingly.

"The Knights can also 'jump' over units until they reach their destination so they can completely ignore other pieces until they arrive."

Oh right.

"This figure is actually that of our L, the twelfth letter of the alphabet."

I return my white knight to his position and pull up the final special piece.

"The rook is, like the bishop, similar to the queen in that he can move infinitely in a cardinal direction until he meets an obstruction or takes an enemy piece. That's it for the special pieces."

The rook gets returned to its proper place and the I snatch up a pawn.

"The pawn is your most abundant unit. It is also your weakest. Each side gets eight pawns , which are meant to signify the peasant infantry of older times."

I set the pawn back down, but keep my fingers on the top to manipulate it.

"When you start your first move with a pawn you have two choice. You can move one square forward or two. The next move with the pawn can only be one square forward, unless you're capturing an enemy piece. This requires you to move forward diagonally."

"If a pawn makes all the way to your opponent's side of the board you can promote it. I doubt anyone else will tell you, but the side closest to you is your first rank. Promotion allows you to replace the pawn with any given piece you want, since it makes sense to replace with a queen this is usually referred to as queening. This process occurs before your opponents turn."

I return the pawn to his proper spot and stretch before looking up at Heiter.

"One more thing. If you touch a piece that means you intend to move it, and once you let go of it you cannot take it back. This means make your decision before you touch. Oh and... white moves first."

I smile and start things off aggressively by moving the pawn in front of my queen from E2 to E4. My opponent doesn't move for awhile and I look up at him as he studies the board.

It's going to be like this then…

I pull my chair in closer and lean into the white leather padding as I watch Heiter's varying expressions of concentration. He eventually decides on mirroring my move and now our pawns are infront of eachother.

Alright.

I well best get my knight from G1 to F3. I momentarily recall Winter playing this with me as she would often do so while checking in with me, I guess I fell into the habit of mentally knowing every spots name like her. She had this projector based one on her scroll where we would both have to say where it went.

I get a tap on my shoulder.

I refocus my attention outward to Heiter, then the board and notice he has again mirrored my move.

Oh so is that how we are going to play it.

 _Knock knock_

I move my bishop from F1 to B5 and then stand up.

"Wait here."

 _Knock knock_

I walk over to the door, leaving Heiter to study the board, and open it.

One of the staff that I don't recognize. Not that I need to know everyone.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Clutch has instructed that you be in the White Rose's Main gym by 3pm young miss."

"Alright, notify the kitchen staff that I need food for two."

The staff member bows and turns to head down the hallway to the foyer.

I close the door and look back to Heiter, who has already made a move.

"Now then let's continue this."

I take a seat and look over the board. Oh he mirrored me again.

"Heiter I will recommend that you not continue mirroring me."

He nods and finally makes a different move. I nod approvingly and begin to lose myself in the game, just letting the time whirl.

"Heiter, what… Never mind forgot you can't communicate detailed answers yet… How about after everything is done we continue working on you learning more of the alphabet?"

The boy excitably nods, a smile on his face ever since we picked up the pace. Well relative to what is was before. For me this is a casual game as the ones with Winter tend to be of a faster pace, often involving, three, four or even six games as we sit for hours on end, catching up.

"Good, we can return here and continue, I even have the book and folders in that chest over under that table near my bed."

Oh that was a bad move on his part, well no sympathy from me.

I almost begin to ask another question, but then remember the problem of a failing social dialogue.

Right.

I suppose I just need to start it. Not like he is ever going to start one just yet.

"Heiter it seems we will be doing this for quite some time."

He nods and moves a knight into position to take a bishop, to which I pull back.

"I don't just mean now."

I reposition my queen to be more able to contribute. Heiter looks at me with a questioning gaze.

"Actually I played chess plenty of times in the past with my older sister. She often would come here to visit."

Heiter raises an eyebrow as he takes one of my pawns.

"Ah yes she used to, father and her got in a fight about something. Father then forbid her from visiting or calling here."

His face is like an open book.

"No I don't know what they argued about. I'm usually the last person to find about a reason for things here."

I suppose that also means I never know unless it's deem that I need to know why.

"Anyway Winter would often ask me about how I was doing. She even got me my Myrtenaster"

Oh right he hasn't seen my rapier!

"Actually let's break for a moment. I want to show you it."

* * *

We both stand up and I make my way between my bed and the hallway door. I reach under my bed, feel around for, and pull out a silver suitcase by the black handle. I take the item over to the table.

"Heiter could you move the chessboard over to the glass table behind me?"

Heiter pouts a little, but seems interested so he packs the pieces back inside and moves them over quickly.

He didn't need to do that, but oh well. I'll just beat him later.

I set the case down on the similarly colored table and pop it open to reveal the contents.

"This is Myrtenaster. It's a multi-action-dust-rapier."

I pull it out and allow the folded prongs to spring out.

"This mastercrafted rapier makes many is extremely sturdy, both in part of the craftsmanship, material, and the lack of many parts. It also has many uses for dust. See this spinnable piece section here? It functions similar to a revolver and spins whenever I pull this trigger near the grip. Now no dust is inside it right now, but if I pull this trigger under this prong then I can activate the dust inside."

He's giving me the clueless look oh no...

"Heiter… please tell me know what dust is?"

The boy shakes his head.

"..."

I don't know what to say for once. Am I actually right? Did Heiter crawl out of some rock?

Well this won't do.

"Ok… well let's remedy that. There is a chance you may not understand what I'm saying but dust is a naturally occurring material. It's natural state is that of a crystal, but it can be refined into a powder for different uses."

He is nodding understandingly, but I still see some confusion. It doesn't help that I have no raw or powdered dust on me. I'm a schnee I should have plenty but no… "there is no use in my daughter having dust until she has unlocked her aura."

I will find a loophole around that so I can properly teach him.

"Powdered dust is more volatile than crystallized dust and is largely intended for a single use. Its crystallized counterpart is far more stable, but still susceptible to combustion. It also lasts much longer than the powdered state. This entire building, as well as the others here function because of a series of generators that use crystallized dust.

Now dust is an energy propellant that the world over uses. It is extremely important because without dust society would collapse and we would be hard pressed to defend ourselves. Now there is one trick to using dust. You need aura to activate it. Those generators that power the retreat are no exception."

OH.

"The cab you took this morning made use of multiple forms of dust and has a generator that is constantly running until the crystal degrades. Without dust you would have had to walk the distance. Do you understand how important it is now?"

Heiter nods firmly this time as he seems to have a basic grasp of dust now

Sometimes aura can cause dust to accidentally is especially true of powdered dust due to its high volatility. No… you don't need to worry about it. Ok really!"

He's looking around the room warily at everything.

"Just because everything runs on dust doesn't mean everything is going to blow up. You don't have your aura unlock so don't worry about it!"

Honestly.

 _Knock knock_

"I- Enter!"

Now I have to deal with Mr. Brennen's fiery attitude.

He has one tray balanced his left hand as he walks over to the table.

"Good afternoon young miss and hello good sir! I brought you your meals. Young miss you will be having sliced grilled chicken caesar wraps with blue cheese, A pumpkin scone glazed with a touch a cinnamon. Would you like coffee or hot chocolate? "

"Hot chocolate, with cream."

I pack Myrtenaster quickly, folding the prongs to allow it to fit inside the case and then set it aside, next to the right legs of my light blue sheaf chair.

"Very well, sir you will be having cinnamon flavored applesauce, banana slices, along with toast and milk!"

Heiter nods and eyes the tray until Mr. Brennen lowers it and unfolds the legs. He then moves over our meals unto the table.

I nod to the annoying blonde.

Mr. Brennen bowes, puts away the legs of the tray energetically and carries it out..

"Heiter pick up your napkin first! You should always- no don't just drop it!"

Heiter returns a helplessly confused look. Fine.

I refold and pick up my napkin.

"Look, all you need to do is unfold the napkin like so and then drag it across your lap so that it covers the majority. You will refrain from just dropping it in the future, understood?

The copper headed boy smiles attentively and returns a thumbs up.

"Very well, enjoy your meal then."

I eat methodologically eat the scone with my fork and knife, cutting off a piece, returning the knife to the side of the dish, eating the piece and then trading the fork for the knife once again.

"Heiter, use the fork for the banana slices, yes that's the fork."

Honestly I-

I shake my head and continue to observe how Heiter eats. He's far more enthusiastic about it.

"Heiter the food isn't going to run away, slow down."

There much better. I'm almost glad I didn't have to bear to watch him in Flachland. A shiver runs its way up my spine.

Brown eyes look over to me inquisitively almost immediately.

"I'm fine, just cold."

I put down my utensil, clean my lips of any stray crumbs with the napkin, which I return to my lap and then grab the hot chocolate. I make of point of drinking it slowly for him. A warmth slowly works its way through the middle of my body until I set the mug back on the silver table.

"Heiter why is it that you- never mind."

He can't answer complicated questions.

The copper headed boy looks over to me briefly with a questioning look, but the disregards me and works on the applesauce with the spoon, that is after he stared between the fork in his hand, the spoon, and then the bowl of applesauce.

Well at least he can problem solve. I would have said something, but he made his decision quick enough. I suppose I should work on my grilled chicken caesar wrap slices. I pick up the small wraps and slowly eat them.

He keeps his mouth closed. Good. I wonder why he brought a chess board if he didn't know the rules? Father? I grimace as I deal with the current wrap in my mouth. He's probably involved somehow. Why the chess board though? Is he saying that I need to teach Heiter? No He has shown little interest in Heiter.

It could be that father wants me to prepare for chess games with other people? Heiter is just a convenient delivery boy? That would seem like something father would do. So the game with Heiter serves no purpose then... That means it's not a test. Well not like it would reflect anything as I was casually winning, even if he was taking some of my pieces.

I look down at my empty plate, realizing I don't even remember eating the food. I wipe my mouth once more with the napkin to deal with any stray remains and return it to my lap. I then firmly hold the handle of the mug as I sip from it, absently enjoying the creamy texture.

Heite had apparently also finished and was wiping his mouth. He must have been watching me. Well that's to his benefit so there is no problem. Except for that.

"Heiter put your utensils on the right side of the plate like mine."

Heiter jumps slightly, almost spilling his milk, but lowers it and sets aside his fork and spoon as he glances between our plates. Good. Oh wait.

I sigh and lower my mug again.

"Heiter you have milk above your mouth. Clean that up. You should also try and not be so jumpy at the table. It gives off a bad impression."

Heiter paused for a moment and appeared to shrug his shoulders.

"No Heiter you can do it, trust me I will drill it into you for your own good otherwise."

Heiter leaned back, but then nodded and cleaned himself up.

Good. I relaxed in my chair and finished my hot chocolate. I set the mug down and begin to think about what to expect at the White Rose. I can't quite imagine myself using the machines there. Then there was always the stretching and then fencing practice, but aside that nothing else should be done.

Hmm. Does that mean my partner will be learning about the finer method of fighting that is fencing? I glance at Heiter as he aimlessly looks around my room. I look at my scroll on the table and grab it, confirming the time to be 2pm. Well it's not like we have anything else to do and to be on time is late.

"Heiter I think that's enough of us milling around." He quickly looks over to me as I stand up and grab my weapon case from next to my chair.

"I am of the mind that we should head over to the White Rose ahead of schedule."

I open my armoire and retrieve some white flats. I pull my legs up behind me as I slip them on.

"Heiter I meant now"

I wave him over and he finally understands. He gets up and starts to walk over to me."

I debate bringing my weapon or leaving it in the room for later.

I don't need it right now, but I could practice my form if given the chance.

I'll take it.

* * *

I hold on to the case in my right hand and head over to the door, opening it and making my way down the hallway to the right. I glance behind.

I still can't hear if he is following me, but there he is.

We hit the end of the hallway, make the left past the managerial office and down the two flights of stairs.

We arrive at the bottom of the last flight and continue past the fourway to the slight bend to the right, which leads me up to the door to the sunroom.

"Heiter…"

I nod my head to the door. He wakes up and begins to open the door, he closes it behind me as we make our way around the small table to the other side of the room and pass through to the other side of the sunroom. We make it to the end of the hallway and follow the bend to the final two doors.

Heiter opens the door without my reminder this time, and makes it in time to the next one.

The white door opens to reveal a brilliant sunlight that is occasionally covered by clouds. All traces of the fog this morning are gone except for the still present dew on the grass. I can clearly make out the Winter Tower as well as the White Rose.

Heiter makes his way in front of me and head down the stone walkway.

"Heiter."

He stops and turns to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know where you are going?"

He nods with a smile.

"Ok good, also don't raise your eyebrow like that. It reminds me of someone."

The eyebrow goes further up, but then he shrugs and continues down the path, passing the bushes that have yet to bloom.

Wait…

I follow Heiter, watching his steps, but still don't hear him.

How does he do it? I would like to ask, but one it's not something he is capable of answering and two he probably does that naturally.

We walk over the bridge and take the left at the large fountain. I notice Heiter look in the direction of the statues and the tower.

"We can head over there after we finish what they have planned for us in the White Rose."

Heiter waves positively at me and continues onward to the White Roses main entrance.

I walk under the massive arches that lead to the two large doors, walking over the Schnee insignia that is engraved into the large floor.

Heiter opens one of the large doors and waits for me to pass through before slowly closing it. I do wait for him this time as the door is quite heavy.

"Onward then." I smile and watch him speed up past me across the hallway. I ignore the trophy cases, but slow down to let Heiter glance at them.

"We can look at this on the way out." He nods and speed up, but still gives glances to the paintings and decorations.

We finally arrive at some of the old gym rooms, but pass them through the two series of doors, at least Ms….. Jude isn't here this time. We make our way into the main hallway that circles the main facilities, following it until we reach a staircase down.

I don't have to remind Heiter so that's a plus. Despite him being ever so expressive with his hands, face, and body language, the lack of verbal communication and responses is mildly new…

I'll just have to get used to it.

Heiter opens the final door and I can make out the circular room and accompanying side rooms, and upper deck that make up the gym.

There's Mr. Laufer at the counter going over a paper, but he immediately eyes us as if he were expecting the two of us.

"Glad to have you here." His voice carries over to us quite well, must all military people be so loud?

"Yes the main building was quite a bore, so we decided to head over earlier. I trust that isn't going to be a problem?"

Mr. Laufer shakes his head.

"None at all. Infact, since we have some time, I'd like to hear your opinion on what you think you should do. Yes I do already have a schedule for you, but I want to hear it all the same."

I walk over and lean against the counter, letting my arms rest on it as I debate what useless input to give.

"Well since you already have something planned how about you tell me what we will do?"

"After you."

"Ok…"

Hmm.

"Well I was imagining some stretches…"

I watch him to see if I get any kind of affirmation.

"That and perhaps some drills for my fencing technique as I happen to have my weapon here."

I tap the case which I had set down on the service counter.

"I imagine that and perhaps some lunges and jumping exercises."

"While that isn't entirely what we have for you, you're welcome to start yourself as you…" Mr. Laufer then glances down to his watch "Forty Five minutes to get dressed and prepped."

I nod. " That seems fair, I'll head down then." I walk to the right side of the room and walk down a flight of steps, hit the bottom of it and then make a right down one more light of steps before hitting the Gym basement level. I walk down the hallway passing several doors on the left and the equipment counter on the right before spotting my VIP room on the left just before the bend to the right.

 _VIP 02_

 _Weiss Schnee_

I smile at one of the few places that actually has my name around here. It may be the door, but getting called 'the young miss' is something I find aggravating, despite being used to it now. I walk up to the white door and push it inward after turning the knob. It's somewhat spartan due to my absence, but the various lockers are still there and there's the bench in the middle of the room with the shower at the end of the hallway. The private restroom is on the right. It would probably be best if I used that before heading back up.

I walk over and open one of the lockers on the left, pulling out white fencing shoes, and then…

These are all new?

I sigh.

This could take time to find something that fits. Something I would rather use for warming up.

Oh wait…

I'm not sparring with someone so I can just put on something more mundane!

I snap a finger and pull out a thick sky blue turtleneck along with white cotton legging. I then grab a pair of white gloves and socks. Well that looks like everything now then.

I turn around and make sure to set everything down on the bench, but stop as I feel my blood pressure rise.

"Heiter…"

I don't even...

I set down my things. Grab him by the shoulders, spin him around and push him out of my room.

"Mr. Laufer!" I raise my voice so that he can hear me.

"Ma'am?"

" **Please**. Take Heiter to wherever you left his clothes."

"Right away ma'am." I hear the instructor moving closer to our position as he responds.

I spin Heiter around to face me.

"Just… wait here ok?"

He nods ever so cluelessly.

I nod and let go of him before closing the door.

I turn around and look at my clothes.

Honestly. He just sneaks up on me. What's worse is that his lack of manners. More like his lack of education? I shake my head as I once more find myself wondering about his upbringing. Well I'll have to deal with that at some point.

I sit myself on the bench and remove my White flats, followed by my blue round skirt and white button up.

That's that…

I then put on my pair of white gloves and socks, making sure to use all of their length, My socks cover my knees, while my gloves cover my elbow. I then put on the thick sky blue turtleneck, which firmly secures my gloves. The white cotton leggings treat my socks similarly.

Alright everything feels new, but it seems I got the right sizes on the first try. Well I did check beforehand.

I put on my fencing shoes, feeling the reinforced inside on my left foot and the heel of my right. Well considering it should be fine.

I stand up and reach into the locker, pulling out the main protective glove for my right hand.

Hmm. I won't need this much longer will I?

Oh well safety first. I may not even wear it until I pick up Myrtenaster

Speaking of which, time to get it out~.

I pop open the case and pull out the Rapier.

I actually test the weight letting my right hand feel the grip without and then with the right hand protective glove.

Well it's a little lighter than it should be, but that's because it's empty.

Should I practice with dust in the chamber? It probably won't matter today… Well there might be the odd time where a schnee doesn't have dust in their weapon so consider it practice for that.

Hmm Well I may do something with this later. I put the weapon back inside the case. The main glove should go too. I'm only doing some exercises. No point carrying it. Seems I was overeager.

I move around, appreciating the breathability of my clothes before I make for the door. Oh wait. I walk back to the locker and pluck a hairband with which I tie my hair up in the middle.

I walk to the door, but make a quick detour to the restroom before heading out.

I cross the hallway to the opposite side, ignoring the large hallway that heads to the left about halfway down this intersecting hallway and wait outside _VIP 003,_ standing attentively next to the wall.

* * *

Heiter eventually comes out, but not from the vip room. He came from the hallway that was beyond the intersection.

Heiter is sporting a dark blue Polyester mesh T-shirt and similar shorts.

"Thank you Mr. Laufer, for future instruction I would like Heiter to have this room." I tap the door lightly with my left hand "I imagine there is no problem with this?"

Mr. laufer shakes his head. "None at all, now you technically have Thirty minutes until we start." He motions that we follow him upstairs. "That is unless you wish to start early."

Hmm.

We make our way up a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway and then take a right up a second to find ourselves on the opposite side of the room from where we went down first.

It would be best if…

"Mr. Laufer. Why don't we start now… That way I can do my fencing practice once I'm warmed up?"

"Fair enough. Ok I'm going to need you two to accompany me to a side room…" He points behind us to the left side of the room. "One of those should have what we need." He makes his way over to the room directly behind the stairway and passes through the glass doors that lead to the side room.

Heiter and I weren't far behind.

The room itself is modeled after a ring section. On either side of the door are counters, one of which I walk over to and sit on as I begin to untie my shoes.

I glance to my left as I put away my shoes, (comment to Heiter) and see Mr. Laufer unlock the storage room on the left and slide the doors apart.

"Heiter."

The copper head looks over to me questioningly as I open a counter next to mine.

"For your shoes."

With that simple message he heads over next to me, sits down, and begins to take off his black tennis shoes.

I finish first naturally, so I stand up and take up a spot near the center of the room.

Mr. Laufer returns from the storage room with three mats rolled up. He throws down a green mat closer to the wall and then throws down a grey and black mat before sitting the one near the wall.

"Mr. Laufer?"

"Ma'am?"

I point at the grey mat in front of me.

"You do know I prefer white?"

"Ma'am." Mr. Laufer looked over to me as he spoke with enviable calm. "You're forgetting that I'm the instructor here, not one of your… attendants. If you have a problem with the mat, go switch it out with one in the storage room. It should still be unlocked."

You couldn't just say yes ma'am and bring me one could you?

Well I want a white mat so that settles it.

I reach down for a corner of the grey mat, pick it up and walk towards the still opened doors on the left. Once inside I look to the right and head over to a storage shelf, looking for the my prefered mat.

…

Why does the white one have to be on the shelf the second from the top?

I look around for a stool and sure enough I find it's still here.

Should be enough boost me the rough…

I put my hand to my chin a moment as I estimated the height I would need as I set up the stool. I think I need 40cm, no my calculation should be good.

Let's see 40cm… I finish adjusting the stool set it down. It becomes a simple matter of depositing the grey mat anywhere in…

No that doesn't look right, which shelf did he take the grey from?

I count up the varying amounts of rolled up mats until find a shelf with the least.

I roll up the grey mat and put it away, before climbing to the top of the stool to comfortably take the white mat.

It would have been much simpler if Mr. Laufer had just done what I asked.

Well I now know where Mr. Laufer stands with me. He forgets that everyone here IS attending my needs as per fathers orders.

I make my way down the stool and begin to move it off to the side… Why is everything made of metal in here? Why not a lighter and easier to replace plastic?

This would be so much simpler if he listened to me.

I set down the metal stool and begin to head for the door.

That's the issue isn't it? He won't listen to me, just my father, or Mr. Clutch.

Haaa. I shrug, but then raise my chin.

One day. Hmm. Actually 'one day' may be sooner. If father intends to have my aura unlocked then…

I smile.

Yes there will be a day where I can tell people what to do. I only need to get out of the birdcage that is my father's influence. I'm more than talented and skilled for it. Once I'm finished with this training perhaps I'll have something to work with!

I exit the room with the white mat under my left arm and see both Mr. Laufer and Heiter on their mats already. Mr. Laufer's dome is as annoyingly shiny as ever as his position is illuminated by one of the lights buried in the ceiling. He is currently just sitting with his legs crossed in some sort of meditative stance?. Heiter on the other hand.

"Heiter don't poke the mat."

He stops and looks over to me as I throw the mat out near his black one.

"Ready?" Mr. Laufer calmly asks.

"Yes sir." I return coolly.

* * *

begins to exit his weird stance and stands up. I poke Heiter and beckon him to stand up, which he does as he pops up from his spot with as he practically throws himself onto his feet as he stands.

"Now then I want us to start off with some stretching-" I expected as much.

"-and after we finish this we will be heading into the main gym to work on some machinery-" Ohhh. "-and then some alternations between jogs and walks on the upper ring." Well the last bit was expected, but the machinery will be a new one."I would like to inform you that your schedules will be dependant on the outcome of this as it will determine both the pace and initial level of your individual training regimens. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I say with cool energy. Alright so I'm going to need to play it smart here, something I should be fine with.

I look at Heiter briefly and note the look of anticipation and energy in his eyes. Haa. well he will understand that being engaged by the dynamics room is different from using the machinery. You can't go 100% all of the time and expect to not tire out.

"Now then first off cross your arms. Your left sir."

I smirk slightly as Heiter switches to the correct arm."

"Ok hold that… and switch."

I casually do so, stretching myself just enough to feel something from my shoulder.

"Back again to the left… and hold…"

I continue to follow, but occasionally glance at Heiter out of the corner of my eye, noting the lack of effort as he stretches.

"And another on the right…"

He is still being as lazy as possible. I need to deal with that.

"One more on the left… hold… hold…"

Actually, I don't that's what Mr. Laufer is here for.

"Switch to the right one more time…hold… "

Even then , Heiter will have to realize later that a lack of effort here will impact the real exercise.

"Alright stop, now rotate your right arm in a circular motion like this, sir left arm please, you should use the arm opposite the one of me."

Haa. I thought Heiter would have gotten that bit the first time. Oh well.

I rotate my arm, but not so hard as to feel my blood flow to it, just one centimeter from comfortable.

"Alright switch directions and continue rotating."

Heiter has a lack of any real form. His laziness is still there as he keeps letting gravity help him instead of making controlled rotations.

"Now rotate your other arm."

I wonder why Mr. Laufer isn't saying anything?

"Change directions."

I'm unable to discern his reasoning, perhaps he is just… not noticing what I am?

"Ok we will now use both arms, rotate forward."

It could be because they are only concerned with me?

"Change directions on one arm only."

Huh. Heiter actually wasn't caught off guard by that. Good for him.

"Now switch."

Seriously though Is he going to just ignore him?

"Stop. Now put your _left_ arm over your head, grab it with your right hand and pull. Good… Now hold…hold…hold"

I pull , having my left elbow stop behind my head.

"Now… Switch."

I mean why ignore him if you're going to be teaching… Heiters right elbow is almost over his left shoulder… I pull my elbow , but it stays firmly behind my head. Well being Limber isn't something I should worry about. My fencing form has no need of it.

"Stop, Now stretch your arms as high as they can do, keep your feet firmly planted on the surface."

It would seem he can stretch quite a bit. How is he not popping something in his shoulder? I look along the length of his arm, noting his hands turn my way and… did he wave with his fingers?

"Hold."

Well I suppose the smile that he had indicates as much. I frown and face the front. Is he treating this whole exercise like a game? He won't get as much out of this with that mindset…. Is Mr. Laufer going to let our arms come down?

"Hold, keep your arms aligned with your head."

… and He's still looking over here. I put my hands together, letting my thumbs touch, before clenching my fist. Haa He need to stop playing with his wrist and fingers.

"Now then, bring your arms down. Now widen your stances till your feet are shoulder width apart. Sir, mind the angle of your feet, have them look like mine."

Well thus far this whole exercise has been remarkably tame.

"Ok now twist your torso to the left and hold that position. Maintain an upright form sir,no bending of the back, no changes to your feet, just your torso… and hold."

And there's the correction I was waiting for. Again full effort doesn't equal controlled effort, specially when you treat this like play time. I hold as per instruction maintaining an almost tight hold on my torso.

"Now switch."

I spin,locking myself into a grip on the right. With me being afforded a look at Heiter's back I make note of everything wrong with his form to bring up later.

"Alright return to neutral. Now put your left arm over your head and bend your lower torso out to the left, while lowering your upper torso to the right. Make sure to reach out to the right wall with your left hand."

His torso leaves much to be desired, but his shoulder is flexible.

"Now switch"

Well the least I can do for him is show him how it's done.

"Switch again, however bend your right knee and lunge to the right."

Why isn't Mr. Laufer saying anything? He just keeps observing Heiter!

"Back to the left."

Fine. I'll just need to show Heiter and hope he catches on.

"Alright stop, now rotate your left leg."

And he's back to playful laziness. He should be holding his form, but he is only thinking about rotating his leg.

"Switch"

Well… It _is_ the first time he has come out and probably done these stretches.

"And. we are finished. With the warm up that is. Ok-" Mr. Laufer claps."Everyone put away your mats. Ma'am I trust you can show the sir where to go. I will be out in the main lobby."

"Yes sir, Heiter follow me."

We head back to the left storage room, passing through the still open doors and make a right turn where I stop.

"Ok Heiter, now first off see the rolled up mats in that shelf?"

He nods.

"We need to put ours in there, but note that one shelf has three open spots.."

Did Mr. Laufer already put his mat away when I didn't notice?

"Never mind, see the one with two less mats than the rest? We need to put our.-"

Heiter practically sprints and jumps as he smoothly slides the mat into one of the upper shelves.

"-...Heiter we don't _jump_ to put the mat away."

I don't even… _why_?

"We have a thing called a stool to prevent us from jumping and potentially- What if you had hurt yourself just now?

I put my hands on my hip as I stare patiently at him for an answer, but then remember he can't speak. His face though is an open book as he waves it off however, smiling, as if It wouldn't be a problem.

"It will be a problem if you hurt yourself so be careful next time. Now let's head back out. Mr. Laufer is waiting for us."

I turn around, passing through the exit and making for the main room, but stop to sit on the counter near the glass doors.

"Heiter, shoes."

He stops at the door absentmindedly until he looks at me. Its funny in a way. He really does wear his emotions on his face. You can see the recollection, embarrassment, and decision making as they occur on his face.

He takes up a spot next to me and begins to pull out his shoes.

I stand up and pass through the glass doors.

* * *

"Mr. Laufer."

"Yes Ma'am"

I turn to his voice and spot him near some machinery.

I walk over to him and look over the machines.

"Escalator?"

"Yes you two will start with an automatic mode that will assess you on the fly, and then send that information to me once it's concluded. I would like to start once the sir arrives… Where… Did you leave him? Wait here."

I almost moved, but stopped and waited as I watched Mr. Laufer enter the side room and waited… and waited… Eventually they did come out. Mr. Laufers face said nothing, but Heiter was happy for some reason?

"Ok as I explained previously I will need the two of you to mount an escalator."

I step up, grabbing the rails as I climb up two steps.

"Now once I start it the machine will run for roughly Ten minutes as it makes its assessments. There will be no breaks. Ready?"

"Ready"

Mr. Laufer looks to Heiter, who nods. He then presses something on his scroll and the machine below me begins to move, forcing me to climb or else be deposited on the floor.

I take my steps in a controlled manner, as if going for a stroll.

Heiter on the other hand seems to be playing again.

…

Could he just take this seriously?

Haa.

I settle into a tempo as I begin to look around the room.

"Mr. Laufer."

"Ma'am?"

"What will we be doing next?"

"Focus on the current exercise ma'am."

"Ok. Can you bring a drink then?"

"That I can."

I watch Mr. Laufer leave for a vending machine. He brings out his scroll and moments later I see the machine pick out two bottles.

When he returns he deposits a water bottle inside a cup holder near the rail.

He does the same for Heiter, but loosens the cap first with a pop.

I eye my bottle, but grab and drink from it, taking a few sips before returning it to the holster.

…

Heiter looked at it briefly, but he seemed preoccupied with the idea of playing with the escalator.

Honestly…

He isn't even using the handrails.

Well I suppose he will learn.

Right now I should think about after this.

Eventually the machines stops revolving and Heiter almost walks himself into the main panel at the top of his machine.

I lightly step down, continuing to maintain an instilled grace. I think back on the dance lessons, but my thoughts linger on strict court discipline of maintaining an image. The thoughts are short however as I get back to business.

"Mr. Laufer where to now?" I breath as I maintain a one-two three-four tempo when I had began to regulate my breathing.

I grab the plastic water bottle and drink from it, noting it was slightly carbonated this time. There. I hold the bottle close to my chest as I glance to Heiter as Mr. Laufer is typing into his E-scroll.

My partner on the other hand had his chest rapidly rising and falling, but the playful look in his eyes had failed to diminish, in fact… had that gleam only brightened in his brown eyes?

"Heiter, drink some water." pointing behind him he seems to finally register its presence. He grabbed it, took a sip, but then stopped after making a face. I look at him questioningly, but decide to ignore it and quietly cooldown with my own water.

"This way ma'am." Mr. Laufer walked over to another set of schine machines that were place on top of a large dark blue mat that was serving as the floor for a group of machines. The machine had a two motorized weights that connected their own cables, which rose up to and through pulleys and then down to and fed through an additional set of pulleys before each ended on one of those ergonomic handles I had heard about. The second pulleys were vertically slid down a rail until it was around my shoulder's height.

"I will be moving the two of you to these machines next. Now sir you are to stand with your back to this and punch, you may attempt trusts and strikes as if you were carrying a weapon, but please slide and lock the second pulley into a proper position. Ma'am you're close to his height so please demonstrate."

"Yes sir." I drop my empty water bottle in a trash can and then head over to the machine and turn my back to it once in position. I grab the handles and take a step forward, repositioning it once more.

"Have you set the resistance level?"

"Yes ma'am"

I look forward and position my hands just in front of my face re grip the handles before pressing a button on each handle. The tension suddenly increases on the cable and I feel a slight tug. I lunge forward with my right, throwing a thrust and feeling the tension increase the moment I move out of my neutral position. My right arm returns, controlled so as to avoid slamming back into neutral due to the motor.

"Excellent thrust ma'am. Sir while you may not start with a thrust always note how she controlled her return." Mr. Laufer beckoned for me to repeat my action and I did, making sure to slow the return.

"The reason she does that is to limit the chance of injuring herself and use proper form. If she didn't then she might hit the machine behind her with her elbow. That is also the reason she stepped forward. Now there are additional strikes you can perform but your foundation will be the punch. Sir. take your place in front of the machine next to hers.

My partner moved , and stood there for a moment before putting his bottled water to the left of his area.

"Now before you start there are a few things you should know. If you press the button on the handle.-" Mr. Laufer had moved over now and was holding Heiter's hand as he held the handle. "-it will set your neutral position. Now stand here and press the button once you have assumed a stance. No like this here." Mr. Laufer slowly got Heiter into something resembling a proper stance, where one hand was one the hip and ready punch while the other was already extended. He then had Heiter pull both hands next to his hips and set the neutral setting on.

"Feel that tension?" Heiter nodded. " You will punch like so, making sure to rotate your hands as you practice. For now until you get a combat instructor you may practice the punch and only that. No copying the Ma'am's lunges, thrusts, and strikes. "

Mr. Laufer stood back and worked on the E-Scroll for a moment. "Begin, when the machine buzzes you are finished. I will be back at the main desk, report to me when you're done.

Just like that we start our exercise. It goes on for awhile and eventually I find myself having to regulate my breathing again. I make varying strikes, rising, downward and thrusts with my right as Heiter continues to punch, not as enthusiastic as his climbing was.

"Heiter. Keep punching." I say nothing for now about him watching me as it would do him good to imprint what I do. On that note I need to move my right foot forward a little and reposition my left again. Did I slide on the mat?

"Mr. Laufer!"

"Ma'am?"

"I request that we have the mat's replaced, I have begun to slide on them."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll make sure to bring it up with Mr. Clutch."

…

I almost expected a 'no ma'am' there. "Ma'am it will take time so please continue your exercises and be wary of the sliding."

Right.

I make my thrusts, making sure to walk back to my neutral position as after my lunges. Being able to stop oneself is important as Mr. Laufer said. Although a lunge is more likely to resolve in me falling on my back, but I would need to poorly execute it or be exceptionally tired… No if I was tired then I wouldn't attempt such a lunge as I would know it would fail.

I finished taking a break from my current lunged after having reset and made another.

Heiter on the other hand was continuing to punch as I noticed him a resetting a little bit too fast, but I could tell he was resisting the pull.

"Try and slow your return Heiter, just a should also put more energy in your punches if you want to match the pace you were setting earlier."

He did so, responding to my input when I gave it over the course of what felt an hour.

I noticed the neutral button brighten along with the tension immediately slacken and had to stop my thrust midway so as to not throw myself.

I let go of the handles and watched them slowly slide back into position as the motor quietly whirled.

I immediately began to walk over to Mr. Laufer, not needing any time to catch my breath this time.

Heiter on the other hand was gazing at his hands weirdly as he shook them slightly. The playful aura that I had thought dealt with immediately returned upon finishing. That didn't change the part where he was out of breath though. Well It's for his own good, he needs to get in shape.

"Heiter let's go."

He picked up the water bottle and began to follow me over to the main counter. Mr. Laufer made some additional note In the E-scroll, before glancing up and pointing to a staircase.

"You two will now go for a jog on the upper ring, two minutes of jogging and alternating with two minutes of walking." Mr. Laufer pointed towards the nearby spiral staircase. "Repeat the set six times. An alarm will sound each time you will need to switch. You have five minutes." He then handed me a fresh plastic bottle of water. Heiter of course didn't get one since he was _still_ on the first one.

"Yes sir."

I walk away from the counter to the staircase and stop at the bottom to confirm that Heiter is still with me and of course he is. I know he will follow its just weird not hearing him.

Oh! I hit the palm of my hand with my fist. He will be jogging this time so perhaps?

I calmly walk up the steps. Heiter passes me on the way up as he is playing with them like the escalator machine.

When I catch up to him at the top I look around the track briefly as I open the cap on the bottle and drink from it. Now then… I seal the cap again and look for something to place it on other than the floor. I eventually find a cupboard near the staircase and place it ontop.

"Heiter please drink some water." He nods and opens the cap and takes several sips. "You need more than that." He nods again and drinks some more. I nod satisfied as he places the bottle near the track.

…

"Heiter place that on a cupboard you don't want anything getting on it."

He looks at me questioningly. "Heiter…" He nods again and picks it up and this time places it on the counter.

We wait.

* * *

I stretch a little and mentally begin to count out a tempo for my jogging, setting a slow and steady count that will allow me to maintain my breathing.

"Heiter we should be starting soon so get ready."

He perks up and walks over to me. I point at the floor. "Make sure to stay in your own lane, I don't want you to accidently bump into me." Heiter nods as a brief look of worry then self assurance appear on his face. "Good." I smile, but then drop it as I get ready. "Oh by the we should probably start walking now since the first clock with be for jogging."

We both start and Heiter follows my pace. Hmm… Considering my impression of Heiter… He will run instead of jog… "Hei-

 _Bring!_

My voice was drowned out by the alarm and like a horse in a derby He just sprinted off. I on the other hand calmly began to jog, however I kept an eye on him.

Well he is certainly booking it, although not in- he's having fun again… He really likes running… and climbing… I'll need him to tell me sometime.I frown. Yes sometime because he can't read or write. Illiterate...

His form has absolutely no discipline to it! He just runs… No he is clearly sprinting considering the pace he is setting…

I begin to settle into a rhythm, easily maintaining it up to the bend in the track.

You know. Why is it that tracks are used in gyms and not obstacle courses? I always end up taking these pointless left turns. Well I suppose the dreariness of it allows me to focus on just maintaining my pace and building my strength.

I spot the back of a dark blue mesh T-shirt in the distance as Heiter is nearing the middle of this sides track.

I look down through the floor and spot Mr. Laufer working. Focus on the track.

I continue like that for a time as I count out my tempo of one-two three-four

until the alarm sounds off again.

I begin to walk, putting my hand on my chest to note the heart rate is steady. Good. Not pushing myself beyond what I can maintain. Just keep that focus and perhaps I can reap the reward of a good mental multiplier. I little over a month so perhaps I can set a good foundation for my mind.

Now then… Ah Heiter's at the bend… and he's looking back at me and waving… Haa. focus Heiter… I open my mouth, but stop from yelling across the upper floor. An inside voice should be maintained as should my calm appearance. That is also part of my mental multiplier foundations training. I begin to focus on the walk and allowing myself to cool down despite not needing it. I will walk when I walk and run when I run.

 _Bring!_

I begin to run again doing nothing but looking straight ahead. I eventually make it to the other side and begin to turn to the left again. I make sure to keep my pace and avoid leaning into the bend or speeding up. Once I have rounded the corner I note the lack of a dark blue T-shirt. I don't bother to look, but know that if he isn't in front of me, he must be off on the other side of the track already.

He will eventually have to face the reality of being unable to maintain that pace, he isn't a dog that chases… whatever dogs chase.

I suppose his training type will have to go with a physical foundation considering his undisciplined nature. No… I could remedy that for him. The only problem is his laziness… I frown. I can't call his sprinting lazy so what is it?

I think about that, but maintain my tempo until the alarm goes off again.

I slowly walk along still caught on the odd question until I settle on an answer.

If you do what you need to do then it's discipline. If you do what you want to do then it's having fun. If you don't do what you need to do then it's being lazy. Following that logic then yes Heiter is lazy, extremely so. I even noticed the change when we went from the escalator to the punching machine and again when he started this sprinting…

I suppose the quick solution would be to have him learn to have fun doing everything? No thats absurd. It's impossible to have fun with everything. It would be far more beneficial for him to develop a disciplined mind. The problem is his nature. I had to drag him out of MY bed. I mean how did he even get in without me noticing.

 _Bring!_

I start running.

Well naturally it's because he is even quieter than a house servant.

The next moment I feel a small amount of wind on my right and look over my shoulder to see the cause, but fail to spot anything. I look ahead and notice the Dark blue T-Shirt speeding away, its wearer doing something of a mad dash suited for the Great Marathons hundred meter dash. That reminds me I think I spotted that event among the others.

It would seem Heiter is definitely pushing himself… Wait…

I purse my lips.

He just lapped me!

…

He will eventually tire out and besides I'm training my mentality.

In that regard he is one big distraction.

I shut him out of my thoughts and keep the pace I set until the alarm goes off another four times.

One-Two -Two -Two Three-Four…

Perfect. Ah I messed up. Well I know I can do that now. I even ignored him slipping by me twice… He passed me twice… I know that he passed, but…

The energetic copper headed boy passed me again… And I didn't hear him despite him sprinting… How? I almost slow down, but get back into a running tempo. How?

...Ah he almost tripped. Did he learn his lesson? I watch him somehow speed up even more. No… No he didn't. Worry begins to crawl into me. He might be making me look-No That won't help your mental foundation. It really is hard to stay focused for an extended period of time. Just keep running at the same pace. I run, control my breathing as I finish another lap and make use of my irritation to fuel my discipline through two more sets.

 _Bring!_

That is… the eleventh time the alarm has sounded. Unfortunately I have forgotten how many times I have lapped and been lapped. My irritation was discarded at some point due to no suitable outlet for it aside running, which would be the opposite of what I want guiding my mind. I did wonder about why Mr. Laufer just stays down there at that desk, but that too was a useless thought as I needed to stay focused on my objective. This is the last time to run, but I keep my mentality just as I keep my pace.

 _Bring!_

I begin to walk for the final time. I managed to gauge my pace so that my final walk should have me end near where I started. I continue to walk slowly stretching my legs again as I do feel some heaviness in them, but only that. My controlled breathing did most of the work. Such a simple thing really.

 _Bring!_

Almost perfect. I walk over to the plastic water bottle and twist the cap off. I raise it to my mouth and drink from it as I look back at the track and sure enough there is Heiter.

He looks utterly exhausted. I frown. He is still smiling, but his absolutely out of control breathing makes it hard for him to keep it. When he finally get over to where I'm standing near the stairs he stops and puts his hands on his thighs as he leans over. He then glances up at me and smiles again. I nod.

"You might want some water now?" He doesn't even nod his head, rather he rights himself for a moment to pick up his water from where it sat on the floor. He then sits down against the block pillar as he drinks one...two...three gulps of water before stopping for a moment. He then stands up and walks back to the track. Is he going to run again?

Heiter proceeds to unceremoniously sit down and lay his back on the floor as he pants like a dog.

I smile. Well at least he isn't running again. He did prove me wrong earlier by lasting the whole time, but this is clearly his limit.

I put my hand on my chest, feeling the now calm beat of it.

I'll… let him rest before we head down.

"Seems someone is tired?" Heiter doesn't even bother to lift his head as he only rolls it to face me. He makes eye contact with me. The brown orbs still have a bit of mirth in them. The rest of his body seems content staying on the floor. Slowly he nods his head and looks back at the roof.

The corners of my mouth turn upward as I observe him.

"Want to run some more?"

If he had any thoughts about what I said he didn't respond. Clearly he was more exhausted than I thought.

Oh well. I'll give him… one minute. Then we need to head downstairs. I stand by content to count the seconds away until time runs out.

"Heiter get up, Mr. Laufer will need us downstairs."

Heiter didn't move and I rolled my eyes as I walked over to him.

I stared down at him and put my hands on my hips as I called out to him again.

"Heiter!"

He finally moved as he opened his eyes, visibly startled… Did he fall asleep?

"Did you fall asleep?"

He nodded in a very matter of factly fashion.

Haaa. "I see, well get up Mr. Laufer will need us downstairs and I am not dragging you to the stairs. Bye."

I turned around and began to make my way to the stairs and once there proceeded to descend to the main floor.

* * *

"Mr. Laufer!" The instructor at the main desk looked my way. "Welcome back ma'am" I gracefully made my way over to him. "Am I finished?" He shook his head. "No Ma'am. You still need to cool down then I can set you free to do what you want. "Right." I turned around looked to see Heiter still wasn't there. "Heiter!" I waited, staring expectantly at the staircase… and there is the bundle of copper I can barely make out finally coming on down.

I look back to the instructor. "Will we be cooling down in the same side room?" I hold eye contact until he looks from Heiter to me. "Yes Ma'am we will be starting shortly." He then walks away from the desk as he heads over to the room, taping briefly at his scroll before pocketing it.

A glance back reveals that my partner has finally made it to the main floor. "This way." I make my way to the doors and push them apart before taking a seat on the counter. I remove my shoes and place them inside. I sit for a while, taking the time to finish the bottled water and setting it down on the counter. By then the door opens again and Heiter walks in heading deep into the room.

I roll my eyes.

"Heiter." hopefully I don't need to say anymore.

He stares at me… Haa. "Shoes Heiter shoes."

He nods absently as he walks over and begins to take them off. I stare at him as I frown for a moment. Ignore it for now. I stand up and walk over to the center of the room. I settle near the mats and note the lack of a white one. I wordlessly roll up a blue one near me and head back into the storage room.

Why? It's such a simple thing. Am I ignored, forgotten or have was that a denial of who I am?

I look to the right and spot the shelves of mats and place mine in a lower shelf where it could have been taken from. I then grab and have to tire my arms with the metal stool. I strain to place it down gently so as to avoid creating a scene, thankfully I manage that.

Why do we have such a heavy stool? It's no small victory for a one my age to pick that up.

I mean really now.

I climb the stool,put away the blue mat and pull out a white I'm off the stool I look at it briefly, before deciding against moving it back into its spot. If Mr. Laufer isn't going to get me the right mat then I'll just leave this till I put my white mat away. I grip the mat with both hands as I walk out of the storage room and eventually throw it on the floor, allowing it to roll itself out.

"Ready." I take my place on the mat and look toward Mr. Laufer.

"Alright everyone, lie down on your right side." He does that so I follow.

"Now keep yourself straight and pull your left heel into your glute. Hold… You should be feeling the stretch in the front of you thigh. Hold…

Ok Now switch, lie on your right and stretch…

I keep the stretch just there enough to feel it.

"Hold."

I wince.

I'm feeling a muscle I may have used when climbing that escalator. I pull back a little , but then carefully pull the stretch again. Is that Heiter I hear panting?

"Alright now lie down on your backs, lift your left leg directly above your hips. Hold your calf or thigh with your hands and pull toward your chest, but keep your legs pointed to the ceiling. Push out your feet as much as possible… Good now hold…"

I pull, feeling something in the back of my leg distinctly tighten for a moment before I have to coax it to stretch just enough.

"Now switch"

The right leg was even worse as it tightened further with some spasms, I beared the pain, but a gasp escaped me as I pulled it out to a spot similar to where I left my left leg.

"Hold."

It was painful to hold…

"Hold…"

I frowned at the ceiling.

"Hold."

I suddenly felt the tightness give in my right leg as it finally cooperated with me.

"Good, now still lying on your back, cross your left leg over your right knee, which you will bend. Then bring your right knee to your chest. Make sure to hold onto the back of the thigh… good, now press your left knee wide and hold."

I feel a muscle being stretched in my posterior. Thankfully this time I don't experience any pain… and Heiter has stopped panting at some .

"Now switch… and hold."

This one is pretty easy for a stretch.

Now on all fours, round out your back. Hold… and invert. You should be making a small hill and valley with your back. Repeat four times. Make sure to do this nice and slow to get the most out of it…

Correction _this_ one is pretty easy.

"Now stand up."

I do so, absently stretching my legs as I do, noting how they feel different. It doesn't feel like i'm being stretched now.

"Now stand straight. Interlace your fingers behind your back, straighten your arms and lift your chin to the ceiling… Sir, adjust your posture. Good, now hold."

I had relaxed a little to look at Heiter, but when I went back into the stretch I felt something in my upper chest. Ow. That… Probably my thrusts. Forgot that worked on my arms and not just my legs. .OW…

"Hold."

I firmly pressed my lips together as I kept myself from letting any sound out.

"Hold."

"Good,now release. Next take your left arm overhead and bend it at the elbow. Extend the palm down the center of your back and gently pull with your right hand. Hold. Now take your left arm and cross your your chest and pull at the elbow with your right. Hold. Good now switch and repeat.

Honestly I don't feel much from this one either. I pull at my elbow for the first stretch and feel it go until it just stops. The Second stretch however would have elicited a yelp from me if i hadn't been in deep thought about a matter.

"Ok, That's it for today go ahead and do what you have planned ma'am."

* * *

I nod and look to Heiter, but notice he isn't here. Where?

Once I look to my left I notice he is already heading to the storage room with his grey mat… I was going to have Mr. Laufer put things away, but fine.

I bend down to grip the edge of the mat, which I then pick up and begin to roll as hold the edges firmly. Once finished I head after Heiter.

Once inside I spot him making a mistake.

"Ah Heiter make sure to put that mat in the third one, not the fourth. The shelves should have a similar amount of mats, notice the fourth has the same as the rest except for the third."

He stops and pulls out the grey mat and places it in the proper spot. When he turns around I have already handed him mine.

"Put this one in the same spot."

He grabs the other end of the rolled up mat and then swings it around before sliding it into the third shelf. Good that leaves only Mr. Laufers.

I clap once.

"I'll see you in the main section."

I turn on my heel and make for the exit, but stop just short of it.

"Oh and put the stool over there." I look away and leave Heiter to finish putting things away.

I look to the right and head to the counter that has my shoes inside, noting Mr. Laufer's presence over by the main desk through the glass door before I cross it and sit on the counter to pull out my shoes.

I waste no time putting them on and exit the room, pushing the two glass doors open.

I walk over to the front desk. "Mr. Laufer."

He doesn't look up from the terminal for a moment, but after typing something in he lifts his face to me. "Ma'am?"

I bring up my hand to my chin as I allow my fingers to touch my chin before flourishing them slightly. "I wish to have something to drink."

green eyes look down to the terminal briefly, but then back to me before, he walks out from behind the desk toward one of the vending machines.

The walk is a short one. When we arrive I glance over the options, Spotting something other than carbonated water. "Ol King Cold." Once He passes his scroll over the scanner and punches the appropriate buttons the internal mechanize moves as it slides up and then to the right. The dark blue soda can slides into the tube, which then transports it back to the left and down before dropping it into the bin. Since was closer he grabbed the can and handed it to me. It was chilled since the vending machine is equipped with a refrigeration unit Well it's better than what else they had and it is the king of sodas so nothing else would do.

I turn it in my hand, briefly noting the primarily blue background with a grey circle that has the white words 'Ol King Cold' written inside and the occasional schnee emblem scattered on the background.

I pop the cap and let it fizz before I begin to walk away to the door where my partner should be appearing. Once I stop I begin to take some sips of the Ol King Cold, letting the chilled carbonation perk me up ever so slightly.

Where is he? "Heiter?" No response. Well he will eventually come out. I look down at the can in my hand, noticing the slight bit of water begining to form on it. Oh what did one of my science lecturers call it. Perspiration? No that organic. Its Condensation then...right.

Wait… I did perspire it seams. I look at my slightly dampened clothes. I guess I may have chased Heiter at some point unintentionally.

"Heiter!" I said I would be here, but I want to get out of these clothes.

Ok I've busied myself quite a bit here. "H-" He came out. I look him over and notice something disturbing.

He didn't put on his shoes.

I frown slightly, but ignore it as I have more pressing things. "Let's go get changed."

I walk toward the staircase, finally noticing the slight mixture of lightness in my muscles, the result of properly working out.

I take the time to explore the sensation that I had forgotten as I make my way down the two sets of stairs and stop in front of the third VIP room. Right… I grab the handle on the door and twist, but realize it is still locked " !"

I stand there with Heiter waiting as I put up with wearing my current attire.

Tapping my left foot against the floor I cross my arms as I eye the stairway.

" !" I almost have the mind to head back up the stairway for him, but stop as I drink more of Ol King Cold. He eventually arrives not from the stairway, but the hallway that joins the two VIP hallways.

"Ma'am?"

I stop drinking the beverage, lowering it to make eye contact. "I thought I said to have my partners room ready."

Without a look of apology finishes descending the stairs. "Ma'am the room will be his come tomorrow.."

"And why is that?"

"The keys for the door are made off site."

"But that doesn't keep us from entering."

"Normally."

I crossed my arms again.

"Normally?"

"Sometime during the purchase of this estate the key to this room was lost, given that had no need for it he decided against contacting the keymaker."

"And why did father decide that?"

"There wasn't a need for a single room in the underground of the White Rose. He purchased it for the upper floors to host."

"...The key will be available tomorrow?"

"Yes Ma'am I personally bought the key."

Oh… I lower my arms and look to Heiter, but glance at one last time.

"Well good job for expediting this. I expect to see the key tommorrow."

I then look to Heiter who appears to be just watching as usual.

"Heiter go back to your other locker room. I'll be waiting outside the VIP room across the hall. "

My partner nods and we both walk down the hallway. Once we are halfway through, he makes a right at the intersection and leaves. I watch him leave in his dark blue Polyester mesh attire and then turn to continue walking towards my room.

* * *

 _VIP 02_

 _Weiss Schnee_

And now I'm back here.

I open the door and walk in , finally able to shed the now dirty clothes that had been stuck against me for far too long.

First I discard the empty soda can into a trash can near the door.

I then remove my white gloves, making sure to remove them by the tips of the fingers and let it pull off from my elbow. It seems that they have been collecting sweat from underneath my blue turtleneck. Hah. Once I have both I toss them onto the bench in the middle of the room which I then sit on.I hurriedly remove my white fencing shoes, crossing my legs to remove them. Next to come off are the white socks. I roll them down from my knees, feeling the slight dampness that is from my perspiration. Ugh. I place them next to my gloves.

With the smaller items off I remove the sky blue turtleneck, pulling my arms inside before gripping the bottom of the shirt and lifting it off me and onto the bench. My white cotton leggings then come off. I stand up and push them off and finally free myself of the majority of the sweaty clothes.

Ah… I look-No feel how my undergarments are sweaty. With little hesitation due to a desire to be rid of the foul feeling two more white articles of clothing are now on the bench.

Ok now what am I to wear? I walk to a locker and open it and stop.

Nothing. Ok must have been one I didn't use.

I open another and see some more sport wear. No.

…

I opened several and have found that I am completely lacking in anything not related to sports. Why is this? Probably because of poor planning on Mr. Laufer's part for not remembering my clothes had been moved out awhile back.

I grab my scroll and swipe through my few contacts and call _Help WinterRetreat._

" _Hello This is the response desk at Winter Retreat how may I be of assistance?"_

"This is Weiss Schnee. Clothes need to be brought to me in Vip Room 02."

" _I will have them shipped to you immediately."_

"Good, that is all."

I hang up and begin to make my way to the shower on the side of the room opposite the door, passing through and arch into a sub room. I look to the right and note a towel handing on the wall above a bench. I follow alongside the bench slightly before stopping next to the towel

I reach up to my head and undo the hairband, letting my hair fall out of the pony tail I had set. I put the dirty hairband on the bench before turning to the shower.

I then walk through the blue curtain and over the small raised section of the floor that serves to cordon off the shower from the bench that leads to the shower. I glance briefly at a light blue stool that has faded in some places in a corner before I walk to the left wall and twist the handles as I stand out of the way. First I twist the hot all the way and then slowly up the amount of cold applied, testing the water with my hands until I have a lukewarm current to avoid walking under the current and burning myself.

Once everything is set I walk underneath the current and begin to wash myself off, making sure to rub my face with my hands in a circular motion as I wash my forehead and cheeks. I let my hands then move along to my neck , rubbing off any pieces of grime left there. I take my time cleaning, but eventually continue downward, making sure to lightly rub off the sweat that wasn't washed away by the water as it flows down my body towards the white marble floor draining in the center.

Having gotten uncomfortable with the heat I reach infront and turn the knobs again to lower the water temperature to a refreshing cold.

"Haaa."

I then address my arms as I run one over the other, slowly and leisurely removing the foul proof of my exercise. The cold is almost shockingly refreshing as my arms feel much lighter after treating them to my hands tender care.

I distinctly hear three knocks on the door, which brings me out of my trance.

"Yes?"

"Clothes for the young miss."

"Leave them on the bench, then wait outside, When I'm done put everything away."

A maid walks in and places three sets of clothes on the benches edge before bowing before leaving upon seeing me peak around the curtain.

I stop briefly to hug myself, but then return to showering and run my hands down my sides to sweep away anything from my stomach and make slow strokes as I move from my front to my side and then back as I continue to clean myself. I eventually give the same thorough treatment to my hips and thighs before pausing. I walk over to the stool and pick up the light piece of plastic and place it just ahead of the falling water. I take a seat on it, positioning my legs in the water as I face the showerhead. I begin to tend to my knees and legs as I make long repeated strokes down my calves and finally treat my feet. I run my hands along the top, bottom and sides of my fair skin as I finally rid myself of that feeling of dirtiness. My hands run over some tight places on my feet and I inspect them to find some minor signs of a blister forming.

Ah this must be… because of my choice of footwear. I run my hands over my feet as I gently knead them. Well I suppose that settles the issue of exercise mmmh now. I finish caring for my feet and stand up to stretch, enjoying the sensation of a cleaned body just after a light exercise.

Now to repeat the process and truly be done with the foul stench by starting with some Sea Shine Shampoo. I look to the wall on my right and notice a horrifying lack of any of my hair and skin care products that should be in their respective baskets.

I just stare, having to repeatedly confirm their emptiness before it finally sinks in that I took them with me to my room's shower and didn't bother to have this shower restocked as it is technically a personal room. Mr. Laufer should have had it resto- No I don't want him in here. The shower is my safe place. I'll just order more through the help desk, but then I still- I'll have use those in my rooms shower then since they won't arrive.

I grimace, but stand up and put the stool back in its corner before turning off the shower. I can just head back to my room.

I stretch, enjoying the relaxed sensation that permeates my whole body, before I walk out and grab one of the many white towels I unfold it, revealing a light blue schnee emblem.

I dry myself with the same care I gave myself in the shower before I place it on the bench and walk back to the main room to inspect the three sets of clothes.

There was a white jacket dress with silk stockings. A silver mandarin blouse with an asymmetrical sapphire skirt to match and another set of white stockings. The third and final set also has a pair of leggings,except these are black. A similarly colored puffed sleeved blouse with a white collar and light blue skirt sit next to it.

For shoes… Ah the black patent leather mary Janes, Truly a classic, even if they only brought me one pair to choose from this is probably what I would have picked from among the others.

Then my undergarments… more of the same white.

I glance between the three attires, debating the time of day, the temperature, and then how I will be using it, It must also not subtract from me.

I also need to decide whether I'm heading straight for the shower in my room, the watchtower, or additional exercises, which would simple mean putting on another set of practice clothes.

* * *

…

For today I will use the white jacket dress.

I step into my underwear and pull it up, and then clip on the bra. With the basics done I sit down on the bench and roll up a silk stocking and position it at the end of my toes. I pull my stockings over them, letting the silk slowly enveloped my foot and then my leg as I extend my leg outward to assist with getting the full length of the stocking used, which I accomplish around my thighs. I repeat this process with the other leg, applying the same slow, but very much ritualized process for me.

Once done I grab the dress off to my side as I stand up. I hold the bottom and the top of the dress and, with a practiced motion, lift it above me and let it the lower portion fall down on me, letting me fill it. I then release the top portion as I still keep my hands above my head. The sweetheart dress falls completely, but its size is perfect. It stops right where it should, leaving my shoulders and collar bare. I then pick up the white jacket, which I put my arms into, first the left, then the right and I finish by buttoning the singular button.

With that done it is now a simple matter of putting on the black patent leather mary janes. I sit down, put them on,fasten the strap and am set.

I glance at a full length mirror and confirm that I look exactly as I expected.

Classy as instructed. I smile, but then my eyes linger on my hair. I suppose a hairband should tidy things up nicely.

I walk to a locker and open it to reveal the several hairbands I had left here.

I face the mirror again as I stand to the side allowing me a partial view of the back of my head, which is more than enough. I quickly tie a better ponytail than the one I previously went for when preparing to exercise.

"... and… done!"

I prepare to exit the room, making sure to grab Myrtenaster, which I regrettably didn't and probably won't get to use for a the immediate future. My efforts will be spent on training my mind for now.

I pack it away in it's case and after checking everything I pocket my scroll in my jacket before turning to leave.

"Young miss."

The maid bows to me upon my entering the hallway and I nod, giving her permission to enter the VIP room again.

Once the door is closed I look to Heiter, who is now sporting the same formal attire consisting of a white morning coat, grey vest, white trousers and wing collar dress shirt.

I'll… That is probably the same pair from earlier.

I look away toward the stairway on my right. "Let's leave this place."

I walk briefly, but stop just short of the stairway to look at Heiter and confirm that he is wearing black topsider and still not making a sound. I look up at him and make eye contat. A question lingers on his face. I smile, which does the job of turning his question that I don't wish to answer into a smile. I look ahead and walk up the stairway and make a left to finish the other half of the stairway.

I then quickly make my way to the door, as we pass the main desk I remember something. "Mr. Laufer, the key will be here tomorrow?"

Green eyes look up from whatever they were focusing on at the desk.

"Yes ma'am. They should arrive tomorrow."

"I see, carry on then."

The shipper will have more than a little problem if it doesn't arrive on time.

"Yes. ma'am."

I look to the door to find Heiter has already opened it. This time a genuine smile tugs at my lips as I walk through the door. We make our way to the next door on the opposite side of the circling hallway, through the stairway it connects to and onto the main floor. It's a simple matter for us to then exit. This time however instead of the back I choose to go through the front, which required us to walk into the old gym rooms as we exited the main ring. We quickly pass into one of the main hallways. The various decorations and trophies reflect us in their metallic splendor as we near the main door. I would stop to check on Heiter, but so far every time I have looked he is fairly close behind or looking at something. Now if I don't look behind, he should keep up with me because I won't stop. That and… There he opened the main door.

I walk out onto the stone floor,passing between large stone columns. The Schnee emblem under my feet, I look to the white rose's entrance briefly, noting the twin set of wooden doors. I see we came out of the right door. Well I was in a hurry to get out. My eyes then linger on Heiter, whom I wave over as I begin to follow the stone path to the fountain.

…

* * *

When we get to the watchtower… I still have the material we need there. I just need to make sure Heiter stays on point and doesn't get too comfortable on the couch and fall asleep.

That…

I suddenly remember how quickly he fell asleep both in the gym and in my room…

That could be a problem.

"Heiter."

I spot him perk up out of the corner of my eye, he was looking around everywhere again, but is now his attention is on me.

"When we get in the watchtower we will take roughly two hours for you to continue your studies on the written language. I'm **sure** you would like to be able to read the next time you visit Flachland?"

Heiter for his part seems to miss any subliminal message I put and merely puts his hand to his chin as he thinks. I walk, generously giving him time.

"You could hold a conversation if anyone spoke to you and not just nod, of course , that is dependent on how studious you are."

He nodded again and then pointed ahead.

"Yes Heiter, that is the fountain."

I roll my eyes internally as I'm raised better than that.

Well I suppose it is a proper Schnee fountain. Mom did design it.

So help me though if he points at everything in the future though, like the sun and clear sky today. Well that would imply that I let him have initiative.

He may be random currently, but I'll figure him out eventually.

"let's head north now. Oh and don't get in front of me."

One method is to simply pretend I don't see what he is doing I suppose and then call him out if I turn around. I just need to keep him behind me and not laze around.

Ok there's the statues. Don't look… Just walk past them, quicken my pace just a little… There's the fork take the right and follow the slight bend to the left.

The slight chill in the air is about all that comes to my attention and even that is ignored as I make my way toward my destination.

…

It takes some time I suppose when you aren't educating as a tour guide. The time seems to pass just a little slower. We still arrive at Winter's Watch without any complications and there goes Heiter for the door. He stopped briefly to look at the statues directly near, specifically Captain Winters and then he opened the blue door for me.

I walk inside, noting the slight chilliness,likely due to a lack of natural sunlight like that outside. I take a left and walk down the four stone steps, circling my way down to the floor and then passing the stone statues that sat around the would be fire pit. I walk over to the fake firewood and flip a switch, resulting in a pop and a brightening glow from beneath the wooden prop.

I glance to the right, noting the iron chest under the staircase that spirals up from the platform and up right side of the wall in a counterclockwise fashion.

I walk over to the chest, inspecting the mahogany coating with my finger and noting the lack of dust as I bring up my finger to my face for inspection. Good they sent someone out to clean.

Well since it's not as cold as it was yesterday, there's no point in opening the chest.

I see Heiters shadow as he passes me towards the couch.

"No naps today Heiter."

I look to my left and spot Heiter moving some of the books on the sofa around.

Oh. He's picking up the writing binder!

I stand there for a few moments as I watch him open the binder, put the pen in his hand and begin to write in it.

I place my right hand across my mouth as I lean back slightly and watch.

He didn't even need me to tell him what to do.

Wait, that might not be accurate. He still needs help.

I placd my weapon case and settle down on the gray leather chesterfield sofa, opposite the entry platform then look over Heiters shoulder as I place a hand on it.

I glance over my partner's work and notice he is writing a little bit faster than he was yesterday.

"Now do try and be consistent with how your letters look, Oh and aside A, B, and C, I want you to do D, E, and F. D is for dog, E is for… elephant and F is for Fox."

He looked over his shoulder and gave me a blank look for a moment before I noticed a change in his ever so open face. He seemed quite happy about something.

"Understand?"

He glances my way and smiles wider before he sets about writing.

I glance between his handwriting and his far more expressive face than yesterday and smile before letting go of his shoulder and standing up briefly.

The room had warmed to comfortable levels as I had the staff change the dust exchange filter this morning. With the new filter in place this room could easily become one of the warmest on the estate.

I unbutton the white jacket and remove it and then place the article over on a coat hanger near the bottom of the staircase.

I walk back over to the couch and sit down to the left of Heiter, taking the time to open a book about sign language and my small binder with notes in it.

I glance over my notes as I remember the details.

There are multiple problems with teaching Heiter sign language.

Firstly there exist multiple forms of sign language that were

Devised by each kingdom's territories. The second is that almost all of the forms still persist as everybody locally uses them.

Ok let's go with chapter three. I have several pages to flip through apparently. Lets ignore the depictions for now. Just go slow and take notes.

* * *

" _There are mutliple forms of sign language yes, but sign language places its origin in the old world order of Calor, It was devised primarily as a way for legionaries to communicate via simple hand signals._

 _This was eventually picked up by the upper levels of the military, many of whom were knights of noble standing that frequented the court. The hand signals eventually formed a social group that could communicate without speaking, thus allowing for new forms of both entertainment and further refining the language beyond military use. The militarized nature of Calor allowed it to spread quickly through the civilian population given that mandatory service existed at the time._

 _When Calor eventually encountered what would become the kingdoms is when we begin to see variants begin to appear. Due to a lack of military training, eventual nobility in what would become the kingdoms lacked a standardized form, merely adopting the language, instead of being taught by the military system of Calor._

 _This Royal Sign language as it became known as , varied from each kingdoms court. Mistral, being the closest to Calor both in geography and political standing, had the least changes manifest, which were the result of many years of subtle, but unintentional changes._

 _Kingdoms such as Mantle and Vale, however were far removed from the setting of the Far East and thus devised their own variations. This time however the sign language flowed from the court to the military, arguably contributing to the differing performances of these kingdoms militaries in the Great War due to the cultural origins of each sign language._

 _The Kingdom of Vacuo, being refuges of the Great Wave, used a system fairly similar to Calor's with the shared military origin, that instead dissolved_

 _Into the civilians due to a lack of nobility, as the civilian population had limited use for it it became something taught exclusively to the military thus the military sign language was left largely to just the military and kept as is._

 _Sometime during and after the great war, when soldiers went back home, the royal sign language was broken down into Color Sign language, resulting in a fragmentation of the language. Huntsmen have used this variation as during the war it became necessary for Rebel forces to use a sign language different from the royal armies, given that the same spoken language was used._

 _Despite these varying forms of languages they are all still used and more variations of Color Sign language are coming into existence. The-"_

* * *

I close the book for a moment and begin writing in my binder.

There are four primary sign languages. Calorian, Royal, Military, and Color.

Well considering that Color descends from Royal it might be best to learn royal, but then there's the problem of choosing a Valean or Altesian variation.

I set the pen aside and reflect.

According to chapter one Altesian is largely used by the upper ladder of society now. If I learn that and teach Heiter then he would understand some of Altesian color… Or I could teach him Vale's variant and have a secret form of communication with Heiter that would be useful… at some point.

I could teach him one and then the other…

I stop my thoughts for a moment to glance over to Heiter who has been writing several pages worth of letter's, granted they are larger than normal, but that's writing lessons for you.

I think I'll prepare some material later for Royal… Vale. I'll teach him Royal Altesian later. Besides he will only be with me for the foreseeable future.

I don't know if dad knows Royal Altesian, but at least this way I can switch from Corporate to Vale if I want. Then since commons derive from royal some of the the normal population signs should be decipherable.

"Heiter." He looks over my way as brown eyes linger on me. Oh he is attentive right now. Well good for him. "I think that we can stop here for now, good job on your work. Now continue a little longer.I have a phone call to make."

I stood up again, stretching as I released some of the tension in my arms that were slightly cramping from staying still. I reach across my chest as I stretch one arm and then the other. I assist the process by letting my other arm hold the elbow firm.

With the cramps dealt with for now I walk to the left, circle around the back of the couch and then to the right. I run my left hand along the couch and make my way past to the coat hanger, where I retrieve my scroll from a pocket. I stand there and message Mrs. Gretel.

" _Mrs. Gretel I will need food delivered to my room for two, I leave the food selection to you."_

I back out of the messaging app and glance over to Heiter.

It's a pity that we need to go, he's been working so well.

I pick up my white jacket, adorn it, and fasten the single button slowly and gracefully.

No need to rush this.

I walk over behind the couch again and glance over Heiter's shoulder.

"Heiter show me your work."

He glances behind to me and then looks back at the binder before setting his pen to the side and the binder to me.

I open it and flip back to the beginning and browse his work like a judge would at an art exhibit.

The form is very consistent, and he did write more this time.

I flip through more pages.

Ah.

I walk around the couch and sit down on his right as I point to something.

"See the fifth line on the fifth page?" I watch childishly Heiter's attentive eyes look from me to the binder as he looks for something.

"Your form starts to deteriorate at this point. It can't be helped, but if you get tired while writing make sure to pay attention to it, otherwise you will make mistakes and not be practicing what you need to. You have a very consistent form so it's even clearer when it changes."

He looks down as he focuses his attention on it. "This isn't something I can teach you, you simply have to be vigilant against this in the future. In the meantime I will take the trouble of reminding you so you avoid sloppy work."

"In other words everything before page five is excellent, but pages six, seven, eight, and nine are not. Thats somewhere in the range of a forty percent success rate. In other words… Not something I would approve. SO! In the future make an additional effort to check your writing, don't get lazy and start repeating a process, rather… make individual attempts to keep the form you set."

I notice a look of deep thinking in Heiter.

"If you do go astray I'll remind you, don't worry about it until we are writing again."

He nods as he stands up with the binder in hand.

"No leave the binder here, I have something back in my room for that purpose."

My scroll vibrates and I check to see that I got a message from , I don't bother to check it since it is undoubtedly a confirmation.

"Well then that is our sign to head back."

I grab my weapon case,stand up, walk around and deactivate the fire and then walk along the wall towards the four stone steps. Heiter passes me as he practically skips his way up before opening the blue door.

We pass the Captain on our way down again and begin our trek back to the cottage.

This time Heiter is behind me as we walk our way back. With most of the work out of the way I focus a little more time and humor his interest in the statues as we walk back.

Eventually, he taps me on the shoulder and points at the sky. A dark cloud in the distance. I frown. I can see the sheets of rain. Why is it raining this much in January?

Suddenly it dawns on me that we shouldn't be watching. Unlike last night we don't have umbrellas.

"Heiter we will need to cut our venturing among the statues short for now. No don't give me that look, we can always do this later. Besides dinner will be served soon."

That did the trick.

Heiter was then running along ahead, forgetting to stay behind me again.

I shrug and smile slightly. It wouldn't be that easy would it?

I expedite my walk and pass the place where the path converges, the fountain, the bridge, and then slowly approach the door.

I glance at the clouds, thinking about how this will effect things, perhaps a flash flood somewhere, which then means construction, rescue operations…

None of which are my direct concern. I do however need to clean my hair so this has been a welcome reminder.

With thoughts of Sea Shine Shampoo I enter the cottages west exit.

I pass through the double doors and the winding hallway, taking just a moment to clean my shoes against the mat before continuing.

The glass doors to the sun room slide quietly, though not as quietly as Heiter does as he walks along the blue carpet with newfound energy. I have no idea where he gets it.

He glances at the blue cushions that are scattered across the white benches, hiding them under a sea of blue.

He seems to have an epiphany as he drops his fist onto the palm of the other.

He stops me as I pass, him and then makes a motion of opening a book, before pointing to the benches.

I smile. He is honest, but he can't understand my reasoning.

"It could be used as a place of study, but I prefer the quiet of the watchtower."

A half-truth of course.

With that discussion over I wait by the other glass door after circling around the silver table that rests on a lone pedestal.

A lone whole supported by a singular pillar.

I smile at the thought, but then direct Heiter to hurry ,adopting a matter of fact tone.

"Heiter. Do you want the food to get cold if it arrives before we do?"

He taps the table as if saying goodbye and walks over to the door.

With that opened it is a straight path to my room, well as straight as anything is in the cottage.

I walk past the intersection, taking the stairway up before taking a left and finishing the other half.

The staff hallway is something we quickly pass though as we have no business with them, well perhaps Mr. Clutch, but he is another story.

We round the bend at the end of the hallway. Wait. Has.

I call out to Heiter.

"Heiter stop playing with all the furniture as we pass it."

He has been running his hand across the wall this whole time.

"What if something fell over?"

He looks at me and then places his hands behind his back as he continues onward up to my room.

"Wait Heiter."

He stops right outside.

"There is something I haven't covered with you. Someone like you need to always knock before entering my room. Also go get changed into something else I need to take some time to clean up. When your done wait outside my room and if the food come by don't eat it!"

With that potential disaster averted I walk back into my room and lock the door.

* * *

Now…

I walk over to the bed , take a knee and slide Myrtenaster's case under the bed.

I remove my scroll from my jacket before placing it on the desk at the end of my bed. I unbutton my jacket and then slip out of it, then place it over the back of one of the two chairs, but pick it up again as I remember myself not being clean before putting this on.

Unclean clothes go in the laundry basket. I walk back toward the door with the item in hand. I then round the corner on my bed and head to the wall near the head.

The proper place for unclean things in my room is either the trash or the laundry basket. I look at the two white baskets, one with a black L and the other a Black T on the top. I reach out and press down on the lid of the laundry basket,which flies open once I release the pressure of my hand, to deposit the jacket.

With that I leave the top open as I begin to get out of my white dress, a task that requires me to pull it off and over my head , the silk stockings come of next as well as my undergarments. These too, go into the laundry basket as they won't be fit to wear once I am cleaned properly.

Ok now… I walk back alongside the wall with my black patent leather Mary Janes in my hand to the armoire in the opposite corner.

I open it and push aside some of the clothes until I settle on a simple blue nightgown. I trade the item with my shoes, taking the nightgown off its hanger and placing the shoes inside.I then walk to the door opposite my bed, between the armoire and table near the window.

I open the door and walk into the bathroom. I glance around a moment and then hang the nightgown on the inside of the door after I close it.

I walk over into the hot tub, I lie down and input a few commands into a screen on the wall. Slowly the water begins to surge at a preset temperature as it slowly adjusts the temperature. The hot tub is quite large though so it takes just a little bit of time to fill to a point where it would go over my legs, but then again. I re position myself so that I'm sitting and my feet hang over the central pit where the water is currently pooling as it flows past me. I adjust myself on the waterproof layering that serves as a cushion.

The water rises past my legs and settles around my collarbone. At this point the water begins to not fill, but circulate and mix in various ointments and all purpose care products. Somewhere in there is Sea Shine Shampoo. The water begins to take on a slight pink color as the products mix according to my instructions in my pre plan.

The water swirls,circulating as the current brushes against me and cleans my body. I relax inside the pool, content to let the machinery finish its cycles as I have no worries about any of the remaining ick as it gets cleaned, then cycled out of the hot tub. I lean further into the hot tub and stair at the ceiling, letting my hair soak in the water.

I can feel it flow and turn with the current as it adjusts.

I take a breath and let myself sink further still as I kick my legs out and float. I run my hands through my hair briefly to enjoy the sensation, but stop to let the machine continue to treat it.

My body begins to sink as I close my eyes exhale slightly, but just enough to sink a few inches below the surface and rest on the cushion. I make a few gentle kicks with my legs as I let them stay straight over the hole in the middle.

The current is like a whirlpool, but bent and restrained to service my needs and follow my instructions that I left it. The water flows around and between my extremities, over and under my body in shifting patterns that reach every corner of my body to massage and treat it.

I enjoy the sensation as I let it go over my face as I calmly hold my breath. The addition of the various agents had turned it from one of running water to an experience of one rubbing cream, yes a nice and soft cream was being rubbed in by hands only nature could provide in the form of water. The softness refreshed my own skin and finally left me feeling revitalized from the experience as my body took it all in.

I slowly began to feel a slight need for air so I propped myself and pushed my body into a position where I could sit. The water still ran up to my collarbone, but it had already done everything I wanted, the rest of my time was spent in leisure. When my body had made contact with the air that too felt refreshing as my skin enjoyed the wonderful sensation after being revitalized.

I ran a hand behind my head and brought a lock of hair around my shoulder as I ran my hand through and inspected it. It looked and felt like fine silk. The dandruff, the oil, the sweat, anything irksome had been removed and by bringing that out and giving it proper treatment my hair now showed its true brilliance.

I suppose that even my own hands are incapable of bringing this out, but nature's hands are a different story. When brought to bear it showcases the proper image befitting of a schnee that few in the land can hope to match in fairness.

I smile and decided to reach out toward the screen. A few commands later the waters begin to recede as I sit still. The waterline slowly falls, from my collarbone, to my waist, then into the hole where it shortly disappears.

The water may be gone, but the air blows gently for a few minutes as it shifts with jets that gently dry me off. The sensation tingles and tickles and is certainly pleasant.

Once my body is fully dried I stand and head over to the door, where I grab the blue sleeping gown and with a flourish don the garment.

There. I grab the hangar, which I take back into my room before making a right to the armoire where I return it.

I walk to the door, compose myself and open the door.

* * *

Heiter is in his own set of white silk pajamas.

"Come on in~."

I turn around and walk back in, but stop to look at Heiter who seems to be just staring.

"?"

I cock my head to the side as I look at him.

I spin around and look at him as I place my hands on my hip.

"Well?~"

My partner makes a motion with his hands as he centers them and then shoots them out up to the ceiling with a jolt as he spreads his hands outward.

I'll need to ask what that meant sometime, but I'll take that as a sign of approval.

"I see, well don't just stand there now.~"

I beckon him over and walk to the table.

As I pass the desk at the end of my bed I gracefully retrieve my scroll from the table and a binder from the chest below.

I then take a walk around the table and sit in the chair with the wall to my back.

Heiter sits as he looks at me expectantly from across the table.

"We shouldn't have to wait much longer. This way the food will be fresh."

"However i'm not one to waste time so... "

I open the binder I bought and passed it to Heiter.

"Keep that. Make spare time to write the letters we have practiced so far. In the future I don't plan on having you repeat your ABCs aside for drills. When I ask you to write on your own , use this and write however many pages I asked for."

Heiter browses through the empty pages and then flips to the front.

"You have three pens to use there, make sure to retract the pen when you're not writing."

He nods and looks at them before closing the binder and looking at me.

…

"Work on that in the future, once you can read a whole other world opens up to you. We schnee's do keep a large collection of books in the library. Those will help you once you start getting homework as some questions need to found with some research. This free time we have currently is the exception, not the norm. If you want a better chance at opening your schedule then you need to frequently perform well. Also you-"

 _Knock knock_

I stop and exhale as I right my posture.

"Enter."

* * *

"Young miss."

A maid. Well at least it's not that annoying blonde.

She is carry a large tray with something I can't make out from where I sit.

The sound of her shoes against the carpet are the only thing I hear as he walks over and then sets down two plates of the same dish.

"Salmon patties with seasoned mayo, a salad, and a glass of milk for both of you."

She bows and then stands straight before leaving."Young miss I will leave the tray outside the room so as to not have the staff disturb you."

"Very well, leave me."

Once the door closes again I look at the food.

A single warmed Salmon pattie with a cold salad and seasoned mayo for each of us.

I reach over for the napkin and place it across my lap,before then taking the fork and knife. With one fork I pin the pattie before cutting some of it off into pieces with the knife. I then set the knife aside at the edge of the plate and begin to eat.

A hint of lemon… oh is that honey?

I slowly, but methodically go through my dish, eating equal portions of my salad and pattie.

"Heiter, use your knife, not the edge of a fork."

I glance over at him occasionally having to correct him.

"Keep your elbows off the table when eating."

He makes mistakes so it is best I catch them now.

The milk is the one thing I slowly consume

Thankfully I don't have to correct Heiter about keeping his mouth closed when full of food

Huh.

I guess I will never have to correct him about talking with food either.

The food does go down though and I wait for Heiter to finish. I clean my face just in case I got something, thankfully it was an unnecessary action.

"The future is likely to have several bumps for you , but work hard and keep with it. As I said earlier this lax schedule of ours will change in the near future so prepare yourself."

Heiter, finished with his meal, mirrors my earlier actions with the napkin as he nods.

"Alright then I think ahhh" I stretch a moment." I think it is time for bed so!"

I pick up my dish and walk as Heiter begins to follow me out.

"Let us put our dishes away."

I pull the door open and off to the left is a tray currently standing on its legs. I place my dish and glass on it and shortly after Heiter does as well.

We walk back into my room and I walk to my bathroom again, but glance at Heiter.

"Go back to your room once you get your binder. I plan on heading to sleep after I clean up."

With that I walk inside and head to a sink. I step on the stool in front of it and then reach for my Shi-nee and toothbrush.

I turn the faucet and have the water run as I unfasten the cap and squeeze the toothpaste onto my brush before letting the water run over it.

Brushing my teeth takes a few minutes as I need to get all of my teeth, my gums, and even my tongue as I address each section of my mouth.

Once I spit into the sink I repeat the entire process two more times before being satisfied.

I then set aside the Shi-nee and my toothbrush in their crystal cup before turning around and making for the bed.

I walk alongside the window side and begin to hear a patting sound originating from the ceiling and my window.

I brush aside the curtain and note that the rain had arrived.

Hmm.

I carry myself to the bookshelf where I remove a thick white book.

It is a fine book with artistic designs on the cover.

A bookmark marks a place a fourth of the way through the pages.

I jump in the bed and reach for a button. Once I press it the lights dim in my room and only a soft glow is comes from the lights as if they were far off stars.

A light casts its rays from above me as a it illuminates the area immediately around me in the bed.

I open the book and reach for a blue pen that rests on a shelf above my head rest.

I begin to read the newest pages.

" _January 9th:_

 _Dear Diary:_

 _Something different happened today._

 _A boy came to the estate. I named him Heiter after his little performance upon greeting me. It seems he will be staying for awhile. Who is he? He seems simple,but elicited an unusually energetic response from me. Anybody who enters work at a Schnee property has to go through some hoops. He lacks the usual mannerisms of such a person._

 _Oh he is mute as well. I admit that is a first for me. I would like to think myself educated, but I didn't know it was possible to be unable to speak._

 _He seems to be exceptionally lazy. He fell asleep during singing practice!_

 _I wonder what Mr. Clutch is thinking. Tomorrow I'll arrange breakfast and try to learn about him slowly._

 _January 10th_

 _Dear Diary:_

 _My plan to get Heiter to breakfast worked, but then the doctor wanted him for a check up and after that everything was out of my hands._

 _We went to the White Rose and Heiter underwent 'tests'. Normally tests occur off site as I understand it?_

 _I met a director… Director Jude. No idea who she is, but she acted as I would expect, perhaps slightly friendly. No idea if that is the usual currying of favor or just natural charisma._

 _When Heiter finished in the dynamics room I took him to the Watchtower. I showed him the statues and some of the surrounding from up top. Oh by the way he has no sense of danger! I came up the staircase to see him practically begging for something to happen. I stopped him , but I should keep an eye on him in the future._

 _I studied the basics on sign language while I had him read , but went to the managerial office to talk with after he called for me._

 _Apparently my schedule is undergoing changes and the one I submitted (forgot to mention that to yesterday). The schedule was partially accepted and I then went to the white rose to meet the instructor. He will be taking Heiter to Flachland. I.. originally thought it was beneath me, but after seeing Heiter's reaction to the idea I decided to join them. I just need to bring it up tomorrow morning."_

I sigh.

" _January 11th_

 _Dear Diary:_

 _I made preparations, but I didn't get to go with Heiter. Turns out I was a distraction. I sat here and read most of my day on aura. I learned aura has a two factors. A physical and mental. The physical is straightforward, but the mind allows for one to excel. I decided to work toward developing a disciplined mind as that road is something i have already worked towards considering my upright upbringing._

 _Heiter returned with a chessboard. We played briefly. Heiter is good, yet bad. If he wins any pieces it's usually with a straightforward move that lacks premeditation._

 _I showed him my weapon and explained dust to him. Turns out he is clueless about several things. Part of who he is I suppose. Well currently._

 _We went to the gym and worked out. First time in some time that I have been there. We went through stretches, a workout, some running, and then more stretches. OH about the clueless nature of Heiter. He apparently just keeps running till he drops._

 _We went through more writing lessons inside the watchtower and then came back to the cottage. It seems the current method is working and Heiter is learning to write. I also decided to teach him Vale Royal Sign Language._

 _I got a chance to spend some time in the hot tub for once instead of the shower. Oh right I apparently took everything with me when I stopped practicing at the gym. That was remedied, as was a certain issue about a key. Remember to ask about that tomorrow. Aside that these past few days have been quiet relaxing, mentally at least. Going at my own pace even partially has been a rare treat, although honestly I almost went mad this morning when I didn't know what to do._

 _The memo from these past few days would be that things don't always go as planned, but it works out, despite discomforts."_

I finish writing and close the book. The pen goes back onto the overhead shelf ,where a pen holder receives it.

I move from where I sat in the bed and got out briefly to put the diary back into its spot at the bottom of my bookshelf.

I then crawl back into the bed and relax as sleep begins to take hold of me since it's now that time. The roof and the slight sound of rain see me off.

I enjoy the sensation of the sheets against my limbs briefly, but then settle in for the night.

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello all!

That does it for me. Honestly don't expect a chapter this large again as I prefer having frequent releases. I do want to celebrate writing this chapter though as I now know I can do this if I wanted. it seems when I moved the doc to fanfic it likes to lose names so I may have missed that.

I did like writing a novel length chapter though!

Hope you have a pleasant day!

Till next time!


	17. Chapter 17:Et nunc est in schedule

**A/N**

Ello all! been mighty busy over on my end both with reorganizing my master document into smaller more manageable docs. Mainly taking out the part that now allows me to better organize the story. EG i had character bios that i constantly had to add more to, but now I have characters per arc so that makes things much easier.

Now you may have noticed that I added a new series of numbers to help organize the chapter for you. I would like if you could give me an opinion regarding their helpfulness. Any additional advise on my writing is always welcome so feel free to hit me. Now I do have one reservation that has been bugging me. Granted I'm comfortable writing chapters of this length, but it occurred to me that writing and reading are different. I may have a great device now for generating content, but as far as how to package it I'm still finding my way. For example with chapters 17-19 I wanted to write chapters roughly the same length and I can. What I'm debating is keeping this moment by moment approach or trying to just have smaller moments. I know there must be some benefits to doing this so I will try that with chapter 20 once I get there unless these upcoming chapters seem like a good test bed once I go from begin transferring my outline into a chapter. Granted some chapters may be more suitable for shorter instances , but as for how I would rewrite 17 I wonder how you would break that up.(any tips would be appreciated) Some topics are easier to do that with, but I do feel I'm overlooking something. Anyway enough on my end here. I hope this chapter finds everyone well so enjoy.

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 17:Et nunc est in schedule

-The only thing that has been changed today is you! You opened our doors,led our enemies, and slaughtered our people after we welcomed you with open arms! The only benefit of this Is I now know you are a wolf in sheep's clothing!-

* * *

 **1**

 **Mr. Clutch's POV**

I sign off on another piece and place it on one of the ever increasing stacks to my left. I pick up the next document and notice its a request from the doctor…

I scan the request and notice that it is a follow up for the boy's examination. Very well. I sign off on it.

The request goes into a folder near the primary stack and I reach for the next paper.

Its another request from the doctor? I cooly scan how this one is different from the last and notice it is referring to the young miss. I stop there after finding out who it was for and lift my attention to the top of the examination request form to carefully go through it once more.

Blood samples, Mr. Laufer's physical exercise examination results on the young miss, full health and body examination,a pre-aura unlock examination…hmm assuming we go through with the unlocking this will be one of the last. Very well. The doctor also wishes to have access to the eldests medical files dating from now back to three years prior to her own unlocking.

That last bit may take time considering her… problematic ties to the Altesian military and that Ironwood. Mr. Schnee did say that I give the doctor some leeway and If I do not do it he will, but will likely make matters more problematic considering his nature. Well he will get his files. Now to leave the task to Mr. Baud or Mr. Peat.

I will go with the economic hand first. I make note to contact Mr. Peat's secretary and write down a memo in my work journal.

* * *

 **2**

Now to contact Mr. Laufer…

I pull out my scroll and find _Winter Retreat Gym Instructor_ ,make the call, and set it to speaker before placing it on the table.

It rings four times before he picks up.

" Mr. Clutch _?"_

"Yes it is I, Mr. Laufer I have need of your results from the physical examination."

" _Alright well-"_

"I need a document and any data you have as well"

" _I can do that , would you like me to summarize the results for you as I organize them for you?"_

I look at the papers I have yet to do, then my watch. It's 9pm.

"You have ten minutes."

" _Yes sir, in regard to your initial assessments they were close to the mark."_

"Close?"

" _Yes sir, The young miss performed well considering the amount of time it has been since she last had any was well aware of her condition as she kept herself within her comfort zone. That is not to say that she didn't get a workout, but she kept herself out of harm's way._

"I didn't ask for her condition. How did she perform relative to her previous results?"

" _She was substandard as you anticipated. She even avoided doing weapon drills after openly wanting to do them, this was of course after the exercises had been concluded."_

"So she failed to stick to even her own plan?"

" _As I said she decided against the weapon drills she had previously wished to do_ _ **after**_ _she did the test regimen that You, and I agreed on."_

"I see, and have you formulated a progression chart for her assuming she is capable of meeting the pace we set for her?"

" _It is within reason, time is short though so we will have periods where she is pushing herself harder."_

"She shouldn't have gotten lax in her duties in the first place."

" _Now remember you left me with the objective of having her ready to meet the standards set. How I go about that is something you and Ms. Gretel left to me when I was initially hired."_

" _Of course, I just don't expect you to go easy on her."_

" _No need to worry about that now. Now back on topic, She can maintain a slower pace easily, but may struggle with long sprints."_

"That can be remedied."

" _It can, but I believe she is ill suited to that style of exercise. She is far better at pacing herself if she holds herself back a little. I hope to work her there and let it trickle into her ability to sprint._

"I see you have a plan for her, very well no need to tell me the rest, send a copy of the data to the doctor and I."

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Laufer... I fail to see how this was outside my expectations, she was expected to be weaker than before."

" _Yes, but I think her mentality may have improved due to diligent studies or perhaps she has matured a little."_

"The young miss is a child , she will likely still be impulsive and irritable as usual."

" _True, however she did take her first exercise in a while seriously, which is promising, considering said behavior. Also as you have told me many times, she is a schnee."_

"On that note do you still have Winter's files from when she was training."

" _I should?"_

"Good, send everything to me. I need to go through it and send some to the doctor"

" _I take it that includes the medical files I was given?"_

"I said everything."

"yes sir _, now then the boy you asked me to test with the young miss performed… oddly."_

"..."

" _He had a tendency to push himself and seemed more interested in moving on the staircase machine and running the track."_

"That qualifies as odd?"

" _No that doesn't , but he was clearly pushing himself beyond what would normally be his comfort zone,as if he were an animal that had been kept in a pin for too long. There was a one point where he collapsed and just refused to get up. There are other things, but they don't directly relate to his physical exam so I will add in a supplemental report."_

"Was it enough to set a progression chart?"

" _Yes, but I believe that the first chart, which assumes he maintains this level of energy , is highly unreliable. The second chart will push him, but will see growth. This is better than the first as It would eventually hit unrealistic expectations for one his age assuming we followed it."_

"That is for his doctor to decide now, and then. Coordinate your efforts with Doctor Aquarius . Maintain the first chart for the time being. Substandard is useless, and is not what I want from him. Remember I set the Goal."

" _Yes sir."_

"Now then I have your timetable set up. You should be getting it before the night is over."

" _Thank you sir, now I also have need of new fencing uniforms."_

I wait for the instructor to continue.

" _This is for the miss."_

"...Very well. I would however, like to know why this wasn't done when you left for Flachland."

" _Well sir, specialty goods such as fencing uniforms are not what you would find in a town that specializes in tourism and summer festivities."_

"I will have the uniforms ordered."

My scroll beeps as it finishes the download.

"I have the data, is this all?"

"You should have everything, except for the supplementary report."

I ran my eyes over the data, noting the charts that estimated the young miss's progress. I sighed.

" _Sir?"_

"That will be all Mr. Laufer. I now have the last thing I need for the schedules."

" _You already accounted for Mr. Schnee's instructions? What of the paperwork?"_

I looked at the pile I had been working on while conversing with Mr. Laufer.

"That shall be finished before the night is over."

" _Do you…_ "

"No need... This is my task to do, you worry about yours once I send you your timetable."

"yes sir, need anything else?"

"No, you're free to continue your work.I will contact you tomorrow morning."

"yes sir."

The call ended. I continued to go through the report. The young miss did perform… differently than anticipated, She was out of shape as we thought. In relation to her projected performance she was below even that, even when you included the lower range of estimates. She was however far more consistent with her performance. Very well. I shall give time to prove his point.

The boy was almost a mirror opposite of the young miss. He showed little restraint in how he exercised, specifically when sent to run laps. He blew past our projections. Now Mr. Laufer will be trying to keep that pace as I instructed for the time being. The young miss is better off being played safe, but the boy…

I close the file and set aside the papers as I begin to finish my work on the schedules.

Once both of the new schedules are finished I create a clean copy of it, scan it with my scroll and send it to the estate staff.

"Good, now I just-"

 _Knock knock_

I glance over to the door before looking down and grabbing a paper from the stack.

"Enter."

The door opens and several people walk in. An older man, whom I recognize as a team leader due to the circular insignia with a hole on his collar, nods at me before letting those behind him inside.

I look up again and recognize the night shift, with their utility belts ,caps, and uniforms that differ from that of the maids and butlers of the day shift. The letters _W.R._ are just above _Staff_ , and clearly written in white bold on the back of their black attire.A smaller identifier is woven into the cloth just above their left breast pocket that reads the same.

the leader walks to me and begins in a quiet tone. "Do you need me to assign someone to help with the papers?"

"yes,but these papers here are for me. I will finish this pile here, you may begin with the piles on the other desks."

"Yes sir." the chief then looked back toward the rest of the night shift sent to relieve me. "Alright everyone take a seat. Find some papers and get to work."

The rest of the team take seats and begin to quietly work. The leader heads over to each table, inspecting the work, before he too takes a seat.

With that I continue to work , slowly and with focus. Hmm aren't these files that a secretary would normally process? Do we not have one? I stop for a moment and retrieve a folder from a cabinet. Standing next to it I browse the contents till I find what I'm looking for. Right we fired that one for making things more difficult with the young miss. That and Jacques refused to have a new one assigned to her that didn't pass screening. Hmm. the screening process is probably just taking time. Oh well. I'll just manage things here for now till Jacques needs me for something. He will just call me as always once something is 'needs dealing with'. Till then let's enjoy a relaxing night with the paperwork and possibly get some sleep.

I put the folder back into the cabinet and make my way back to the table. Perhaps some secretaries for Jacques's are in order if he is going to have me stay here for… however long he intends. I will draft that tomorrow , then search for suitable personnel.

I walk over to the chief and stop nearby.

The team leader looks over to me.

"Yes Sir?"

"When your people finish once I leave, make sure to have them leave copies on the desk for me to review, any papers that need to be delivered should, after the copy is made. That is all."

"Yes sir."

I relax in the chair and begin to continue going through the documents.

I debate tea, but decide against it , instead opting to finish my work and go to bed… which should take another hour.

* * *

 **3**

 **Heiter's POV**

I fell.

I fell?

Yes I fell, slowly though as if through something. I couldn't quite put a word to it, but frankly I was too tired to care.

…

I wonder..

What do I wonder?

I wonder why I am so tired, so dar-

Oh right. I'm in the abyss. What was I thinking for a minute there? Let's see where am I today?

No idea, just more of the same mysterious black as I fall.

…

I do nothing , and by doing so I mingle with the abyss as I fall deeper into it, letting strands of it softly wrap around me as it embraces my being.

The strings continue to embrace me till so many do so that I no longer feel strands, but a single soft… sheet that wraps around me. Impossibly comfortable and just… right.

I can feel it, but I can't see it. The strands are but one of many things that I pass through, some stick like the strands, some mingle and others I can only sense as I pass them by.

All these sensations…

They…

Feel…

I blink...

* * *

 **4**

I look at the ceiling as I wake up, sweating for some reason.

I look to the right and see a pale light shining through the window.

...right the moon...moonlight...right…

I groggily look at it as I see the open curtains catch some of it at the edge of the window.

Hmm?

Something feels wrong.

I look around and see nothing out of place… I see where the moonlight partially illuminates the area to my right, and the area to my left.

I move, but abruptly stop as I distinctly feel what is wrong in my legs.

I stay still, slowly moving, little by little to tease out something and try to get comfortable again. I fail and curl myself up in a ball as I try to squeeze the pain out of me, but no matter what I seem to do there is a pain that aches throughout my lower limbs.

…

I twist and turn as I try to settle into a position that limits my pain, but ever since waking up pain seems to accompany every position I take.

I continue meekly until eventually the pain stops , or perhaps I adjust to it. Why does it hurt so much? It just… penetrates my limbs.

A sigh escapes me as I finally have time to think about something other than the pain. It's quite dark, but.. I'm up, especially after being woken up like this.

Nnnng.

I roll over and hop out of the right side of the bed,wincing, but make my way over to the window.

The land outside is dark, only illuminated by the moon. Everything covered in shadow is impossible for me to see aside for the outline of the shadow itself. I can make out the … the…

…

I frown as I try and pull the word out.

Its frustrating. I know it, yet I don't.

I drum my fingers on the window sill. I know… that I know the word, yet I can't remember it.

Cour…

Hmm.

Cour something.

I could try some sounds till I get it?

Courb, Courc, Courd

I slowly sound out some potential words in my mind, but none ring a bell.

Courl, Courm ,Courn… Corn? No keep going.

Cours, Court.

Court?

Mnnnnn.

Its right, but not quite.

OH!

Alright dum dum it's courtyard.

Now why am I wondering about that word?

Is that even the right word?

Mmmm.

I don't think so?

Isn't… Isn't a courtyard… inside a building? Yes? Sometimes?

I mean if i remember when I got in the flying thing then…

Oh that was so much fun…

No no. no distractions.

When I was inside the flying thing. I saw a path when we were on our way back that led to that patio.

I guess that makes this side of the house the front? So that must be… A driveway? OHH I got it on the first try! Well actually it came without me having to fight for it , but all the same I'm happy about that.

Speaking of which, I never got a good look at it yesterday. I glance down and note that it's a circular driveway with a small building connected to a larger one off to my right and the main entrance at a gate out in the distance.

Ok not so mysterious mystery solved.

I turn around and look across my bed to the door, doing so made my body remind me why I was being stiff after waking up at this unknown hour.

With a feeling of soreness that had replaced the weightless sensation from the gym… wait no that was for some of the exercises. I shook my head as I made my way around the bed to the door.

The floor is soft…no the rug is soft. I walked around toward the end of the bed until something hit my leg at an odd angle , making me jump back in pain , which then made every other muscle give me their share.

My eyes waters as the pain hits me and I fall down onto my rear.

I look for what hit me and spot only the chair.

I squeeze my right leg. Great I can barely see right now. I knew the chair was here and yet I still hit it.

I squeeze my leg tighter one more time and stand up, slowly and hold my knees for a few moments before I walk. I wish I knew how weiss made the lights work. Something about dust I think.

Maybe there is some light in the hallway?

I stop in front of my door and open it slowly to see only darkness. I… I can't even make out her door? The light coming from the window is all I have.

It's too dark. I take a step back and close the door it shut. Maybe another time.

No I need to do this.

I open the door again and walk, but only as far as the light from my room allows. Why is it so dark!

I will myself to move toward weiss's door, but can't. I'm stuck. I can't move deeper into the shadows for some reason. I hadn't noticed it , but my heart and head were pounding. I…

I'm going back to bed. I run back into my room and jump on the bed, somehow ignoring my pain.

Right then go back to sleep.

…

I look at the ceiling.

There was no point to what I just did. It's nighttime and Weiss is asleep. Being woken up when you don't want to is something I don't like!

I… look out to the door and realize something. I left it open.

Its open. It's dark. I listen and I hear nothing. I get under the covers and sink further into them so that they cover my head. I close my eyes and focus on falling asleep, but I'm constantly aware of the door.

…

I frown and pop my head out of the covers.

The bed is pretty big, so I have that going for me. I look at the door and feel something quicken in my heart. Just close the door. Simple right?

3..2..1..

…

I didn't move.

Please? Just close!

I stare at the door, despite knowing somewhere in my mind it won't unless I get out of bed.

Its better if the door is closed so just...

CLOSE IT!.

I jump out of the bed and push the door ,slamming it shut.

Ha.

Ha.

Ok!

Back to bed.

I hop in and gaze at the door, feeling much better with it closed again.

but wouldn't that something then just be on the other side of the door?

I ignore that thought and look at the moonlight as it casts itself across my room and then spot my robe in the chair.

I want that.

I hop out of the right side of my bed and grab the white and black robe before turning to face the bed.

It's kinda dark under my bed…

Umm…

I run and jump into the bed with the robe and quickly get under the covers.

I pull it partially under the covers with me and hold it under my right arm as I form it into a makeshift pillow.

I look at the moonlight and watch it for a moment as I wonder about the darkness under my bed.

I have a strange sensation that something is watching me…

" _You're in one of the safest places in remnant, there is nothing to fear."_

I squeeze the silver sheets underneath the dark blue bed sheets, as if to somehow hold onto Mr. Clutch's words and presence.

Right… No tricks. There is nothing under my bed. Its o-

The bed squeaks as I move and I freeze,tightening both my muscles and my teeth as I clench them as the pain hits me.

It's fine, it's fine. Everything is going to be ok. Just go to sleep. Nothing to fear.

No pain no pain no pain...

I move again, but slower. Something in, or under the bed squeaks and my heart quickens.

It's fine!

Its…

Fine!

I look at the moonlight. Then the robe. Right. I pull it in tighter and curl up.

The bed squeaks again.

I… Fi…

...

* * *

 **5**

I fell , blind to whatever I was falling though. It was something that simply got caught up with me. It simply wrapped itself around me and continued with me. The strings were small until their numbers grew to once more hold me.

I gazed outward to see a black emptiness that held very little. There was nothing to see. There was something to feel, and that provided comfort.

I felt the soft strings that had caught me. They had caught me, yet when I moved to touch them I passed through.

Right… I can't touch them. Oh well. It's always been that way. I had just forgotten.

How much had I forgotten?

Something? Everything?

Had there been anything to in the first place?

My questions of course were unanswered. All was silent in the abyss.

Perhaps I ask only…

I continued to fall. Blanked by strings. If they slowed me down or changed my course I never knew. The only thing I felt aside the strings was the sensation of descending.

That was the only way I knew what was going on. Because whatever was in front of me quickly became lost in the great expanse above me.

In front of me?

I think so…

…

I'm partially in the mass beneath me. The portion I can feel below me supports me, yet somehow i am sinking into it.

Sinking to a new…

A new…

…

An old…

?

…

* * *

 **6**

I wake up.

I woke up?

I blink , feeling the sensation of drowsiness in me, and not the pain I had in the middle of the night.

Ohh that was relaxing.

The covers rustle as I stretch my legs out and twist my body before raising my hands to the white ceiling.

Hmm?

Something was on my right arm.

I blink the drowsiness away,accustom my eyes to the light and focus my attention to my arm and notice the white and black robe.

Oh.

I grab it with both hands and raise it towards the ceiling. It's too big for me to completely lift it so most of it is still on me.

I stretch my arms with the action and look at it ,giving my eyes the opportunity take in the item.

I smile and bring it back to hug before sitting up.

I look to the right and see the dawns dark blue sky outside my window. The sun must be somewhere to the… left considering the angle?

I want to see it.

I twist and push myself out of the bed, robe in tow in my right arm.

Once my feet touch the rug I walk over to the window and peek over the windowsill. I put my hands on the edge and look to the left.

Yup there is the sun. Or is that the edge of it? I gaze at the ball that isn't quite. The sky is a calm shade of dark blue as it's not completely lit yet. The sun is somewhere over the horizon.

Hmm. Its pretty.

I listen to the quiet as I gaze at the horizon.

It's… a calming sort of color.

My gaze softens at the sight and I close my eyes for a moment.

Hmm!?

I see light red and blue spots!

I open my eyes. No they are still there!

Whaaaat.

What are they?!

I follow them with my eyes and turn around.

They don't stop going to the right!

Round and round I go, trying to follow them.

Where are they goi- Where are they?

They disappeared?

Well that was… new.

I smile.

What was that about?

I notice my chest beating harder after all of the spinning.

Ok lets get back to the bed…

I take a step, another, and then for some reason I almost fall over as I lose my balance.

Woooooooo.

I'm assailed by a strange sense which keeps me from standing straight.

Ohhh.

What to do.

This feels weird.

I quit trying to make it to the bed and just sit down on the floor.

Better.

Slowly the sense leaves me and I get up again.

I pat myself down and then smile.

Ok! Everything is a-ok!

Now then…

What am I doing today?

Hmm…

No idea, let's ask Weiss. She usually tells me what today is.

I walk around the bed and to the door, still carrying my robe in my hand.

The door opens and I walk into the partially illuminated hallway. The light from my room is much better this time, and not necessary now since some of the lights are on.

I walk up to her door and grasp the handle and push it softly.

Hmm. It's not stuck like last time.

I walk inside, appreciating the shinier things that weiss has about.

Hmm?

Now where is Weiss?

I look at the table and check behind the door, but then an idea hits me and I look there.

Ah.

I see a lump underneath the blue sheets in the bed. It's a bit taller than mine so I have to peek to see anything.

Yup. That's Weiss.

Although she has her back turned to me as she is rolled over on her right, her head is cradled in a white pillow.

Hmm. Ok if she wants me in front then I can do that.

I walk around the bed, making sure to skirt the small table she has at the end of it.

Once I'm on the other side I peek over the bedside again and see her face.

Oh!

She's asleep!

I back away for a moment before peeking over the edge again.

Yup, definitely didn't wake her up.

Umm.

What do I do now?

Do I wake her up?

I could?

Nonono. I hate being woken up so she must too.

Well what do I do now?

I debate something as I look at weiss's face as it is covered slightly in shade since the sun doesn't shine into this room at this angle.

She moves and I freeze.

She moves, but only the way a sleeping person would.

I exhale softly.

I look at her face for a moment.

Sleeping people have such peaceful expressions on their face.

That feels like a good sleeping face.

I enjoy and share in the moment.

I stand, move my hands and lightly put them on the bed ,fold them before placing my chin on them.

I can't quite place the feeling, but it's just peaceful seeing other things sleep.

She moves again, but this time I don't freeze.

I wonder, do I move when I sleep? I mean when I'm sleeping I…

The abyss comes to mind. Calm, comforting, quite. It's a peaceful place.

Well not the same?

Wait, does that mean it's not peaceful?

I frown, but the expression disappears when I look at Weiss.

It's a different kind of peaceful.

I exhale.

I stay like that for awhile, watching weiss breath and just enjoying the peaceful moment.

I wonder what her abyss is like.

Well I can only find out if I ask her.

Oh right.

I came to ask what I was doing today…

I gaze at her as her form slowly rises and falls.

Hmm. well nobody is waking her up when she is sleeping so nicely. I know my sleep and this is good sleep!

Almost makes me want to go back to sleep, but I don't want to be woken up by someone…

She would probably feel the same so I guess that's another reason not to wake her up.

I nod to myself.

Well…

What would she have me to do?

I think.

Well first she would have me get changed out of my sleep wear.

What then?

I tap my first finger against my left arm as I note getting changed.

Then,food, a tour, or…

The White Rose, she did mention something about a key.

Hmm. Which one…

I would like food…

I wonder what it would be?

But I have no idea how to get it.

What about the tour?

I guess? But wait that defeats the purpose of a tour? Weiss would have to be up and I can't give myself one. Well I could explore, but that would also go against what I promised Weiss.

I could try exploring places that aren't places?

Maybe.

I could do the White Rose though. I actually know how to get there and I know what I'm looking for.

Can I communicate with Mr. Laufer though?

Mmm.

No.

Ah wait. I think I know how to ask for the key.

Right. Ok well if it fails I just come back here and wait, or take a nap.

I mean something has to happen today.

* * *

 **7**

Well first I need to get into something warmer than my white, and kind of shiny, sleepwear?

Hmm.

I run my hand along the smooth cloth for a moment as I inspect it.

I enjoy the sensation. It's like carrying part of the bed with me.

Right I do need to get changed though.

I peek back over at weiss one last time and just watch.

Yup. That is some good sleepy time.

Right then!

I quietly walk around the bed and make my way to the door, which I close slowly on my way out. It gets hard to close at the end because something is sticking out of the door. Oh right just close it harder…

Wait.

Doesn't harder equal louder?

Umm.

OH!

If I twist it like this then the thing goes inside the door.

And then…

Good!

The door closes without making a sound and I proudly walk back into my room.

Now to get changed...

First!

I walk around the bed ,enjoying the sensation of the carpet that is in the rooms. Honestly the stone in the hallway is cold.

Cold like the air?

Yes.

The air is cold for some reason ... and there is a wind coming from nowhere...

Oh well another mystery.

I stop in front of the chair on the right side of the end of my bed. I take a moment to partially fold, then place the robe over the back of the chair.

And next is my clothes.

I hop with satisfaction and move to the dresser across from my bed and take a seat before I open it, sorting my clothes as I retrieve the pair from the top and then my underlayers.

Oh right I have something other than what I wore with the coat.

I pick up the slightly thicker white shirt , then the same white pants I pull out my black shoes and then my white underlayers. Oh right I need the grey socks. I set those next to me and then check that I have everything.

Shirt. Check!

Pants. Check!

Pants that go in pants. Check!

Socks. Check!

Shoes those socks go in. Check!

…

Yup thats everything.

Alright pick everything up and place it on the bed. Now to get out of this…

I unbutton the sleepshirt I have and then shake it off, before doing the same with my sleep pants.

No button for my inner sleep pants, but off they go as well.

With that everything I don't need is on the floor.

I pick it up and place it in the chair as that seems to be what works.

I turn around back to the bed and grab my inners first and step into them as I hold them low. The pants are easier as I can hop a little to get them on, before buttoning it.

The white shirt doesn't have buttons like my sleep shirt or other , slightly thinner shirt.

Next is my socks, which I hop on the bed to get on as I bend my knees before pushing them into the grey socks as I discovered it's harder to put them on away from me.

These socks are so fluffy.

Now then the black shoes.

I hop off the bed, step into them and move around.

Alright good to go?

I nod.

Yup!

Oh but first close the dresser.

I walk back across the bed and gently kick the bottom closed.

With that done now i'm good to go.

Now then, how to get there…

I've been wondering something since yesterday.

I exit my room.

I look to the left, then the right.

Well I could use this chance to do some exploring right?

I make my way down the hallway to the right.

I stop every now and then look at paintings of places.

I mean I haven't seen this from the tower.

I walk my way down, wondering things.

Like what if the walls could tell me what they see, or… Are these paintings all places?

Because some of them have very nice views.

One in fact is something I recognize.

I look at a picture of a glass floor with fish in it.

The floor lacks the chairs and tables, but I think that's the restaurant where I ate?

Well if this one is a place I know then maybe the others are of ones I don't know?

Ah well there is a picture or a silver vase with a single white flower.

Then a picture of a room with a giant snake… Wait a stone snake.

Then a place that looks like a frozen temple.

Hmm.

Always white, silver, or blue somewhere.

I rub my chin. I guess that's a running theme here. I stop and look down at myself.

I mean the only thing I have that isn't are my shoes.. Oh and my socks.

The stone floor here is white.

Hmm.

Yup.

I continue as I appreciate more pictures.

A silver room… with a white piano?

Hmm?

Is that…

Is that Weiss?

I mean it's hard to make out , but I think , wait no.

She looks slightly different.

Well someone with white hair is playing on the piano.

Wait… I'm an idiot.

It's clear now, there are two people.

I just couldn't make them out against the sunlight.

So someone drew two people that look like weiss?

I frown at the picture, confused.

Why?

I mean technically if you look at the silver floor that acts like a mirror, there are four people, but…

Maybe it's just a drawing?

Of…

Weiss as she gets older?

Or…

I pat my shoe against the stone floor as I try to find something.

Maybe I'm having problems because people are in the picture.

Besides one of the girls has a sharper expression. Weiss does have a sharp expression, but not like that.

Then again I have known her for. I bring out my hands and count.

One...Two...Three days?

So technically I'm on my fourth day.

Or is it three and a half?

Well let's ignore this it's giving me a headache.

I walk further down and see more things and marvel at them until I take the bend in the hallway.

I then skip down the hallway to the stairs, which I go down the first flight, take a right, then the second flight.

A few steps later and I'm at the front door.

I creek it open and close it behind me.

I'm outside!

I look across the porch, spot a chair that rocks, the front yard and more hints of the sun. it's still hiding somewhere.

Now then if I follow my sense of… Its cold. Mmmm…. I grip my sides as I look back to the door.

No I'm already outside! I'm not going back inside to change, it would waste my chance.

The porch heads over to the right. I wonder…

I make my way over, following the planks of wood as they make smooth and clearly defined rectangles along the way.

There actually isn't all that much on the porch itself, but a garden and some smaller statues are off to my left, although… It's too cold for them right now.

Eventually the porch bends to the left as it follows the wall. I pass some windows along the way, but skip looking inside as that is part of my 'tour' that weiss promised me.

The bend then curves to the right after following the wall for a shorter distance and once I round the corner I see that the path continues straight for a similar stretch, but it leads to a wall?

Wait…

The path stops here, but the wall keeps going to a larger building, which I can just make out another even larger building behind it.

But why…

Oh.

There is a passageway that leads under the wall here.

I tentatively take steps down the stone staircase to find the ceiling, which is the floor of some room, is supported by nine columns that are spread out in a… two by four format encircling one in the middle. Once I hit the bottom of the staircase I go through the hallway and spot a set of doors on my left and right.

I shrug. Well it's inside so it's not where I'm going.

I walk past all that and up the stairs on the opposite side to find myself in a place that I think I recognize?

Yes this is close to the normal exit I take , I just need to follow this path and then take a right?

I follow the path, still under the cover of the porch that has served as a clear guide on where to go.

AHA!

I was right. To the right is the normal exit I take if I had taken the left… So that means.

I spin around and look back at the wall, which I now believe to be the hallway… to the left once I come down the stairs.

Meaning the room that connects to is the library-err study room where I met Weiss, then the next and larger room to the right of that is the actual library…

Ohh.

Well that was nice.

Now then, since I'm on the path I suppose I should just follow my way to the White Rose?

* * *

 **8**

I slowly make my way down the stone path , taking the time to look at the mostly stone garden. I can see some patches of dirt, but right now nothing occupies them.

I see the bridge and speed up to it, stopping at the middle to look down at the small stream of water that flows underneath it.

Hmm? Is the grass crusty? I look at a white layering that seems to have surrounded it. I walk over ,look down , and bend my knees outward to prop myself closer to the ground.

Hmm. It just flakes off when I touch it… Oh some got stuck on my hand, it's kinda cold, but-wait it's water now?

I look at another patch of grass and discover that it's the same. Why… No matter how many times I try I come up with nothing about why the grass is partially glassy, but then turns into water when I touch it.

I'm wasting time here.

?

I frown as I realize what I just thought.

I shake my head. I've been going at a fast pace recently, actually I have a lot of time right now…

Feeling awakened with this knowledge I let out a sigh, which strangely turns into a small cloud before disappearing.

Hmm , another question that needs answering.

Now then I was wondering, where does this water go?

I listen to the water for a moment before deciding to get an answer.

I walk alongside the bank, if you could call it that, It seemed manmade now that I think about it. Some rocks had gotten inside,but those were not the norm. I would only need to go up the small ramp to get out…

I felt something in my head for a moment… Something about drains? Whats a drain? I stop, confused as to why these half thoughts pop up in my head. Scratch the confusion what I don't like is the slight pain, like something is squeezing you.

I sit down and give my attention to the pain , with the intent of waiting it out. I felt like there was more besides 'drain' but who knows, I certainly don't, considering that I don't even know what a drain is.

I raise my hand to my head for a moment and rub it, but eventually I become aware of how cold my rear is since sitting on the stone that makes up the area near the water.

A few moments and I shake whatever it is off, feeling refreshed **.** I look around and notice some small smooth rocks near me at the edge where the solid rock path meets the grass. I turn over , reach out, and pick one up. Hmm.

Feeling an urge to, I grab several and turn around back to the water with an idea of what to do for a bit.

I toss the first one in an arc towards the water.

 _Plop_

I watch the rock sink to the bottom and then see the ripples that had appeared dissipate. I throw another rock, this time intent on watching the ripples, which go down stream slowly.

I wonder why it does that. I can see that it does that, but I wonder why. It's like…

I lean forward and cup my right hand into the water. I then jerk and the water splashes out to my left.

...that. I can see it, but why does it do that?

Why does water move when I touch it? I hadn't even considered that. Sure I knew math, but that was about all I was certain off, everything else had been… Do I even know what everything else is?

I make to throw another rock, but realize I must have run out as I thought about what I knew I didn't know, at least before I questioned if I'm… just clueless?

Isn't that why we have books… that I can't read… I sigh, before looking to the left, following the path with my eyes for a moment.

I stand up, resume walking, and eventually notice something familiar after following a few curves in the path the water follows.

The statues weiss showed me. Right, already looked at these… What else is Oh that's a new one.

It was quite larger and looked like something I had seen somewhere…

Mmmmm.

I put a hand to my chin as I try and think of something. Bulky,Armored,Smooth. OH!

It's like that Mr. Laufer's friend back at the garage in town! Just… Bigger. I guess he must be well known, like the other statues. Weiss did say something about that.

It's like a knight…

Eh?

What is a knight?

Awwww. That one just came out of my head no problem, but I have no idea what the word means, only that I had a strangely comfortable feeling upon thinking of it.

Another cloud leaves my mouth as I sigh, unsure what to make of this. Right Well add that word to the list of questions I have.

Right If I'm here, then the fountain should be somewhere that way, first the path… There.

I make my way back to the path, wondering what to do. It's strange I'm out and about, but I'm bored… It really isn't the same as when I have Weiss with me.

I need someone to play with me…

Well first thing's first find Mr. Laufer then get the thing, the I can find something fun to do.

Ah there is the fountain.

I walk past it, hugging the perimeter of the fountain as I run my hands along its smooth stone edge.

Once I pass it my walk goes uninterrupted as I take in the view of the White Rose as it gets bigger as I…

Wait. Buildings don't get bigger. I get closer.

Close enough to open one of sets of main doors.

* * *

 **9**

The interior is the same usual, white stone everywhere and a lot of shiny things tucked behind glass cases.

It was still cold, but not as cold as outdoors.

I looked around for a picture, but I couldn't find them, only more shiny things that hanged on the wall.

I guess that's just how- Oh some look like the statues,just much smaller.

I walk over to a gold one and give it a once over. No it doesn't look exactly like the statues, but it stands like one.

Hmm. Now that I think about it… are all of these gold?

But why use gold? Isn't that- OW!

I stagger and my right hand flies up to my skull as I lightly prop myself against the case with my left..

Another half thought answer, Something to do with that being why they are in glass cases?

The pain slowly recedes from my skull and I look around.

I'm starting to get irritated by this, It just hits me out of nowhere and I can't do anything about it.

Haaa. Guess it will just happen.

Now then no case looking till I at least get my key.

I walk further down the hallway , my eyes going over the embroidery in the carpet, following the lines till I'm suddenly in front of the door at the end of the hallway.

Right through the weird room , then the meeting room, aaand I'm in the circular hallway.

I spot the large door in front of me that leads to that interesting room. I did like playing in there… Is that a place I need permission to play in or can I go in?

Another question to ask when I can.

I take a left, rounding the hallway till I find the door on the outer wall I have used so far to head down.

Once inside the stair...place I quietly close the door behind me before looking towards the stairs.

I quickly head down the stairs as my feet lightly tap the stares as I exaggerate my movements for some fun as I practically bounce my way down to the next floor.

I open the door, but stop briefly as I twice almost forget to quietly close a door.

Right, quietly… and done.

I'm slowly remembering to… I think I left my door open…

...It shouldn't be a problem? Right?

Anyway, Key!

I walk to the inner wall of the hallway and reach for the door, making sure to close it behind me as I pass through.

I look around the circular room. Where is ?

I first check the desk. No, not there.

I walk towards the center of the room as I look sideways to check the side rooms. No, not there either.

Ah! He is coming up the stairs on the left.

I wave, but realize he doesn't see me.

Umm.

I clap loudly, which gets his attention as he looks my way. I then wave to him as I excitedly walk over to him. Found you. Although you can't hear me I suppose. I grin as I stop at the top of the stairs.

"Your up early. Did you finally get a proper amount of sleep?"

I nod,but then shake my head as I finally remember what happened last night…

Well I did sleep well…

I nod again.

"I'll take that as a yes, so I assume you're here because the miss had you come to retrieve the key?"

I shake my head and pound my chest with my palm.

"Oh so you came of your own volition?"

I nod again and extend my hand.

"Right then, let's head over to my desk."

I step aside and follow behind him after he passes me.

Once at the desk he goes to his usual spot behind it and reaches for something.

A moment later he places the key on the counter and I stand on my toes as I take it.

I look over the thing noticing something draw into it.

 _VIP 03_

number three.

"Sir, we need to talk."

I look up at Mr. Laufer as he walks around from behind the desk.

Umm?

"Look at your feet."

I look down, but don't spot anything.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

Ummmmmmmmm no.

I shake my head

Your shoes. They have mud on them.

Mud?

"twist your foot and look at the bottom of them."

I do follow as instructed and roll my foot to get a better look.

What is-OHHHH.

That's mud. It must be, because otherwise I'm staring at my shoe.

A familiar mass of dark and brown is clinging to the bottom of my shoe.

Little pieces of grass are mixed in with it. I crouch to get a better look.

Well if it's bad then lets remove it. I reach out to pluck the mud off.

"Don't, here use this."

He hands me a… oh what did he call it… a towel right! Thats an easy one.

"Wipe it with that and don't get anymore mud on the floor."

O-oh… I look behind me and notice the small bits of mud tracking where I have been.

I did something bad? Umm.

I look back at Mr. Laufer.

"Just clean your shoes sir."

Right..

I sit and slowly rub the mud into the white towel and, it disappears as the towel instead becomes brownish.

Ok done, but…

A hand extends outward.

Ok.

I hand the dirtied towel, I suppose adults know what to do with that.

I stand and stretch. I get ready to head back out.

"Not so fast."

"If you bring in mud to someone's house, you're expected to apologize and clean up your own mess. Use this broom and tray."

Where did he? Um ok. I accept the items and look at them.

"Right… You grip the broom along the length of it and push the mud into a group before pushing it into the tray, once you have done that, take it to a garbage can. Any of those that you see around the gym will do. Now to open them you just push your foot down on the small piece on the bottom. Once you clean it up I'll let you go."

Ok…

Haaa.

Well there're spots from the stairs, to the front desk, and down the main aisle to the front door. This could take a little bit…

I did bring it in through.

I start where I stand.

I slowly move the broom, which is a little bit too big for me and organize a pile like I was advised. I take the tray and place it before pushing the mud onto it. Wait that wasn't all of the mud.

…

I keep brushing away the small bits until they disappear onto the tray.

Is that all?

Yup. OK so now garbage can…

I reach down and grab the tray.

Don't drop the tray…

I leave the broom on the floor and grab the tray with both hands and walk over to the garbage can behind Mr. Laufer's desk.

Now place my shoe…on the bottom bit and OH!

It just popped open.

It was so sudden that I almost jumped. That almost made me grasp the tray harder.

Just tilt the tray and make sure the mud goes into the can…

Good!

Wait…

I have to do that for all of the places I have been.

Oh well…

I carry the tray back around the desk to the broom and attach it like it was before handed it to me.

Hmm…

I grip the broom with both hands this time since I don't need to carry the tray.

I firmly sweep with the broom, slowly making my way over to the stairs.

Just keep sweeping, Just keep sweeping…

And that's enough.

I set down the broom again and detach the tray to scoop it up, then sweep the smaller bits onto the tray again.

Ok… Done.

Now to c-carefuly carry the tray over to the garbage can…

I stop behind the table again and tenderly press my left foot against the thing and pop open the top before lightly shaking the tray, then turning it upside down to get the last bits into the garbage.

Ok now to do that again…

This is… boring… BUT I need to do this.

I walk back and reunite the broom with the tray before sweeping my way over to the stairs again… Wait…

I pause as I wonder something. This back and forth action is… kinda wasteful?

OH! I could do that. I look around at the varying streaks of mud.

I sweep the mud slowly this time to avoid leaving muddied streaks on the floor and then sweep up the smaller bits that were left behind to finish forming a pile.

I then take my broom and walk further down and sweep up another pile.

Gently, I get all the materials up as everytime I put in too much energy I end up with those streaks, which result in me having to do even more work.

One more streek is by the stairs… Thankfully I didn't go down them.

I walk over to it and place my broom at the edge and brush it to my right, repositioning myself as I slowly put it in a pile.

And done.

I lift the broom and detach the tray before I then scoop up the pile and make sure to get the last bits.

I then backtrack my way over to the previous two piles and add them to the tray.

Just keep packing it in… nice… even pile. It's easier to hold it this way.

Ok first one done.

I hop over to the next one and take a knee to scoop it up as well.

My feet then carry me over to the final destination for all this mud.

My hands steady the tray and prepare to empty the contents, but wait until my foot finds the bit to push down.

It makes a slightly more audible plop as it falls as one into the garbage bag.

Ok now to do that with the other three… I guess I can make eight piles… Did I really have that much mud on my shoes… I mean it's not a lot, it's just scattered… everywhere I walked.

Well just need to clean it all up.

I reattach the tray to the broom after walking back to the stairs and start back at the desk.

Hmmhmhmm.

Hmmhmmmm

I make my way from the desk to the front door casually as I clean.

I smoothly organize the piles now that I know what i'm doing.

Once on the far side by the door I detach the tray, leave the broom and scoop up everything onto the tray as I return to the desk.

This time there is slightly more urgency to keeping everything on the tray. It isn't exactly… big.

But It will make a satisfying thump.

Hmm. Why is that?

I pause at the last pile.

Why not?

Oh well.

I shrug and put the final pile onto the tray and pack it down with my hand before lifting it and then walking to the desk, around it, and then placing the tray near the garbage can as I hold it.

The lid flies upward once my foot presses ,just missing the tray. I tilt the contents into the garbage and tap the tray several more times to make sure everything is inside.

Ok.

I lean back and hear the lid pop back down. I run back to the front and reattach the broom and tray before heading to the desk and handing them back to Mr. Laufer.

"Good. now don't bring in more mud next yourself at the door before entering the building."

Ok.

I nod.

Well I got the key… Now what?

…

I didn't exactly think about that.

* * *

 **10**

Should I head back to bed? The soft and oh so smooth embrace was certainly something I could go for, but I was awake right now. I shook my head and with that decided I would do 'something'.

I could… explore?I crossed my arms and reluctantly shook my head. No Weiss said she was going to show me will have to wait...awhile.

My eyes light on my immediate surroundings. I could workout on the machines? I juggle that option in my mind. There is nothing stopping me from doing it. Meaning… I can do it another time. I already have a rough idea of what this place is. What I really want to know…

What do I want to know? I tap my arms as I drum my fingers. I want to know… how to read,how to write,and I want to know about people,OH and I want to explore…

I frown as I try and come up with something. Well weiss is teaching me to write. Wait no,yes? I start pacing around the front desk, occasionally slowing down when I feel close to a decent thought. Weiss did say something about not teaching me… about not teaching me what I already know…

Meaning I need time when I'm not with weiss to work on it. I snap my finger. Meaning I need to either work on it before Weiss wakes up or goes to bed…

But I don't want to sit down and write right now? Oh… haha. I smile and stop. I suppose I need to do something I'll find fun…

Exploring,Writing,People,and explor-wait already said that. Um…

I guess exploring is what I want to do! I now need to answer a question of where? Oh and it has to not be a building because of Weiss.

"I know that look."

Hmm? I look over to Mr. Laufer, whom I had forgotten had his eyes closed as he looked at the roof and a palm against his head. Yes?

"You want to go 'get lost'."

Umm no? I'd like to think I know where I am? I pout and with a huff stare at him, waiting.

"I already had your clothes moved to the VIP room. Just head on down. Put something proper on and then head out."

Ok ok.

I excitedly ready myself to head back to my room.

"I said the VIP room, not your room. That would be downstairs sir." Mr. Laufer advised with clear directions.

I stop.I guess that's one nice thing. I can't ever head the wrong way without being told it by someone.I feel a slightly hot sensation in my stomach as I note he did say that and then mentally track where I need to go. The stairs where I greeted Mr. Laufer, down them, take a right , down the second flight. The at the end of the hallway on the right.

With that I follow my mental map till I am in front of the 'VIP Room'.

What is a VIP ROOM?

Another question.

I look at the door for a moment before remembering the key. Right. I reach into my right pocket, then my left and pull out the key. Ok… I slide the key inside the door knob. It grates on something on the inside but...

Nothing happened… Umm? I tilted my head quizzically at the door.

I reach for the knob and twist it, but the door won't open. No this isn't working…

Try again? The doorknob rattles, but beyond that it refuses to let me in.

Is the key bad? I reach for the key again and touch it and notice something. I can… I can twist it? Ok lets try this… I twist the key fully and pull. Again. I sigh as I work my head to figure out this. I could go ask, but I'll do that after I exhaust everything and… I somehow know my stomach will feel that uncomfortable warmth again.

I let go and put my right hand against my chin as I try and think of my options. Ok so the door knob twists… My mind breaks down what might be going on inside as I try to run a graph representing combinations I have tried.

Key or no key

Twisted knob or not

Twisted keyhole or no.

Well he said I needed the key so mark that off.

I already twisted the knob and the keyhole.

…

I snap my finger as realization dawns on me.

Maybe it is both?

I reach for the key and twist it with my right hand and then with my left twist the doorknob.

And it opens! I lightly hop on my toes for a moment, but then slide the door open and look at it.

I twist the knob and do what I remember Weiss's doing. I then check what the key does and discover a bar coming out...wait… I don't have to hold the key I just need to keep it in a certain position…

Well then!

I remove the key and pocket it before heading inside to see what's inside.

It's smaller than the previous room I had down here, I honestly don't see what's different aside the slightly umm… shinier bits in the room.

It really was shinier. The lockers on the left were very different in here from those Mr. Laufer had shown me in the previous room. They were larger and had space both inside the locker and the umm inner side of the door? There was a bench in the middle, which had a white cushion on the whole thing and then… Is that the shower at the end of the room? Its much larger than the one's in the other room,and it has a curtain.

I walk to it and notice it connects to not a shower, but a mini hallway that leads to the right. The curtain I had seen was an exit on the left side of this hallway.

I brush that aside and look around. It's practically a whole room! I close the curtain and look back. Oh there is another bench near it with another cushion.

Hmm. I put my hands on my hips and take it all in as I walk back to the door. So the room is smaller, but everything inside is bigger and different. So is that what VIP means, bigger and different things?

Oh well ,where are my clothes? A search reveals several pairs that are on the counters near the sinks opposite the lockers

I walk past the long bench and take a left into the rectangular area that has sinks on the right and a… I think that's what called a toilet on the left which is inside a stall.

Right then. I grab the dark blue… he said it was mesh? I didn't think about that before but isn't this just a shirt and some short pants? AHHH it doesn't matter hahaha! Ok!

Right Where I stood I bring my hands inside my shirt and lift them off me. The pants come off after I undo the button as I let them fall to the floor, then pick them up and place them on the counter. The black topsiders come off after I apply pressure with my other foot and I lift my feet to remove the grey socks with my hands.

Alright! Now then… I grab the blue mesh shirt and lower it to the floor as I let it slide in my grip till I hold the bottom of it between my fingers. I slip my hands inside and quickly fit the whole thing over my head as I let it fall. I encourage the process by shaking ever so little. Once I can see after my head pops out the top I hop onto the counter ,grab my blue mesh pants, bend my knees and put them on. With that done I hop off the counter and look for my socks.

Where are they?

Are they in the lockers? I search them, opening them one by one and then repeating the search by leaving them open to indicate that I did search them. Hmm. No, not there.

I guess , oh well there are my shoes under the part of the main room bench that is near the door and the opening to the sinks… and the bathroom.

Right got to be right when possible.

Now then. I just need my white socks that… are inside my shoes. Ok so where are the rest of my socks?

I go back to my clothes on the counter, probably the first place I should have looked now that I think about it. A look reveals nothing, but I prop myself on the counter and see that they are behind the clothes… Ok well I found them… and I found my shoes!

I look from my perch on the counter back towards the lockers, but stay where I am as I place my shoes to my left and put on my socks then my black 'running shoes'. Now then… one problem.

How do I do my shoes again?

…

I remember him doing it, but between his big hand and hims saying something about a rabbit I honestly couldn't remember how to do my shoes.

…

Well I just ask Mr. Laufer then. I smile and hop of the counter, careful to not trip on the lace that comes out of my shoes.

The shoes are loose so it's a little awkward to walk but I manage my way back to the door, which I open and exit into the hallway.

I spot Weiss's room across from me, my eyes linger on it for a moment, but turn left, then down as I keep an eye on my shoes as I make my way to the stairs.

Once at the stairs I take slow, deliberate steps as I realize I don't want to trip like I did the first time I put these on. That was almost painful had I fallen. Now I just need to avoid tripping and then falling.

I make it past the first flight , turn left and begin to go up the second flight… Or is it the first? I stop as I wonder that… Is it the first flight if you climb down , but the second if you go up?

…

I don't know.

Aaaand another question for Weiss.

With that shelved I make it to the gym floor and spot Mr. Laufer at the counter working on something. I clap ,wave and then walk over.

Mr. Laufer looked my way, sighed, and then walked out from behind.

"Shoes again?" He crosses his arms as he looks down my shoes.

I nod and make of whirling motion of doing whatever he does to fix them.

"Alright sit down."

I do so.

"Now I ascribe to the idea of teaching a man to fish so you will be doing this on your own, of course I will walk you through it."

What does this have to do with fish?

Now this is called a 'bowknot' or the 'around the tree' since my story about the rabbit didn't seem to help I will instruct you on what to do.

"First tie a left over right knot here, just intwine them one time."

I follow the instructions . Ok that's done. I look up to Mr. Laufer.

"Good now make the right side loop by doubling it back on itself"

I look back down and fold the right side, then look up as I continue to pinch it.

"Take the left end and pass it around to the right. Have it go behind the right loop, then continue the left end around the right loop and stop in the front."

Both sides slowly loop around each other as my fingertips lead them.

"No, just the left around the right."

I start again , this time earning no correction. I finish that step and look up.

"Now feed it into the hole that you have."

I pick at the part that needs feeding and then manage to pull it with my right hand.

"Now pull both ends until the knot if firmly tied"

This part in particular is simple so I just pull until it's tight.

"Well done, now do it with your other shoe. I will be heading back to my counter."

With newfound knowledge I pace myself through the steps as I mentally recall the very recent sensations, sounds , and image of each instruction and step. It was much easier having actual experience with the bowknot.

Now then. I stood up and looked towards the main door and smiled. Time to get out and about!

"Wait." That was all it took for me to go from nine to zero as I turn to Mr. Laufer.

He is holding a brown bracelet of some kind with something silver on wait it's a watch.

"Seeing as you're clearly heading outside and not running around here, I would be remiss in not giving you a watch."

I look at him and watch as he wraps the item around my hand The silver piece ends up on the inward side of my left arm.

"See how the small hand is halfway to five?" I nod. "I need you to be back by six, If not, then further outdoor excursions will need a supervisor am I understood?"

I nod, then I race to the door, slow down when I hear Mr. Laufer shout "No Running!" and exit the door.

I jog to the door, up the stairs, then I stop.

I see one of the staff ladies with an item I'm recently familiar with. A broom. Ohhh.

Logic finally kicks in gear and I realize I tracked mud all the way from the outside.

I walk up to the lady and offer my hands to take the broom.

The maid doesn't look back, but politely retorts. "That will not be necessary." I insist with my hands, but she doesn't budge."I appreciate the offer, however this is what I'm here for."

Ok… Wait…

I poke the young lady. Who looks up from the floor. "Yes? Oh good morning Heiter."

Oh I was right! It's Cereza… and that made me feel a thousand times worse. I caused someone more work.

I see something alight in her eyes and she looks at me questioningly. She lifts the broom slightly and points at the mud with a bouncing motion before continuing to sweep. "Is this yours?"

I nod guiltily.

"I see, be that as it may,while I appreciate the offer, this is part of my job. You wouldn't want me to tell you to stop going to play outside and let me do it instead?"

But… that's not… What? I mean No?

"Then leave this to me, by talking to me you are only delaying me so go on outside and mind the cold."

O-ok? I apologetically offer a bow, which she returns with a nod and I turn to run down the circular hallway to the rear exit.

"NO RUNNING!" Right right right… I slow down and this time walk my way toward the back exit. I don't even consider jogging.

I make my way to the back door. Internally muttering apologies til I open a door leading to the small room before the exit. I take a few steps and get a to the floor and get a good look through the glass doors.

I see that it is much brighter, but kinda darkish, still a different shade of blue from normal daytime. I check my watch as I flip my hand to see its underside.

The time is 4:55 if i'm reading this right. Ok so… roughly and hour. Thats a lot of time right?

It dawns on me that this is the first time I actually have time to myself, for myself. I smile like only a child can and rush out the door.

* * *

 **11**

I exit the building and stop at one of the columns under the roof that extends from the building.

Lets. I'm here so… lets go left and head… where?

Well down we go. I step away from the column and down five steps to arrive at the next

level which extends around the building in a circular fashion and has space for several tables. I'm still one level above the ground though so I need to find a some steps...Or I could hop down, wait no I would need to jump over the rail.

Wait. I could do that though.

…

Well I'm outdoors now so it's play time. I run across the stone floor that looks like flower petals and jump slightly before jumping toward the rail.

Too low! I jumped waay to early! I could have made it, but I'm coming down onto the rail I correct myself and grab the rail,lock my arms painfully, and try to stop my legs from hitting the rail.

Not working! I change plans and twist my hip to vault over the rail and spin forcing me to move my hands , reposition them, or twist them.

Thankfully it works , but spot a bush I hadn't seen prior to jumping.

Great.

I tighten my grip on the rail instead of push off and let my feet land on the slight ledge under the rail.

I hadn't noticed it, but the rail was cold and that was slowly seeping into my hands. It was borderline unpleasant.

I look over my shoulder for a way off the rail.

Ok Just need to jump over the bush…

Jump backwards?

In my mind I see myself push off and land on my feet, then possibly trip.

Ok modify that.

My mental self then jumps and spins to the left as he twists his torso, first letting his left foot , then right leave the ledge. Landing seems ok, I might stumble, but I shouldn't fall.

I reenact what I have in my mind and launch off the ledge I vault over the bush and see the stone path.

My left foot makes contact as I'm facing away from the ledge and I feel my center of balance shift forward as my ankle bends. Nope! More spin!

I twist my foot against the ground till it faces the ledge and my right meets the ground. My right faces to my right. My knee bends as it takes the load, but my stance is solid so I just get slightly acquainted with the ground.

I normalize my posture and congratulate myself, but note to include the bush in my jump may also... possibly just might work better in some instances if I climb down the steps. Once the bush has more green on it I'm not sure… I can jump that. Well at least from the ledge. A proper jump might do it.

I flex my hands briefly as the sensation of the rail leaves it and look away. I walk along the path as it circles the building and its petal like encirclement.

I look ahead and see the Retreat, but continue to follow the path and spot a door very similar to the one I exited near the building.

Haaa. So there was more than just the back exit! I lightly slap my thigh and continue around the building before spotting yet another. Note to self, I need to check which doors lead out...Sometime.

Anyway I can make out the path alongside the building and to the fountain from here so I follow it as the sky brightens up slowly. It slowly changes and brightens the large walls of the White Rose as I walk alongside it. The walls are now

Wait… I'm outside now, I can run!

I kick at the ground and run towards the front of the building and then along the path as it curves ever to slightly to the right as it makes its way toward the fountain. I don't linger and run past the fountain towards the statues and stop as I look at it…

A fairly large one that isn't one of the knights looks like a large dog. It is very large and almost person sized.

I want on top of the statue. I run towards it, but stop as I frown.

I check my shoes… No mud. Ok Just don't get on any of the dirt...yet.

I look around. Well that shouldn't be hard. The area around the statues has a large stone flooring everywhere.

I tap the rock with my feet and and curl myself up before I jump and grab the edge of the edge of the pedestal the statue sits one. My hands had gone slightly above the point and clapped hard against the edge.

I struggle for a moment, but heave myself up as I prop one arm then the other as I twist myself so that I'm sitting on the ledge near the left of the dog's left forepaw.

I hesitate to climb further so I settle in for sitting where I am on the statue. Sitting with the statue is different from sitting on the statue.

I sit there for a while, slowly warming the stone as I watch the sky and notice that the air no longer turns to white when I breath out.

Hmm.

I look around and eventually spot a mass of black and white things in the distance…

They are in a large group and moving from the direction of the Watchtower.

?

I reposition myself as I scoot myself along the edge to the right as I try and get a better view. I round the corner and find my back towards the right forepaw.

I squint my eyes and look as I lean forward.

Oh! It's people! They are dressed similarly to Cereza. Correction there are two groups of people. The second group is like the blonde person that brings food.

The are almost in two blobs, but the ladies are in front.

They all seem to be taking those deliberately slow steps, yet...What? They are moving-OH they are taking large strides!

With that figured out I watch them till they get a little closer before lifting and pushing myself off the edge so I can go meet them.

My shoes hit the stone as I instinctively bend my knees to take the energy,before I look towards the group. They have gotten closer, but I realize they will pass me as the stone garden that I'm in is off to their left. I slowly walk from one stone statue to another till I'm closer to the main path.

I've stopped behind one of the giant legs of a knight light statue. It is very tall so I walk around the inside of its leg and stop behind the large… What is it carrying?

I look up and note that carrying may not be the best word. The knight has its hands wrapped around a cylinder, which is connected to a large crescent shaped thing, which is then connected to a large, flat, and pointy thing that is pointed towards the ground ,which it rests upon.

It is that thing which I'm currently hiding behind. A thought occurs to me and I look over my right shoulder. Oh!

Every statue on this or the other side of the path faces the path. Hmm!

I perk up at the newfound knowledge and look at the other statues around me, noting the almost grid-like pattern they were in.

I look around the large pointy thing in front of me and spot that it's the same and that in some cases the statue on one side of the path mirrors the other.

Alrigh- oh the people are passing me. I stop my other thoughts and decide to head to them.

I stand up walk out to the path and mingle with the first group. I stay outside the group because I get a feeling that I shouldn't go inside the group, despite how open their blob is.

I see some of the younger members of the group look my way.

?

They look away and continue to talk amongst themselves as they continue to lead the group along the path. I can't make out what they are saying, but they have very serious expressions.

I stand still for a moment, not sure of what to do, but I decide to get beside the group.

I start to listen and try to keep track of what is being said.

My attention first falls to the loudest speaker, who is speaking in a calm and measured,almost relaxing tone.

"Now now you need to relax just a little and remember your new duties Fiona. You simply need to go to the library to acquire two copies all of the books the incoming teachers have requested and then sort them each day from today onwards."

The other voice that seemingly responds is quieter so it's harder to hear, but I make it out due to the slight chirp in their voice.

"But,But what about my regular duties?"

Someone else quietly and coolly interjected quickly. "This is why you should have gotten up sooner."

"I promise to get up sooner…"

The chirpy voice sounds somehow even more deflated.

"I knew that the staff gets up early and yet…"

The measured voice then begin again, somehow even calming me despite there being nothing wrong. Well I do have some concern for whoever this Fiona is since they seem to be having a bad day.

"It's your first official day, You're doing fine. You were late for the meeting, but you are asking around. That is being attentive."

"Thank you ."

"Your welcome, now one piece of advice. You should go to sleep earlier, while I applaud your zeal for studying the job. You can better service yourself by getting up in the morning and not sacrificing sleep. The job can be draining before you get used to it."

"I see. Thank you ."

"Your welcome, also call me Rita, I'm not that much older than you and you're officially one of us as of today."

"Y-yes!"

There was movement in the group and someone with short pink hair ran off to the front.

The measured voice sighs ,grabbing my attention again.

"Poor girl."

There was a pause, then the cool and quiet voice responds.

"I fail to see what is 'poor' about her?"

"She is going to be stressing herself to bits. That and the other new girls from up north have been giving her a hard time,despite her efforts to mingle."

"I imagine that they will all learn to be professional. Your worries are unnecessary... Unless she gets fired."

The measured voice chides the other.

"Serias!"

"Yes?"

"You are giving her a chance?"

"Did I say I wasn't?"

Yet another pause.

"No, however your language can be… Misinterpreted by the others."

The cool voice sighs before continuing in a very weiss-like manner.

"Listen. She could be fired at any time, presently that is unlikely. If someone is actually reasonable, then they will understand me.I am always clear on what I say. Also it's my choice of words, not language."

"Yes yes, but you forget not everyone is reasonable and clear headed like you."

"A shame."

"Truly, you do me good like this."

"Glad to be of service."

"Now then about-Oh hello you."

"Rita where are you?"

The group moves a little and two people end up near me as I follow alongside.

On the left is an older maid girl with a light shade of brown hair that comes down in long curls, pearly white skin that has a soft look to it in the morning light ,and green eyes that are presently looking down to me.

Her companion on the right has darker brown hair in a bun , snow white skin that reminds me much of weiss and grey eyes which are behind a rectangular set of glasses that radiate a calm air, although her face itself seems devoid of… any expression.

I look between the two as I try and figure what to do… I can't wave… I…

I helplessly smile as I have no idea what to do.

The girl on the left is the first to speak.

"Hello there.~"

"Rita, he isn't a dog."

"Serias I know that, but look at him."

"I don't need to I can see him just fine."

"Yes, and he is absolutely adorable.~"

My attention keeps jumping from the one on the left to the one on the right.

"Want a lift little one?"

"Rita your uniform."

"I know what i'm doing Serias. "

The girl on the left stops for a moment and because of that both the girl on the right and I do so as well.

The girl on the left lightly claps before leaving her hands open. "Up?~"

Instinctually I lift my hands into the air and her gloved hands grab me by the side before raising me in the air ,before spinning me several times.

It's a lot of fun and I break out into a huge smile as I wave my arms in the air.

I could feel the cool wind against my hair,face, even it went through my blue mesh clothes.

"See? Clean and fun."

"I can agree that it is clean, but fun is a subjective word."

That girl doesn't know what fun is! I'm having a blast up here!

Just as quickly as the fun started I was then set down.

I took a step, stumbled, realized I was stumbling and worked on it as I looked up to the two as my world kept on spinning.

I put my hands up in the air again.

"Oh I would, but I do need to get going now."

Slowly the group leaves me behind as I struggle to keep myself straight. Wo-wo-woah…

I almost fall down, but I walk towards the watchtower, enjoying the odd sensation.

I spin myself a few times as I balance on one foot and then the other and eventually find myself at the fork in the path.

I look ahead and slightly to the left and spot the tower.

If I want to head to the Winter's Watch then I should take a left…

Normally you might think the left path would take you there, considering how the current and right path have a slow bend to the left and the left just breaks off…

I think about that again.

Actually…

It's too far to the left so I guess the right path does look like it heads to the tower.

Or is that because I already know?

I look over to the left path. It goes out in an arch out further to the left, then bends back to the right into the woods.

Hmm…

Oh!

I can go to the woods and not worry about weiss's tour!

I turn to my left and walk onto the path as it slowly bends to my right. I can see the tower off to my right. It is helpful for finding where I am.

Not like I will be able to see it easily from within the woods.

Although there is that…

I smile as I figure a method. With that I decide to cut across the trimmed grass to the other side of the bend and find a small post just before the entrance. I walk up to it and notice some things on it with arrows pointing into the woods and others are leading out.

Hmm well I can't read it so no point 's probably useful since I have an idea about what this signpost is for, but I won't be needing it...yet.

Now then time to look around!

* * *

 **12**

I walk under the bare canopy in the woods as I follow the still somehow clean path.

I gaze up and see varying collections of images as the canopy moves ever so slightly,thus giving motion to everything I see above me.

It's amazing. What I see most are faces, occasionally I can make out a person and the level of detail is sometimes like one of those portraits back in the big house.

But here I can look anywhere and see something! I only need to look for it!

Lets see…

Half of someone's face, the rest is blocked by the woods.

I look up to avoid that and scan the canopy. A cloaked figure walking with matted hair…

A top down view of a mountain range… and now that I have seen that I'm constantly seeing a top down view as if in the air thing… the...um..the P.A.C.?

Yes that's what is was called.

Now then as much as I want to look around at the top I want to actually get around so...

…

I kept walking and started to notice just how quiet it was out here. I couldn't hear anything…

I focused my senses as I tried to hear something… and then I did.

It was the wind as it gently moved through the woods. I had been looking for other sounds and had failed to notice it as I had unknowingly tuned it out.

With that no longer the case I picked up on seemingly everything as the wind lightly moved and rolled around the canopy above me. Giving a life to the activity of images above me.

I can wait here… for a little bit…

I walk off the path,jumping over the slight ditch on both sides of the path.I then climb up the natural embankment and walk towards of the many contributors to the canopy.

When I near it I have to duck under some of the lower portions of its canopy as it's very much like those things Wiess used when we were in the rain…. Except it's very tall and the canopy it contributes runs all the way up to the top in many downward encirclements.

From where I sat with my back against the wood I partially enjoyed the idea that anywhere in the woods I could potentially sit down and relax. With the cool, firm ground under me I look up, listen, and just enjoy the moment.

It's different, but… the outside…

...

The wind blows.

The woods shift.

On days like this it's…

Peaceful.

Hmm…

I close my eyes and just listen and feel the movement in the wood pressed against my back.

This… I hadn't realized it, but with all of the activity that was happening with Weiss and I, I had forgotten or didn't have time for my favorite pastime…

The last time I had time like this I was on an Island in the sky… and so far away from wherever here is.

Even now the moment was short… but I can enjoy it a moment longer… And I can enjoy this anywhere… The woods are everywhere.

An uncontrolled sigh escapes me as I slowly scoot my legs toward me and stand into a crouch as I gently push some of the obstructing canopy away to turn around as I crane my next upwards…

Hmm… not big enough.

I turn back around and walk out from under the canopy before walking farther away from the path.

I don't know how long I walk for, but I pass of the tall sentinels , often times pausing to touch the tip of them till I find a larger one that looks like it can support what I want to do.

I walk up to it and pat the wood one time, finally not having to duck under its canopy.

I look up. This time the canopy starts a little higher and it looks a much thicker.

Thankfully it should be in range.

I pat the wood one more time before walking away.

I stop and turn to size up what I need to do.

Need to land at least halfway and then come down on it so I can… Ok!

I nod my head a few times as I look at my target on the wood , just below the start of the lower canopy.

Ok… Here goes.

I hop a few times then I break into a run. When I near, I bounce, once,twice and throw myself upwards at my target. I overshoot it just as planned and come down on it.

My shoes hit the wood at an angle and for a tedious moment tension runs through my legs.

errr.

Bad.

I fall down towards the ground. I see the canopy fall away from me and I remember to cover my head with my arms just before I hit the dirt with my back.

I lay on the ground for a moment as I check everything and after a moment roll over and push myself off onto my feet.

I turn around to look at my target and review what went wrong…

When I was coming down I did right with my legs… but everything above my torso wanted to keep going down. Right.. Need to lock everything.

Ok well lets try again…

I walk away back to my starting point and bounce a few times as I size up my target…

Perhaps instead of a complete lock up I need to land at just after the apex of my jump and not come down on it…

I hold my hand out as I point to my target and then the lowest piece of the canopy that looks like it can support my weight.

Ok… I might need to jump a little higher, but I should be able to do it this time.

I bounce on the balls of my feet before I sprint fast as I can towards the wood.

I prepare myself and spring upwards to the newer target. The cool air in my face gives me the sensation of flight for a moment till my shoes lightly begin to make contact with the wood. In that instant , I only give myself time to feel a near firm grip between my shoes and the wood before I twist slightly to the right and push off up as much as possible before my balance is lost.

I rise up and eye my final target…

Ah not enough height!

I switch plans and reach out with my right hand for the piece of the canopy and just manage to grab a offshoot of it with one hand.

I feel it immediately bend as it fails to hold firm.

Not good!

I swing to my left,fighting my rightward spin I had subjected my body to and heave myself up enough so my left arm can get a grip on one of the larger pieces of the canopy just above my originally targeted canopy.

With that I managed to pull myself up with my left arm and then my right once I leverage it onto the solid support.

Still holding it, I manage to pull myself on top of my original target.

HAAAAAA.

Ok I almost messed that up… several times and I wasn't able to jump on top of the target BUT!

I'm here now.

I scoot myself closer to the main pillar of wood and rest against it for a moment just to recover my senses.

That was pretty close… but that makes it even more amazing that I did it. Maybe though…

I look out deeper into the woods…

Maybe I should find a more suitable one to jump into next time instead of using the first one I find.

I look back at the offshoot i sit on.

Yea good idea, now then…

I tuck my legs in and balance myself on the lower canopy. I look up for a piece to reach for.

I don't have to look far as they are everywhere. In fact it's so packed that I'm probably going to be squeezing my way up…

Well I suppose that is better than having to do large jumps from branch to branch. Though if the conditions are right I can do it. The woods here though have either too much spacing or not enough.

Not enough equalling me having to climb and bend myself…

And so I shall…

I stand up and reach for a piece of the canopy.

As I make my way up I find myself sitting, looking around for a way that doesn't squeeze me. Sometimes I'm already tangled up and am just trying to free myself and at other moments find myself dealing with the amount of wood in my face.

There isn't much time for thinking as I singlemindedly push my way up to the top.

Or as close as I can get.

Sometime later near the top my head manages to break through the canopy and stare as I sit as close to the central piece as possible, lest I slide down the canopy in a possibly very painful ordeal. The angle had only gotten worse the higher I was so I was fairly worried about it.

Not a very good place to climb if I want to safely reach to top.

I gaze up at the top, so much closer, but armed with the knowledge I gained from the climb, it now seems just out of my reach.

Well… let's see If I can find it…

Eventually I spot a familiar white spire in the distance.

Well there's Winter's Watch! I knew I had a way for figuring a way out of here. No signs for me.

And there is the… Weiss only called it 'the bulge', the Retreat, and then the White Rose.

Ok so thats whats to see that way… I walked a pretty good distance!

I pivot slightly to my left and look around the woods.

Why is it that… all the wood here is missing it's greenery?

A cool wind blows against me and I find myself squeezing my legs against the wood supporting me as my hands hold a piece above me for stability.

No idea…

No idea…

I stare upwards questioningly, till another question comes to me.

Was all of that real?

I watch the clouds high above against the dark morning sky as I recall and debate the island…

Unless this is another island? It could be, but I don't recognize any of this. When I was at the top of the island there was nothing that looked like… actual buildings.. For one.

Haaa.

I look back down and once again am reminded of my current height advantage… though if my past experience was true, then I had a greater one at one point… Though I can actually climb down in this situation.

Up there getting down would involved jumping… I shiver at the thought and partially scoot backward, reassuring myself with the presence of the wood against my back.

Hmm…

I listen to the wind and notice something… I feel the movement of the wood around me.

Its a nice, yet terrifying feeling. I stomach it and finally spot something to give me a reason to climb down.

A large wooden cabin of sorts.

Wait. buildings are off limits…

Hmm…

Though this is the first wooden building I have seen.

Another time unfortunately…

But its time to get down…

Now how to do it…

Normally...oh dear.

I may be only used to jumping into things I can jump out of…

I didn't exactly think about getting down…

A feeling rises in my chest a sensation of falling despite me being perfectly still, and perfectly secure.

I gulp as I look down, through the ever so many branches to see the ground so far away.

Ho boy.

Umm….

I clench the wood beneath me as my senses tingle.

Help…

I look around , but realize nobody will be looking for me.

Hhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnn.

Ooooooohhhh.

ooook

Just one at a time.

I let go of the canopy above me with my right hand and slowly bring it down to grasp the base of the branch beneath me… Ah.

Right then…

I then release my left hand and do the same.

I then realize that I don't want to let go…

I take a deep breath that seems to last forever.

Just loosen your left leg and find a branch to place it on…

Wait.

I can't grip branches with my shoes.

That.

I look down as my head touches the center of wood.

My body shivers as I try and figure out something, but with my mind going so fast it realizes something.

I can't call of help…

…

My body gets cold and I just endure as I shiver against the branch in the wind as my mind races.

I'mfineImfine…

It's ok. No it's not.

I'm safe at the moment.

No I'm-actually I am. My mind slows down at the realization.

I have been up here all this time and yet I haven't fallen.

Why?

Because… I look and feel around.

I'm attached to this branch. Both my arms and legs provid-

AHA! My arms are what got me up here and they can get me down!

I just need to keep a good grip on the branch until I can secure myself with a solid sitting position.

I take a deep breath as I keep the cold sensation in me away… Careful now.

Ok start with the left leg.

…

Haaa.

My grip doesn't loosen.

I can just wait up here till someone finds me…

No…

I know I'm safe, but I don't want to be up here against my will, I mean nothing against the view, but…

I want down.

I puff my cheeks and loosen my left legs grip as I strengthen my arms my equal measures.

Ok! Now then!

My left leg moves slowly until it feels another branch.

Ok. now…

What do I do with my right leg?

AHHHH! THIS WAS SO MUCH EASIER WHEN ALL I HAD TO DO WAS JUMP!

If I mo..

Oh no…

Well I guess we just try and hope it works?

Come on..

I loose my grip with my right leg and bring it over to the branch. Ok…

Now I have both shoes against the branch and am almost awkwardly holding onto the branch I was sitting on with my arms.

Now what?

Do I just push myself-NO.

Haaaa.

Ok

Just figure this out.

It's just a very scary math problem.

A math problem?

Wait is it?

Hmmmmmmm.

Given my angle… If I push myself towards the center as I go down I should manage?

Well lets try it.

I push and nicely situate myself on the new branch… and then proceed to teeter over to the left.

I grip the branch hurriedly.

To late!

I feels the wood tear against me as I force myself to a stop and find myself horizontal to the branch…

I close my eyes.

Just hold on!

I feel myself losing my grip and fight it.

My eyes open again.

Where?!

Where can I go from here?!

I could- no that's a horrible idea!

I don't have any options! Falling uncontrolled it much worse!

I loosen my grip with my legs as I bring them down and feel my legs bash against a branch below me.

That hurts!

No time just grip it!

I wrap my feet around the branch and push my hands off much lighter this time and instead of fastening my arms around my new perch wave them in the air as I achieve balance.

I sigh.

I should have done that the first time! This is killing me. I laugh internally, somewhere in between all the emotions I'm feeling.

Now what?

To my horror it takes a much longer period of time to climb down. What seemed like a rush to the top is now a very slow and dangerous path down.

The bottom is what I want the most right now. It has the densest canopy and I can just move from one sitting position to the other as I go dow..

OH I AM AN IDIOT!

I lightly tap my head against the branch I'm currently on.

I've only looked at the main branches and not their smaller and often more flexible portions.

…

Well yea! They are more secure.

Yes but if the bend then… I can skip- no that's a horrible idea. It would either snap AND it's not that flexible so no! I'm climbing down the old fashioned way.

Safely and yet still very much terrified.

Ok then.

Just keep on heading down. Watch the branches. Ignore the cuts from saving myself.

Feel the slight burn of them against the keep on going down.

The ground will be here at some point. Just keep on.

I push off a branch , just lightly touching it as I prop myself against it and maintain some balance with a more flexible branch despite my misgivings.

Oh!

I'm getting better at this.

I look down for the next branch to head to and notice something.

There are no more branches…

Wait!

HAHAHAHAHA! I made it! Ahahahaha!

Oh my. Ahh i'm crying…

Well then. I hop off of the last branch and stumble as I hit the sweet ground.

I sigh as I gaze up at the sky. Right then. No climbing for now! If I want to know where I am, I should just keep my sense of direction!

Or perhaps I should just climb where I'm comfortable? I put my right hand against my chin as I think about that, drumming my fingers against my left cheek.

Well for now let's… go.. That way! I head back in the direction of the path as I walk back through the woods, my feet against the trimmed grass that I have found everywhere thus far.

 _Psssst_.

?

I turn my head and to try and find the source of the sound I heard.

I walk around until eventually I find something that my instincts say doesn't belong here.

It's a… very small black tower and its very small, even taller than my shoe. It has a flat top with many blades in a circular pattern and a central opening of sorts.

What is it?

I crouch next to it and place one hand one each of my knees as I roll my head to inspect it.

No idea…

p...

Hmm?

Did I hear something?

 _Ppppppphhhhssssstsssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

WOAH!

Suddenly a fan of water flies out at me and I duck underneath the curtain as I look over my shoulder.

The water is going pretty far. OH there are more of these things in the distance.

I wonder why… is the water curtain… getting smaller?

I study it for a moment and… is definitely getting closer. UHHH.

I don't want to be sprayed , but… Wait a minute…

I could… block it with my hand…

I slowly raise my hands toward the device as I wait…

Wait…

Wait for it…

And… now! I raise my hands and clasp the device.

 _PPPPPHHH!_

Next thing I know water flies out between my fingers in all directions as I feel a strong pressure that just ignores my efforts. Water flies towards me and I realize I have nowhere to dodge.

BRRRRRahhhhaha STOOOP!

The water strikes me in the face as I twist my head to the right side to avoid the direct hit. It continues to spray the side of my face until the angle gets high enough that it comes down on me instead of into my face.

...

Ha…

Hahahaha!

Oh this is fun! I wasn't expecting that at all! For a moment there I thought everything was going to work out, but it didn't go as planned.

And now… I gaze down at my clothes…

Im soaked. My clothes , my body and my hair… my hair?

I distinctly feel that my hair has been swept back by all the water. A few shakes of the head fix that odd feeling.

Now then…

The water is coming back down…

Well there's no point in blocking it now.

I let go with my left hand and notice the water fly out that way.

…

A smile makes itself home on my face as an idea takes hold.

This time I put my left hand near the right and instead of clasping the device,grasp the section closest to me. To my delight the water flies out ahead of me.

With the force redirected,It flies off much further than it was a moment ago.

Ohhh. My eyes widen a little in surprise as I realize what I can do with this.

I squeeze my hands just a little and watch as it flies out further, then lower my hands to make it fly higher and occasionally the water ends up in my face when I fail to control the force under my hands.

The water flies out high, low, and in an undulating pattern as I learn to quickly adjust the for-PPPPPH.

…

Water drips from my face again.

I inhale for a moment and then sigh.

Haaaaaa.

Now then let's turn this way and fire another way… Just need to carefully hold th-PHHH!

Ok that hurts a little. My face stings from getting hit so frequently.

I release my left hand to rub it and realize my mistake, but it's too late. Water flies up and hits me center mass , only sparing my right side. The water isn't as forceful though.

I release my right hand and stand up since I'm already so drenched.

I think thats enough for now… I'm slightly…

I rub my arms that aren't covered by my shirt.

I'm cold.

I walk away from the curtain of water, but as it is circular I have to get hit by it at some point and honestly, when I'm hit by the water I almost forget that I'm cold now.

When I finally get out of range I remember something visually.

There are more of these things and I'm already getting sprayed.

Well lets just run out of here!

I duck into the curtain as it rolls across my back and find myself going from one dome of water to another.

As I'm running I have to shelter my eyes a little because I can't quite see everything because the water, both emerging from the ground, and on my face as I'm almost shutting my eyes to keep from getting blasted in the eye at times.

Just keep running.

I almost hit a few obstacles in the woods, low branches, the thing they are all connected to,or the devices the water flies from.

When I emerge out of yet another curtain I almost skid off the side of the embankment near one of the walking paths. At this moment my shoes slip as I feel the traction disappear.

I'm falling.

I land my left foot on the ground and find myself wobble a few times before I regain my balance. Ok go me!

Haaaa.

I look to my right. The path continues back toward the area where I entered the I could just walk out of here… I'm still very cold though.

Infact I'm colder now since I'm not being sprayed by the water. The wind hits the woods and the canopy as well as me. I look ahead of me and noticing the distinct sound of the water being sprayed by many of those things on the other embankment. But… I need to dry out…

I frown as I want not be hit by the cold wind, and despite the water helping with that...kinda. I also realize I'll still be cold and wet...Just...later.

Ok that helps decide.

Running through more water domes it is!

I walk up the embankment opposite me and go through the woods again this time carefully to parting the water with my hands to avoid it directly hitting my face, sure water sprays in my face, but not whole streams of it. Because of that I managed to direct myself a little faster through the woods. My footing is questionable at times and because of a few spots where the water gathers I almost slip , and at other times I excitedly bound into such a spot to produce a splash as It partially swallows the bottom of my shoe. This goes on for who knows how long, but I have a blast with it until I regrettably run out of domes to crash through.

Instead I have a very open view once I exit the woods. Lets see. I take in what is directly ahead of me as I walk out onto the grassy field. There is a lake off in the distance across the field of grass.

Oh there's the large boat Weiss mentioned. It is sitting alongside a large stone pier. The multi story craft is fairly large…

I can't tell from here, but given how far…

I shield my eyes from the glare of the sun to my right and gaze at the boat. It may be larger than the house.

Why build a boat bigger than a house?

Hmm.

I walk out through the field until notice the texture beneath me change and I become more aware of my surroundings.

I'm standing on a large stone path, very much like the one closer to the house, in fact…

I gaze to my left. No It just goes one till the woods block my view again.

I look towards the boat, but I then spot something out of the corner of my eye and look to the right. Yup that's Winter's path seems to lead to the familiar landmark as it follows the slight curve in the path.

I gaze up at the horizon and then the tower as it casts a shadow in my direction. Yea...no.

I look towards the boat. Does that count as a 'building' that I shouldn't explore?

I'd say no, but I get the feeling Weiss might say yes given some thing I don't know.

Well since I'm uncertain I'll stay away from it. Besides, it looks like I would have to find a path down to it or…

Hmm.

The ground is dry… I gaze at the stone path and note the difference between my darkened shirt as I hug myself softly and the lightly colored stone upon which I stand.

I gaze back up at the sun and note that yes I am not in the shade so it shouldn't be super cold...

I bend over and lie down on the ground. First my knees and then my stomach as I flatten myself before folding my arms in front of me as I place my right hand over my left , then my head on top of my handmade pillow. Oh. I smile at that and then get comfortable as I begin to enjoy the ground… I can't say it's hot, in fact it is cold. The one redeeming thing here is that the ground is very dry, very different from the way I imagine the woods are right now.

I watch as the water in my clothes slowly pools around my resting place as it darkens the white stone to a darker grey.

I occasionally readjust my heads position from my hands to one of my arms, though I discover that the position is not as comfortable as I would have imagined.

I sigh and then roll over to my left,feeling the warm damp stone being replaced with a cold and dry surface, and relax on my back.

I don't mind the slight chill as It does warm up with time. I wiggle a little and lift my head before I put my hands behind and rest against the stone.

…

The sky is … lacking in clouds. My gaze shifts around, but I find nothing , but discover something uncomfortable.

My knuckles aren't exactly in a good spot at my palms act as a pillow for my head.

I pout. Ok fine. I sigh and lift my head slightly before pulling my hands out and…

What do I do with them now? Normally I use my hands or arms as a pillow, but I'm used to resting on my side… Well I guess I could wait… like Weiss does sometimes where she has her hands clasped. Now that I think about it… a lot of people do that when they are speaking to me… Memories of Weiss, and some of the staff pop up. Yes they do do that when they walk around…

When I get ready to fold my hands and rest them on my stomach I realize that I already did when I wasn't thinking about it.

Hmm. ok

My vision moves from watching my stomach rise and fall as I rest to the sky as I finally relax my neck and let my head touch the stone… It's not a pillow, but since it is flat it's not uncomfortable.

The wind slowly blows across the field as I hear the grass rustle , then feel a slight chill through my clothes, but between my body heat and the stone it's bearable. I think its actually helping me dry a little.

Now then...

So then what to do when I am dry?

I tap my shoes against each other and then lift them slightly to tap the heel against the stone as I wonder about that.

Well I need to avoid getting sprayed again so going into the woods themselves is a no no, but I could follow the path deeper. Then I could… Well there is that cabin, but I need to wait on going there. I guess I just need to follow the path till I find something not being sprayed. OH! I could run along the path since that way I avoid near misses due to my shoes being wet. Meaning…

I run… But… I crane my head to my left and see the tower. Unless I want to skirt the woods I should follow the path… Wait no I can follow edge of the woods and not get wet. That's a simpler idea, besides I can still keep my eyes on the tower so I don't need to directly follow the proper path to the woods.

Well then… Hmm. I drum my right fingers as they are interlinked with my left hand as I wonder what is going on elsewhere. Well I don't know what's off to my right, but I'd rather go deeper into the forest and while being able to see the tower. Oh there's an idea. I could get a look from up in the tower… and I've been up there before…

I frown as I realize that does lessen the experience of discovering something. Alright, let's just explore the woods from inside. I clap a single time at the idea and then move my right hand back as I push myself up onto my knees and then stand up to inspect myself.

Hmm… Flipping over actually helped a lot more than I expected. I grab the bottom of my shirt and shake it lightly. Yup I'm mostly dry on both sides now.

Ok then now that the ground has imparted me with some of its dryness, but sadly not all of it.

Oh well I'm better than I was before I sat down here, and I got some near snooze time.

Now then. I look up and ahead to the woods. I guess I should run over there and then off to the left.

I sprint over to the woods, as if somehow able to race myself. Oh I wish! I would make an amazing play buddy for myself. With that thought I happily increase my speed as I take a larger stride and power my legs to move faster.

* * *

 **13**

The edge of the woods comes to meet me very quickly after about ten seconds. I then turn to the left and transition into a walk. With the idea of racing myself I wonder… I can't see the path, but I know it's somewhere around the corner of the woods. The grass isn't as good a running place as the stone, buuuut that's what I'm used to. Aaaannnnd go!

I run once more and feel the wind go by my as it both cools and dries my shirt. It's a very sharp sensation, but once I can associate with running sometimes. Particularly when I'm having fun!

I speed on through the corner and round it for several seconds before I can make out the path that I think runs into the woods. Ok that's my finish line, just go!

I race harder, since I know that If i was racing myself I would want to win…

With that thought I keep on pushing as I huff my way over to the place, but then pass it before I can properly stop. I then realize something

Wait… If I beat myself then didn't I win anyway? … Ohh that's a confusing thought.

I lose, yet I win, and If i win, I win.

Ummm

I don't know?

OH! What if I'm racing my previous selfs run. That makes more sense. So from here on if I did run, then I'm racing my previous self. That makes more sense, there can't be two of me at a given moment.

Hooo that was bugging me way more than it should have, but not anymore!

Now then… I turn my gaze to the left and back into the woods. I spot the signpost again, but note that yes I can't read anything here still. I chuckle to myself. I'm not that fast of a learner. Although I do see a few familiar letters, just not enough to make out what is written.

Anyway moving on! I walk into the woods and gaze around again at the woods as I watch the canopy move around. The faces and individuals I see vary. Oh! There is a man with a mustache like umm…. !

Well not a man, but just a face.

I spot several other things. Mainly things I have already seen, such as the tower, or a stone path, or one of those giant spires I remember seeing… Where?

Where was it that I saw a giant stone spire?

I start into a jog , as the path rose at a slight incline, as once I settle into it my thoughts shift back to the glowing stone spires.

….

I should know this… I think… Oh yes the island! They were very colorful too, like the ones I saw inside the island as well…

How could I almost forget that? That I literally my first memory that I don't have to struggle with… Well… No?

I guess sleeping is the first memory I have, then waking up and being unable to walk then the glowing stones and spires came later.

I had continued walking and could hear the spray of water, but largely ignored it as I made a point to properly remember what happened on the island. I count off the items I can with my fingers as I visualize the moments as they come to me.

Let's see so in summary… I woke up, struggled to walk, exited the underground after a very very long climb, fell asleep at the surface , woke up and explored, while falling asleep a few times. I found the edge of the island, then went looking for… people then the fog, then I… climbed and had to deal with things happening such as the shiny top of the island and the weird thing that happened with the booms and lights. Then I went underground and eventually… Somehow ended up here in a bed...

Wow I had forgotten a lot of that.

But… Did all of that happen or was it a dream?

Well dreams for me are usually a memory like when I napped in the tower, otherwise I just enjoy the sensation of sleeping.

Does that mean it was a memory?

Mmmm.

Ah I don't know! I have no way of proving it happened since anything can happen when I'm asleep. I mean what If I'm asleep right now. Wait no that's dumb I'm very much awake right now.

I shake my head at the thought.

Wait… Where am I?

I look around,having just become aware of my surroundings after deeply thinking on the matter of… complicated things.

I don't know how far I ran, but the canopy is thinner, no it is obstructed by the large cliff that towers over the fork in the path. The cliff stretches on for quite a distance and may be taller than some of the spires that make up the woods. I sit down for a moment as I catch my breath and watch the branches shadows move in the wind as their patterns move around… I guess when the sun is fully up the shadows will disappear from the path since there isn't that much of a canopy directly above me, just on either side. They do cast a shadow on the bottom portion of the jagged cliff.

Hmm… Now that I think about it. This is one of the first natural stone landmarks. We have stone buildings, stone Piers, stone towers, stone paths… That everything? Ummm. I think so?

Well let's figure out a better question, where should I go? I need to find a suitable play area.

Hmm. I walk from one end of the fork to the other, looking down them for something, aside the wind moved shadows, nothing of interest is visible. I suppose I just pick one?

Left or Right? Either option doesn't seem to hold more appeal than the other.

Hmm… Or…

I could try climbing the cliff. That way I could find something interesting and perhaps see from up top what the paths have. What's more it's not the woods! Very important matter. I'm not climbing down one of those today… at least until I find a very good wooden spire to climb. Though… considering how big the woods are, finding a perfect perch may take awhile… Or I suppose there are many potential perches, just it might take time to find one.

Haaaa. So I'm climbing this? I walk from one side of the rock face, then the other as I search for a best way up. Well I can walk along part of it, but then I'm going to have to climb from one rock wall to another. Buuut there are some ways up there. Ok well let's get to it!

I energetically head for the base of the cliff and take my first step forward.

The base of the cliff is largely an area I can walk over. I takes steps from one large rock to another and tentatively climb over the and around the scattered rocks. This part is particularly easy since there is mostly grass and the ground is relatively level… No it's ascending a little, but nothing I can't handle. Hmm… now that I think about it.

I stop about halfway and look around the vary boulders. This would make for a nice resting spot. There's sunshine, slightly inclined hill for me to rest on, and...honestly that's all I need.

Ok note another good place to nap… I wonder. If it's nice down here, then it must be nice up there right?

I continue around the white boulders. Some of them are rounder, but others have cracks and have been split by something. Wait… I look at the rocks and then a large cut out of part of the cliff… maybe?

I gaze at the cliff again, taking in the jagged rock wall , covered by moss near the bottom and top, but for the most part the middle is a glistening white or grey, except for a blueish gray coloring that zigzags down part of the rock wall on the right below the partial cavity in the cliff where I think some of the rocks came out… Wait rocks don't just fly out of rocks.

But… there are more rocks near the right side of the base.

Well no time to think about that I'm at the base now itself.

I rub my hands. Ok now the real climbing begins.

I hop onto a rock,balance myself quickly with my torso, then spot another place and hop to it.

The rock wall is fairly jagged so this is pretty easy for me to just hop from one outcropping to another.

I just… don't have much of a starting run to go with.

I wind up my legs and throw myself at another rock, making sure to lead with my right foot.

Reason being I don't want to fall that way. If I'm going to fall I would rather it be into the cliff… although that would hurt my head… and I could probably just land on a lower outcropping , though it might be uncomfortable. Well then. Guess I should just avoid falling in the first place.

I scout out a good place for my shoe to land and jump to another outcropping. When I land I reach out for the ground with my hand and then the rock wall with my left. Keeping a hand on the wall I turn around and face the left. Now I just need to jump some more, but I'm only a third of the way up?

I gaze up then down, taking in the view of the woods from where I am. Hmm just like I thought this is very much like climbing wood, just a lot of jumping… But there may then be a point where my hands come into play… Well! I did it the other time so this shouldn't be any different!

Speaking of the height… I angle out my left hand and size up the woods and then my relative height to the ground… I'm just a little higher than the view from my window… Would that make this a three story view?

Hmm. well it is a good view, which must mean that the view from up top is even better.

I tap the outcropping with my shoe and then fling my arms forward, back, forward again, back once more, and throw myself at the next outcropping.

It takes several more jumps, but since I have a solid wall to steady myself against each time it's a fairly simple matter to climb, until I realize something.

There are no more easy platforms. Just thin, very thin footholds. Umm…

I look for a good spot from my position and spot something off to the right. Right… that blue rock area…

It has that zigzag area that runs from the middle up close to the top. I might be able to fit in and climb… or I could… climb the rock face I just would need to find good parts of the cliff to hang on to. There are some easier spots once I get a little higher where it's almost sheets of rock…

Ehh i'm already on this side of the rock wall so I'll climb the sheets.

Finding a position I stretch my arms out and find something to hold onto with my fingers and begin to ascend the sheer wall.

I find that I have to move my legs a lot more than expected as I pull with my arms, abs, and my thighs as I hike my right foot up onto a position , once secure I pull the rest of myself up and reach out with my right arm for a spot I had marked. In a new position I scanned the rocks above me as I search for a new perch.

This is going alot slower than I imagined, but… Given my position right now… I have better things to do than complain. I test my current perch on more time and then reach over to the left as I try to keep my right foot firm for as long as possible. I hold myself with my left hand and leg , entirely dependent on them when my right limbs move to share the small spot. It's not a completely vertically aligned perch. I'm partially leaning to the left as I try to keep my abs firm to maintain a proper balance.

Like this I slowly make my way over to the left as I ascend. I have my lips pursed and my brow furrowed as my focus is sharper than ever before. I look over my shoulder for a moment… Yes… branch hopping is one thing, but this…

Below me the outcroppings no longer look like supports, but spikes ready to receive me If I fall. And if somehow I miss them the rocks further down are… OHH from up here I can tell that at least one rock fell on another and was smashed into pieces.

...completely different and because of that I slowly turn my attention back to the wall and climb.

The wind is a much more prominent thing up here. The rock does not move for the wind, the woods,perhaps, but not the rock. The only thing up here is me and whenever a slightly stronger wind comes by, nay, anytime the wind comes by I stop.

I shimmy as I make several small movements up a jagged series of rocks. I lightly kick the areas my hands used as I fit my more cumbersome appendage into a usable position after each small ascension.

There are multiple little climbs and each time I finish one goal, be it a jagged wall that slightly pokes me, or simply finding a good spot to climb to as I hang out, or even balancing myself as I dry my hands after nearly slipping.

At one point I almost feel like I'm walking through only the left side of my shoes are making contact with the wall as I wind myself back to the center. I don't even have a solid perch with my arms and simply have to move along , delicately crossing one leg over the other, then wondering how to get my left leg in front again, only to just commit to it until I have to practically spread my right arm out as far as it can to hold the edge of a rock that goes up diagonally back to the left.

I struggle and pull my right leg up again and onto it, but my left arm and leg have no purchase , except to clamp down on the rock and pin myself to it as I move my right arm, then the leg. A slightly cool terror at the idea of releasing both of my right limbs and plummeting is kept out of my head simply by the sheer amount of attention that is required.

When I finally got to the top of that rock sheet I place my feet on it as I held a rock out to my left and rested for a moment, then reached out with my left arm to grab a rock that was above me and realize. That I had to go without my feet touching anything for a bit…. No just a moment I need to hold onto this spot with my right… so I'm going need to switch and then reach with my left for a spot , then twist my hips , abs and heave my left leg onto an indent… then my right leg will need to cross between that and… ho boy I'll almost be sideways and have to work my way up.

And I do.. Then discover that the closer I get to the top the colder the rock is and… I discover something.

I don't like water. My shoes are sweaty , so I'm rubbing them against the back of my legs and my hands against anything that will do. Thankfully that part where I went horizontal was the hardest thing I had do to, but when I looked out over to the right I realized that the middle was terrible as I would have to make several of those while going along the inside of a cavity, the only benefit is that I would be able to rest before hand.

Not my rock though.

After having held rock in my hands for so long it was weird feeling grass and my hand retreated down for a rock that I could that didn't have it, problem being I can't see what's on the other side of these rocks as I go up.

The grass did mean though that I was closer to the top.

A smile appears on my face, but disappears,not due to a particular event, but my mind simply not thinking about smiling.

I reach over the rock and dig my fingers in a crack and hold it as I pull myself up. I had finally made it to the sheets and simply needed to make a slow burn through this as I grabbed the almost pillar like sheet that ran up to a much better perch where I could actually walk. Taking a deep breath I fit my hand into one crack, then the other as I slowly pulled myself up, while I fixed my position my squeezing with my shoes. First I would move one arm , then the opposite leg, till I had to start using my left leg to perch myself against a rock when part of the pillar simply became something I couldn't grip due to it become too large. At that moment both my hands had to share the same crack and I put a great amount of pressure on either side, till finally I reached the sheet where I could walk.

At the top I did one thing first. I took off my shoes, and then walked up the last bit of rock , which was more of a path compared to everything else and sat down on the grass near the top, before I began to rub my feet and my heels which were experiencing sharp pain, seemingly aware that I was no longer using them for that. Once that was done I just pumped both fists into the air ,then flattened myself against the ground as I smiled.

AHHHhhhhhhh.

I stretch myself and lift my hands toward the royal blue sky as I attempt to reach for the broken moon which is still up above., then settle with leaving my hands in my new resting position as in intertwine my hands on my stomach.

The wind is noticeably stronger up here, but it doesn't solicit a response where I entrench myself. From where I am right now it's just relaxing…

Ah! It almost tickles as the grass moves against my skin under the winds care.

I reach out and stretch my arms as I keep my fingers linked, having my palms facing out above.

Hmm? Wait… noooooo…..

I notice something I had completely forgotten. A little brown band around my left wrist.

Trepidation washes over me, replacing the sense of achievement gained from the climb.

I take a breath and flip my watch to see the time.

5:42.

That's almost twenty minutes! I throw myself up into a standing position with a newfound objective.

Find a way back to the White Rose before six.

* * *

 **14**

I need a way back and fast! I have not kept track of the time at all so I don't even...AAHHH I don't even know how long it took me to get here. Infact I don't even know how long it took to climb this place!

Oh…

I look over the ledge.

Nope I will definitely not make that.

I look for the familiar silhouette of the tower and spot its darkened figure off to the left.

Ok so the White Rose is off to the right somewhere.

So the real question is how to get down quickly, without going and hurling myself off the ledge.

…

I look behind me and notice that despite being this far from the house, there is a rectangular stone table with two benchs on either side… and a familiar stone path. Alright.

I walk over to the bench and seat myself to put my shoes on, since I didn't untie them when I took them off I just have to fit my foot into it and struggle with it for a moment, before working with the other shoe.

I twist my foot around a little to confirm that it is snug and stand up.

Right so I need to follow the path till I end up below the ledge again and the cut across the woods to the White Rose.

I run down the path , not even allowing myself a chance to take in what is around me as I descend the path down the hill.

My sole focus being that I don't crash down the hill is all the keeps me from running as fast as possible.

I straighten my back for balance and make my way down before finding that the path splits both ways…

Ohhhh that's frustrating. I could have just… not my problem!

I take the left, passing some hollow building that has rails surrounding most of the bottom and columns that support a dome above. Why build a something with no walls?

Again not my problem!

The wooden spires and the surrounding canopy greet me once I'm finally get down the hill and I hold left and sprint toward the front of the rock face.

I huff as I feel a burning sensation in me as I finally go as fast as possible.

The rock face on my left quickly soars in height as it gives way to larger and steeper stone wall, only separated from me by a small region of grass and other vegetation.

Once I finally make it to the clearing at the front I break off the path and plunge into the woods.

Not long after entering I make out a droning sound ahead of me.

 _Pssshhht._

Ughhh. Not my problem!

I pass one of the many spires and then I see the domes of water.

Oh! They are currently smaller. Lucky timing!

I sprint faster, but immediately catch something with my shoe as it sinks a little more. I correct for it, but realize I'm leaning too far forward to adjust correctly. I end up reaching for the oncoming ground and stop my fall that way, but only manage to hold myself for a moment given my speed so I still end up meeting the ground, just less painfully.

I fold my arms out from where they protected my face and push myself up as I run around the domes, but then realize something.

I'm losing time this way!

Ok!

I straighten my course and burst through the small domes as they hit my waist until eventually I find myself running through them entirely, making sure to remember to block the water with my hand since that was helpful earlier.

The only real thing I need to run around are the spires and that is something tha-

The woods disappeared to reveal yet another path. I flew down the embankment I and looked up to see another embankment leading to yet more woods, but I remembered to look both ways and on the left I could make out the fountain.

Alright!

I turned and sprinted down the path toward the end of the hallway of spires and when I finally exited I noticed that this path did lead to the fountain, but before that there was an exit on the right that happened to be right in front of the main entrance to the White Rose. I would simply need to get there, turn a right and go straight.

I continue running, make it to that bend and head for one of the two massive door I pass under the large arch,over the marble flooring and when I finally grab the large handle I realize something as I stare at the bottom.

I'm wet… My shoes, pants and shirt are varying levels of muddy, gritty from climbing, or covered in small blades of grass.

…

Mmmmmnnn.

I need to clean up…

I look around… and realize I have nothing that can do that right now.

With my body finally no longer warmed by the running I begin to shiver yet again.

Ahh I don't have time for this… I'm cold! Haaaa.

But being clean is my problem.

Wait. I don't have to be clean. I just need to not get anything on the rug!

What did that the most the last time was my shoes so!

I begin to rub my feet against the doormat. I rub it in firmly and twist my feet a little before inspecting them.

There is still a few blades of grass.

No time to pick off each one so!

I sit down and take of my shoes, still not bothering to untie them since learning that I can just put them on already tied.

Now then. I flip my left wrist and look at the silver piece.

Time is… 5:58.

Right then. Holding both of my shoes close to my chest I step around where I cleaned them against the mat and reach out with my right arm and open the door.

No time to check anything just runrunrunrun!

I'm down the hallway in a flash,crossing the blue rug in an instant, only slowing down to pass the door that impede me. I hear the door slam behind me and I internally cringe. I then pass through the tunnel that has two sets of doors on either side, up the ramp and into the gray room. The door at the end of it is where my bare feet take me. I stop, open the door and close it quietly behind myself before sprinting around the circular hallway for a way down.

I find the door I used previously on the left and slow myself only to open and close the door before running down the stairs.

At the bottom of the first set of stairs I pass my shoes over into the care of my left arm and grab the rail as I haul myself around the bend before going down the second flight. I pass through another door , making sure not to slam it and run for the gym door. I stop just in front of the door and take a breath and look at my left arm…

…

My shoe is blocking my vision.

I pick one off and glance at my left wrist.

6!

Ahh!

Wait by 6! Open the door!

I listen to my inner self and pass into the gym.

I walk down the aisle, passing the machines on either side and see something shiny... Mr. Laufer quietly working at the desk.

The quiet bothers me right then.

I walk right up to the desk and wait a moment. Green eyes look up at me, down at something,then back to me.

"While I give you points for punctuality, I said be back by six, not at six. If you intend to live around here I would recommend that you keep track of time so you don't have to run from… wherever you went. You should also…"

I could make out a typing sound from Mr. Laufer.

"Make a point of being at least five minutes early.

"Now even if it is only a minutes difference…" He eyed me and the pout I had, and the inner complaint evaporated into apologies.

"Or five, you were still insure that you don't repeat that mistake I will assign someone to you. The specifics of that will be dealt with later. As for your clothes leave them out on the bench in your room downstairs. Make sure to clean up."

I nod nervously and walk away to the stairs on the left.

"Oh and sir."

I look back.

He points slightly below, to my chest."good job on listening to me about the shoes. Now go get changed."

I smile ,somewhat conflicted between my mistake on being here **by** six and happy that despite that I didn't bring in any dirt… well aside from what is on me, but my feet are clean!

I head down the first flight of stairs, make a right, then down the second and run to my VIP room on the right. Number three...

* * *

 **15**

I pass inside. So shiny! I don't know why but it makes me smile a little. It's kinda cheerful. I spot the bench immediately begin to take off everything.

but...

First things first though. I put my black shoes and white socks on the bench,leaving the socks inside the shoes.

I then reach for the bottom of my blue shirt and pull it up and over my head, then bend my back forward as I get it off onto the bench as I let it slide off.

The similarly colored mesh shorts come next as push them down, letting it release my hips from the waistline that somehow just snaps into position otherwise. It is kinda.. Stretchy.

Something falls out of my pants and hits the floor

 _Jing!_

Oh right they key! I forgot about you. Lets see thats something important so place it on the bench as well.

Then my … damp underwear… I take off the item, noting that it is warmer than my shirts or pants were before placing it next to the rest of the items in an organized pile.

Lets see shoes.. Let's take out the socks.. Then the shirt, pants, and underwear

Ok all done now…now I clean up.

Oh right I get to go in the shower that Mr. Laufer showed me! I even have my own this time… although now that I think about it didn't I have one in the other room as well, just now, the room is mine?

Yes.I nod. Yes I did.

Wait so are both mine then?

Mmmm. lets just go enjoy the shower.

I walk back towards the shower. I push the curtain aside and once more notice just how shiny everything is. Now in the small hallway that leads to the right. I follow it ,spot the bench against the right side of the wall and a towel handing above it.

Across the bench of course is the shower. Soo shiny!

My sides rapidly move as I giggle for some reason. It's just a fun thing to say!

SHINY!

Hahahaha!

I step inside with a smile and find the thing I'm supposed to grab.

OH!

It has the letter C on it.

HAHAHA! I read something!

Ok well lets see what C means.

I turn it up and get doused in cold, relaxing water.

Ohhhhh that feels good after all that running.

I shake my head a little and rub my face.

When I cup my hand I notice something. The water is pooling in my hand.

An idea forms in my mind. Something vague, but I run with it.

I splash the water against my face. I then inhale and blow really hard as the water is pushed away.

Woah!

I do that a few more times , then stare at the drain near the center , noticing the blades of grass that are going towards it in a slightly grayer water.

Soo I'm clean now right?

I turn off the C and walk back towards the towel. I pick the white clothe of fluffiness and dry my face to get rid of some water that was blocking my eyes from opening.

Ok all good now!

I put the towel back up , make a right to the curtain and when I hit the end of the small hallway I make a left turn at the corner and pass through the curtain back into the room.

hmm.

I need clothes.

Right I left the on the counter by the sinks. I walk to the other end of the room and stop near the door before I exit left into the bathroom.

I spot… my clothes…?

No they are folded now.

Still my clothes?

Yes? This is my room so… the clothes are also mine?

I pull off the new set of dry underwear first and put step into it.

I then grab my white pants and walk back to the bench. There is some water on it so I move away from my dirty clothes and sit down to put on the white long pants.

Once I have them up to my knees I stand up and bring it up the rest of the way as I hop to avoid stepping on the pants from the inside. When I do have it up all the way I zip the zipper and button the button.

Ok… I walk back into the bathroom.

White shirt!

I pull it off and hold it by the waistline before I put my hands inside ,pushing the sides apart to hold it in place as I raise my hands over my head.

The white shirt falls down with a small _whoosh_ and push my hands out from where I had them close to my chest.

The grey socks end up in my left hand and my black topsiders in my right.

I pay one more visit back to the bench and slip on my socks, then my shoes.

I look to my right and grab the don't forget about this again….

What if…

What if It fell out of my pocket when I was climbing? Or anytime while I was out?

…

Right don't do that.

I put the key in my right pocket and look around. Well.. HAAaaa. Back to the bed I suppose?

* * *

 **16**

I hop up from the bench and exit my shiny room. Right bed is..somewhere past those stairs on the left.

I mentally visualize my route. Up the stairs, out the gym, through the hallway, up more stairs, through another hallway to a .. Oh right a side exit, then to the fountain, over the bridge, OH! I can enter from the front of the building so… through that underground area then around the front of the house, in the front entrance, up the stairs , down the hallway , make a left at the end and there is my room!

Right then!

I make my way over to the stairs and walk steadily up them. I'm not in a rush this time.

I hit the end of the first set of stairs and turn left to go up the second.

Though… I might want to get in bed sooner?

I pick up my pace and hop off the last step onto the gym floor.

I walk by the desk and wave goodbye. Mr. Laufer seems busy so… I hold my hand and leave him alone.

I move to the gym entrance, practically springing on my legs with eagerness to get in those oh so soft sheets.

The memory of that hastens me and I take a few final and larger strides.

I quietly pass through the door and into the circular hallway.

My time there is short as I quickly find a door on the opposite side of the hallway that leads to stairs. Once the door is carefully closed , I fly up the steps as I rapidly hop my way up.

When I finish the first set of stairs I grab the rail with my left hand and swing myself around as I pull my left arm , then cheerfully ascend the stairs to the main floor.

I stop at the door and slowly walk through it, letting go once it is shut. Now then…

I should try and find that side exit.

I begin to slowly walk down the hallway, looking to my left for a proper looking exit.

I've missed it several times now so it's somewhere that I. ah right I didn't look for it because that would go against what Weiss asked.

No… well yes? I roll my head to the side as I wonder.

I didn't know that it existed in the first place… well yes because I didn't look!

Haaa. I know of it now and I. just need to remember roughly where it is so I get the right…

OH! It's not a door, there's a hallway that leads to the exit door!

Go me…

I run , but immediately transition into a quick walk as I'm internally warned by Cereza and .

I follow the hallway, ignoring what's around me and sure enough there is an exit.

Well the door to the small room. I open the door and enter the small room. It looks exactly like the other exit, it even has the same furniture. I head down the set of steps to the main floor of the room and walk up to the glass door.

And there is the house across the yard in the distance.

I open the door and walk out under the circular shelter over the immediate entrance, passing a column before I take five steps down to the main outdoor area… hmmmm.

Hmmmmmm.

I pause as I feel something… not so much a memory, but a thought.

Hmmmmmmm.

I don't know why, but I feel like people would party here.

I look at the rail , separated from me by a criss cross of petals engraved into the stone floor.

Not so soon. Besiiiiiides. The need to stretch overtakes me. Aaaaaaaahhh. Uhh. beside i'm not exactly feeling terribly active. Wait no. I am active, just for my bed.

…

That made more sense before I thought it.

Which is down those three steps flanked by rails.

I walk across to the steps, tucking my hands into my pockets to keep my hands warm as I go down the steps.

Left, then… Can't I just cross the yard?

Yes. Yes I can.

I cut across the yard and begin to swiftly walk over to the near side of the building. The library prominently stands ,presently unavailable to me… unless I go through the windows, but that isn't necessary… and impossible. The windows on this side of it are very high up.

I angle myself to the right and cut to the right corner of the library and spot yet more windows, this time though they are much larger windows that are vertically ascend from a little bit above me to cover most of the middle of the building in large stripes. On the right of me is a large stone floor that as long as the library… with absolutely nothing on it.

My attention changes to the grass and the circular driveway with a fountain in the middle that sits at the rectangular end of… is that the emblem again?!

Wow. that thing really is everywhere. Now that I think about it wasn't it also artistically embedded in the windows?

…

I walk past the library and onto the driveway for a short time before getting on the front steps to the house.

I happily open the large door and close it behind me before taking a deep, relaxing breath inside. It is much warmer inside!

Haaaaa.

Right then. I look to the right and go up the steps before stopping at the end of the flight, between the first and second floor. I hold the rail for a few moments as I overlook the room.

Now that I think about it… There are shiny things everywhere in the house itself, just not the rooms. Like the things I gaze upon, my mood brightens a little under the warmth in the house. I suppose I could do one good thing before nodding off again.

I continue my ascension along the next flight of steps to the left and end up in the upper floor.

I pass by the meeting room and make a left after noticing the picture with the piano again.

The trip to my room just seems to last a moment and when I stop in front of the door.

Oh! I did close it.

I exhale and push the door inward with my right hand by the doorknob.

I'm back! Now then… first things first. Time to put on my pajamas.

I close the door and look around.

…

I walk to the left, around the bed and realize something when I see my white,shiny,soft, and oh so smooth pajamas folded and placed on the chair.

I left my clothes on floor… In fact… I gaze to my right from the chair and see that the bed has also had its dark blue sheets folded again and the silver sheets underneath were peeking out as they were folded over the blue near the head of the bed.

I smile and begin to remove my white shirt. I bend my torso to the ground and shake my white shirt off as it inverts. It falls to the ground and shortly after that I unbutton my similarly colored pants and step out of them.

Or attempt to. I realize they pool around my feet as my shoes are still on.

…

I sit down on the soft blue rug and pull off both of my black topsiders with the pants in tow.

I grab my grey socks and remove them from my left, then right foot. Right then leave that there…

I stand up and walk over to the chair from in front of my bed and grab the white pajama shirt first, the softness of this only compares with the bed.

Why can't normal clothes be this comfortable?

It seems like a fantastic idea.

I mean really now. With that in mind I run my hands over the fabric and unbutton the shirt after unfolding it with a shake.

It would definitely be a good idea. I bet I could fall asleep anywhere like that!

With the shirt unbuttoned I slide my arms into the long sleeves and begin to button up.

I mean like this anywhere becomes comfortable. I finish and gaze down at myself. Well not quite. I still need my pants. Otherwise it's… a little chilly.

Right then… I sit on the chair with my back to the window and tug at the white article under me. I sigh and lift myself off to then fit my feet inside , pleasantly enjoying the smooth sensation as the clothe runs along my legs.

Alright! I stand up again and look to my left and see my bed. I walk over to the bed and hop on then crawl my way over to the head. I lift the sheets as I curl myself up, then push my legs inside the silver sheet below the dark blue. I wiggle until my head it just above the covers.

I inhale and let out a long exhale.

Ah right!

I move around my sheets and head to the right side of my bed as I near the desk by the head of the bed.

I look for something and find a blue binder with that emblem on it.

I reach out for the item, but discover that from where it sits at the center of the desk I'm unable to retrieve it.

I partially slide out of the bed,pressing my stomach against the wooden desk till I'm able to get my right hand on the item.

Great!

…

I look around.

Great…

Off the desk or…

I grab the edge with my left hand and push myself backwards in one,two,three,four small scoots as my shirt smoothly runs along the surface. By then I'm able to manage getting back in the bed.

Hmm. This shirt makes for good sliding action!

Now then. I get comfortable against the pillows and open the binder and watch as a pen falls out onto the sheets covering my lap.

I transfer the binder to my left hand and grab the pen. Right then just… practice a little bit then bedtime.

Hmm… I draw the first bit of the letter A, getting the first triangle and then bridging the middle. Once I did it slowly , but then sped up just a little as I thought of words to go along with it.

Any,Anything,Anybody,Anywhere?

All,oh Air,...

I tapped the pen against the paper.

A counts by itself then…

Also,Add,Addition,And…

Ok thats ten. Now B...b.b.b….

Best,Big,Bigger,Biggest,Blue,Bed,

No wait that's Wei- no her bed is just taller…

Hmm, back to it.

B.b.b…

Black,boat,BOOk,and...Binder.

C…

Cool,cold,care,clean.

Chilly,comfort,caring,careful,climb,and climbing.

Hmm…

Dark,Dirty, Dog oh right the doggie statue that was fun! Then I got to meet- Remember to use the word fun.

…

I curl up a little bit and think.

D…

...

* * *

 **17**

 **Mr. Clutch's POV**

The managerial office was empty aside for a single maid when I entered. She was a Brunette with her hair in a bun, very professional. Very good to see that some of the staff take their attire more seriously than others. A much needed reprieve from . I sighed for a moment as an image of the spiky blonde and his stubble.

I take a sip from my cup of tea as I ponder my newfound dilemma. I need a kettle that I can keep up here.

Why is it that I never seem to do well with chefs? I shake my head, ridding myself of the image.

Right then. I raise a gloved hand and cough to get her attention.

"And you are?"

The maid turns to me. I study the face and realize I don't know this one. Must have been cleared to work here while I was assigned to Jacques.

Piercing green eyes framed by rectangular glasses make contact with my own.

Is she inspecting me? Oh, you're far too young to not be worrying about yourself.

"Per new scheduling I'm to assist the staff here, will anyone else be arriving?"

Straight to business.

"I will be enough I'm sure these hands can do some paperwork."

I set down my cup by the head of the table, then walk over to her.

She turns away and walks to a desk and I begin to follow her.

"If it's going to be the two of us then I need to take up the papers.

Oh? I look around and spot papers evenly divided amongst the tables.

Is she really all I'm assigned? This is a fair amount of paperwork for her, even if she has me. I guess I may have to do 70% of the papers unless I wish to see how much she can do.

I suppose letting her do 40% would be about right. I'll just need to pace myself so I don't finish before her. That and I may need to be discreet about my amount of labor.

I walk to the opposite side of the room as I stack the papers precariously, yet confidently onto my left hand. When the stack gets to a certain point I leave it at the main desk, by my seat.

"Place your papers over by the center desk miss."

The young lady doesn't respond, but does as instructed.

Oh i see she had these stacks organized already by topic.

It takes five trips, but by then all of the papers are relocated. I take a seat next to my cup and savor it for a moment before I tend to my first order of business.

I reach into my breast pocket and pull out my scroll.

I scroll through my contact and till I reach the bottom and find _Winter Retreat Gym Instructor._ I call and raise the scroll to my right ear.

 _riiiiing,riiiiiing,ri-_

" _Hello?"_

"Have you had time to read the schedule changes?"

" _Oh ."_

" _."_

" _Ah yes sir, finished making my requests in response to the changes."_

"I trust there were no complications."

" _No sir, just some accommodations as I happen to be in need of another body."_

"Excuse me?"

" _Sir, no matter how good I am, I can't be in two places at once."_

"So you are in need of staff?"

" _Present… hold on."_

….

….

….

Did he just leave?

….

….

….

….

He did.

….

….

….

….

I sigh as I continue the paperwork, despite having one ear to the scroll.

….

….

….

" _..-hello yes? You still there?"_

I'm not going anywhere .

"What happened?"

" _Well funny thing…"_

"…"

" _You see one of the staff joined me. I guess they are off regular duty because I have no idea who this is."_

"You don't say. I was going to look into that as something similar happened to me recently, but I suppose this answers my question and strangely keeps me from needing to do something I had planned. Anything else that I should know about?"

" _No sir… well actually I did get an early visit from the young man."_

"Define early."

" _0430."_

"I see, well? What happened?"

" _He came , acquired something he needed, then left till six. I imagine he's back over in your building."_

"Hmm… think we could adjust his schedule to include the additional hours?"

" _I wouldn't recommend it sir given both his age and the fact that he has yet to deal with a regular schedule around here."_

"Alright. I'll leave it to you then. I have some other work that needs tending to so I will leave you. Oh and the paperwork will get back to you, assuming you had anything you needed other than staff."

" _I do, just cut the staff request , I still need everything else I requisitioned."_

"I see, that will be all then."

I hang up,pocket the scroll, and look over to the miss sitting across from me across the long table.

"If you come across a requisition for staff from the White Rose Gym, ignore the staff request."

"Any additional requests?"

"Just the staff request."

The lady continues to work quietly.

Nice and quiet.

I take a sip from my tea and resume my work. This could take awhile if i'm to keep pace with her.

Oh well,it shouldn't be a problem. Just need to keep at it.

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello all. thinking back on it now I realized why I write as much as I do. When I was younger I was a voracious reader so... yea. whether that is a boon or detriment to my writing I have no idea, but I have identified a probable cause. So hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. any tips would be appreciated. Till then I will continue this experiment of finding my happy middle ground for writing as I don't intend to stop this, just experiment with it.

Take care!


	18. Chapter 18: Retro in schedule

**A/N**

Ello world! Very much alive and happy I got another chapter for you! I have fully adopted a new way of breaking up these full day segments. I finalized some additional material that will be coming down later so there's that. There is a struggle of sorts to writing, but I think the method I have adopted is helping me, finalized what I will write for the next few chapters. That and just sitting down and writing.I'll be conducting one final review after this as the transfer process does mess with things sometimes. I think I have improved a little with this so here's to hoping you enjoy!

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 18: Retro in schedule

 **-Your one to talk, aren't you 'heros' just... sanctioned murderers?**

* * *

 **1**

 **Weiss's Pov**

…

…

…

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_

My hand shoots out from under the white bedsheets to the shelf above my head and presses down on the clock traditional alarm clock. I then grab it and pull it to me, then rest my hands on the satin blue covers.

"Uuuuuaaaaaahhh"

…

Who set my alarm clock for… Six thirty?

I look to my door expectantly, but no one knocks, or cracks the door open.

Well I certainly didn't set it.

Perhaps Mr. Clutch has something to do with it? Or Winter!

Memories of previous 'wake up calls' prior to a lecture of some sort come to the surface.

I shake my head.

No. Winter is doing more of her classified things currently, besides I at would least know about her being here, and can therefore anticipate a wake up drill from her the following morning during her stay.

So it's not winter… Perhaps the staff?

I roll the clock in my hand as I right myself, then place it back on the shelf.

No. The staff that did that have been fired, unless someone new is being… immature.

Well either way… I stretch. I'm up now so might as well get prepared for… absolutely nothing? I still have a non existent schedule.

I sit in the bed as I puzzle over that matter.

Well time to make a list of what I can do then…

Actually, there will be no need for that. I need to prepare myself first.

I pivot to the right and move to the edge of the bed, before hopping off.

Now then… Shower or...hot tub…

I grimace as I stare out the window.

I really did like the hot tub.

You know I'll treat myself again!

I walk to the wall opposite my bed and open the door slightly right of the center.

Once I close the bathroom door behind me I pull my arms inside my blue nightgown and lift it off and over my head, before hanging it on the door.

* * *

 **2**

I flip a switch on my left, turning on the lights, and then gaze leftwards towards the hot tub.

Now then… the water should take a brief moment to warm up so I won't get in right away.

I lean over to the screen on the wall next to the hot tub, passing the light switch and stop as I restart the same routine from last night.

The water begins to run as I watch in anticipation.

To think I would have the time to use this twice.

The water sloshes down from the bottom of the large hot tubs middle pit as the jets channel water that begins to form a visible current as the water level rises. As more water fills the pit, additional jets begin to activate once the water level is sufficient.

It should be fine now for me to put my feet in without getting bit by the cold.

I quickly step over into the hot tub and place my feet at the edge of the pit as I keep my legs curled up, not quite ready to lower my feet into the water.

I rest against the soft waterproofed cushion,back to the right wall, before leaning and placing my back down along the sloped curve of the hot tub.

I listened to the water flow as the sound of new jets, with their fierce and loud channeling, would disappear underneath the rising water, and when it seemed it had quieted down as the water churned underneath new jets of water would stream out.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the cycle.

"This is nice… and I'm not even in the water yet."

A sigh left me.

I glanced down toward the pit and then the ceiling as I got comfortable against the cushioning. It was firm, only allowing my to sink just enough to provide some comfort.

I tapped the still dry surface beyond the pit which I rested and pressed my finger down before Lifting my hands behind my head.

What should I do… Once I get out?

Well first I need to dry off, then tend to my hair.

Without craning my head, I eye the sink across the room, then close my eyes.

The warm water begins to pull out from the center, I jump a little as I had been lulled into the cycle of flowing water, but then lift my legs from where they had been curled and stretch them out into the central pool. Some of the water is displaced as it flows away from me, then back to me. The warm water laps between my body and the cushioning. I stretch my feet as they float on the water, sending out ripples as I lazily watched.

The water continues to rise as alongside the side of my body, rising halfway around my thighs. The area between me and the cushion is dry in a select few places as I'm now far to content to move. My hands move from behind my head and into the water. I scoop with my right hand and watch the water flow off, then close my eyes and wait.

…

…

…

The water had been rising from the center, slowly flowing outward. The moment it rose to submerge my stomach, the previously inactive jets mounted along the side began to release their streams, strengthening their flow till the small pool was now a whirlpool. The currents ran over down my body to the center, then against my side as they altered course. I pulled my knee inward,breaking the surface of the water and leaving my feet at the edge of the pit. I pull my right hand out and rest it on my forehead, shading my eyes from the lights. I open my eyes as I watch the water run between my legs, a small river between two spires. My eyes then shift downward as the water rises above my chest and then to my collar.

At this point I feel the water redirected from going around the pit to flowing inside the pit. The water level remains steady now as I can keenly feel new water entering, but also draining into the center.

That wasn't all, I could see clouds of pink begin to emerge from the perimeter. My body was slowly enshrouded as the ointments mixed in with the water. The beat of the current against my body changes as the texture of the liquids being propelled change to a milky texture with small crystalline particles scattered about. I lift my head ,moving my right hand around to the back of my head, under my hair as I run my hand along my neck. I collect my hair along my wrist and flip it to the right side of my head with a flourish. I lean forward, rising out of the water until I right myself. I run my left hand through my hair, inspecting individual strands.

Once satisfied I lean back,close my eyes, and submerge myself in the water. I listen to the currents as I run my hands through my hair, then let go and let the currents pick up from there. I can feel the ointments run along my spine, neck,eyes, and, forehead distinctly due to their former dryness. My hair streams out fully. as it's caught in the water, no longer held down by my head.

I rise out of the water just enough to breath. I reach behind me for a hand towel and wipe my eyes before placing the article back outside the hot tub. I rest and enjoy the sensations of the ointments being rubbed against the sides of my face and my hair. I arch my legs outward and let my legs float submerged over the center of the pit. I inhale and let my body float and content myself with watching my breathing as I keep myself there.

…

…

…

There.

I lift my left hand out of the water and lightly shake it, then reach out leftward to the screen and tap in some commands.

The power of the currents running along my body diminishes as the suction force near the center stays the same. The pearly pink clouds disappear down the whirlpool in a funnel as the water clears. I look over my body for a moment to take in the health shine that the ointments have worked into my skin. Once the ointments are down the drain, the water disappears far faster than it had taken to fill the tub. The water level quickly runs down from my neckline to my legs, then my stomach, and finally down the pit in a whirlpool. Feeling refreshed I stand and reach over my right shoulder for a towel and walk out of the hot tub.

* * *

 **3**

I step out of the hot tub and flip a switch on my left next to the lights. The humid atmosphere of the room begins to disappear. I rub my face with the towel and stop once I'm by the sink. I reach underneath the counter as I kneel and pull out a stool. I step on it and ring my hair of the water in it as It twist it over the sink. It takes a few twists as I work my way from the base of my head, but the water stops flowing and I release my significantly drier hair.

With that done I step down from the stool , but leave one foot on, and begin to dry my foot with the towel. I run my towel up to my thigh and then switch feet to repeat the process. Taking care to get everything from my ankles to the inside of my knees, I finish and step off the stool, only to begin work on my stomach. I switch back between my stomach and back as I try to make sure I am completely dry. I pause for a moment.

"Now my arms."

I rub my left, then right limb. The process doesn't take long, but I make sure to thoroughly dry myself. I run the towel along my arm again, this time taking care of my hands, wrist, elbow and shoulders. Once I finish that I gaze at the mirror and turn around, observing my handiwork.

"Perfect.~"

I face the sink and wrap the towel around me, fastening it, before reaching for another that is on the left side of the sink. I fold the towel over my shoulder and then reach for my hair. Collecting my hair that had fallen to the side, I pull it behind and angle myself against the mirror to get a better look. I then pull the towel from my shoulder and place it against the base of my neck. I bend down and let my hair fall down in front as I wrap the towel around my head and then stop at my forehead. I twist the towel and wring my hair of any additional water before twisting the towel into a spiral. Once done I place the spiral against the top of my head in an elaborate ponytail. No a ponytail would originate from the back of my head this starts at the forehead…

Hmm.

With the towel on my head secure I step back onto the stool. I grab a toothbrush and some Shi-nee toothpaste. With the toothpaste in my right hand I turn up the cold water and then apply the toothpaste to the brush and quickly douse it under the faucet. I brush my teeth, refilling the toothpaste on my brush two more times before finishing.

I wash my toothbrush and then tap it against the edge of the sink before putting it away.

I step down from the stool and turn left toward the door. I step towards it and open the door, leaving it open as I walk back into my room. A slight chill runs along my bare skin. I look to my right and walk across the blue rug to the silver armoire in the corner. I swing the right , then left door open before peering at what I have.

Well first…

I grab some white undergarments,before browsing the drawers.

"It's a little cold, so something stylish,but warm."

I grab a white blouse with long sleeves , white stockings, and a layered white skirt. I then grab a royal blue cardigan sweater with four buttons and then white knee high boots.

…

It could use a little more…

I browse the armoire. Seeing if perhaps a different choice of clothes would be best.

Oh?

I pull out a silver pendant with a sapphire inlaid the center. The Schnee emblem is cast in silver and is on top of the gem. A thin piece of glass protects the sapphire, but doesn't detract from the gems beauty.

I lift the accessory up to my neck and look at the mirror.

"This will do."

I take the turn to the right, facing the door to the bathroom and walk past it to the table, where I i place the clothes.

I remove the towel around my body and dry myself one last time. I place the towel on the table and stand as I put on my underwear and then my bra… still doesn't feel right, but thankfully the material is good.

A brief memory of having to move my socks, out of a drawer and into a basket so I could find a place for my bras popped up.

It was inconvenient, but it is a sign that I'm slowly being recognized as a grown up.

I then sit down in one of the chairs and listen to the wood creak before I slip the blue stockings up my legs to my upper thighs. I reach to the left and grab the white blouse and put it over my head before lowering it. Once it comfortably rests on my I push my hands through the long sleeves till my hands become visible again and the sleeves hold around my wrist. I stand and take the blue skirt which is ruffled by the wind as the several layers flutter. I step into the item and pull it up. Two silver buttons horizontally lined off center on the left shine, serving to blend the majority of my white attire, excluding the blue cardigan sweater.

I walk back to the armoire and look at myself in the mirror. Good, good. Now then…

My eyes wander to the tower wrapped around my head. I turn to the right and walk back into the bathroom and angle left, before stepping on the stool. I tighten the towel around my hair before dropping it and picking up a comb. I run it through my hair several times before flipping my hair to the left and then run the comb down that side of my head. No knots. Good it seems the bath wasn't worse than my own caretaking I would have done in a shower. I guess that means I actually saved time? Well it is my time. All the more reason that I give myself more time to do what I want. Which is currently make sure my hair is smoothed. I refuse to have a bedhead.

I stop to run my hand through my hair. Although with such fine hair as this I would almost need to want a bedhead. I resume combing, enjoying the the sensation of the comb running through my hair.I flip my hair the other way and run the comb down the right side as I use my left hand to keep my hair in place. I alternate between several short and long strokes before putting down the comb. I gaze at my hair in the mirror. I grab my hair and hold it in a ponytail, then let it down, then put it back. I imagine the pendant around my neck and resting on my white blouse, flanked by my royal blue cardigan sweater.

…

I reach into a drawer and,from one the the boxes inside, pull out one of many ornate headbands that look like a crown. I tie up my hair and fasten the hairband. I face my head both ways as I eye the ponytail that runs down the middle of my back.

Good.

I hop off the stool and, pick up the towel,and close the door when I exit the bathroom.

I turn to the left, walk to the table near the left side of the windows and grab my blue cardigan sweater and slip it on after i place the towel next to the first. I button the four silver buttons and then grab the pendant. I lift it over my head and then around my neck. With a flourish I get my hair out from under the silver chain. I walk back to the armoire and inspect myself in the mirror before closing the doors on the armoire.

I walk across the blue rug back to the towels and pick them up and walk around my bed to the side opposite the windows and walk alongside my blue bed till I stop at the two white baskets next to the head my bed.I look at the one with a black _L_ on it and throw in the two towels.

I brush off my hands and walk to the desk at the of my bed. I grab my scroll and pause. I brighten up and place the scroll in the right waist pocket of my sweater. From there I stop back at the table and sit in a chair to put on my white knee high boots.

Now then…

* * *

 **4**

What will I be doing tod- Right no schedule.

I sigh. Well lets go wake up lazy brains.

I stand up and walk across the room and pull my door open. I glance down both sides of the hallway.

Normally a butler would direct me, but I guess I trully don't have a schedule. I muse as to how long this will go on.

I close the door behind me and walk across the stone floor to Heiter's room.

I reach for the door knob, stop,then reach with my knuckle towards the door.

…

What am I doing? I shake my head at the futile gesture and grab the doorknob before and twist it open.

I walk in and immediately spot his copper hair. Sleeping without a care in the… does he have the blue binder I gave him in his left hand?

Hmm.

I look at him, the binder, putting together what happened.

He took me literally and worked until he fell asleep.

I sigh. I guess lazy brains isn't… an apt name. perhaps.. Sleepy head is a fairer.

I pull myself onto the bed and remove the binder from his hand, hop off the bed and walk around to the window.

I spot a chair with a black and white robe in it.

"Oh my."

I peer at the article. Did Mr. Clutch leave this in here?

It's folded though… I guess it was intentional?

I pick up the item that is far too big for someone Heiter's age and look for a place to put it. Well the desk on my right will I place the robe down I begin to review Heiter's work.

He wrote ten of each letter up to… the letter D and he repeated the cycle… I run my hand along the paper as I add up the numbers.

11…

33...

52…

82… My hand stops on the last B he wrote.

Hmm. alright.

I look up at Heiter. I close the binder with a thump blue sheets move as Heiter wakes.

He has a look of confusion about him. I keep my eyes level with him as I call him.

"Heiter."

He looks my way, still fairly confused, not quite acknowledging me as his brown eyes remain unfocused.

"Heiter!" I snap my fingers.

Heiter shivers and then looks at me as he blinks .

"Are you awake now, you sleepy head?"

He's looking at me, but not responding.

"Are you awake?"

He finally nods his head in response as he blankly stares.

"Good, go get changed in your bathroom. We have things we need to do."

Slowly Heiter rolls out of bed in his white pajamas and then walks past me to his dresser opposite the bed. He stretches, then kneels in front of the dresser and pulls out a white polo, khakis, grey wool socks. He then reaches under the dressed and pulls out his black topsiders.

"You really like wearing that."

He looks my way, then to the bathroom and walks inside.

"Close the door."

I stand up and set the binder on the desk next to the head of his bed.

Now then… what things will we be doing?

I put my hands behind my back and walk around.

I suppose we will need to get Heiter his key. We also could start with some morning lessons on the alphabet, then I could read sign language. That would be a start.

I pause and wonder.

I suppose… The key can be dealt with at our leisure. Meaning… We need to learn more of the alphabet. I turn towards the window.

No. I shake my head. He needs to learn as fast as possible.

I...

I narrow my eyes as I gaze at the binder on the desk.

Heiter… I give you credit for studying, but considering the amount of times you had to repeat it… I need to teach him larger segments of the alphabet.

And what about me? There is no reason for me to study the alphabet so perhaps a suitable environment would be the white rose? I didn't get a chance to do my drills.

Yes that will work… I wish I had an actual schedule.

 _Creak_

I look to the bathroom and spot Heiter fully changed into his white polo, khakis,grey wool socks and black topsiders… He has a few creases in his attire.

I walk over and pat him down.

"Turn around."

He follows my instructions.

"Raise your arms."

I pat down the side of his shirt.

I look at his khakis and frown.

"The Khakis are nice, but you need some Black Chinos. I'll see about getting you a larger wardrobe."

I give him a once over.

"There you look follow me. I need to pick my weapon up before we visit the White Rose." I walk from the bathroom door to the hallway and stop at the door. "Oh and grab your binder, don't forget something to write with. I'll be outside."

I walk out and cross over the stone floor to my room and push the door in, take a few more steps and take a knee next to the bed to grab Myrtenaster's case. "Best to practice with the real thing, right Winter?" I turn around and exit the door, careful to close it.

I look to Heiter who is holding the binder between his chest securely. I turn to the right as I keep an eye on him. "Shall we?"

The boy nods and walks after me. We make our way down the quiet hallway, my white knee high boots being the only source of sound. I stop, listen to nothing, and continue. Ok… I shrug and make a left at the end of the hallway.

I see a butler become visible on the other end of the hallway as he climbs the stairway. He immediately makes eye contact with me and I stop.

Oh wonderful...

He walks across the hallway, passing between the six evenly spaced doors in the hallway. He momentarily eyes the three staff housing doors on his left, then the communications room, unknown door, and managerial office on his right before he looks back to me.

I tilt my head as he nears and put my left hand behind my back.

When he stops in front of me he looks down to the case in my right hand.

"Your drills will need to wait young miss."

I sigh internally. I just had something planned and now this. At least when I had a schedule It wasn't interrupted.

"Well, What am I to do in the meantime?"

"You two are to visit Dr. Aquarius."

So soon?

"Mr. Clutch also tells you to wait outside once you're done until someone else comes for you.

"Fine. I'll make my way down."

I walk past the butler, feeling his gaze linger on me as I make my way down the hallway. I look to my left as I pass the Managerial office. I wonder If Mr. Clutch is inside. Maybe I should talk to him...No… I need to see that doctor. I begin to calmly go down the stairs and stop halfway down as I make a right and continue down. Out of the corner of my eye I see Heiter going down the stairs slowly. I stop and he looks up from his shoes. I look away and continue down the stairs.

* * *

 **5**

Once on the first floor at the four way I take a right and walk halfway down the hallway. I look to the large white doors on my right and raise my knuckles. I knock three times.

…

I sigh and knock again.

…

I lower my hand to the golden doorknob, but it twists and I lower my hand to my side as the door swings inward.

A familiar blue afro framed by round glasses appears behind the doorway.

I silently gaze at the doctor.

"Right, you came. Go sit on one of the beds.I'll be with you momentarily."

Of course I came. I walk into the office, turn to the right and walk across the polished black and white checkered floor,past the withdrawn white curtain. As I do this the doctor walks to the along the shelf on the left near the entrance and picks a folder from the counter underneath it. I look back ahead and sit on the edge of one of the two beds. I place my weapon case at the foot of the bed. The doctor grabs his stool and rolls it over to me, then grabs two of three folders he had stacked on the counter. He then grabs some disposable gloves and puts them on. I then notice one of his syringes. Oh.

I sigh then heads my way after grabbing a few additional essentials.

The moment he touches me, the look on his face goes from that of impatience into a professional focus that does not match with his countenance at all.

He rolls back the cuff of my white blouse and applies some wipes. He places his left hand on my arm and the syringe against the my skin with his right.

Curiosity creeps up in me as I wordlessly watch him painlessly insert the needle and then extract blood. He removes the needle and then cleans the place. No blood emerges from the strangely nonexistent wound. I've seen it so many times, yet I wonder how he does it.

Once he deposits the syringe in a plastic bag and places that next to machinery to my right opposite the entrance He returns as he removes his gloves and deposits them in the trash. He opens a folder and places it in his lap as he sits down on the chair. He pulls out a pen from his breast pocket.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No."

"I'm conducting a full body examination, along with some aura examinations."

"Isn't that impossible? I don't have my aura."

"You always have aura, you simply don't have it unlocked."

"Doesn't someone else normally do this though? I mean it takes awhile."

"They were fired, and it doesn't take _that_ long."

"Ok…"

"Now then, your hand please."

My hand?

"My hand?"

"I'll be doing both of your examinations now."

Here?

"Don't we need… more equipment?"

"Your hand miss."

I extend my hand inquisitively.

He grabs my wrist and I begin to feel… weird. I notice my

bicep tense up as if a snake were constricting it, the pressure builds until it finally disappears.

The doctor then writes with his right hand and it dawns on me that he is using his semblance of water manipulation via touch.

Wonder, mixed with a sense of revulsion creep up in me at the realization, yet the semblance does describe him I suppose. I can feel… I think I feel like i'm being completely observed.

"Miss calm down."

I take a breath and water as revulsion turns back to curiosity, then pride at the fact that he belongs to the schnee's.I hate him, yet I respect him.

Suddenly he lets go and writes down more.

"That will be all, go out and send your friend in."

"That's it?" I hop off the bed and lean down to grab my weapon case.

"Yes now go. I'm busy and you don't exactly have time to linger."

I walk to the door.

What's that supposed to mean?

And when did he do my aura test?

I pull the door inward and see heiter standing outside with two adults in dark blue business suits. They aren't dressed like butlers so?

"Heiter head inside." He looks away from the two adults and heads inside. I close the door behind me and cross my arms as I look up at them.

"Well?"

The two both have blue eyes, short, wavy, ,black hair with mirroring styles. Sharp features go with their thin profiles. They are each carrying a briefcase. The one on the left has glasses. They look at eachother and I can feel some subtle conversation possibly finishing between the two before the one on the left speaks.

"Young miss. You will follow me to the study where we will begin."

"And what am I beginning?"

The adult on the left looked back to me questioningly.

"Your studies? Now come along."

I look at the other adult. Is he waiting for Heiter?

Well it looks like I have work again. With that thought in my head I turn to the left and follow.

* * *

 **6**

I stare at the thin back of the adult as we move over back down the hallway and pass the four way. My eyes wander onto the stairway on the left before we continue down to the hallway and arrive at the study. The adult opened the door and we went inside. I saw a folder on the table, which the adult walked across the blue rug toward and then gestures for me to sit walks around the table and places the briefcase on the windowsill. He turns to me and pushes his glasses up.

I take a moment to place my weapon case next to my chair before looking up.

"Now I believe introductions are order."

Oh here we go again…

I start to attentively listen as he begins.

"I am Saphir Schuster and I will be in charge of your new curriculum. My partner you saw earlier was Schwarz Schuster. I would go into detail about our accomplishments, however that would waste our precious time."

Well thats new. I frown a little, so is he hiding something or just ignoring formalities? Is this the best Mr. Clutch could come up with on short notice? I remain silent to not interrupt his as he is one of my teachers now.

He pulls back one of the chairs at the table and gestures for me to sit as he walks around in front between the desk and the windows. Once I have taken and straightened my back seat he continues.

"Now I will cover what your new schedule will look like for the foreseeable future. Self study will begin here at seven am."

My gaze snaps to the grandfather clock on the left of the window.

7:22

I quickly turn my attention back to , who seemed to have noticed my glance.

"Given that we are past that time is partially due to the doctors requests for the young miss and Heiter."

Right he's still with that blueberry.

He then pulls a document from his folder and passes it to me. It is a spreadsheet with a full schedule.

"Since today's self study would be worthless we will cover this."

I internally agree with this.

"We will be operating on a monday to friday schedule with-yes?"

I lower my hand and tap the left and right sides of the document. "Won't I have something on the weekends?"

Mr. Schuster waves the idea off. "That is something for you to discuss with Mr. Clutch. I have been instructed to oversee your lessons from monday to friday. If you have questions regarding that it is best you speak with him."

I don't think I'll have the time for that.

"So I don't have anything on the weekends?"

The dark haired brother shook his head before looking up from the folder. "I did just say to ask Mr. Clutch? The schedules are empty on the weekends because I will not be overseeing your lessons ,therefore you will not be seeing me then. Do you understand?"

"I do."

So it is unlikely I will have the weekends off, although It may not be formal lessons…

"Good now you should also understand that you will have two separate schedules. If you look at Monday,Wednesday,and Friday you will see that they have a matching schedule. Tuesday and Thursday have their own schedule as well. Yes?"

I lower my hand into my is completely different from what I had suggested to Mr. Clutch. I struggle with what to say, but then manage. "Why the change?"

"You are referring to the change in your lesson format?"

"Yes"

Mr. Schuster closes the the folder before placing it on my desk. "It's simply a smarter format for us to work with. Your previous format is suited for certain classroom settings and because almost everyone here was taught in such a manner they naturally ascribed to teaching you similarly. Now because the instructors here are not teaching an entire classroom they will need to adjust."

That makes sense, although I feel something is missing, but can't place it.

"So I will have two separate schedules ,but won't that make it harder to learn?"

Mr. Schuster looks at me from behind his glasses, blue eyes containing some… interest in them?

"Go on."

?

I was expecting an explanation?

"Umm well if we have two separate schedules. Wouldn't … that disrupt the flow of the lessons?"

"The flow?"

My mind began to churn as I tried to elaborate.

"Well when I'm taught I would expect to… build on the lessons of yesterday, but in this model, we alternate the lesson each day. That is the flow, which I'm referring to."

There managed to explain that.

"OK well to continue with your flow metaphor, think of a pond is your state of mind, calm,cool, collected, and 's depth is your knowledge. Now imagine that I drop a pebble inside. What happens?"

A half explanation? Oh.

"Well it would create ripples right?"

"Correct and the water level rises a little?

"Yes?"

"Now what if each subject is a pond?"

What?

"It.. make ripples… wait what are you doing with the pebble?"

"Say I throw it into a pond called math."

"Well it would ripple and rise?"

"Yes, but what is happening in your mind?"

"You don't throw pebbles at people's heads Mr. Schuster, that's called stoning."

"I know, but consider the pebble is knowledge. So what happens in your mind when I throw knowledge at you."

"Well I … Listen...take notes and learn?"

"And take time to process and prepare for the next lesson?"

"Yes?"

"Meaning what does the pond need to do before I throw another pebble inside?"

"It needs… to settle?"

"Coooorrect! Now considering the schedule you see before you do you understand why you will be learning this way before I go over your class schedules?"

"I…" I stop to think for a moment. "I do."

"Good, now the next item we need to cover are the individual courses you have. On Monday,Wednesday, and Friday you will your schedule with start with self studies at 7am, word study at 8am, 9 o'clock you will have singing , followed by Political Science at 10. You will finish your morning segment with Mathematics at 11."

Soo many courses…

"And what after the morning segment?"

"You do have the schedule in front of you, pay attention now. You will have a 2 hour lunch break from 12 to 2. Yes?

I lower my hand to tap the schedule on mondays 12 to 2 lunch break area, then point to the other breaks throughout the week. "Why are the… food breaks so long?"

Saphir tilts his head, as if analysing me, then rights himself. "Remember the pond metaphor?"

"Yes? Also why do we need to speak in metaphors?"

He raises a hand and puts one finger up. "It all comes back to giving you time to prepare and settle your mind. You prepare to throw the pebble and give time for the ripples to disappear." He then raises his second finger." Metaphors serve a purpose of linking and building on previous ideas and works in a format that is often easier to understand so long as you can see the relationship. Now we don't need to speak in metaphors, but I choose to. Anything else?"

"No."

He turns away before he begins to walk around the room, almost always keeping an eye on me.

"Now you will have a 4 hour Weapon drills session from 2 to 6, followed by a 2 hour dinner break from 6 to 8. After this you will begin Language arts at 8, and have your science courses at 9. From 10 to 11 you will once more go and commit to self study before turning in. Any questions on this schedule before I explain the Tuesday Thursday routine?"

"I noticed that the Language arts and science courses are persistent throughout the week. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"And the weapon drills, will I be using my personal weapon or a practice weapon?"

"That is something you will need to ask your drill instructor, now do you have questions about the schedule itself?"

"...No. Wait… I have Political sciences and mathematics after singing."

"Yes?"

"Isn't my morning schedule… "

"Go on."

"...Isn't my schedule leaning towards a morning intensive session?"

"It is."

"Wouldn't it be better to spread it out?"

"There is validity to that argument, but can you maintain the same level of attentiveness over the course of the entire day?"

"Yes."

"As we get closer to what should be bed time?"

"..."

"With no degradation to your ability to take notes and be fully engaged?"

"...It would be hard."

"Now because the difficulty is different, I wish to get what I can done while you're fresh from sleeping."

"But what off the 9 to 11 study session or evening courses?"

"They aren't back to back repetitions, and the study sessions are something you do at your pace to make sure you review and prepare yourself."

"I see."

"Is that all for now?"

"Yes. please continue."

"Very well, the seven to eleven schedule on Tuesday and Thursday will start again with a self study session at seven in the morning and be followed by a course in reading comprehension at eight. Nine will have Piano,followed by History at ten and Economics eleven. You will then have you lunch break from twelve to two before starting P.E. . You will have four hours of P.E. from two to six. When finished you will then have your two hour dinner break from six to eight before starting language arts at eight. Dust trials will begin at nine and again, from ten to eleven you will be in self study. Yes?"

I lower my hand again and tap the table as I figure how to word what I want to ask.

"Is… I have notice there is no mention of breakfast."

"You will have coffee and any other morning beverages you may need. Consider Lunch as your first official meal of the day."

My mind juggles breakfast against the unknown weekends and the larger break periods instead of the normal three ten minute 'business' meals per day. Maybe… well I have to try it one way or another. And because I have to I must do my best as always.

"Now we have talked about the schedules, but you didn't mention much of the actual classes themselves?"

"Yes that will be the job of your tutors and instructors. Now you can find me in my office during your study or meal periods. I would recommend scheduling it in advance so you can prepare outside our class sessions"

"Where is this office?"

"I will inform you… once I actually have the office. The staff here are still processing us as we arrived just this morning."

"I see. So now..?"

"Now since it is Tuesday , head through the door to my left to the library, then the second floor for your lessons. Mr. Dryman will be overseeing you reading lessons.

My reading instructor is different as well?

I push back my chair as I stand ,then collect my schedule and weapon case. I turn towards the doors leading to the library and make my way over. I once more feel something is off and pause as I frown.

I'm worrying over nothing, I shake my head lightly. I simply have a new schedule to work with. I feel a smile tug at the corners of my mouth at the thought. I can get back to demonstrating my ability to learn.

* * *

 **7**

I push the door open and walk into the library. The morning light angles in from the smaller windows that arch far above me. Snowflakes were outlined across the room as the light shone through the painted windows both above me and through the vertical windows that decorated the walls that ,running the length of the building.

I began to walk across the cold stone floor, my white boots make my presence clear. I feel the gaze of the receptionist on the left, but continue onward. I pass between two large pillars and the sound of my boots become muffled against the dark blue rug as I begin to pass several rectangular tables. Their silver contrasts nicely with the blue on which they sit. I stop for a moment to inspect the state of tables for any imperfections… Must have been my imagination. The staff has always been good about cleaning up dust. I forget the table and move along the rug until I near another set of pillar. Once im vertical to them however I make out an entrance that leads to a large,open spiral staircase that reminds me of a castle. I look to the left. He said the second floor so… I look to the right and begin to ascend the staircase.

The staircase is a long climb and I round the pillar several times. My eyes go numb from the seemingly unchanging scenery and my ears settle to the cadence of my boots against stone until I finally see the exit. I re grip the weapon cases handle in my right hand and reach the second floor before turning to the right and exiting. I look to the left, then the right, I briefly take in the the small arcs that bridge the gap between both sides of the library's second floor. I wander around the staircase and stop at the railing, not quite wanting to cross the bridge unless I see someone who looks like a teacher. I look to the left across the empty expanse to the balcony across from me and scan the balcony like a book, but fail to see anyone. I grip a bar in the rail and momentarily wonder.

Where is he?

"Weiss Schnee."

I pivot on my heel to see a pale man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a… is his white coat shining?

I blink for a moment as my eyes adjust. No everything about him seems to shine. "Yes, and you are?"

"Savon Dryman at your service." He performs a crisp bow before continuing. "I see that Mr. Shuster is done preparing you?"

I right my shoulders. "Yes, however he only instructed that I head to the second floor."

Mr. Dryman turns to his right and begins to walk away toward the wall. I begin to follow as I listen, but he doesn't say anything until we reach a door. He opens it to reveal one of the large side rooms.

"That is all he needed to do, Now if you can set your things down and take a seat, we can get started."

The classroom is wide with the door next to the teachers desk. Morning light shines in through large rectangular windows. I walk forward and stop to look at the seating arrangement. Several rows of wooden desks, built and bolted to the floor, are lined up like an amphitheater with one row arcing behind the other at an elevated position. Three aisles are here with one on the left, right and center.

Hmmph. Obviously not built for use by a single person considering that the desks the desk on the left row is a single arc with multiple chairs along the arc.

I take a seat in the first seat in the first row on the left. I have no difficulty getting into the adult sized chair. I set my weapon case to the right of my chair and place my schedule in the rectangular compartment below the surface of the desk.

I glance up and wait for instruction.

I didn't have to wait long.

He pulls out several pieces of paper and walks across the room. He sets down a paper which I recognize a a syllabus, It is stapled to several other pages. "We will cover the first page, however the schedule is something you will review on your own time."

He then begins to write a name on the board.

 _Professor Savon Dryman_

"Now Weiss schnee, you may refer to me as professor Dryman, I will continue your instruction as your certified reading comprehension instructor. Texts you require will be provided in the library, if you have trouble finding a book, the librarian will guide you. Once done with a book you are to return it to the library. The course will be composed of a discussion, lessons, followed by worksheets, then a reading response assignment to be turned in the next day we meet.

You will need a three ring notebook with divider, pencil holder, and paper. Classwork, homework, and tests will only be accepted in pen. You will also need index cards to be used ass flashcards."

"Grades will be compiled from the following evaluations: quizzes, notebooks, tests, homework, class assignments, worksheets, discussions and projects when applicable. Each grade will be given a point value. Tests will equal 40%, discussions and quizzes will equal 25%, homework is worth 10% and the final exam is worth 25% Your final grade will be submitted to the primary school system."

"You will need to keep your notebook. Notes help with quizzes and preparing for tests. You want to keep this up to date and **neat**. Make sure you bring it to class every day. You will not be able to go back to your room for this notebook."

"Let's talk about classwork and homework."

"Work will be graded either on a completion basis or a right from wrong, depending on the individual assignment. You will need to utilize class time to start your work so you can keep ahead of the workload. These will make up your daily grade along with possible quizzes to check your understanding of the work as well as class participation. All work is to have the date in the upper right hand corner. "

He then writes with chalk on the blackboard. _1-12-73_ "I will always write the date in the top right corner as well as a general outline for today's lesson. Today is the exception. "

"The top line is to have the class assignment for example p24-30 of Hatchet. All work is graded the next day we meet. You will be graded by what you have on that day. Anything not receiving a perfect will not be given the chance to be improved upon. There are no retakes. Actual class work must be finished in class and shown to me before leaving the room for any it is not completed it will count as incomplete and you will receive a zero for the assignment."

"Class discussions will cover the reading previously issued after you turn in your reading response. Class participation is expected and you will be graded on preparedness. Take good notes and study and organize yourself."

"Tests will be given at the end of a section or chapter. It will be posted on the board a week ahead of time. Should you miss this refer to your schedule. Think hard on your answers, you will be provided draft paper, but your answers are final, I will count gibberish and chicken scratch as a missed mark. Make sure you have your full name , my name, date, and course written in the appropriate margins. Tests will be taken up when time runs out and not before. There will be no talking while tests are out so should you finish you will have to wait. You may not open a book or begin work so make every bit of use of your time when testing."

"Now about makeup work. Only under extreme circumstances will I allow you to turn in makeup work. It should be turned in as soon as possible."

"Our tardiness policy will be that if you are late, you may enter, but you will receive a strike and a zero on all classwork, participation, and homework turned in that day. If you were to have a quiz, test, or exam then you will be failed. If you receive 7 strikes from me then I will fail you."

"I expect in addition to primary school system rules, you are expected to be in your seat and ready to begin at 8. Be prepared with notebook,pen, and paper. I will stress that pencils are not allowed. You are to be attentive. Listen to and follow all directions. Before speaking, raise you hand and wait until you are called upon. Respect is to be observed at all times. This means, that when I am giving directions or are instructing you, you are to pay attention and listen. There will be no food and drink allowed. Everything else you need to know will be covered in the schedule. Remember that unless I am given a note from the doctor you will receive a strike for tardiness or absence."

"Any questions before we begin?"

"..."

The bit about participation comes to mind.

Well you don't need to tell a schnee to participate. I think with pride.

"No professor."

Professor dryman gives an approving nod. "Now today we will act as if we already covered our class discussion. Yes?"

I lower my hand, wanting to ask about something I realized "Does that mean that a participation grade will be given?" I say with a tinge of worry.

Professor Dryman's blue eyes give an approving look, but he shakes his head. "It is good of you to think of that, but today you were to just listen, tomorrow will be different. He walks to the board and begins to write in the top right of the board, under the date.

* * *

 **8**

 _WK Sheet- Thunder_

"Now today I just want to see how you think so today there will be no wrong answer, as we have taken up a fair amount of time with the syllabus we will immediately move on to starting with a worksheet."

He opens a folder he has on his desk and removes a worksheet before handing it to me. A picture of a tornado is on the top left corner of the sheet.

"Read and answer the question."

I begin to look at the top of the worksheet and spot something to do prior to that.

 _Name: __

 _Date: __

 _Class: __

 _Instructor: __

Ok.. first off.

 _Name:_ _Weiss Schnee_

 _Date:_ _01-12-73_

 _Class:_ _Reading Comprehension_

 _Instructor:_ _Professor Savon Dryman_

Now then… I settle in and begin to read the worksheet.

 **What Does It Mean?**

Severe storms happen in low-pressure weather systems. Warm,wet air begins rising into the air. The higher it rises, the cooler it becomes. Water vapor in the air forms drops, a process called condensation. The drops join together to form clouds, and then precipitation of some kind (rain, sleet, snow, or hail) will fall down to Remnant's surface.

Although conditions must be very specific for a thunderstorm to develop, thunderstorms remain the most common kind of extreme weather. Before a thunderstorm can develop, there have to be three conditions present: the air has to be full of moisture, there must be either an intensely heated portion of Remnant's surface sending warm air up quickly or an approaching cold front, and the warm air that is rising must be warm enough to stay warmer than the air it passes through as it rises. The moisture in the rising air condenses, clouds form and a storm begins.

A cold front happens when cold air is moving near the surface of Remnant, and it pushes warm air

up very quickly. This is often the beginning of a thunderstorm. Clouds form, and heavy rains begin

falling. Opposite electrical charges inside storm clouds separate, causing lightning to flash towards Remnant. Lightning has enough energy to heat the air all around it. This sudden burst of heat is what

causes the noise we know as thunder. Thunderstorms often bring disasters with them, including

floods, fires caused by lightning, damage from hailstones or strong winds, and even tornadoes. A

tornado is a spinning mass of air over land that can destroy virtually everything in its path.

A blizzard is a combination of strong winds and extremely low temperatures. Snowfall increases

until it is so heavy it is difficult or impossible to see. People can become lost in the snow and freeze to

death. Homes can be covered over with snow, trapping people indoors.

A hurricane is the most powerful storm known on Remnant. Forming over warm ocean waters off the

coast of the tropics, they can become gigantic swirling mixtures of air and water between 100 and

900 miles wide. Wind speeds can average about 75 miles per hour. Hurricanes do the worst damage

to coastal cities because they quickly lose their strength when they move over land. Hurricanes are so

large and powerful that they would be visible from space if such technology existed.

Organizations like VEMA (the Vytal Emergency Management Agency) and the Altesian Royal

Cross help victims of severe weather to deal with its aftermath.

According to the text, what is thunder?

I pause as I review and think about the question. I don't know when, but a pen had been placed on the desk. I reach out for it and hear a click as I bring out the point.

…

Lets see…

 _According to the text, thunder is_

I pause as I look at the question.

 _Thunder is borne from a common form of extreme weather known as a thunderstorm._

…

Right inform the reader so…

 _Thunderstorms require three conditions: the air has to be full of moisture, there must be either an intensely heated portion of Remnant's surface sending warm air up quickly or approaching a cold front, and the warm air that is rising must be warm enough to stay warmer than the air it pass through as it rises._

My eyes move back up to the document and I continue to to write as I read.

 _The moisture in the rising air condenses, clouds form and a storm begins. Opposite electrical charges inside storm clouds separate, causing lightning to flash towards Remnant. Lightning has enough energy to heat the air all around it. This sudden burst of heat is what_

 _causes the noise we know as thunder._

I look at the finished answer

 _According to the text, thunder is borne from a common form of extreme weather known as a thunderstorm. Thunderstorms require three conditions: the air has to be full of moisture, there must be either an intensely heated portion of Remnant's surface sending warm air up quickly or approaching a cold front, and the warm air that is rising must be warm enough to stay warmer than the air it pass through as it rises. The moisture in the rising air condenses, clouds form and a storm begins. Opposite electrical charges inside storm clouds separate, causing lightning to flash towards Remnant. Lightning has enough energy to heat the air all around it. This sudden burst of heat is what_

 _causes the noise we know as thunder._

I put my pen down and push the article away from me. I raise my hand "Professor!?"

He gets up and walks over to pick up the worksheet as I watch expectantly.

"Good...good...goood. Alright."

"How did I do?"

"Ok. Now to improve on that. Weiss, when you start a worksheet, what is one strategy you can do in advance to help you?"

"... I can… read the question?"

"Correct and what else can you do?"

"... I can thoroughly read the document while keeping the question in mind?"

"Yes, but no. in the future you will be pressed for time regarding quizzes, classes and tests. To deal with this you need to develop better reading skills. Note this primarily applies to answering questions you can know ahead of time. Yes?"

I lower my hand. "What skill do I need?"

"You need to do two things, you need to learn to read a line and know if the paragraph has the information you desire, Reading small segments of the paper in search of keywords will help. You need to develop the ability to look at a sentence, and know what the paragraph will tell you. For example. 'Although conditions' and 'a storm begins' In paragraph two give you all the information about the paragraph before you even read it.

"Using a mixture of searching for keywords and reading the beginning and end of paragraphs will increase the efficiency of your reading. Now to answer the question which strategy would help you the most?"

"The search for keywords!"

"Correct, and why is that?"

"Because a search involving the beginning and end of paragraphs is not enough!" I answer clearly.

"Good , now the second strategy set, if the first was about searching for your answers, then the second is for deciding how to answer your question. Weiss, what is thunder according to this paper?" He lightly taps the worksheet in his hand for emphasis.

"Thunder begins with-" I stop as he raises a hand.

"Pay attention, what **is** thunder? Does the paper ask how thunder starts?"

I feel blood drain away from my face as I realize I got the only question wrong.

"No…"

"So do you need to write about that to answer the question?"

"No."

"And what is the question?"

"According to this paper, what is thunder..."

"And did you answer that question?"

"No..."

"Wrong, you did answer the question, however only with the last sentence. That sentence was all you needed to answer the question, now assuming you were strapped for time what just happened?"

"I wasted time?"

"Yes and how would this affect the rest of your test if you adopted the same wasteful strategy?"

"I would be pressed for time and...panic?"

"Yes!Yes you would begin to panic, rush and miss questions that you could otherwise calmy ?"

"Professor, does the wasteful portion of my answer… make me lose points?"

"Did you complete the assignment?"

"Yes?"

"Were you wasteful in answering said question?"

"Yes."

"Did you answer the question correctly?"

"Yes!"

"Then you will get full marks as you finished. Now I believe that is enough for today, I would recommend taking notes on today as you currently don't have a notebook it seems.

"I can get one today."

"Good, now for thursday, you will need to read pages one through six of Hatchet, Take a reading response sheet with you when you exit. Mr. Zimmer will be across the bridge on the other side of the building."

Whats with this impromptu class arrangment? Shouldn't I just work in the study?

"Yes professor."

I pull my schedule from the compartment under the desk and grab my case to the right before I push my chair back and stand. I exit the row and descend down the aisle before I walk next to the professor drymans desk. I grab the sheet and place it behind the schedule. I then walk to the door and pull it open. Once it closes behind me I sigh and the smile triumphantly.

I was hesitant about the idea of new teachers, but between his well kept clothes ,good posture and lessons I'm sure I can work with this, well at least Mr. Schuster and Professor Dryman. I begin to walk toward the middle of the second floor, toward a bridge.

I guess I get to walk instead of just sit in the study this way. So I will be having Mr. Zimmer for history? Well finally someone I know. I look down at the library as I pass between the pillars and across the bridge. I am not further from the library so finding materials will still be just as easy. I look back up.

* * *

 **9**

Now where is that old man? I look for a familiar grey turtleneck, but spot Mr. Zimmer in a black tux?

Gregory Zimmer is a… portly man with a round face ,the only hair on his head is a red,graying moustache that is very bushy with small points at the end that curl upward. The man has a slight farmer's tan that never seems to go away. His large hands more suited to a woodcutter than a history teacher move about in large strides as the 6foot mans baritone voice almost shakes away any tiredness that may have still been in me.

"Why hello young Weiss."

He is the only person that refuses call me either by my name or young miss.

"Mr. Zimmer. Where will we be having class?" I cringe a little as I expect his loud voice to remain , even when he's next to me.

"Right this way!" Mr. Zimmer turns around and walks back to the hall on his side. I blink a few times, then follow as he reaches the wall and takes a right till we near a room directly across from a large spiral stairway.

I glance up and note the small plate on the door with _LL 220_ inscribed on it.

He opens the door and walks inside. I follow inside. The room has a floor like the previous classroom, but there is a piano against the wall on the right.

I turn my attention away from the piano and move to take a seat.

"Ah my young weiss, you will be taking a seat not there, but right here!"

I pause and turn to see that Mr. Zimmer is pointing at the piano.

I raise a puzzled eyebrow. "Isn't this a history course?"

"Why it is not! This is Piano,you will have history with me afterwards!"

He… is far to happy in the morning… wait. I look at Mr. Zimmer. He is happier than normal, and dressed differently…"

"Mr. Zimmer?"

"Yes my young Weiss?

"Did something happen?"

"Absolutely! Because I was kindly recommended for the new teaching positions in piano and singing by Ms. Dion I will be taking over these courses as well as teaching history!"

I stop.

…did father… fire…

I sigh. And now Mr. Zimmer's is the only instructor I is nowhere near as qualified to teach piano, or as quiet. I mean how is a guy supposed to be a role model for a girl like me?

And Ms. Dion… Father why?

"And…"

"Hmm!?"

I take a moment with my words.

"And why did Ms. Dion recommend you?"

"Well you see young weiss! Since Ms. Dion's contract expired it was discussed whether or not she would continue to work here. Ms. Dion, your father, and Mr. Clutch all had input on the matter and it was decided that with the new schedules coming renewal was not necessary and that you had been adequately prepared!"

"Did father say that?"

"Actually it was Ms. Dion who suggested that I take over for piano and keep an eye on your singing!"

What?!

A mixture of anger and agitation turned into confusion and an acute sense of betrayal.

"I was confused about the choice given your history-"

I then realized I had voiced my astonishment.

"-but if she says your ready then I'm certain she knows best. Now then I believe that is enough about how we ended up like this! Let's start making some music!"

Insensitive old man…

I sigh and follow Mr. Zimmer to the black piano. He pushes out the black piano stool and sits on the left.

I sigh , place my papers weapon case on the desk I would have settled behind then walk over to the piano.

I fold my layered white skirt against the back of my legs and take a seat on the right of the stool near the wall. Mr. Zimmer grabs a folder from the music rack and flips through before an instruction rings out. "Warm up with some scales young weiss!"

I reached for the black wood and grabbed the fallboard. With some effort I lifted it and an old smell of the woods came from the piano. The white keys shone with an old grandeur and I placed my right thumb on C as I took in the smell of the old wood as it dissipated. I was tempted to complain about it, but didn't. A metronome began to click at a steady pace, 160 bpm Instinctually knew from experience. Alright…

My right foot tapped at the air three times before I started with a C Major.

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 4...

I settled into the melody and just enjoyed the purity of the piano. It was well tuned and responded to my trained hands as I methodically went through the scales with a steady tempo that I never deviated from. The scales at this point could never be called something difficult for me, so Mr. Zimmer was right to call it a warm up. I took my time, but I went through all of the major scales , only pausing to reposition my hand prior to starting. My left hand eventually began to work and I felt I could go faster, but there was no need for that. It wouldn't be the right count after all.

Do re me fa so.. I kept switching methods of keeping with the count to make sure I had everything covered.

Once I finished I the last decrescendo I relaxed my hands against the keys.

"Wonderful, now some exercises!"

I stared at the man. He is being sarcastic… I… I'm so tired of all of this!

A quick "Yes sir" leaves me.

He places some basic exercises that I almost find insulting.

I relax both my arms , level my fingers with the keys I lift my hands slightly and let my fingers fall to go over the exercise.

The title is _Hanon & Czerny Technique :Hanon_ wait that's not the… oh fine I'll just get on with sight reading.

I make sure that my keystrokes are accurate. I play, but I don't as memories of various piano instructors over the years come to mind. Always a new instructor and _just_ … I pressed that key too hard. I don't miss a beat and focus again on my handiwork. It takes time but because I play the piano so precisely I listen to the almost mechanically accurate music that comes from the piano. I missed the piano and yet I hate it. It was the reason I chose singing with Ms. Dion when I finally had a choice. However you can't take good instruction out of me, even if I don't play for a time.

...This is just so frustrating! I don't want to play right now!

If excuses made schnees do their job then we would have a use for them!

However! I need to see if...

I finish the current exercise and turn to Mr. Zimmer.

"Mr. Zimmer, I a have a question." I ask sweetly.

"Ah What question does the young weiss have for me!?"

"Could you play for a moment? My hands are cramping from not playing in a while and I was curious to listen to you play."

"Well of course! We can't have you getting cramps! Take a break while I show you how I Grreegory Zimmer play the pi-ano!

I stare blankly at him… ok now I miss history teacher Zimmer. I then force a smile and move aside.

"Ah Young Weiss you never mentioned a piece to play!?

I pause for a moment. "Play whatever comes to mind." This is also a good chance to see what his style might be and if he is suitable. Probably something loud…

"Very well!

He lowers his hands and his fingers are just as I thought too big. I sigh. Great it's going to be off.

The first note falls.

* * *

music

'RWBY / Cold (Volume 3 Credits) / Piano'

 **A/N** : since you can't copy and paste just type in 'RWBY cold synthesia' that should do the job. Enjoy!

Also i said it awhile ago , but I'll say it again. I only own the OC's I make and story, anything else belongs to their respective owners. Now onward!

* * *

(needs 800 before )

I… classical? No thats? I don't know what I'm listening to?

Its simple. And has a several crescendos. It's very simple, but… I can't fault him for that because… He is playing by memory.

I frown. I wanted to get him for this, but I can feel that there is something in this music that isn't in my own. Is it accuracy? I feel like it's something I can relate to? But isn't music supposed to be… aha!

He isn't playing mechanically! Although perhaps the composer doesn't expect… There is no sheet music so I can't judge if he is playing as the composer wants.

I sigh and just settle in to listen.

It has an incredibly slower count than what I'm used to. His posture is… flowing and...his technique is oddly… refined.

Its simple, but I feel… like Winter left…

The piano plays a soft , gentle and perhaps melancholy tune.

I put my hands in my lap and decide to just wait on passing any judgment. I'm a singer, but I can still appreciate piano.

When he finishes I ask. What was that song about?

"Oh just an obscure something from my youth!

"Ah." of course…

"About some young heroes!"

I didn't ask...

"Mr. zimmer, how old are you?" I ask so I can get an idea of when his youth occurred.

"Why I'm 77!"

"And you were born in Atlas?" I hazard a guess considering his last name."

"Indeed!"

That explained the obscure part, considering At- Mantle's suppression of the arts and literature. Most of that was lost because of that foolishness.

I then note the minor interest at the fact that he was born a few years before the great war ended. 77 minus 73…he was four years old...and he has lived long enough to know me for one of those years…

I finish that thought, then realize he said something about 'heros.'

I shake my head at his foolishness, I expect more of a history teacher. Hero's...they don't exist, that's just a bunch of fairy tales, often exaggerated and made into myth. Primary case being Vale's 'Warrior King'.

"Also if it's about young heroes shouldn't it be different...more triumphant?"

"No this is just... fine!"

"also Isn't that a bit… sorry, but isn't 77 a bit old for you to be teaching?" I bluntly ask.

"How so young weiss!?"

"I mean shouldn't you be retired?" Most people his age should be capable of retirement.

"If retirement was what I wanted then I wouldn't be here, besides working here is good enough!"

Good enough. He says working as a personal teacher for a schnee is good enough.

I kept asking more questions as I was curious for the time one benefit of this piano class is I'm not trapped in his pace. Eventually I asked something that was bugging me.

"So how did you come to work here anyway?"

He didn't seem someone father would hire, what with his loud nature, then again he did hire the blueberry.

"Oh just a recommendation of a friend of mine! Now then I think that's enough questions for now,"- he clapped. "We are in piano class and I hope your hands are no longer cramping!?"

I look at my hands reflexively, but there had been no cramp so they were simply rested.

"Yes."

"Stupendous! Now let's continue with the exercises! We need to review and find out where you stand today!"

Right then.

I flex my fingers over the keys and look up to the sheet music. I continue where I left off, slowly sight reading through the music , this time without the metronome.

Mr. Zimmer just simply sat and nodded as he listened.

"Like I thought, Young weiss is very good at keeping count!"

"Isn't that a basic skill?"

"It can be! And what are reviewing!?

I sigh internally. "The basics?"

"Indeed! Now then remember to relax your hands and let your fingers do the work to avoid those nasty cramps!

Playing the piano is nothing new for me so the les-review passes as I continue through several pages.

"Alright!" Mr. Zimmer claps. "I believe that is enough for now, we will review more later!" He points to the regular seats in the room."get set up and we will get started with history!"

I stand and move to the wall , then make a right and cross diagonally to the front seat. I rise up one step and get behind in the row on the left , reading myself to sit. I grab my weapon case and move it to the floor next to me and place my reading response and schedule in the compartment, after that I grab my blue ,layered skirt and sit , placing my arms against the cool wood. It was a good idea to go with the a white ,longsleeve, blouse and royal blue cardigan sweater. It is quite cold… is the ac running? I listen to the dull drone in the room. yes , yes it is. I gaze down at the white stockings and knee high boots with an appreciative glance. I'm not even in Atlas, but it's just as cold inside. I squeeze my bare hands, then clasp them together. Not quite satisfied I move them from the desk to my lap.

"Young Weiss!?"

I look up from the desk ,ready and attentive as I straighten my back.

* * *

 **10**

"Now then!" Mr. Zimmer's blue eyes shine as he walks behind the large teacher desk to retrieve some books. He walks around and hands me one of them. "Now then young weiss! We were previously talking about the glenns, however, since you are changing schedules I have decided we will start with ancient world history and move forward!"

I raise my hand and he looks at me. "But why ancient history? Aren't the Glenns a better topic because of their social reforms and modernization of their peacekeeping forces?"

"Quite so, they are an important world topic right now, however! We must take the time to look at ancient history so you may understand where they come from! Since we are covering the basics in Piano, why not History!?"

I look at the book simply titled. _World History: Ancient Civilizations_

I mean… well if he says so.

"So what will we cover today?"

"Why the first lesson of chapter! Now before you open the book I want to hear your thoughts. How do people record history!?"

"They write?" I ask incredulously. What kind of question-

"Yes! They tell stories about their lives and past!, now how do you accomplish this when you cannot write? How does one look at history if we can't find a printable copy to read!?"

I paused to think about that.

I was tempted to say go to a library, but that didn't answer the question properly…

Hmmm…

Hmm….

I sat there as I tried to come up with something.

Without writing… that takes away a lot of things… oh!

"What about the profession where people look at old sites?"

"Archaeologists my girl!?"

"Yes, don't they look at… tools...buildings...and other things?"

I disliked using a phrase such as 'other things' , but it worked.

"That is one way, but what about their tools and living areas do we inspect!?"

I shook my head as I didn't know that. I just knew what you would inspect.

"That is what we will be discussing today. Now first, when you think of ancient history what words come to mind?"

…

"Well I can think of ancient items…" my mind jumps around and eventually back to archaeology and what I know of it. "Fossils, The study of ancient text… no that is written word. Typically fairly old things that are… rare?" I stop once he raises his large hand.

"Indeed! Now what you covered there are artifacts, fossils, ancient writing and the fact that all historical sites are irreplaceable! Once one is damaged or destroyed it costs us a true understanding of the past! Yes young weiss?"

I lower my pearly white hand onto the desk, then my lap. "Why would someone destroy a historical site? Isn't that pointless as they offer no value, other than a historical one?"

"That is because history can be inconvenient, and historical sites can be looted. For example. Is it an inconvenient truth that both the former Kingdom of mantle and Mistral engaged in slavery?"

"That…" I'm suddenly extremely uncomfortable, then upset with my ancestors." That isn't today though?"

"But it is my young weiss! Aren't we the culmination of all our yesterdays!? If society never existed where would you be!? Would we be talking about history in a world dominated by monsters if not for their struggles, their successes, and failures? What if the kingdoms of Mantle and Mistral won the war!? Your own situation may be similar, but what of the world!? You wish to someday understand people like your father!? Well you need to not look at the Mr. Schnee of today, but the Mr. Schnee who got where he is and the circumstances that facilitated it! So your today is all the yesterdays plus one!

I had shrunk slightly into my chair in response to his morning vigor., but I more or less understood him. The point of history is to understand … the road to today.

"So is history the study of the road to today?" I tilt my head to the side as I ask, feeling my ponytail pull to the right.

"Indeed!"

I tilt my head the other way. "And about the slavery? why did that happen?"

Mr. Zimmer pauses, his mustache moves about, like a two pronged pitchfork poking at his nose. A mental image of dissatisfied slaves comes to mind."That is a topic for another day, however the secrets for that lie in their culture and environmental pressures! A study into Geology will assist you there! Now let us move on to the next question! Your response about ancient history partially mentioned ancient texts, however what would people use as a form of expression before text?

I gaze at Mr. Zimmer, then his red, curly mustache that is graying as I try to maintain eye contact while thinking. I blink away the cold as I try to think of an answer. Before text… I already said artifacts… Buildings… He said geology… Text doesn't count…

I sit and move my hands up from my lap as I cross them. Artifacts… buildings. No text and… My gaze wanders the room as I try to think of something… my eyes wander over Mr. Zimmer, the piano to the left, then back to the board. Hmm?

I stop and think more as Mr. Zimmer seems content to wait. What is text? It tells something? Wait… A memory about the glenns crops up. Parades… I stare at the desk absentmindedly as My focus is elsewhere.

The glenn parades are like the vytal festival and…

I raise a hand.

"Yes!?"

I lower my hand as I stare at Mr. Zimmer intently. "Would…" I was unsure about the question since I hadn't finished reading on the Glenns and their relation to the world as a whole now. "Are parades form of expression?"

Mr. Zimmer pauses as his red eyebrows jump for a moment. "Why yes they are!" The butterflies in my stomach leave as I sigh. "However!" They came back. "We cannot look at ancient parades, however they may have modern counterparts assuming the culture has carried on, now in the case of a Parade, what do you hear at a parade!?"

"... Music?" I ask. "But isn't ancient music also impossible to listen to?"

A finger shoots up with Mr. Laufers large , tanned hand. "Precisely! Now young weiss, what was it that was suppressed by Mantle and Mistral!?"

Oh I know this one! "Music, the arts, and free expression!" I recite with a knowledge that had practically been beaten into me.

"And when the great war ended what was the calendar and system by which children born afterward named!?

More easy questions. "The Color calendar, which uses the letters P,C,R. These stand for 'post color revolution'. The system for children was , and is referred to as 'the color rule'."

"Yes and now, what does color, have to do and ancient form of expression that we could do before paper!?"

I pause… My right hand squeezes my left in my lap as they rest on my blue layered skirt.

Hmmmmmm...

Ancient music, ancient art , ancient expression…

"Art?" I say incredulously.

"Indeed! Ancients could play music, but they could also draw!"

My mind tried to work the concept of ancients making a portrait…

I stayed quiet and listened.

"One such method they had was cave paintings." That little bit of information both made sense now as it reconciled my previous image. I hadn't know that ancients could draw, I just thought they… grunted and did what they could to get food. The mental image of a faunus comes to mind, with their supposed inhuman strengths, which had made for good labor. Not that I have actually seen one...

I raised my left hand.

"Yes young weiss!?

"So who made cave paintings and why caves?"

"Almost everyone, who could make paintings, they were made in caves to be protected from the elements,be that the cold, the blazing heat, or weather phenomena in the region!. The other reason is because these caves are where small tribes could settle down, either temporarily, or make more permanent settlements! Caves, are easy to protect against grimm, they provide shelter, and in some cases where tribes were nomadic, they would still frequent a cave as they followed migration paths of their food sources! Now that we know this you should be able to answer, how does one look at ancient history before writing and where could I find it?"

I straighten myself slightly, then clear my throat. I prepare to not completely restate what he said, but build on it as I have been taught. "By looking at ancient artifacts, and art such as paintings… carvings and..." I try to recall what I would expect to see in a museum,given my cultured background."the arts would eventually appear on things other than caves, such as pottery, statues, and other works of stonemasonry. This is because the works of a civilization, even if it's small, will express itself?"

I wasn't sure about the choice of words I went with at the end, but It was out of my mouth now.

"Correct, however all of this can be summarized into one word! A study of ancient history prior to writing is the study of!?"

...I rack my brain for a technical term, but only come up with him mentioning geology. Something out of the classroom again… my eyebrows furrow as I think.

"Surely someone as cultured as you would get this young weiss!?"

Oh now he is … haaaa… I lean back. "What is it Mr. Zimmer?"

"Why it's culture!"

I sigh as I rub my head… of course it was… he even gave me a clue, but I took it as his loud teasing, which isn't professional, but was actually a easy hint if I had paid attention.

"Now young weiss the next question is, how does geography influence culture!?"

A straightforward question, though…

"Mr. Zimmer, could you clarify the difference between geology, and geography?"

"That I can young weiss!" He walks to the desk and grabs a globe of Remnant. He walks toward me and places it on my desk. "Geology is the study of Remnant, what is is composed of, its activities, and History!" His large tanned hand points at the frozen arctic of Solitas , the deserts of Midwestern Sanus, then the swamps and cliffs of mid western Anima, the heart of Mistral. "Different forces contributed to the present shape of the continents! Geology isn't only about history though it is about the future as well so it is well and good for you to understand its importance!"

"What kind of question would a geologist ask?" I say as I look at the globe.

"They would ask, how did remnant's lands end up in their present shape and what is the land made up of!" My mind shifted to the schnee quarry.

"And what about Geography Mr. Zimmer?"

Mr. Zimmer shifts his weight from his left leg to his right. "Geography is largely dealt mostly dealt with the extent of landforms!"

Not… the best answer..

I dig a little.

"And a question you would ask…" I pause "what do you call someone who studies geography?"

"Geographers young weiss!"

"Yes, what would you ask them?"

Mr. Zimmer puts his hand on a the cliffs in Mistral "How big are these cliffs,how long are their mountain ranges!" His hands move westward. "and across the sea the three major peninsulas of eastern sanus give you have an answer to ,what is a perfect place to set up a settlement? A third question would be, how long does this river run, or how big is this bay? Is it a bay, or a gulf?"

Ok so that is what he meant by landforms.

I knew that Flachland and the Winter Retreat were in this area. There was a reason the region as a whole was called the Flachlands. Although the globe clearly stated that the northernmost major peninsula had a place called ' _Cape Borrum'_ on the east coast in what appeared to be the mouth of a wolf?

Hmm. I have lived here ,but I don't actually know where flachland proper is within the region...or the Winter Retreat… hmm guess I've been too busy to ask or think about that question. I do know it is a port town with an industry in tourism and trade.

I lean back, right myself in my chair and place my hands in my lap.

Well that would be a useless question currently, I can look that up on my time.

I look up to a slightly wrinkled face with blue eyes and that red mustache with specks of gray.

"Mr. Zimmer, how would this relate to the schnee quarry?"

Asking a question that could related to the family business was a much better option.

"That depends young weiss, are you asking a question of Geography or Geology!?"

I debate the two as I lift my left hand, clenched. I relax my hand and roll it as I ask with an opened palm.

"What would a good question of geography be?"

"The Schnee quarry is located in solitas, and operations have largely been deregulated ,yes!?"

I lower my hand.

"How is the schnee quarry deregulated and what does that mean?"

Mr. Zimmer pauses for a moment then continues. "It means that there isn't much in the way of bureaucratic 'red tape' preventing mining of the quarry!"

I nod and lean back in my seat

"This allows competition and has resulted in companies that have better methods to mine. This resulted in the SDC acquiring the quarry during your grandfather's time. Continued competition has insured that the SDC maintain its position through a competitive edge!Yes!?"

"How is this a question?" I ask as I arch my right eyebrow.

"It isn't, I am explaining the circumstances, then I will answer the question."

"Oh I see." I say apologetically. "So?"

"So how does this relate to the Glenn Quarry!?"

A jolt runs through me as I know the answer to this. The reading I did a few days ago will help here. "The Glenn quarry is…" I try to think about the answer, but realize I know alot about it,such as the glenn quarry is the second largest, but not what kind of answer is needed for this. "Mr. Zimmer?" I ask a I need help.

He nods as he understands. "How does the policy of the Altesian and Glenn governments differ in regard to their quarries!?"

Ohhhh. I mouth as understanding comes over me. " The Glenn quarry is largely managed by the state and due to being nationalized has seen no companies competing for resources, instead those resources slowly mined from the quarry have been sold to the SDC, which then go to the market...Mr. Zimmer, does that mean that there is no competition in the Glenn quarry? I ask incredulously.

"Correct and this is one type of geographical question where you ask how policies differ in regard to a quarry due to the government territory they reside in!"

I think about all that… inefficiency that is probably going on due to poor management. One person cannot manage an entire country. Competition encourages that there are several people who are the best as what we do. It's how the SDC gained its monopoly on dust… minus the glenn quarry, but even still our reputation as the best has allowed the SDC to become the buyer of dust from the Glenns.

"Mr.-" I stop as he raises his hand and looks at his watch.

"I believe it is time for you to go and get ready for your next class young weiss! Now come thursday I want you to read chapter one ,pages 8 to 12 ,answer questions in book , and prepare for open discussion the entire class period! I would suggest you have your notebook for this class prepared like we have previously!"

I reach into the desk compartment and collect my worksheet from reading comprehension, the schedule, my weapon case on the floor and my copy of _World History: Ancient Civilizations_. "I should use a new notebook Mr. Zimmer?"

He nods. "Why yes young weiss!"

I look at my schedule and check what my next class is. I first find tuesday, then I look at the varying color coded words on a spreadsheet and see economics follows history. My eyes look to the left to see the time it starts is at eleven. I pull my scroll out of the right waist pocket of my royal blue cardigan sweater and check the time.

 _10:53_

With that knowledge I lock the screen on the scroll again and place it back in my right waist pocket.

I place the schedule and reading worksheet on top of the book. I struggle to carry the weapon case by the handle in my right hand while holding everything else in the left. I turn to the left, move into the aisle,turn to the right and take a step down to the main floor before walking to the door.

Once there I place my weapon case on the floor and open the door. I hold it open with my white knee high boots and pick up the weapon case and grimace for a moment at a realization.

"Mr. Zimmer." I call out.

"Yes!?"

"Do you happen to know where my economics class is being taught?"

A serious look of contemplation appears on Mr. Zimmer's face as he rubs his curly mustache, splitting his thumb from his index finger in a V as he bounces his greying red mustache. He silently walks to the teacher desk and pulls out a folder from an open compartment where I could see several other folders. He places it on the desk and scans the contents. When I see him jump I know he has an answer.

"When you exit this room, take a right and go halfway down the hallway to room LL 214!"

"Thank you." I nod. I already knew where LL 214 was, he didn't need to say anymore. Well he is a chatterbox, though I suppose that is the job of teachers...

I exit the room and stop to just listen to it close. I sigh.

He has way too much energy. That only reminds me that I need coffee. He is a thorough teacher, so I want to learn from him, but I just... wish I could trade him for a teacher with less pointless energy.

I shake my head. Winter wouldn't think like that. Let's see… ah yes, He is a good resource so make use and treat him well…. Meaning… Just sit, listen, and be respectful.

And don't think about him anymore, I have another class to attend!

* * *

 **11**

I look to the right and walk as I carry my things. I pass door 219 and continue. My gaze wanders from the door I pass to those ahead as I count them down. 218, 17, 16 15, and 214.

I mark that door and look to the left as I move from the right of the hallway to the middle and privy myself to the view overlooking the library. I spot the bridge I came across almost in line with my destination. I take a look down to the schedule that rests on _World History: Ancient Civilizations_. Hmm. I don't want to be surprised by the class again.

I see _economics_ in blue text then look to the left on the sheet to check the time frame. _11am-12pm._

Right economics is next, splendid.I can finally get a formal education in it. Hearing the staff talk to father at dinner about business has proven informative. I suppose that it is to my benefit that a schnee always works, even when eating with the family.

My gaze jumps back to the blue text then scans down to the lunch break from 12pm-2pm. A two hour break is unnecessary. I shake my head. Winter would find time to work. Hmm. There is a suitable amount of time for me to prepare for the next courses and make my notes. I still need a three ring notebook for my classes. One or several… I'll debate that later. I look down to two of the receptionists,my vision briefly is blocked by one of the large spiraling staircases. I consider calling them out from up here, but determine it would be improper. I'll ask on my way out. I almost hear Winter tell me to quit worrying about matters not connected to my present task. I respond by looking up and angling to the right now that I am almost halfway down the hallway. I stop in front of the door and gaze up to the plate and confirm my destination.

 _LL 214_

Right. I make sure my shoulders are rolled back and raise my chin. I puff out my chest, suck in my stomach and tighten my form. Ms. Pisets would approve.

I have done well with my posture as of late. I kept myself in good form in my classes thus far. Just keep at it. Now then. I visualize Winter, the symbol of a schnee's pride, for a moment. I feel a comforting cold come up in my mind as I calm myself.

I debate putting my shoe in the door, but immediately find the idea revolting. My shoes were not meant to be doorstops. I glance to the weapon case in my right hand, the books and papers in the cradle of my left arm and decide on a plan.

I cooly transfer Myrtenaster's large case to my left hand. With my freed right I reach out for the doorknob, that is almost level with my shoulder, on the left side of the door and grab it. I twist it and push the door inward.

The room has the exact same setup as the previous rooms and I when I close the door I check the right wall for a piano. A piano which is not there.

My eyes immediately light on the next item of interest, that being a familiar profile.

A dark blue business suit has its back presented to me as someone with short, wavy,black hair writes down something in an opened folder.

I hesitate to call a name as I can't tell who it is.

I shake my head, they aren't on a first name basis with me and they both share a surname.

"Mr. Schuster." I cooly call as if I had expected him.

The pencil stops and the folder is closed as the adult turns on the stool. A pair of glasses on the thin, middle aged face give away whom I'm speaking to.

Saphir…

"Are you ready?"

"Of course." I state calmy. I lift my right hand and relieve my left of the large weapon case. "May I take a seat, or do you need to hand me something?"

Saphir beckons to a table near his stand. "Put your things down, then come down and get a folder."

I wordlessly and cooly walk to the same desk I have used in every other room thus far. Once I take a step up the aisle and turn left I reach over the seat of the chair and place my large weapon case on the right side of the chair. With that done I then grab my schedule and reading comprehension worksheet off the top of _World History: Ancient Civilizations_ from the cradle of my left arm.I slide them into the open compartment of my desk on the right. The history book goes in on the left.

I then exit the row and take a single step back down to the main floor. I angle to the right and walk in the direction of the door, but stop once I near the table near. I reach across the the table and huff.

I can't reach it.

I huff again and continue reaching for it.

I look at Mr. Schuster and huff at him this time. I can feel heat rising in my cheeks as I look away. Should I walk around? No. It is perfectly in the middle.

I sigh again. I wish i were tall enough that I had some room to bend, but aside throwing myself at the desk, which would be demeaning, I have little options.

I look to my left."Mr. Schuster. Will you hand me the folder?"

Bespectacled blue eyes look up from behind the wavy black hair. He looks at me, the folder, then back to me and I see understanding, then pity, then a return to neutrality.

"Of course." He then stands and walks away from his stool a few steps and reaches with his left hand and pushes the folder my way. I grab it with both hands and pivot on my heel as I turn away. I look over my right shoulder. "Thank you." After that I walk to the arc of desks and take a step up the aisle and then go into the left row. I take a seat and place the folder on the desk. My feet swing in the air for a moment as curiosity grasps me. I have a brief moment of excitement, then calm myself as I look up to Mr. Schuster. I cross my legs and wait.

Mr. Shuster had by this point walked around to the front of the desk as he carried a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in the other.

He looks at his watch on the left hand and then writes something. I calmy watch him and note when he clears his throat.

"How have classes been?"

"Fine." I answer the unexpected question.

He marks something.

"Any trouble?"

"Just one, I don't have directions." I state.

"I see, well have the teachers directed you so far?"

"Yes, They have given directions on their own and when I asked."

"I see, well enough about that. Do you know what class this is?"

"Of course ,economics. I checked the schedule."

"Good, now before you open that folder I want to hear your comes to mind when you think of economics."

I hadn't reach for it as I wasn't instructed, but…

That thought disappeared as I begin to ponder the question.

"I think the Schnee Dust Company is the first thing that comes to mind. I think of Grandpa traveling the world, finding places to mine, making connections with people across the four kingdoms and then founding several businesses."

"So you think of Nicholas Schnee and the SDC?"

"Yes." I strongly affirm. The two go together, you can't have one without the other. Without grandpa there wouldn't be an SDC and I wouldn't here right now. His hard work laid the foundation for everything.

"Understandable, and what about it makes you think of economics?"

I was caught off guard by the question, but sat and thought.

"My grandpa or the SDC itself?"

"Either."

"Well grandpa was a businessman, he sought to supply the world with dust after what had happened in the great war."

"And there was a great demand for it, modern transportation wasn't a thing back then so he saw having multiple mining sites as the answer."

I think of Mr. Zimmer's class point on geography. "Yes having all your eggs in the same basket could be a problem. Because of the transportation problem you mentioned, there was also a security issue for the mines in a postwar environment, which was managed by nearby towns,the towns also would staff the mines. Towns grew and would eventually become connected to the rail systems adopted years later."

Mr. Schuster had been writing the every now and then as we spoke and eventually raised a hand.

"Good, several economic terms could be applied to what we discussed, any idea what they are?"

I debate letting him tell me, but shake that off as I accept the challenge.

"Supply and demand, entrepreneurship, unemployment…."

"Good!" I glow. "Now tell me how would security apply to the mines?"

I lean forward slightly.

"Well there were bandits, they would attempt to steal mined dust. Either locals would be hired to provide security, or company employees would be sent once a mine was being established to work with them. If something came up then that first generation of huntsman could be hired to help.

"Yes, and security is important. Because of the difficult geography of post war Remnant, there were severe shortages, the rule of law was ignored as governments failed to act on the needs of the people. Yes?"

I lower my hand. "But wasn't the world just… dangerous back then?"

Mr. Schuster nodded. "Yes it was, and because there was a scarcity of huntsman. Because the government was footing their bill at the time there was little incentive for them to move far from where they were needed the most, which was often not the small mining towns. Nicholas Schnee made a series of choices that resulted in him being able to attract some of the huntsmen. This brought their services to the small towns operated by the SDC at the time. The goods produced by these small towns, in addition to the dust, became items the SDC would buy up and then trade. Now there are other terms I could cover, but for these first lessons I want to cover the basics."

I nodded as that seemed reasonable.

"We will cover scarcity, goods, choice, and services. This should be review, but if you have any questions, ask."

"I will."

"Good, now I will ask , what is economics? Don't give me an example, this time and try to tell me what economics itself is."

I sit there for a few moments. I lean back in my seat, cross my legs the other way and think.

"Is it… the pursuit of answering problems of scarcity?" I'm glad I always pay attention when in class.

"That is a good answer, an example of a complete answer would be something like is the study of how society chooses to allocate its scarce resources to the production of goods and services to satisfy unlimited ?"

I lower my hand. "What do you mean by 'Unlimited wants'?"

Mr. Schuster paused and gave me a look. "I'm serious."

"Oh I know." he said. "Society always wants more than it currently has. A new microwave, a new pillow, a new house. It varies by as much as people are different from each other across socio-economic backgrounds like how every snowflake is unique. You , at your age, have different wants from me.

I debate that in my head.

"What if I don't want anything?"

"Then you are a fortunate individual. That sensation, like the wind, can change after a moment, or take time ?"

I lower my hand as I things come to mind.

"...Is it possible to want something that isn't a thing?"

"As in a material object?"

"Yes." I clarify.

"Of course."

"..."

"What do you understand about unlimited wants?"

I stop at the counter and cross my legs as I put my hands on top of the desk.

"That it involves material things like clothes, and immaterial things such a goals?"

"Yes. Now there is more to that, but for now just keep in mind that most of the time we want something. And because 'everyone' wants something society is incapable of granting everyone's wants, that would be a utopia, which we do not live ?"

"Why can't society give everyone's wants?"

"Because society is not capable of meeting all of our wants. Perhaps our needs, but not our wants. That is why scarcity exists, why people make choices, provide goods and services with the limited amount of resources available."

"I see. Thank you." That was bothering me, but it makes sense, you can't ask the impossible of society.

Mr. Schuster taps the clipboard with his pen.

"That is why economics studies how society chooses to allocate its scarce resources to the production of goods and services to satisfy unlimited wants. Now a question to consider. Where does electricity come from?"

"It comes from dust Mr. Schuster." I answer.

"Correct." He points his pen at me. "After a series of processes, dust can be made to supply electricity. Now where is powdered dust sold to the public?"

He then rests his wrist on the clipboard, ready to write.

"A Dust shop!"

"Yes, now what factors should someone consider when setting up a dust shop? Where will they get their powdered dust? Powdered dust isn't natural and is carefully made from raw dust, which is a natural resource. Those who buy the raw dust and set prices for the powdered propellant are using economics as a scale, weighing the costs and benefits, to come up with the plan that sets the terms and prices for the use of the raw dust. Now this is an example that, like that snowflake I mentioned earlier, is unique. Conditions will vary and economists must do their best to account for everything. What other situations can you think off? What jobs would find economics helpful for their jobs?"

I lean back in my chair slightly, look down as I cross my arms and wonder.

"Hmm."

I mean father does work, grandpa did economics as well. I look up, with my arms still crossed and ask. "Management and secretarial roles?"

"Yes." He stops writing and brings his pen up in the air. He gently shakes it one time before continuing." "Though in actuality everyone makes economic decisions, according to their values. Now consider this, would someone buy a fur coat this time of year?"

"Yes. The cold varies here, but considering that we are in Janurary, yes."

"Even if they were in vacuo?"

"No. That would be crazy."

"And what about in Atlas? Is there a demand for warm fur coats in Atlas?"

"Yes, Always. The trips from one building to another would be worse if we didn't have something warm."

"Indeed, now what if the price of Ol' King Cold went up by one Lien for a 12 oz can?"

"Isn't one Lien not that big of a difference?"

"Right, but assume the price of something you wanted, say Ol' King Cold, went up? Considering alternatives, would it be cost-effective to buy it?"

"No."

"What if the prices of similar goods went up by a larger amount?"

"Then it would be a good idea to buy Ol' King Cold."

"Correct."

Mr. Shuster turned around and walked back to the black board on the wall. He grabbed a piece of chalk and drew a horizontal line and a vertical line to the left that connected to it. "Now this graph will tell us about the price of lumber. On left we have the prices and on the bottom here is the amount of lumber available. Assuming we had a large amount of lumber, where would it make sense to chart the price lumber.?"

I look at the graph and think about that. Supply and demand...would mean… I point to the bottom left corner from where I sit. "Would the price be low?"

"Correct." He puts a white dot near the bottom right corner and I frown. " In this graph however we have a large amount of lumber at a low price so this instance would be over to the right. Now tell me, what would happen if price of lumber doubled in Mistral, would the same amount of houses be built?"

Now before we answer this question tell me, where would I chart the new relationship between price and lumber on this graph if priced doubled?"

I point diagnonally up and to the left."Wouldn-"

I stop as Mr. Schuster raised a hand, then touched his glasses. "Don't try to do both at the same time. Tell me, where is the price doubled for lumber"

If prices went up…-doubled they would… "Would the price rise by an amount equal to the current price?"

"Correct, now how does this relate to the amount of lumber available?"

Hmm. I tilt my head as I wonder.

"You had the right idea earlier."

Hmm? Earlier? Oh!"

"Would the amount of lumber decrease?"

"By how much?"He countered.

...I looked at the graph, then hesitated. I knew where the new dot should go, but couldn't put it into words. I sat there, frustrated. That is until I decided to do something. "Mr. Schuster can I come up and place it?"

He shakes his head. "No need. Are you having trouble telling me where to mark on this graph?"

I clenched my fist briefly in my lap and then relaxed it. "Yes."

"That is good."

I stared at Mr. Schuster ,confused, It isn't good to be unable to answer a question. "Why Mr. Schuster?"

"You see this graph lacks some critical information, namely the price of lumber per unit and how many units of lumber exist. We have simply assumed plenty of lumber exists. The price could double if the amount of lumber decreased by ten units, or several hundred according to this graph." He then erases the graph. "It is important to keep in mind that there is a relationship between the factors we have on a graph and that they may not be wholly independent of each other. Now a proper question I can ask you is, if prices doubled, did demand rise, or fall?"

Oh please!

"Would that mean demand went up Mr. Schuster?"

Mr. Schuster begins to walk back around his table and stops in front of his stand.

" would happen then?How would entrepreneurs elsewhere respond?"

Well if prices had gone up and there was a demand then father would...

"Wouldn't people go to Mistral to sell lumber then?"

"Correct, until the demand, and prices went back down to an I want you to consider this. Where does the final cost in this relationship get reflected if houses are being built with this lumber?"

The mental image of a large, cliffside house comes to mind.

"...In the price of the house?"

"Correct, now here is another factor to consider, would the same amount of houses be built?"

"Well if there is a demand, wouldn't that mean houses are being built?"

"Possibly, now what would happen if the region had been hit by five waves of grimm or other natural disaster?"

I hesitated to answer that. "I don't… I don't know. Wouldn't people try to help?"

Mr. Schuster expression softened for a moment, then he continued. " That depends , Finding out the answers to such questions is part of economics. It may be a dismal science, however it is very important if we are to understand how the world works. For the disaster zone, several situations could play out. You must try to consider all the possible variables, and their relationships. Your own answers changed over time as the situation developed and you learned new open your folder."

I open it to find a worksheet.

* * *

 _ **Intro to economic terms**_

Name:Date:_

Write the definition of each term next to the term listed below

Economics:

Economic model:

Scarcity:

Resources:

Land:

Labor:

Capital:

Entrepreneurship:

Ceteris Paribus:

* * *

"I want you to answer these questions before our lesson this thursday."

Oh? This is surprisingly light. Meaning I can take my time with this.

"Somedays I will put things in the folder that we will use throughout the day, but today, all you need is that. Leave the folder with me when you leave, however to cover the matter of the Syllabus. We will go over that thursday before we start. I have left you a copy behind your definitions. If you have questions for me , ask them thursday."

I look, bending the top right corner of the definition worksheet to confirm the syllabus is behind and then let go. The Syllabus was stapled so that helped. I removed everything and left the folder open. "Mr. Schuster, is it fine if I leave the folder at my desk?"

"It is, Would you like me to leave it there before class begins instead of up here?"

"Yes please."

"Alright then." He then glanced at his left hand and checked the time. "We have a few minutes, but I won't hold you over." He glanced at me as I put my large weapon case on the desk, then my schedule, reading comprehension sheet and _World History: Ancient Civilizations_. I put my new worksheet and syllabus on top and then stand up. I collect everything, minus the weapon case, into my left arm with my book supporting everything. I grab the weapon case with my right and walk down toward the Mr. Schuster.

 _Rrrrrng._

I stand still and check if my scroll is vibrating. No. I look to the left as I approach the door on the right and see Mr. Schuster answer his scroll.

"Yes? Oh Mr. Dryman? Sorry 'Proffessor' Dryman. How can I help you? Yes? Yes?" He game me a signal to stop. "Yes she is right here. I see. The receptionist? Indeed. That would be best. Ok thank you for calling." He then hanged up.

"What was that about?"

"Mr. Dryman said you left your syllabus in his room. Since he is busy now he had the receptionist come get it, so before you leave the library, you should visit her. "

Well that works out.

"I will. Was that everything."

"Yes. you can go now."

I turn to the right and put the handle of the weapon case in my left hand and pull the door inward toward me. I spin on my heel counterclockwise and go around the door into upper floor of the library.

Now then… I look to ahead and on the right is the entrance to a spiral staircase. I grab the handle of the weapon case with my right hand and let the fingers of my left secure the book and papers.

I enter spiral staircase and am again reminded of a castle I look to the left and follow the stairs down. The pillar is a constant as I slowly work my way down the stone steps as I balance the weapon case in my right hand.

Going up was certainly easier.

I slow myself down as I keep having to lift the weapon case or else hit a step behind me. I awkwardly make my way down and am glad that the staircase is enclosed.

I'm not sure if my eyes accepted the unchanging view, my ears accepted the cadence of my boots or if I was preoccupied with not falling down the wide staircase with everything in tow. I pause, adjust my grip on the handle and continue downward.

I… I hope that when I'm older this gets easier. Wait. I won't have to wait that long, I'll be getting my aura unlocked! I pause again and put my weapon case down, making sure to hold my book and papers close to my chest as I cradle them in my left arm. I resist the urge to sit on the stone or my weapon case. That would be demeaning to my weapon and I.

I catch my breath and flex my hand and reach down for the weapon case again. My left fingers grip the book tightly and in a swift motion I pick up my weapon case. I raise it again and walk down, balancing myself between my weapon case, my white knee high boots that sound against the stone, and make sure not to let go of my papers that slightly flutter with each step until I'm finally on flat footing.

Finally!

* * *

 **14**

I exit right.I stop once in the center aisle and squint with my right eye. I turn to the right and then have to squint both of my eyes.

The midday light angles in from the arch of smaller windows. Blue snowflakes were outlined across the rectangular silver tables and dark blue rugs that they stood upon. The light played differently across the silver and blue as the light shone through the painted windows both of ahead of me and through the tall windows that went flanked the library.

I walk along the rug to the main entrance, I look at the bookcases on my immediately on my right and those on the left across the tables. What I need is in there. I pass a pillar on my right, which is mirrored across the table, like the rest. The pillars, bookshelves, rooms. Only the bridges, rugs, and tables are not mirrored by something. Well that and the receptionist at her desk on the right. My boots then begin to sound out against the cold stone floor, chilled by the A.C.

I stop at the receptionists desk and place my weapon case on the floor again. I peak over the desk.

"Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes. I need books. Will you get 'The Hatchet', a dictionary, and… I was told Mr. Dryman left something for me."

"Ah yes I have that here." She places the stapled document on the desk and pushes it to me. "Would you like the books delivered to your room, or brought to the desk here?"

"My room." I don't plan on coming back if I have everything I need. I take the syllabus with my right hand and place it on the pile that I'm cradling in my left arm. "Oh! Do you carry school supplies?"

"We do."

"Great. Can you send a white three ring binder to my room, with paper, dividers, a pencil pouch , preferably already set up. I will need some strips to right subject names on as well."

"Yes , would you like extra materials?"

I pause. I could store things in the chest at end of my bed or at the bottom of the bookshelf to the right. "Yes."

"Will that be everything?"

I pause again as I review my needs. Book, I need to define some terms, writing material…

"I will need pen and pencils as will be all."

"Ok. Fiona!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" a younger voice responds.

I hear footsteps make their way over, the receptionist turns to me. "We can take care of things from here, you go on ahead."

"Of course."

I nod ,pick up my large weapon case and turn to the left as I walk to the door. I place my weapon case on the floor again next to the left door and pull the right door open. I'm not bringing my weapon out again. I grab it and pass through.

I glance down at the syllabus in my left arm's cradle. Well I messed up on that so any embarrassment I feel is earned.

I don't plan on staying in the study. I briefly look to the right at the large window, then the grandfather clock on the left in the corner.

12 o'clock.

Midday now. I turn to the left and pull the next door open after placing my weapon down.

I just need to go through that routine one more time then I will be in quite a fair situation.

Just keep up appearances. I walk down the hallway, make a right at the four way intersection and climb the stairs. I struggle with the weapon case a little, but reach the top , make a left and climb the second half. I ignore anything happening in the staff hallway and make the right corner until I find my room on the left. I briefly look at the plate on the top.

 _R-3_

I then push the door inward after placing my weapon case down for the second to last time in this fashion and pick it up. I march over to my made bed and take a knee. I slide my weapon case underneath the bed and straighten myself. With that awkward weight gone I make my way around the bed and pass the door to my bathroom, I stop from going completely around the bed and place everything else on the circular silver table. I gaze up at the chandelier above the table, but decide against using it yet.

I shake my hands briefly then clasp my hands as I hold them in front. I pivot to the door. Now then… where is brea- I shake my head. Where is lunch? They didn't bring it up to my room...

I walk across the blue rug to the door and pull it open. I look to the right down the hallway, then the left. Nobody is coming bearing food.

Downstairs? Well first.

I turn around and walk back inside. I angle to the left and walk directly towards my bathroom,cutting across the room. I pass the armoire, but am quickly where I need to be. I push the white door in, then leave it open behind me as I go to the counter on the left and pull out the stool from underneath. I step on it and then reach for the soap. I turn on the faucet and let the cold water run as I clean my hands. I am what I eat and I don't plan on being a germ.

I apply the soap a second time and rinse my hands. Bubbles gather at the drain and once I'm satisfied I stop the water and check my handiwork. I take a smaller towel from a selection on the left and wipe my hands before stepping off the stool and lightly push it with my white knee high boots under the counter. I exit the bathroom and pull the door closed behind me , holding the handle with the hand towel in my hand. I angle to the exit, but before I leave I go around to the head of my bed and look at the two white baskets. I toss the hand towel into the one with a black _L_ I turn around and finally make my way through the still opened door, deciding to leave it open for the staff from the library. The voice of the helper didn't exactly inspire confidence. That and… I still need to keep my hands clean.

I swerve to the left and feel my ponytail flip as I make my way across the stone floor to the corner. I make the corner to the right and then go down the first set of stairs, make a right and go down the second. I stop at the front entrance for a moment, but then decide to go to the right. I cross the the foyer. I passed a warm hearth a picture of mother hanged over it. I looked at it with mixed feelings. I was proud of her, but yet I was sad seeing her like this. Mom was grandpa's daughter… hmm

I stopped as I thought about something. Did mother wait for her dad to come home? Did grandpa look forward to coming home? Well I only heard good things about grandpa from mother, so…

The smell of warm food caught my attention. I looked at the portrait, then around me. I lightly waved at the woman in the picture in a gesture of farewell as I walked deeper into the the foyer, till I passed under one of several arches that left me in a hallway that ran horizontally and should be directly under the hallway where the residential rooms were.

I looked at the windows on the far wall, getting a good look at the mostly glass room that ran beneath all the inner facing rooms above. Down here they were combined into a large rectangular room that had a view of the inner courtyard. I turned to the left and passed between two large doors that had been left opened. I saw the hallway ran the same distance as the one above, but instead of the multiple doors there were four. Two on the left, two on the right, spaced out so that there was one set of double doors at each end of the hallways. Those on the right led to the glass room, but the ones on the left, those led to the dining room.

I walked across the white stone floor, my white shoes making my presence know. I hold my left arm up as If still carrying my things or a purse. I angle to the left side of the hallway as I near the first double doors. I stop once in front of it and knock. I cross my arms, then lower them when I hear someone grab the doorknob on the right from the other side and pull it inward.

"Oh Heiter, you were here..." I entered the chilled room, cooled by the A.C. I cross my arms again, this time to shelter my hands from the cold. I walked in and looked at the long silver table that ran along most of the rectangular room under a chandelier. White dishes sat on opposite ends near the middle of the table, thankfully not at the heads of the table. Dark blue drapes cover several windows that run along the wall, parted just enough to let in some of the light into the white room. I walked across the stone floor, angling to the right as i made my way to the head of the table. I paused once I realized something. "Do you know which of the dishes belongs to me Heiter?"

He shook his head from where he stood next to the door and looked to his left. Only then did I realize that someone else had been in the room.

A dignified maid with long curly rich brown hair that reminded me of fall stood on the left. Deep, green eyes looked at Heiter, then me. A pearly white hand lifted from where she held it in front at her waist. "The dishes on the left belong to you young miss." She indicated the dish with her hand, then returned it to her waist.

"I see." I turned away and walked around the tabled, then down the aisle between the far wall and the table. I stopped at the table and stood there, pulled my chair, letting it almost slide across the smooth floor just enough that I could take a seat after hopping up. I immediately grab the folded triangle that is my napkin and put it in my lap,unfolding it completely. I looked at the dish and realized I had a thin slice of quiche, Next to the small dish were green and orange cubes had been diced and served in a glass cup. A brown,sparkling muffin is off to the left on another small plate. A tall glass of water was on the right.

"Quiche lorraine , served with honeydew, cantaloupe, and a cinnamon banana bread muffin. " The dignified maid explained.

I was tempted to kindly say that I didn't ask, but…

I looked across the table and saw Heiter mimicking me as he glanced across the table that separated us.

The maid spoke up again. "Coffee and hot chocolate will be arriving soon."

I turned to the maid. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes Heiter here wanted something different and the kitchen staff informed me that he had a known preference."

Ah I see so it was the kitchen staff… although how did she figure Heiter wanted something different?

I briefly imagine heiter managing somehow with some interruptive expressions. Probably a 'no' then many back and forths until the maid understood.

With my question answered I turned back to the dish. It was fresh from the kitchen, the quiche lorraine was hot, heat rose from it visibly in streams of steam. The heat from it was in sharp contrast to the cold of the room, generated both by the season and the AC.

I could see heiter holding his hands next to his quiche, warming them. I roll my eyes. Father or Winter would get him for that.

"Heiter keep your hands in your lap until we eat, straighten your back. There. Good."

Much better.

"Now... We wait until our drinks arrive and the food cools enough."

Ah.

I turn to the maid. "Go check on the kitchen."

She puts a hand to her chest and bows. "Yes young miss, Right away." I watch her leave through the door and turn to the right before disappearing out of view.

I turn back to heiter. "The hot chocolate and coffee should have been served with the meal." Heiter looks away for a moment. "Heiter!" I call. He needs to pay better attention to when someone is talking… "Now then…" I trail off as I realize asking him 'What were you' would be a broad question, one that he couldn't answer. Fine. I'll dumb it down. Now what should I ask…

…

…

…

…

"Are you well?"

He nods lightly.

I brighten up as I realize a good set of questions.

"Have you had classes as well?"

He nods lightly.

Let's see… 'who did he have?' No I need to stick to yes and no questions.

"Have you had trouble with the material?"

He looked up, pondered for a moment. He shook his head. Good. His face is just soo easy to read. Father or Winter usually have a calm or stoic expression most of the time. It is their choice of words that help me understand them. Heiter is different in that has to be very expressive because he can't- Oh.

Memories of how my lessons went with the usual back and forth discussions come to mind.

Straight to the point then.

"Did you have trouble being unable to speak?" I mean he can only answer yes or no questions.

He looked to me. He nodded, then shook his head.

"Yes or no Heiter?" I need a straight answer.

He nodded, paused, then shook his head.

"Heiter.." I look at the exit the where the maid left, then back to Heiter. "Yes or-?

Heiter had signaled for me to stop with his left hand, Interrupting me. He had a look of concentration on his face as he evidently struggled to tell me 'something'.

I lean back in my seat, keeping eye contact with him. I see that both of us are going to need to get better at this.

"So yes?"

He shook his head.

"So no?"

He shook again.

"Heiter you can't have it both ways with this. It's a yes or no question."

He shook his head.

"You're telling me i'm wrong?" I raise an eyebrow.

He nodded. I sighed. "Heiter it is a yes or no question. Did you have problems being unable to speak?"

Heiter didn't answer this time. He raised a hand, putting some space between his thumb and index finger.

Oh. So this is what he might have been dealing with.

"So you had some problems…"

The Winter inside me chided me about how the question didn't specifically need a yes or no response. That was just an assumption. And I knew what assumptions did.

I sat for a few moments, I readied another question, but stopped once I caught sight of the maid. She entered the room carrying a kettle, teapot and cups on a silver tray.

She went to my side first and set down the tray on my right. She expertly picked up the kettle and poured what my nose said was coffee into a cup before setting the kettle down with a clink. She then placed the cup of coffee next to my glass of water.

The maid then bowed to indicate she was leaving and neatly pivoted to the right and walked around the table. When she came back to the left on the other side she repeated the same process, Heiter was watching as well, I then noticed that he was watching me, mimicking my actions again.

Right then.

I look at the maid, then at Heiter.

I grab the napkin in my lap by two corners and lift it before settling it down in my lap again. I watch heiter pick up his napkin on next to his utensils and do the same.

Ok… Now…

I look at the lorraine quiche was yellow, fluffy and had some red pieces inside that i could see from the side. Crust was present in the bottom and at the back. The top, a slightly harder gold than the fluffy yellow below, had some small green slices that looked like miniature leaves. It seemed to have cooled enough to not be scalding.

I grab my silver knife with my right hand and my fork and the fork with my left. I raise them a little and give heiter a look. He mimics me and I give an approving nod.

Next…It's harder to do this when instructing instead of naturally as I have been taught.

I keep my utensils facing down and close to the plate. I put the tines of my fork into the end of the slice and cut it with my knife. Keeping the fork facing down, I turn it around and take a bite.

Soft, lightly salted and peppered egg that just seems to part when eating was accompanied by small crumbled pieces of bacon. The crust crisp, providing just enough of a crunch to offer variety from the softness of the egg. Finely chopped onion and cheese was what I noticed to be mixed in with the bacon, I had noticed the bacon first, but now I was getting a mixture. I could taste something else , but I couldn't identify it.

A nutritious , yet light meal. I was worried about not consulting the kitchen, but It it was for naught as usual. They know what they are doing.

I take a few more bites in the same practiced manner, not rushing to eat. I send a glare to heiter when he doesn't pay attention. He isn't eating properly every now and then. Be good now heiter!

I send another glare and this time he seems to pick up on it. I lightly motion with my hands, then look at his. I set my utensils down on the right side of the plate and take a sip from the glass of water.

I guess I should show him everything once instead… No I need to show him when to eat what is on the plate.

The cantaloupe and honeydew can be eaten with the fork. I pick up the fork with my right hand and keep my left in my lap as I sample the watery cubes, getting an orange cantaloupe first.

When my fork partially pierced the cantaloupe, water lightly parted around the intrusion. I slowly raised it to my mouth, not leaning forward and took a bite. A sweet taste distributed itself both in the cube and the water through my mouth before leaving a slightly musky aftertaste.

The light green honeydew was next and after a deliberate motion I took another bite. It was much sweeter and had a sugary taste to it. It was like a watermelon in that regard, but firmer and with a taste of honey.

I set down my fork after two more bites from the glass cup. My gaze turns to one of the banana muffin. It has a nice rounded top which I reach for. I pinch the top and remove a small portion. I slowly bring it back and take a bite. It was light, but dense with banana flavor. The cinnamon served to provide a sweet and crunchy topping.

I look to heiter again and confirm that he should take only a small pinch. He then repeats my action. He had previously taken a larger pinch of the top.

Satisfied that I had shown him how to eat his food I slowly and methodically began to work through my food , making sure to take small bites. I only ate the top of the muffin as that was the best part.

When I finally finished my meal I began to drink the coffee which had now cooled enough. I sipped in silence as the maid kept watch over me and my copper haired friend… scratch that his hair has a rustic sheen again…

Hmm. Oh well. I ignore it and continue to drink my coffee, wondering what the rest of the day will bring.

Hmm actually there is no need for that… I believe I have… Physical exercise next…

I finish a cup and have the maid refill my cup. Heiter follows suit and the maid walks around to fill his.

I frown at the thought of PE so soon. I can still feel yesterdays routines in my body. Well I will deal with that when the moment comes to pass. For now…

I begin to review my classes in my mind. I frown again. I think now... is time to go and work on that notebook and write notes. The staff should have brought the requested materials by now and I need to assemble my dividers.

I set my coffee down after having it refilled again , missing the heat it provided to my hands. I fold my napkin partially and confirm my utensils are placed appropriately before pushing myself out of my seat so that my feet are against the floor again.

I turn to the maid, making eye contact with her green eyes. "I'll be in my room."

I look back to my seat. "Have my coffee brought up to my room." I don't bother to listen to her response and pull out my scroll from my blue cardigan sweater's right waist pocket.

I unlock my screen and check the time.

 _12:33 pm._ Plenty of time for everything. I lock the screen and put it back in my pocket. If my schedule is going to be like this at dinner then I can see why the 'extra' time. I walk around the silver table and make my way to the door, mentally switching gears as I begin to think of my classes and notebook.

It would be best if I looked at my schedule and formed my dividers based on that. I should leave some additional dividers just in case for the other classes I will have on.. I will need to ask for a second notebook for Monday-Wednesday and friday courses. No wait I might have a spare… Well I know my current classes of Reading comprehension, Piano, History and Economics so I should tailor those dividers first…

The general notes should be…

Strategies for beginning and end of paragraph, keywords, and answering the question.

How to study ancient history. How it was recorded. Differences between… geology and geography.

Then Mr. Schuster's questions about economic situations with…Ol' King cold, lumber and...societies unlimited wants…

I strain as I remember some additional things.

We did cover grandpa for a bit. Oh and that bit about slavery in history…

Ok it is a start. Now assignments… come on don't forget…

I have the _Hatchet_ pages… one through six? Then pages 8 to 12 for _World History: Ancient Civilizations._ I have my reading response worksheet for the _Hatchet_ as well and the 9… It was nice definitions for economics? I'll need to check though I'm sure I checked beforehand. I will need to make some open preparations for an open discussion in history…

Well I just need to remember this then I can write it down in a rough summary for my notes, then expand on it as I remember more from class...

* * *

 **A/N**

Ello again! So there is the chapter! One more then I will try my test bed for the other writing style. I think the current format , which I'm presently referring to as a 'Full Life', Is working fine. There will presently be one more 'Full life' to finish the series of three chapters, then I will demo some 'Short Life' and possibly a 'short progression'. That last bit will be awhile so just look forward to the upcoming life segments! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a pleasant day!

11-19-17: Slight update! I will be unavailable for writing until sometime in January, I'm going to be meeting new people, and working towards a goal till then so I will be indisposed. I do have another chapter partially finished, so when I return from this excursion I will be good to go! Take care everyone!


	19. Chapter 19: A Cold Start

**A/N** Ello! so I'm finally back and unfortunately didn't get to right the full life chapter like i wanted, but I figured that I needed to get back into writing and posting, otherwise I would just stay at a standstill here. I still have all of the planning I did for the chapters, but because of life changes that significantly alter my schedule, I will be trying to write in a different format. Here goes!

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 19: A Cold Start

-Waa-How dare you! We adhere to a strict code of honor unlike you, you dog!-

* * *

 **1**

 **Heiter's Pov**

I watched as Weiss left the room, uncertain of what to do. She didn't call my name so… Do I still follow Rita around? I look to her and watch her pick up the cup Weiss drank from, the kettle that carried her 'coffee' and put it on a silver tray , which she lifts with both hands before looking across the table to me.

"I'll return,don't worry. Stay here, ok Heiter?"

I nod. Somehow fastening myself to the chair even more as my feet sway.

"Splendid. Feel free to walk around the room, no need to bolt yourself to the dining chair. Just be sure to wait for me before you go anywhere."

I nod again. I relax a little and grab my hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth in my hand. I take a sip and set it down in my lap.

"Oh keep that on the table when you're not drinking please, wouldn't want any accidents."

I look over my shoulder to the left and see Rita at the double doors that were left open. She keeps eye contact, maintaining a gentle look on her face.

I nod again and raise my cup onto the table. I will hold it when I'm drinking. Accidents are bad.

"Good, I'll be back."

I look back to the left at the door and watch her leave, sure on her feet as she balances the things on the tray.

How do you carry a tray and the things on it? I'm afraid it would slide around…

Actually why does it slide around? I look down at the silver table. I lightly tap the bottom of my glass that had water in it and watch it slide for a moment.

I mean it happened here…

…

Why does it slide?

Why doesn't it slide for her?

...

I don't know the answer to why… and I can't ask.

A warm feeling makes itself at home in my stomach, and it isn't the same feeling I got from the hot chocolate. It feels like my stomach is getting crushed by… itself?

I felt like this earlier...

The memories of class come to mind. I shiver at the partial feeling of uselessness that came from some of them. I need… I need to be able to stay here otherwise…

The situation up in the sky with the empty building come to mind.

This building… I look around the room. It has people. Some are 'maids', 'butlers' ,The only thing I can tell is they wear matching clothes... and then there is Weiss!

Who is… upstairs… doing her thing, while i'm here…

So i'm in a building with people, but not with people…

Well… I get time to be with people! Though… Weiss acted differently…

Did I do something? I lean back against the chair, wondering… Well I did get in trouble with Mr. Laufer earlier… But I met Rita again because of that… and she was kind. Made things better in class with the teachers… Specially the older lady. I had her for two of my classes… I didn't do… good there.

Well it's just temporary… I smile. I'll be able to read and write… soon.

Then I can do well for these kind people who are helping me!

I look down to the cup of hot chocolate, then the stone floor on my left, then the open door.

I pick up a cup and take a sip, enjoying the warmth that works its way through my throat, feeling like it expands my chest a little. Oh there it is! I spot the bottom of the cup and see a darker thing at the bottom of the cup. It sticks to the sides , different from the hot chocolate despite looking similar to it.

I finish the cup and debate sleep. I'm warm on the inside, but I'm cold on the outside. I purse my lips and puff my cheeks as I deal with the slight throbbing in my lips. Sleep would be nice. Can I fall asleep in a chair?

No. Rita said she would be back… I look at the floor, it looks comfortable...

No. I… I don't want to walk around, but I can't leave… Can I just sleep… no, I can rest?

Well I am resting right now… I stretch with the thought and close my eyes.

…

Its bright… red… I open my eyes and see the windows with the blue drapes…

…

I close my eyes again and cover my eyes, noticing the dimming of the red light when my hands shield me from it…

This isn't comfortable…

I scoot out of my chair, but struggle to move it.

My pants slip against the seat of the chair and my hips slide forward, putting me in an awkward position.

OH! I notice the difference underneath the table. I slide along my pants and back until I just flop out of the chair. I bump my tailbone against the floor as my black topsiders slider outward across the floor.

Now underneath the chair I notice something. A white… Oh that's the napkin. That… goes in the chair…

After tenderly placing it down I stretch out underneath the chairs and close my eyes… It's not the grass, or my bed, but I can't leave room and it… works…just fine.

I can't fall asleep…

The floor is uncomfortable, hard, cold…

Haa…

I sit still and place my hands under the bottom of my polo and on my belly, where it is warm. I empty my thoughts and sigh as I make the most of it. The chair is uncomfortable to rest in, the floor is cold, hard, but it is flat. My back can rest against the surface.

I move my shoulders as I try to get comfortable. The floor digs into my back with the cold.

Events earlier today come to mind with me lying down, wet and trying to dry in the cold wind against a hard, gritty stone.

I move my hand against the smooth, polished stone. It may be cold, but I'm not wet… so if I can rest there then…

I get comfortable at last and close my eyes.

I see a darkness and a dim red at the edge of my vision on the right.

The sun… slipping under the table through the window.

I hear… a humming… I don't know what it is. It reminds me of the things that sprayed water earlier…

When that mental image comes up I rise and see the table coming closer to my face. I stop, but then realize there is plenty of room for me to crawl on my legs.

I reposition myself to where I'm on my knees. Very much awake after getting mentally splashed, I crawl forward, then turn to the left and come out between my chair and the one next to it. The cold floor is strangely comfortable against my khakis. That moment is short though as I make my way out and stand up. Now curious about something hanging in front of me.

It's a portrait. Framed within a portrait is a painting of five people. Three younger people are in front, angled center. Two adults are in the back, positioned between the younger ones and angled to the center. A boy sits in the middle and… Almost everyone in the picture has white hair…Blue eyes are everywhere... Wait… OH!

That's Mr. Schnee on the in the back! And Weiss sitting on the right!

…

Who is the young boy who looks my age in the center or the older girl on the left? Everyone seems to wear White, blue and… black shoes.

"That would be a painting of the Schnee family… Two years ago?"

I look to my right and see Rita had returned. Her warm green eyes studied me, then the portrait. She closed the door as she began to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Schnee are in the back.

Miss Winter is on the left. Mr. Whitney is in the center and the young miss is on the right."

I point to the boy. Then look questioningly at Rita.

"Mr. Whitney is being taught back in is only 8 years old so Mr. schnee doesn't want him traveling much." Rita began walking from the door towards me.

Where is Atlas? Is it nearby? Is that a building I don't know?

Arg another question…

Hmm. I gaze back at the portrait. I have a hunch who the other girl is… Weiss's big sister… I forgot the name…

I struggle to remember as my recent memories consist of math problems. I smile at the familiar fun of multiplication and division.

"Miss Winter."

I look at Rita as I point at the portrait again.

"Yes that is Miss Winter"

Oh right! She just told me. Pay attention… though… I'm tired of that... Rita stops next to me and gazes to the picture. I look at her, then the portrait.

"She… looks a little different in this picture, but she has grown in the last two years. Outside of the Schnee family. The young miss looks up to her."

I nod as I remember how much she mentions her, specially at the tower.

OHHHHH… thats what i was forgetting!

"You missed meeting her since she dropped by for her birthday in December, during winter break when she turned 16. You will probably... meet her when the young miss has her 11th birthday In February. "

I smile at the idea of meeting more people. It's true that the classes were hard, but I met miss Rita because of it. Then things got better. A clap pulls me from my thoughts.

"Now then! The young miss is studying. We should get you started as well." Miss Rita walked past me and to the other side of the room as I began to follow her. She opened a further down the wall that…

I looked over my shoulder. The door here is positioned like the other, a walking distance from the silver table, with the family portrait in between…

…

I sigh.

…

"Heiter?"

I turn in response to the question. Rita is waiting, holding the door open. Oh right. I can start with some math exercises when we get… wherever we are going…. Unless that isn't the plan.

I follow Rita out through the is a door across from me that leads to the glass room, but that's not where i'm going. I turn to the right and begin to walk back toward the stairs that lead to my room.

"Heiter."

I stop and turn around.

Rita beckons that I go the other way.

Oh so we aren't going that way. I speedily walk back to her and walk on ahead. I had wanted to see the glass wall again, or is it one giant side room that has a glass wall that I can see into?

…

Oh! Wait! I haven't been here before!

I stop. Do I… go here? I mean Weiss…

"Heiter?"

I notice Rita had stopped next to me. She had a questioning look on me. Like the one most of my teachers did. Well I suppose teaching a… mute… that was the word they use. Right? It might be hard and I'm thankful they are helping.

"Heiter?"

Right. Focus. I'm supposed to follow her.

I do just that. Follow till we turn a right at the end of the hallway ,follow her down the next shorter hallway, follow her around the left corner, ignoring the large glass doors on the right that lead to the courtyard. After that left, I follow her down an even shorter hallway to double doors that lead to.. A long hallway with large double doors on the the left and right. There is a regular door across from me, but we take the left and walk down the hallway in silence. Once we pass through the double doors I finally recognize a fourway and the stairway on the left section. So that means…

I watch Rita walk straight , not entering the door on the left to the doctor's room three fourths of the way to the fourway, passing through the fourway…

We are going to the study?

* * *

 **2**

When we do enter the study, I spot the binder Rita had gotten for me during the first class in 'Word Study' with the older lady.

I run past rita and slow before stopping and looking over my shoulder to Rita. A question hangs in my mind.I thought this folder was in my room?

A look of understanding came from Rita. "I had them brought here, homework shouldn't be done in your bedroom. Your workplace will be here."

I nod.

"Now I would like to cover what happened earlier. In your word study class with Ms. Pisets, we ran into an issue where… you can't read."

I give an embarrassed look to the ground.

"Because of that I have been thinking of some methods that would allow us to study."

She puts her hand on a pile of small papers… or are those… really small rectangular pieces of paper?

"I had some note cards printed and brought so that I could reader them off and then you would pick a word I previously told you. It's not the best thing, but given your situation."

OH!

"Well no worries" She returned the smile that I had on my face. "It seems you're happy with this method so then!" she gestured to the chair "Take a seat and I will start."

I moved to sit at the chair. As I did, Rita moved around the desk as she flipped through several of the note cards.

"Ok then are you ready?"

I patted the desk with excitement. I could learn despite my limitations.

"Now then. Analyze. To examine carefully or study closely."

She placed down a card in front of me. "This is the word Analyze. If I asked, what is it to examine carefully or study closely, I want you to tap this card. Understood?"

I nod. I look at the odd mixture of symbols. I do recognize the A in it, but aside that… the rest looks wierd to me. So this is the word Analyze.

"Now then the next word is Anticipate. It means to look forward to, to expect."

She places down another card. Again I recognize the A's, the C and… That's it. Ok...

"Next is Beneficial. It means something is helpful."

I point at her, then tap my two cards.

"I'm glad you find this beneficial to you. now you can be beneficial to yourself by learning these words."

I nod eagerly, then watch as she places down the then reads the next.

"Chronological. To be arranged in order of time of occurrence. I have arranged your class folder in order of when you have each class during the day. Word study comes before art, which is before, political science, which is before mathematics. Understood?"

It did.

She gave a look of approval and then placed the Chronological card down. I could see the C's, the lone A, and… nothing else, but I knew this was the word Chronological.

I looked up to Rita.

"Compare. To examine and note the similarities or differences of. These cards are all made of paper, but they have different words on them, which you will learn in time."

I'm noticing that I'm seeing the C and the A alot...  
Miss Rita doesn't place another card down.

The cards are spread out in a horizontal line before me.

"Now then we have these five note cards, each with a word. We have Analyze, Anticipate, Beneficial, chronological, and Compare. I will say a definition and you will pick the word I'm describing. Ok?"

It was a gentle question. One that had an easy answer.

I gave a smile and swung my feet with excitement in the chair. My shoulders rocked as I almost hopped out of my chair.

"Now then, before we start. I want you to tap the words as I call them out. Beneficial."

Beneficial beneficial… I think that's the only word that starts with a B here so… I spot the card that meets that condition and put my hand on it.

"Good, now which word is analyze?."

A-n-a-lyze. There should be… two A's right? OH wait she said that before Beneficial soo…

I tap the card on the far left.

"Good, now which word is Compare?"

Com-pare… Well it's not the really long C word so… on the far right.

"Chronological?"

Oh umm There's the other C word… Weiss I'm so glad you taught be a little bit before I started having class. Those few sessions were helpful, even if I did want to sleep.

I find the card and tap it.

"Anticipate?"

A-n-a- wait no. that doesn't sound right and I think I tapped this card before. Right it was on the far left so… A-n-t-i.

Anticipate shouldn't have the second A i'm hearing in so soon… so it's the second card?

Wait… does that mean this second symbol is the letter that sounds like N?

"Good! Now then I will start by giving a definition. Answer by placing your hand on the word I describe. When something is arranged in the order of time of occurrence, it is?"

…

Chrono… Chro… just remember the word…

I…

Haa…

…

Chronological... and it starts with a C so…

I find 3 cards that fit that description.

Oh wait there is the one. Recognizing it isn't a problem.

I tap it and look up.

"Good, now what is to examine carefully and study closely.

Ah right. Analyze!

That is… I tap the card on the left.

"Good, now what is helpful?"

…

We covered it… I stare at the words before me.

Haa… beneficial? So thats a B word…

Well there is a B worded card , which is beneficial so.

I tap it.

" what do you look forward to, or expect?"

… I don't remember this one.

I frown as I stare at the cards.

I dig deeper in my memory and for once don't feel pain. Visual images of Rita placing the cards and accompanying sounds come forth until…

Anticipate.

I tap the card she placed.

"Good now what is to examine and note the similarities or differences of?

I did into my memory again and find rita describing compare.

I find the card and tap it.

"Very good. It appears this method will work for now, though there are some problems."  
I tilt my head.

"Now then five more words and we will stop for now. I do plan on reviewing this later today with you."

I nod.

Ok now contrast. It is to show differences when compared.

I frown. Isn't that like…

I look at the table of cards before me. I find and tap compare with the help of my memory, since I can't fully read these words.

"... good of you to notice this, the precise difference between compare is that you note the similarities and difference, and that contrasting is when you note just the differences."

Hmm. ok. I nod.

"Now Describe. It is to give a description of, for example, how was your hot chocolate? It was warm correct?"

I nod.

"Was it brightly colored?"

I shake my head.

"Those are descriptions. Now elaborate. To work out in detail. You can make elaborate descriptions where you tell me even more , or have an elaborate drawing with many details. This can apply to plans. I remember you had trouble with this word in class with Ms. Pisets?"

I slowly nod my head.

"Well to elaborate on the concept. You went shopping with Mr. Laufer recently right?"

I give a quick nod as I watch her.

"Well if I asked you to elaborate on what happened there, you would tell me where you went, what you did, and about anything that caught your interest."

The tower, shop, and fish place come to mind.

"You might also tell me about the trip to Flachland and back.

Oh right the … the garage and the person… and the blocky person… and… the lady we talked to when nearing Flachland!

"It seems you have a better idea of the word?"

I gave a quick nod.

"Good, now explain. to define. If I were asked to define work, I might say that it involves physical or mental effort, for a purpose or result. Right now we are working so you can do better in class."

I understand that…

so...

Oh!

I point at the cards in her hand, then those on the table in front of me.

"..."

Rita contemplates what I'm trying to say, then she speaks after I see her brighten up.

"Yes. these vocabulary words are all definitions. That's part of the difference between define and words such as explain and elaborate."

She flips to the last card in her hand.

"Now the last word you had trouble with was evaluate. It is to judge and examine carefully. When I met you in the doctor's office, he was evaluating your health. The teachers have been evaluating your educational limits to figure out where to start for you. That is partial to why today was rough for you, but also because…"

I gulped. Rita's eyes softened before continuing.

"No. My job right now for instance is to evaluate your needs and to tend to them. Mr. Clutch has evaluated the situation and concluded that despite the correctness in the young misses statement regarding phones, you need someone who is trained to tend to individuals and that such activities for the young miss would detract from her education."

I frowned as I tried to understand…

"To evaluate is to carefully judge something. For example. The weather outside is cold so something warm will be needed if we were to stay outside for a long period of time."

OHHH! That was an example!

"Oh? Understanding are we?"

I nod. It just means to take time before deciding on something right?

Rita cleared some of the… oh the older cards from the table and spread out 5 before me.

"Now we will quiz on the last five words. First i want you to tap the words as I call them out from left to right. Contrast. Describe. Elaborate. Explain. Evaluate.

Each time she called a word, my hand would move one card to the right.

"Now then. To carefully judge is to?"

Evaluate.

My hand taps the card it currently rests over.

"To compare the differences of is to?"

Compare is different from contrast ,which is just the differences so… my hand moves all the way to the left.

"To work out in great detail is to?

Right,right. Elaborate! Right?

I tap the card in the middle.

"To give a description of is?"

That would be… to explain!

"And to explain would be?"

To describe!

When she stopped, Rita paused for a moment before taking up all but two of the cards.

"explain and describe seems to be giving you trouble so we will try again. Description and describe. When I say something is to give a description of you can hear the word descri-ption. If you break down a word you can find meaning in it, however since the two words of describe and explain are similar we will try something else."

Rita pauses for a moment before continuing.

"To understand what explaining is, you need to understand what to define is. more defining features in the areas of meaning, content, and information. To describe is to give a detailed account of something. To define is to describe or state the exact nature or meaning of something. To descriptions have more details than a definition. A definition will give a general meaning and the basics that identify the defined thing. A description will provide more details, while a definition will provide a general idea. A definition could be used to group something, while a description is individual."

Rita picked up a thick book from the corner of the table.

"A cat, when defined…" she flipped through pages. "May be described as a small domesticated carnivorous mammal, kept as a pet and catcher of vermin, and existing in a variety of breeds. When described we may talk about its physical appearance, behavior, or history."

I…

I lean back as I frown. That isn't different. You're still telling me about something.

"The primary difference is what you say, and how you say it."

Oh! Well that makes it simple.

"This can be a hard question so let's try again… to describe is give some characteristics of the item defined. To explain is to give reasons for why the item is what it is or does what it does; provide more complete information. To not confuse with elaborate, elaborate is to go into even more detail.

lets talk about the common cold. When explaining, describing, and defining.

When Defined, a cold is a viral infection affecting the nose and eyes and ears.

When described. it make your nose run and may also include a sore throat and congestion in your head.

When explained, you can catch colds from others if good hygiene is not observed, because viruses travel in sneezes and used handkerchiefs. They can last up to a couple weeks and may cause a fever.

There are differences, descriptions can answer questions. Who, what when where, or describe what you feel through the 5 senses of sight, touch, hearing, taste, and smell. To explain something is to answer the questions of how and why. To describe you need to see something, to explain you need to see and understand. Now then. Lets try again.

To tell why you had trouble in class you will need to what?"

… it answers why so… I tap explain.

"To tell me what color a stone is you will?"

What… Describe?

"Good, just remember the definition of explain is to provide an answer to the question of why. To describe is to cover what,who something is, and when , where it occurred as understood by you"

I nod.

"Now… Normally I would have you do this again, but aside those last two words, you seemed to do quite well."

I practically floated as a good feeling ran through me. I sat straighter, smiled, and looked the maid, attentive.

She stared at me for a moment, she tapped her cheek as she spoke, while looking up. "Synonyms may be a better start…" She looks down to me and reaches down with the same hand and takes up everything. She places them in a stack and then grabs another stack. ( will use cards with visual aids)

"Now, let's review what Ms. Pisets covered in political science."

Oh! The lesson about… I pause for a moment as I raise my hands and make a rectangle that I had in the class, but then lower it abruptly, as I remember the response for interrupting.

Rita pauses.

Oh… I did it again…

She motions for me to continue, not giving the same response as the teacher. "show me what you thought of."

I look at my hands for a moment, then raise them and make the rectangle again.

"Is that… a building?"

I nod.

"I see, would it happen to be this building?"

Rita brings forward one of the cards and I recognize a series of white, box shaped buildings,those in the center are tall, with shorter buildings seemingly buried in the ground. several other rectangular segments are nearby on the sides. The defining feature of the central building is both its height, and that is has two… points on either side that extend further into the sky. Several white boats with wings seem to float above it.

"Yes the Atlas Academy, one symbol of government that represents the current peace we have."

Rita picks up another book from the table and sits down across from me after grabbing a chair.

She brings out a folder of other cards, they are handwritten in 'english' and indecipherable for me except for the occasional series of letters. 'broken english' I believe Ms. Pisets called it.

A whistle snaps my attention back to Rita's green eyes. She smiles then points her hand down to a stack of cards. No wait. It's those things called pictures. She hands me one.

"Today I will recap on the subject of the Polis, for reference look at the photo of Vale."

Vale?

I have a blank face, uncertain of the meaning of the word, but I follow instruction and look down to the very realistic painting.

I do so and see… wow… my mouth drops as I feel a smile begin to express my wonder.

It's huge… and I thought Flachland was big! from where I stood at the top of that ramp it had definitely been , but this place! This place was huge beyond my imagination! Colorful, and it ran all the way from the water to a castle on a cliff. It was like I was a bird looking down and over this place. The picture had some issues, as there were dots of varying colors everywhere, almost like it was a patchwork of leaves.

…

"The city of Vale, the center of the Kingdom of Vale."

My ears perk up at new word, I had been hearing about Atlas all day and it was… bright, with buildings looking similar to those I had seen here at the Retreat. Something I felt I was familiar with, oh, but Atlas actually had people…

My hand traces over the amazingly realistic photo, looking for someone. These… cities that are centers… Atlas, Vale, are...does that make them kingdom centers? Do people make these amazing paintings of only kingdom centers? Or…

A memory of a painter telling someone I … think I knew to hold still for hours as they dabbled with their paints and put their likeness on the massive paper with painstaking care. The person sitting in the chair and said something.

"Heiter?"

I perk up at my name, looking up from the painting I Rita looking towards me, her eyes patient and waiting.

?

"I can't have you daydreaming just yet."

I pout. It was an important memory… well any memory is important... "Yes I know." I exaggerate the pout, remembering the one I had seen on the child in the chair.

"I know, you're absolutely adorable, however, that won't stop me from teaching you and it won't stop Ms. Pisets from giving you a quiz."

I sigh and look back down to the painting, rubbing the corner between my thumb and index finger. The paint has a weird texture. Ah! Don't touch! It might smear somehow! I hold the painting between both hands as i carefully balance it and now search for any people.

…

I sigh, unable to find anything between the random pieces of color that are on what remind me of the main street in Flachland. Maybe they are all… inside? Hmm that must be it. It's a of the city of Vale, not it's people so everyone must have gone inside!

I nod to myself, proud to have figured that out without needing to ask something awkwardly… actually that's another question I can't think of how to ask. "Where are the people?"

…

I need to learn to write. Soon.

…

…

…

?

I look up to Rita and notice the same look from her. "Ready?"

I nod quickly and jerk before I slow down and place the painting gingerly in my lap. "Great! Now let's get started.

Now a Polis is...

* * *

 **A/N** Ello again! The other reason I chose to switch to this smaller writing style is that i hope to write more compact chapters so it doesn't just go on, while I was away I had thought about large chapters versus many smaller ones and had tested that in the last one with the numbers I placed to serve as a marker. I have been out of practice so it may take me some time to get back in gear, but I think I'll work my way up to a more modest word count and just write chapters as I have plenty of ideas. looking forward continuing the evolution of my writing style and to being my first reader, take care!


	20. Chapter 20 : frigus collatio

**A/N** Ello! so I'm finally back and unfortunately didn't get to right the full life chapter like i wanted, but I figured that I needed to get back into writing and posting, otherwise I would just stay at a standstill here. I still have all of the planning I did for the chapters, but because of life changes that significantly alter my schedule, I will be trying to write in a different format. Here goes! Until I get used to the new schedule I will be trying to write when I can.

* * *

(Schnee) Arc:

Ch. 20: frigus collatio

cold comparison

 **Enough. One way or another… this ends here...let's get started.**

* * *

 **1**

 **Mr. Clutch's Pov**

It had been a week since lessons had officially started. It had gone as expected. Though some complications had reared there head, the tutors had wanted to talk about it, but I had refused to alter the timetable for when we would have the meeting. I said one week.

I grabbed a cup off coffee off the tray near the table as I sat in the well lit conference room, closing the folder I had as I then took a moment to savor the beverage and wait. My left hand stayed near my scroll on the table.

It was dry, almost a liquid fire. It wasn't wild, rather a warm hearth in Atlas, something that would have had people gather around back when Atlas was Mantle. Not quite my pace, but it wasn't a second class coffee.

Mr. Brennen should be on shift right now in the kitchen, following Hellens instruction. He doesn't have a full mastery of the kitchen, but his coffee is good, something I'll miss when-

 _Riiiii-_

I snap the scroll off the table.

"Mr. Clutch speaking."

" _Sorry... to disturb you sir, but.. Mr. Schnee is on the line."_ I didn't recognize the trembling voice of a girl on the other end, but it seemed like a new hire. I could hear a slight hesitation of unease in their voice that served as a give away.

Must be training a shift. A new one at that. Not my immediate concern…

Though I questioned the previous management's decision to let new hires come through the Winter Retreat. Then again that decision was made before we separated the young miss from the family estate.

I'll have to reconsider having this place serve as a training center, it is also underused so… perhaps we can cut down on staff.

"Put him through"

" _Y-Yes sir.!"_ Definitely a training shift. I frowned. They better be new.

" _Alfred."_ I detect the slight alteration in his voice. Having cared for him for as long as I had, the coffee energized directness in his voice was something I would never miss.

"Yes sir?" I waited for him to speak his mind as I looked at my own caffeinated beverage.

" _It's been a week, how goes the new education cycle?"_

A weak and one day to be precise.

He didn't specify either child. "The Schedules are fine. Your daughter has adapted to the new timeline, though she objected to the release of Mrs. Dion initially."

" _Did she?"_ I could hear the unconcealed surprise and contempt in his voice.

"Yes, she was quite disturbed about turned out that she was the sole teacher, aside Mr. Laufer. who had stayed here for several years, normally they would get rotated out much earlier.

" _Mr. Laufer?"_

"The fitness instructor" I corrected. "He was the assistant instructor until your eldest left for Altas."

" _Who he was doesn't concern he taught concerns me less. Is he good?"_

"Well after we left the Winter retreat to its own devices, in this last year the young miss had abstained from her lessons, we were getting reports about that."

" _You mean from the management staff that was assigned to her, is this the same staff that I fired?"_

The same staff whose shortcomings were resulting in me picking up their considerable slack. The teaching of the young miss is not a 'comfortable job' if they wanted that they could go to one of the prep schools. There was also the serious transgression of not following instruction.

"The one and the same."

" _I don't hire those instructors to be lenient, is she behaving now? … is the fitness instructor worth keeping?_

I debated Mr. Laufers recent trip to Flachland, and his lack of resistance to Weiss not working. Though forcing the young miss physically would have been a catch 22. He wouldn't be needed soon once the matter of the Aura based combatives instructor was taken care of. Though the boy might need him for part of the coming year,depending on how successful Mr. Laufers program was.

I took a sip of the fiery coffee, the chilled cup still radiating cold into my hand as i held it by the handle. I had considered this before.

Dr. Aquarius was not qualified for being a fitness use of an aura and semblance did make him more desirable than the Atlesian Vet.

"To answer the second question he is in his current capacity, for now."

" _A severance package for early termination of his contract would not be an issue."_

"Oh I know." He had shown good work in the last week, he was firm about following instruction, likely what resulted in him not enforcing the previous schedule on the young miss.

If a strong leader was around though, he would perform to the best of his ability, even sometimes questioning instruction just to do a better job. Once the order was clarified he did follow through. In a way he was almost perfect for...

"I was considering a transfer once his services are no longer required here at the Winter Retreat."

" _Oh? And where would he go?_

"Let me worry about that."

" _Very well. now the about my daughter…"_

I set down the cold cup of coffee, savoring the warmth as it slides down ,warming my chest that pumps a little harder. I shudder briefly then answer at a faster pace as the caffeine is hitting me.

"She is behaving. I dare to say that she may have matured a little as she isn't-"

"Whining about useless things for weeks on end?" Jacques fires back.

"Yes and it didn't take her the whole week, the matter resolved itself after I talked to her about it last Tuesday." I begin to settle into the usual rapid fire exchange I have with Jacques.

"You went and talked to her yourself?" A doubtful barb flew from Jacques, directed not at me, but his daughter.

"No. She came to me." I clarify, as I should.

"While you were working?" That did dispease him even more.

"She was direct-"

" _Loud,abrasive,self-centered,confrontational.. the usual?"_ Jacques presses.

-Concerned? That would be my word of choice however… Jacques wasn't wrong. "The usual. She's doing surprisingly well for her-" age? No that won't work. "-,considering her normal behavior. She may finally be responding positively.

" _I see, perhaps she is finally seeing that doing things my way is for the best,keep an eye on the matter" I could hear jacques gloat through the line_

"Yes sir."

" _Anything else?"_

I pour another cup of coffee for myself , using a nearby pot that was left on the tray.

"Yes. The boy isn't taking well to the schedule."

" _Is he objecting to them?"_ He didn't sound nearly as disturbed or irritated about the boy as his own. Then again , what was there to expect from the boy. He was a windfall, nothing more. Though at present he was deadweight.

"That's just it, we can't tell what works for him as he can't communicate with us, or read and write. Every one of the teachers is trying to find a method that will work for him, I even had to assign my own assistant to him.I had her under my direct supervision for less than 2 hours."

"..."

Well that's new… give him a momen-

" _[Long Sigh] ...How bad is it?"_

"I have never worked with a mute before"

" _You mean nobody hires them."_

"Yes… I'm beginning to see why, but he has taken to the mathematics well.

" _We expected this.I did see the report. Anything else?"_

"physically he is suffering from long term atrophy of several muscles."

" _Is he inept?_

"The opposite, he is doing well, in bursts. He works really hard, then collapses."

" _So this 'will' fix itself in time?"_

"Yes."

" _You said he works really hard, hard work doesn't equate to performance, how is he?"_

"He is well according to the fitness instructor, considering his aura isn't unlocked."

" _this is the same instructor from before?_

"this is."

" _And this is because?"_ He asks, giving off a slight interest, hinting at the fact that the man has an idea.

"He is performing at beginner levels of those who have unlocked their aura."

" _I see, and is he doing this in the company of my heir? Tell me Alfred."_

"No? You requested that they be seperated."

" _And I'm now 'requesting' that you put them together. She needs something to frustrate her."_

"That can be arranged. Anything else?"

" _Take 'good' care of the boy, make sure he is learns his way around the retreat, perhaps… you may know of something that you used to do. I want him to be more confident, but keep him… obedient. I recall you mentioned he was good at listening to instruction, except when told to stop working._

"I did."

" _Encourage that, anything else?"_

That aside… I don't think any of his other classes will do him any good until he can read. "

I grab a folder marked for this meeting 'Wednesday, 20th January 73 PCR: 6am' on the boy's schedule from within a drawer and open it to the front page. Gleaming the major points on it, various signatures aside. Inside a copy of the boy's present schedule is included.

I make a few marks on it. I put down an additional adjustment.

* * *

Mon/Wed/Fri Tues/Thu Sat/Sun***

7am -Self Study-*/ -Self Study-*

8am Reading Comp/ Word Study

9am Dance/ Art

10am History /Political Science

11am Economics /Mathematics

12mp Lunch Break **Cleaning** /Lunch Break **Cleaning**

1pm Lunch Break**/ Lunch Break

2pm Lunch break /Lunch Break

3pm PE /Drills

4pm PE /Drills

5pm PE**** Drills****

6pm Cleaning /Cleaning

7pm Break Dinner /Break Dinner

8pm Break Dinner /Break Dinner

9pm Language arts /Language Arts

10pm Sciences /Dust trials

11pm -Self Study- /-Self Study-

12am Sleep /Sleep

*have a light breakfast consisting of drink and appetizer

** Teach that this is also a study period

*** leave open for miscellaneous events and weekend work

**** Discuss with Mr. Laufer making changes so that the children compete more.

Savon Dryman: reading comp, language arts.

Margarita Pisets: Political science, word study

Cake Genie: dance and art

Gregory Zimmer: piano ,singing, and history

Schwarz schuster: Math and Sciences

Saphir schuster: Economics and Dust trails

Robert Laufer: Pe, Drills

* * *

"..Looking back on it now there was a clear problem, the boy wasn't ready yet for this. Perhaps in a month or two once he finally had the language down,but for now… It may be best that we either solely focus on teaching him written english."

" _I don't see how that limitation would keep him from assisting in the cleaning, and his drills. Infact! Why don't we have him sit in on my daughters lessons while he works on his english. He only needs some books? That way he can also be 'motivated' "_

"I can see where your going with that, but unfortunately his condition is such that he doesn't know the letters to begin with."

"..."

That makes twice.

"He really doesn't have an understanding on how the english language is written, we may as well be showing him runes, until he remembers them all-"

" _He has a near photographic memory though right?"_

"Yes. Near. There is the problem. I tried to call about it, but the towers were down for extended maintenance. We don't understand it yet, but he seems to need to take his time and will sometimes get distracted. This isn't working with the timeframes we had set for his classes. Work is being left incomplete, misunderstood and no amount of eagerness on his part is helping that. His overseer-

" _Correct me if i'm wrong, but didn't my daughter request that position?"_

"She did."

" _And she is failing at that, despite my commands to let her education remain undisturbed.?"_

"No. She is not the one with the position. My brief assistant now has the job."

" _she needed to be replaced by a member of the staff? That I'm paying to do their menial, but necessary tasks? See Alfred, this is exactly what I'm talking about. She tries to assert herself, and then fails, only to retreat and shift the responsibility. Spectacular! If only she would listen instead of flounder as she seems to prefer to_."

"she will in time, so long as this plan pans out"

" _staff member, did they say offer commentary?"_

"They said that it may be best to focus on just english, another staff member suggested that we should decide on what his job is, Similar to how your daughters will be to promote the Schnee name and brand."

" _Well I was under the impression you wanted him for helping White"_

"I do, which is why i believe that some of his courses would be unnecessary, infact I was contacted back by White."

"They returned the call so soon? Do tell."

I closed the lid on the pot of coffee.

"They do approve of the basics, the rest they said they can take care of as he would be perfect for their field. They specifically mentioned that they would want us to adhere to a few conditions regarding him."

" _I see, very well, I will leave the matter to you."_

"I will take care of it."

My gloved hand ends the call and I get up and stretch. I look to my left and pick up my folder.

With a folder in hand I walk to the door. I open it and look.

I can spot several of the teachers waiting outside the room,none the wizer to what had transpired behind closed doors,waiting on me as they talk amongst themselves. They get quiet as I arrive. Mr. Zimmers begins to speak.

"Right then, Are we ready Mr. Clutch?!

"Gregory, we are all in the same room." it was professor Dryman that spoke my mind"

He beat me to the punch in clean fashion. "Yes everyone come in, and yes, there is no need to shout."

Yet.

I turn around and head back to the head seat of the conference table.

"Oh Schwarz there's Cof.-"

"After work brother."

New voices, similar, whoever spoke second was in the right. The floor was not to be stained and unless they brought coasters, they weren't taking the tray I was using.

The teachers quickly filed in.

* * *

 **2**

While they did that I opened the folder I had and consulted some notes, before looking up and familiarizing myself with the teachers according to what I had written down. I organize the information top to bottom as they sit left to right around the conference table.

Possibly the first thing for my eyes to light upon is the blond person who sits to my left near the head of the table. For a moment I can't discern much due to the shine of a… very clean white suit, almost as white as the man is pale. He had removed his coat, but as he sat down the man briefly offered a greeting as he made eye contact with his blue eyes. "Mr. Clutch."

"Professor Dryman" That was all that needed saying, He set about preparing his folder and made room for some notes as he had a white pen out. I looked at the one who sat next to him.

This time it was a blonde as well. One who quickly took quick, dignified steps. The years had gone by for the elder ,the hair lightened in coloration only a little. I believe a natural Hair Dye was used. It belonged to a woman in a blue coat who had styled it in a bouffant and framed her face with pearl earrings, something I hadn't seen in the size they must have been acquired wild, or old. This time words aren't used, possibly because the older women views them as a waste. Ms. Pisets quickly begins to work her way through a series of folders that she brought.

The next one to sit is also a woman... though I hesitate to use the word due to just how much younger she is, she looks like someone who should be in an academy.

She wore a pink dress, with touches of red and white that looked like strawberry on a Vale dessert.

I could tell that this one was physically much more should be, considering he youth. She lacked the 'Altesian upper class' appeal of the previous two, but she made up for it by being fit and healthy, very lithe.

There was also the way she walked to her chair. Everything was deliberate, as if walking onto a stage. The red hair bounced in waves to a rythme unknown to me. she pulled back the chair with one hand, her other hand, empty of any folder, waved with a small energetic motion to me. I would have disapproved, but Mr. Schnee had insisted we have this teenager on board, as she was apparently quite well known in both the dance and art associations. Apparently Mrs. Dion had approved as well so there was nothing I could do about this. I returned the gesture with an open palm and then watched as pink eyes looked around before turning my own set of reds elsewhere.

Next was Gregory Zimmer, I was familiar with the round man with an equally heavy face , a lack of hair that had relocated to a very bushy mustache that curled upwards. His farmers Farmers tan still stayed with him,unlike his balding hair,which was red ,of Minstral decent. He also had solid Altesian blue eyes. he was a long standing employee here. He was in a black suit, though not his conductors attire. He returned a wave from the redhead who sat next to him, smiling so that is raised the corners of his mustache. Unlike her, he had his folders with him. Good, as expected.

I turn my gaze to the two newest instructors here. Both men had dark blue briefcases to match their suits. They mirrored each other, with Blue eyes, short black hair that went well with their thin, sharp features. I was still not familiar enough with these two men to know one from the other, all i knew is that their hair mirrored the other and that the younger one wore a watch on the left hand, and used a journal. He should also have multiple pens in his breast pocket… ah it was the second of the two to sit he also wore glasses, that will make things easier. They both opened their briefcases and began to remove the contents.

Robert Laufer sat down closest to my right, The man was out of his element ,but it didn't show, time spent in the military had taken care of that. His lack of hair gave him a hard look as he scrutinized the fellow educators.

No point waiting.

"let's get started."

Savon Dryman and Margarita Pisets already had silently made eye contact with me, finished with their own setup, waiting. Cake Genie and Gregory Zimmer ended their conversation, Ms. Genie, with a flutter, opened one of two folders provided by Mr. Zimmer's and set it on top the other before looking over to me with a merry smiled, evidently pleased by something said earlier. Mr. Zimmers seemed to be in a similar mood, but had already taken care of his papers since the moment he sat down. For a moment I wondered if he would respond with something, but I moved my attention. Schwarz and Saphir Schuster had actually been reviewing and discussing some points in their documents. Their folders were actually the largest and I think I saw a small photo of Mr. Laufer and… the rest of those gathered perhaps? They shuffled those papers to the back and left the folder open. Either they felt my gaze or had finished what they were saying, as they looked my way. It truly felt like I was looking at two copies of the same person, perhaps a sign of… persistent genetics. Altesian Eugenics , not unlike the Schnee's Semblance based Eugenics that supposedly resulted in the Schnees Runes.

Enough of that. I don't need to look at the glaring reflection of light to my right to know that Mr. Laufer is always prepared.

"The first point I would like to touch on concerns the what can you tell me?"

With a topic presented the mood changed. I kept my hands clasped as I waited for someone to take the initiative.

"He lacks basic comprehension skills." The dame spoke first and I turned my attention to the second from the left and made eye contact with clear green eyes. Her face had all the inclinations of a Mistral, but the upbringing of a refined atlesian, hopefully I would age as gracefully.

"Ms. Pisets?"

"My course requires literacy." She states in a matter-of-fact tone. "A lack of this will impact the academic courses."

I unclasp my hands and form a triangle, letting the tips of my fingers touch. I then point at Ms. Pisets.

"Has he improved?"

"I'm teaching him." she started as if the answer was obvious.

"your thoughts?"

"the curriculum I have is different from what he should be receiving."

"That's your professional opinion?"

"It is."

"Hmm." I leaned back in my chair as everyone remained silent. My eyes bore into the edge of the table as I reviewed the matter. My expertise was getting the schnees affairs taken care of, not educating them so this was necessary.

"I suppose we all overlooked something so simple after that basic test we ran by him at the white rose, does anyone have a differing opinion?" I asked.

No one moved, initially at least. Mr. Zimmer talked to the new girl briefly, answering something. I glanced at the sheet to check the name again. Cake Genie.

"Ms. Genie, do you have something to say?"

She finished her conversation, ignoring me till Mr. Zimmer pointed. Her whole body twisted, letting Her wavy red hair almost bounce.

"I do. I have had no problems for the last week with him. He clearly understands what I say and- Yes Mr?"

"Dryman dear, I believe that you and…" He turns his gaze to face the drill instructor across from him. "Mr. Laufer have different conditions from the majority of us as your courses are more on the physical side, often involving bodily instruction and experience. I believe Ms. Pisets was referring to the academic challenge presented by his inability to speak and read or write. What do you think Mr. Schuster?"

They had been following the conversation, but when spoken to they paused for a moment

As they both righted their backs. The one without glasses spoke up first.

"I can speak for my brother when I say that it is a challenge different from what we have previously experienced. Usually we are teaching advanced subjects for their age group. From what I have gathered, it seems that the academic courses have all reverted to teaching him the alphabet. On that note however. Mr. Zimmers I thought your handling of it was most amusing, setting up piano keys with the alphabet, then singing the note out like a baritone for him."

Everyone turned to face Mr. Zimmer as he puffed his chest. "OH! You heard that?!"

"Mr. Zimmers." He turned to me. "Can we go from Forte to Piano?"

"Oh of _course_ I can."

"Thank you, Now I must ask, did the piano method seem to work?"

"Partially, the boy did have fun, but as I was experimenting during piano lessons. I haven't seen it work as he would often jump around."

"He is a child Mr. Zimmers." came a cheery reply from the redhead to the left.

"that he is ms. Genie. He can be quite energetic "

"he is only a child mentally Ms. Genie."

"oh your getting involved Ms. Pisets?" came the response from mr. Zimmer.

"[sigh] only to correct any illusions you have about why we are here"

"I think it was a good attempt!" Cake spoke up again. "It seems like something a child would learn academically."

"Miss Genie I think your missing Ms. Pisets point." Saphir was taking a more active role now. "She means that his mental attitude as well as his academical background are like a half filled balloon. No matter how much we attempt to make it work, it will just fall back down to the ground, forcing us to juggle it till we can get a new balloon."

"Couldn't we just refill the balloon?"

"The boy isn't the balloon in this instance, its his half filled alphabetical background. In this situation he would be the one handing out sad balloons."

Everyone seemed to pause, as Saphirs metaphor evoked the image of a smiling child at a circus. The boy handed out sad, half filled balloons, like half shrunken and deformed faces, not quite sure if they were sad, or weeping in anguish as they fell into the arms of twisted customers.

"...I see, so what are you suggesting?"

"That we restock the balloons he has. Place an order, get the balloons and the helium, fill it till its bursting at the seams , then pass possession over to him"

"And what if you pop him by taking it too fast?"

Ms. Pisets spoke before saphir responded." Mr. Schuster. I said he is a child, not a balloon. He 'needs' to reflect the level of maturity a schnee would expect from one who wishes to serve in a capable capacity. He 'needs' to have knowledge

Of the basics so that we can move to the subjects the young miss is being taught. He 'needs' to learn more than her so she can count on his competency. Everyone here 'needs' to understand that fact."

"Indeed" I spoke again. "He only needs to have the basics for now, the rest will come later. Anything else?"

It was actually _both_ of the Schusters that lifted their palms off the conference table, doing so in a similar fashion, before realizing they had both wanted to speak. I glanced down at my sheet , chose a name and made a choice, remembering that this one was responsible for his lessons.

"Schwarz?" I beckoned to him, not so much asking, as indicating that he would be the one to speak.

"Thank you Mr. Clutch. I think everyone has touched on this, but I would like to add that Heiter's ability to speak should not influence our ability to teach." He looked at the others, excluding and Mr. Laufer. "I imagine we can be a little more flexible as we aren't teaching at Atlas, but in a residence belonging to the Schnee's. Now I know that you have been hired for some time now, and you taught the genius that is Winter Schnee."

I ignored that he went from subtly insulting them to complimenting them as he was speaking his mind. Or building them up. He would just have to deal with the fact that Ms. Pisets would likely hold a grudge, but her professionalism would trump any misgivings plus he didn't call anyone out. Results is what mattered, respect for anyone excluding a schnee was not required.

"And when he is expected to conform? Representing The education available to a schnee?"

"He will, but I ask do we want to pave a road for him or set up a hurdle. As you said Ms. pisets he has the mental education of a means he is malleable right Mr. Clutch?"

I nod. "Yes, it is part of why we wanted the two to get similar lessons. Though this first week was also to highlight the problems. That way you can draft up a response so we don't waste everyone's time."

"Ah that explains much" Said Schuster. "You made a schedule with both of them in mind." Genie and his brother Saphir tilted their heads forward in agreement."

"I think the problem at hand for most of us is that we are used to dealing with people like the young miss. I made the mistake first, then everyone else did…"

"Who taught academics." Reminded Schwarz and Genie.

"Yes, I remember. In that case I assume Ms. Genie and Laufer could continue, but the consensus is to alter it again. Now how is the young miss performing?"

I flip to a page I had in the folder for reference against Heiter's schedule, the one for the young miss

* * *

Mon/Wed/Fri Tues/Thu Sat/Sun***

7am -Self Study*/ -Self Study-*/

8am Word Study/ Word Study/

9am Singing /Art****/

10am Political Science /History/

11am Mathematics /Economics/

12mp Lunch Break /Lunch Break/

1pm Lunch Break /Lunch Break/

2pm Lunch break /Lunch Break/

3pm Weapon Drills**/ PE/

4pm Weapon Drills /PE/

5pm Weapon Drills/ PE/

6pm Break Dinner /Break Dinner/

7pm Break Dinner /Break Dinner/

8pm Break Dinner /Break Dinner/

9pm Language arts/ Language Arts/

10pm Sciences /Dust trials/

11pm -Self Study- /-Self Study-/

12am Sleep /Sleep/

*have a light breakfast consisting of drink and appetizer.

** Leave the young miss with supervision, don't let the boy distract her

**2 allow young miss some time to help the boy, it helps reinforce her education as well as serves our purpose for educating him, but make sure he does his work on his own.

*** leave open for miscellaneous events and weekend work

**** Have Mr. Zimmers Teach her for now. _Mr. Schnee~_

Savon Dryman: reading comp, language arts.

Margarita Pisets: Political science, word study

Cake Genie: dance and art

Gregory Zimmer: piano ,singing, and history

Schwarz schuster: Math and Sciences

Saphir schuster: Economics and Dust trails

Robert Laufer: Pe, Drills

* * *

"She is working harder than usual, did you offer something, or has she grown up?" Responded Mr. Zimmers.

"Was she not working as hard earlier?" I asked, intrigued to see if our social experiment was working.

"I would say she is is more motivated. Discipline has never been an issue with her during my sessions." Ms. Pisets then turned to her left, looking past . "Gregory, if you would control yourself more, perhaps she would calm down. Your usual volume would be disruptive when taking notes."

Perhaps we don't need to have her compete with the boy… perhaps.

Gregory Zimmer turned to her. "She should be alive and have a larger than life presence while performing. This is why I have her take the majority of her notes out of class after reviewing the lesson, I assure you she got my points over this last week since the new schedule. Oh and Savon, I must thank you for having her read the beginning and end of paragraphs. It has simplified her notes and made them more… articulate, not quite as verbatim as they have been.

"Your welcome Gregory, She has was putting to much into her answers and I finally decided since we had graduated beyond that to teach her. now I think… you had something to say?" professor Dryman beckoned to Saphir Schuster.

"There was a slight error in the beginning concerning Weiss's sensitivity to price change, so I had to explain on a scale where it mattered on a corporate level,other than that I can't complain… Yes Ms. Genie?

"I have to ask, why is it that I don't have any classes with her?"

A blunt, but straightforward question…

It visibly stumped the other instructors as they had no idea about the others lesson plan, the idea of a teacher being hired and _not_ teaching the young miss was foreign to them.

"Do you need to be here if your not teaching the young miss?" Ms. Pisets suggested.

I could think of several thoughts Jaques might think of,before putting it through a filter, ranging from comments of her free spirit giving the young miss ideas, to her being just another 'title' where he could say she taught the young miss, but didn't give her enough to stand on her own in the industry without her family name like Ms. Genie had, or that he had been forced to humor Ms. Dions request to have her and was considering having her leave after the first contract period… that or any of the other ideas he had about this such as art being a useful waste, given that it kept her in the family, but let others peer into her mind through art.

"She's here because I called for a meeting on 'both' students. Now ms. Genie. I believe that we are focusing on her weapon drills for now, Mr. Laufer?" I deflect the question to the man on my right. He calmly turns to the Dance and art instructor, keeping his left hand in his lap and the other grasps a pen. He waves it and a chart begins to float in front of everyone.

"For now yes, the young miss has a far more… fragile physical health than the boy"

There we several digital charts, but the girl had a consistent line that was substandard, while the boy was explosive, somehow maintaining absurd levels for his age…

"your certain he hasn't unlocked his aura?"

"unless his aura is undetectable because of his semblance, you may have noticed, but he doesn't stop until we force him to."

" of I'm reading this right. Right after that he collapses as he gets sleepy. His tiredness is compiling from previous days. His muscle's will tear at this rate. His atrophy is something we really need to consider." responded Mr. Saphir.

"Yes… I'm working on teaching him to pace himself like the young miss, not explode his heart like a rabbit. He's stubborn and I can't say _no_ to him giving his full effort, as it hasn't negatively affected his health."

"yet"

"He's and it may lead to new results from him." The man seemed to have hit an odd crossroad where his charge wasn't underperforming, or performing as instructed, but over performing. However…

It's better that Mr. Laufer push the boy. If we were going to make an investment him, then we wanted to increase the payoff. Mr. Schnee didn't become successful by being timid.

"That is why we pay Dr. Aquarius to tend to them. If he gets damaged, the doctor will take care of it."

"Yes he will...He may have a healthy competitive streak Mr. Laufer, the question is _what_ is he competing with, and why?" Asked Schwarz.

"Yes I- yes Mr. Schwarz?" Mr. Laufer paused mid answer to address the blue suited instructor who wasn't finished.

"On the topic of Winter. I thought she had listened to your instruction, she turned out well yes?" Mr. Zimmer had taken an interest in the topic matter as I noticed him lean forward like an egg.

"Yes, but there is the matter that I then handed her off to her martial instructor, I'm in charge of physical fitness and happen to have a training manual left for the foundation of the schnee style. It consists of Aura based fencing and since the young miss can't use aura properly yet." Mr. Laufer turned to face me. "Due to certain delays, which I assume have been dealt with this time?"

"It looks like that." I say ambiguously. "It depends on her."

"Good, we stand to refine her martial practice to the point where it was when we stopped, but I can sense her hesitation as we get closer to the limit of regular fencing as she isn't training for that, but aura based combatives. If we hit that limit again and don't unlock her aura-"

" ?"

"Yes Ms. genie?" Mr. Laufer sighed.

"I know I'm new here, and that I don't know as much about aura… but isn't unlocking that something significant? Why would that be… delayed?" She was struggling with the idea as you could read it all over her face, the furrowed eyebrows in deep thought, the narrowing of the eyes, the pursed lips. She was also leaning forward, waiting for an answer from Mr. Laufer.

The Vet looked my way, as did a set of pink eyes that wanted an answer.

…

It comes back to this.

I maintained my posture and began. "Ms. Genie, are you familiar with the work of _Gin Frieden_?

She paused , clearly thought about it.

"No…?"

Well she was a dancer and artist, _not_ a huntsman, a specialist, a ranger, or any other aura based occupation.

"He is a writer from the Glenns. You tend to not see his works outside of the region as writers are usually regional, but a guest who was visiting happened to have a few copies to spare."

"I see, what did you learn from them?"

"His points are elementary, but to the point, once you get your head around it. One of his points is about talk of body and mind. This relates to its effect on aura and is one of the more _modern_ takes on aura. Given that the glenns have the highest percentage of aura users, I imagine he has plenty of source material."

I said that last bit to cover the process of vetting, but it seems that some aren't buying it.

"I heard the quality of their aura users is the most diverse?" Ms. Pisets inquired.

"Reportedly yes. Public information on their abilities are limited to what we see in the Glenn drills."

"those exaggerated competitions can't be used to represent their population ."

"Oh I know. They still do have the largest amount of aura based combative users and a few that are similar to Altesian specialists. Then there are the Rangers.

"those aren't true huntsmen"

"My point being that, Frieden and other writers."

"those who came before him."

"yes, they cleared the way from the more ritualistic and _archaic_ method we used. It worked, but the new method has resulted in a resurgence of aura users, that are of a lower quality. But if institutions and laws change, then we may see more aura users in the civilian population, until then the Glenns are likely to remain as two militarized city states."

I look back to Ms. Genie.

"Getting back on topic, I believe that his observations on mind and body were correct in his primer. Everyone else is allowed their opinions, but for the young miss we will be using his method, which consists of several other tests at a younger age, since the young miss was 10 at the time we acquired a copy of the book, it was impossible to adjust for the copy of the book that was provided. THUS! I have seen it fit to try and bring over this writer, but he has been incredibly hard to track down, even with our resources."

The precise description Frieden gave indicated prior combat experience and a level of understanding not available to a civilian academic.

He could assist in helping increase the SDC's productivity, a generous pay incentive could do the job. The Glenn quarry was owned by their government, which utilized it for the government, not the civilian population. If only..

Mr. Laufer, Dryman, the Schusters, Zimmer, and Ms. Pisets raised their hand simultaneously.

"Yes?"

It was Mr. Laufer that spoke first.

"You haven't mentioned this before Mr. Clutch."

"I didn't think it necessary as I had been failing to contact him."

"What of the young miss's combatives?"

"She still needs the basics for her lessons, and will need some lessons , unfortunately I also have bad news on that front. The instructors we had wanted, the ones who taught Winter, have died."

"They died?" Asked Ms. Genie.

"Yes, even aura instructors aren't invincible. We don't know _how_ they died, but we got word from one of our branch organizations that something had happened, they are still investigating the matter."

"Wait wait, doesn't that mean that the Young miss lacks an instructor? Isn't that a problem for… actually that is a problem for both Winter _and_ the young miss?" asked Mr. Laufer. He was clearly contemplating something now, the other instructors didn't seem to understand the significance of this.

"It is, however we received a letter from them that was part of their will saying _someone_ would contact us"

"Did they?"

"Unfortunately, not immediately, the Towers were down for maintenance at the time. We did however receive a letter, stating someone would be arriving to discuss the matter of teaching both Winter and the young miss. Till then we are going to just have to be patient and trust the word of their instructors.

"Couldn't we hire someone?" Schwarz asked? A simple solution, however...

"They were the only person outside of the Schnees that knew the full style that we have adopted, They were also the only people capable of teaching it, given their unique characteristics. I would like to also ask do you want just anyone teaching the young miss? Would you be comfortable with some wild animal just because it was good? Most huntsman are fighters, not teachers."

A problem because few survived long enough to quit field work. In light of the fact that fewer huntsmen were being produced by the academies, despite their higher quality, they can only be in so many places. Atlas had solved this with drone technology. The Glenn's oiled the gears with blood. The other more passive kingdoms actually maintained their population.

"No, but isn't it the same if we wait for an unknown to arrive?"

"No, They were _referred_. So we will wait. NOW I would like to . . I don't think anyone here received a degree in Aura Combatives."

Everyone lowered their hands, and leaned back into their seats.

"Mr. Frieden stated that aura depends on body and mind, there are some matters we can influence, Mr. Laufer, I need you to continue her training, just get her ready, we don't know what our mystery instructor will start with.

"Yes sir."

"Everyone else, continue her education if she has had no problems. Then we should be fine. The reason I had originally brought this up was because the body has additive effect and the mind a multiplicative, but the timing of aura unlock is something that matters and No Ms. Genie we don't just _unlock_ a person's aura. Either a significant life experience that stimulates aura in the correct manner is required, or an other trained individual needs to unlock it. To attempt it without training leaves room for contamination, even with training, the experience is personal enough that it will influence the aura and semblance. If done correctly it can augment it."

"Mr. Clutch may I remind you that Glenn publishings aren't taken as fact in the worlds academic community?

"I'm aware Professor."

"good to know."

"that is only for now."

Now where was I? Oh yes.

"There is the small chance it aura unlocks naturally, yes?"

"we know you unlock it unlocks naturally, how else would someone unlock it?"

"Yes, however that is an extremely rare case."

"according to the Aura health organization it is not a rare occurrence, rather fewer people are choosing to become huntsmen or any other aura based occupation."

"I'm aware of that source, and because the glenn's have the highest unlocked population, I chose them to reference for the specifics."

"Now...

It also states… theorizes in the primer that the mental state upon unlocking _influences the semblance._ That the very thoughts and emotions we feel in that infinitesimal moment creates our semblance. "

"It theorized that our semblance is not in fact, random, or a reflection of our soul. If that is true, then it is merely chance and correct conditions that have allowed the schnees their perpetuating semblance due to the assumption that they gain it, in fact Frieden mentioned this as well, stating that semblances that did perpetuate themselves could sometimes only give a fraction of their abilities to the next generation. "

"With the Schnees glyphs for instance let's say we have ability 1,2 and 3. Generation A could have ability 1, generation 2 could have 2,3 and be a completely different semblance, but then Generation 3 could have 1 again and by that time its likely the original user of one had died so it wasn't recorded. We only started recording this information recently and only with specific users. Generation 4 could in fact suddenly have 1,2,3 and possibly a 4."

"That four could be a completely new semblance and on its own, or incorporated into the perpetuating semblance, that is of course if unique conditions allow for it and a new semblance isn't born. The only reason the Schnees perpetuates as it does is because we have been constant and consistent about it. If we skip a generation then it may break the cycle. You need to remember that not every hunstmen lives to have children, that those children decide to become hunstmen…. I'm done for now. Point being I'm being careful Mr. Laufer as I'm aware of new variables."

There was also the unconfirmed rumor that was being studied by the SDC… That the amount of new aura users were declining… We couldn't have the young miss… or the boy be unable to. It was a rumor, but it came from a reliable source, which then retracted the statement. If true, then someone didn't want the world to know, or a leak. There were several reasons why, but it would also explain why Atlas was investing in drones, and didn't seem concerned with Glenn's gains.

There was also the matter of how this would effect prices going forward if there were going to be less customers.

I exited my thoughts and turned to face everyone.

"Now then, what can you tell me. Mr. Schuster-Schwars, I believe you had hinted at something for the boy?"

"Yes, I had something i wanted to bring up with Mr. Laufer. Would it be possible for us to suspend his current schedule till he knows the alphabet, Minus his time with Mr. Laufer and Ms. Genie. Mr. Laufer I only recently discovered the room when I was given a tour by one of the maids, by the way Mr. Clutch, I forgot the name, but whoever did it that had brown hair and… I think their name had a C in it, but they did an excellent job."

I nodded in thanks, but motioned for him to get to the point.

"It was during that tour that I came across a room in the _White Rose_ Called the Dynamics room. Would it be possible to include the alphabet into an exercise in there?"

I don't think that was the purpose of the room, however…

"It could be done" Responded Mr. Laufer. "What of Ms. Genies dance and art lessons?"

"Oh I can make something work for him… I have just the thing in mind." she gave a relaxed smile as she looked to her left. Mr. Zimmers raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes?" I did want to know what she had in mind.

"Ms. Genie looked to me. "The art one is simple, so it won't need explaining, if you want.."

"Please do"

"Fill-in-the-letters. For dance I can just mark spots for him to travel to as he makes movements. And work on choreography as I break it down into letters. That would leave me with 26 movements, but I can make it work." She seemed eager to try this method.

"Very well, make it work. Everyone else prepare for him, We have a little bit of time so we will switch the schedule In the meantime… I will instruct the boy on a few things. If I bring him to you, be prepared to teach, if I don't..."

Ms. Genie gave an unconcerned nod. Ms. Pisets had begun to write with her pen. It was Mr. Laufer who gave me a questioning look.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with, that's all for now so if everyone can disperse…"

I was about to get up when I realized I hadn't heard much from someone.

"But first, professor Dryman, do you have anything to add?"

The clean blonde lightly dusted off their folder as he closed it. "No ."

"...Very well then, everyone if you would. Get ready for classes. I will go get the boy"

This time everyone stood, not freezing like I had to question Savon, and made their way out, Ms. Genie resumed talking with Mr. Zimmer, then went past the schusters to talk to Robert.

The brothers went to talk to Margarita. They asked questions of their senior, observing proper etiquette.

It seemed that they would have a little time to get to know each other..

I opened the double doors and made a right and walked down the hallway, I slowed a little to make sure the portraits frames were dusted, nodded in satisfaction. The staff was at least capable of keeping appearances. There were some worth keeping.

I then continued down to the corner where I made a left. The boys room would be on the left… Should I pay a surprise visit to young miss?

I check the time. 5… she would be getting up on her own. Sometime during this hour as she liked her baths, now that renovations had been taken care of, ever since last week there was a negligible increase in the utilities.

...it has been a week since I paid either of them any attention. Honestly it feels like its been much longer with all the preparations.

* * *

 **A/N** Ello again! The other reason I chose to switch to this smaller writing style is that i hope to write more compact chapters so it doesn't just go on, while I was away I had thought about large chapters versus many smaller ones and had tested that in the last one with the numbers I placed to serve as a marker. I have been out of practice so it may take me some time to get back in gear, but I think I'll work my way up to a more modest word count and just write chapters as I have plenty of ideas. looking forward continuing the evolution of my writing style and to being my first reader, take care!


End file.
